The Amazing World of Blossom
by Masterpiece Stories
Summary: In a sequel to the original series, Blossom is the 12 year old daughter of Gumball and Penny. She is a blue cat like her father and takes after him in her creativity and sense of humor. Like her mother, she is responsible and optimistic, standing in contrast to her lazy brother, Jake. With her family's support, she'll bravely tackle all the challenges of life ...clumsily, that is.
1. Prologue

**[Prologue]**

**Main Characters:**

**Blossom:** The 12 year old daughter of Gumball and Penny. Like her father, she is a blue cat and takes after him in appearance and in her overactive imagination. For her normal attire she wears faded blue jeans, a red sweatshirt, and always has a red flower blossom behind her right ear. Like her mother, she is responsible and optimistic, this puts her in stark contrast with her brother, Jake, who is lazy and irresponsible, often putting her in predicaments where she must team up with him in order to get out of trouble.

She struggles socially due to her perfectionist nature making her appear arrogant and narcissistic which clashes with the other students of Elmore Junior High. She is outcast and bullied by the rest of the students but tries to keep a positive attitude most of the time. She likes to tell everyone she can handle anything but more often than not, she only finds success with the combined strength of her family and friends.

For the most part, she is kind and caring but often struggles with handling situations appropriately, especially when infuriated by her brother's actions. Her desire to help those in need has led to her befriending some of the other social outcasts at school.

She has a crush on one of the students, Michael, a handsome blue dog, and has a very difficult time communicating with him due to her social awkwardness and her inability to admit her feelings.

* * *

**Jake:** The 10 year old son of Gumball and Penny. Like his mother, he is a yellow shapeshifting fairy. Also like his mother, he wears no articles of clothing, allowing him to shapeshift at will. Most of the time he is lazy, irresponsible, and has a tendency to enjoy pranking other students and his sister. His personality often clashes with his sister and the two of them usually end up disagreeing and fighting over the pettiest of things. He typically responds to people and situations with sarcasm and indifference.

He tries to fit in by acting cool and succeeds for the most part, deep down however, he is known to have a soft spot and feels very insecure when people act negative towards him. Unlike his sister, he craves attention and usually goes to great lengths to seek approval from his peers, even if it is at the cost of abandoning his sister.

Despite his laziness and selfish tendencies, he shows great care and affection for those close to him. When sufficiently motivated, he can be surprisingly helpful and even team up with his sister if the occasion calls for it. Like his mother, he is a shapeshifter and often uses his forms for mischievous deeds and to get out of trouble. He appears to have learned how to master the use of his shapeshifting powers from his mother and is now able to do so at will.

* * *

**Gumball:** Penny's husband and the biological father of Blossom and Jake. Having learned many lessons from his childhood experiences, Gumball has grown tremendously as a person. Having learned the values of humility and patience, he acts as the perfect guide to his daughter who frequently runs into situations he has already been through and conquered, making him a great giver of advice. Like his mother, Nicole, he is the main breadwinner for the Watterson family while Penny is a stay-at-home mother. He works at Chanax Inc. as a salesman. His normal attire includes a green jacket, a grey t-shirt, and dark jeans. He has facial hair on his chin which he keeps lightly shaven.

Having matured since he was a kid, Gumball has become more patient, kind, and responsible than he previously was. Driven by his desire to provide for his family, he often goes above and beyond when it comes to making sure the house is maintained and everything inside is working properly. Although he still has an affinity for television, video games, and junk food, he still stands as a good role model for his children, providing them with wise advice and emotional support when they need it.

Gumball loves family more than anything and always tries to give them the best life possible, even if it means inconveniencing himself.

* * *

**Penny:** Gumball's wife and the biological mother of Blossom and Jake. Not having changed much from when she was a kid, she is smart, capable, and athletic, traits which her daughter, Blossom, has inherited. Due to her similarities with her daughter, the two of them often bond over like-minded activities such as jogging, tennis, and board games, whereas Jake and Gumball bond over television, food, and movies. She is the most kind and positive member of her family and often stands as their moral compass when trouble brews.

She is a stay at home mother, and works tirelessly to keep the house clean and her children fell fed. She is an excellent rolemodel and always strives to be a good example for her children. She is kindhearted, loving, and gentle but on rare occasions she can be provoked to anger. When correcting her family she prefers a more positive approach. In certain situations, she can be overly-optimistic, making her appear naive. In this regard, she stands in contrast to her husband who prefers a more grounded and realistic outlook.

Penny has an awkward relationship with Gumball's mother, Nicole, as she often struggles to muster the nerve to do what is necessary to scold her family when the time calls for it, a fact that Nicole often notices and chastises her for.

Penny has mastered the ability to shapeshift at will regardless of her mood. She appears to have taught this skill to her son, Jake, as the two of them can shapeshift whenever they please.

* * *

**Minor Characters:**

**Nicole:** Gumball's mother and the grandmother to Blossom and Jake. Due to her aging, her fur has gotten slightly more grey. She still wears the same brown skirt and white top she normally wears. She continues to work at the Rainbow Factory but is nearing retirement, a fact that has her greatly excited as she longs to be able to finally do what she wants for the rest of her life.

She continues to be a positive rolemodel for the family and is the first one to answer the call whenever Gumball and Penny need a babysitter, and idea which Blossom bemoans due to her confidence in being able to take care of the house by herself.

Her style of parenting conflicting with Gumball's often leads to situations where Blossom and Jake are frustrated due to having their freedom restricted, whereas Gumball usually lets his kids do as they please.

* * *

**Richard:** Gumball's father and the grandfather to Blossom and Jake. Like Nicole, he has also aged in appearance though still wears the same clothes. His personality and social awkwardness has remained the same from when Gumball is younger. Despite this, his outgoing and loving personality makes him an easy fan favorite for his grandchildren, who enjoy having fun with him whereas Nicole is strict and more parental.

His irresponsibility often leads to him putting Gumball and Penny's family and unfavorable predicaments, though his creative problem solving usually allows him to help in some form or another.

* * *

**Andy: **A 13 year old orange and black fox. Considered by many, including himself, to be the biggest nerd in school, he collects action figures, video games, movie merchandise, and cosplay outfits. A superfan of Star Wars and anything science fiction related, he prides himself on being different from everybody else. Despite his status as a loser in school, he has a heart of gold and is very kind and compassionate. He secretly has a crush on Blossom. He wears a black t-shirt with a batman logo on it and brown khaki pants for his normal attire.

* * *

**Rosemary: **Peter's sister, A 10 year old snowy-white rabbit. She is one of the kindest students in school, always showing care and compassion towards others, even those she doesn't like. She is well-read and athletic as she serves on the cheerleading team alongside Blossom. She secretly has a crush on Jake but in a running gag for the series, Jake keeps interrupting her before she can tell him how she feels. She wears a white shirt with a flower on it and a pink skirt to go with it. Blossom often envies her for how well-liked she is among the rest of the students.

* * *

**Michael:** A 13 year old blue dog that Blossom has a crush on, though he is unaware of how she truly feels about him. He plays football for the Elmore Junior High football team. He is athletic, intelligent, and likable, and is also popular with the other students. He wears a leather jacket, white t-shirt, and dark blue jeans for his normal attire.

In a running gag for the series, Blossom usually ends up in some kind of embarrassing or unpredictable encounter with him, leading to an awkward exchange between the two of them that usually ends with Blossom embarrassed.

* * *

**Angelo: **Tobias' 12 year old son who takes after him in many ways. Unlike his father, he can be a bit more cruel and uncaring. He has an intense rivalry with Blossom as the two of them constantly clash on issues of morality, with her always ratting out his antics. This leads to him constantly pranking and trying to get back at her. He seems to be popular with the kids but he constantly takes advantage of people he is friends with in an attempt to get them to do his work.

* * *

**Miss Simian: **Hasn't changed a bit since Gumball was in school. She still hates her job and tries to make life as difficult as she can for students.

* * *

**Principal Brown: **His hair has changed from off-grey to bit more white-ish as he has aged since Gumball was a kid. Nevertheless, his personality and commitment to bettering the student body remains consistent.

* * *

**James: **A student at Elmore. He is a squirrel with a yellow shirt and brown khakis.

* * *

**Sonny:** A student at Elmore. He is a skinny rat that talks with an Italian accent. He is Vito's son and is shrewd gambler, trickster, and con-artists. On several occasions, he hustles students from the school, taking their money in rigged bets.

* * *

**Vito: **Sonny's father. Like his son, he is a rat but is much larger. He owns and works at the Elmore deli shop. He appears as just a regular honest businessman but is obviously involved in something much more sinister behind the scenes.

* * *

**Peter: **Rosemary's older brother and a student at Elmore. he is a white-tailed rabbit. He is often scene going along with Jake's misadventures.

* * *

**More coming soon:** More characters will be added if and when the series progresses.


	2. Season 1: Episode 1: The Bill

**Synopsis: The Wattersons are unable to pay their water bill and are forced deal with the consequences. **

* * *

[Gumball kicks the door open and walks inside the house, his head hanging as he lets out an exhausted sigh. He trudges over to the couch and plops down before grabbing a bag of potato chips he had hidden between the cushions. He picks up the remote and starts flipping through the channels while he snacks]

Gumball: [Sighs] Why are all the good shows on while everybody is at work...

[Blossom suddenly comes racing down the stairs as fast as she can and goes around the couch trying to get Gumball's attention. A nervous and urgent expression is on her face]

Blossom: Dad! Dad! Dad! [Said nervously]

[She starts tugging on his pant legs to get his attention but he is focused more on the television and is halfway paying attention]

Gumball: Hey sweetheart...

Blossom: Dad, there is a monster under my bed!

Gumball: [Still flipping channels] That's great, Blossom...

Blossom: [Her eyebrows lower and she folds her arms with an annoyed expression on her face] Are you even listening to me?

Gumball: Good for you...I'm proud of you...

Blossom: [Shouts angrily] DAD!

[Caught off guard, he drops his remote and his chips and looks down at her. He hangs his head once more and sighs.]

Gumball: I'm sorry, sweetie, I've had a long day at work. I didn't mean to ignore you.

[He turns the television off and leans over to put his arm around her shoulder.]

Gumball: What's the matter?

Blossom: There's a monster under my bed.

Gumball: [scoffs and chuckles] Oh Blossom, I thought you were too old for this. You know there is no such thing as monsters.

Blossom: [Raises an eyebrow] Okay, first, you know that isn't true. When you were my age you created a monster in your microwave that almost leveled half the city. Second, this isn't some childhood delusion, there is a literal monster under my bed.

Gumball: [Nods] Fair point. Alright let's go check it out.

[Scene transitions to the two of them up in Blossom's room. Gumball gets down on his knees to check under the bed.]

Gumball: There's nothing to worry about, see...

[When he looks under the bed there is a snarling hideous monster with snakes for hair hissing and giving him a terrifying gaze. Gumball lets out such a high pitched scream, all the windows in the house shatter.]

Blossom: [Gets a better look at the creature] Wait... mom?

Gumball: [His frightened expression turns into one of anger] Penny? What are you doing under there?!

Penny: [She reverts back to her normal fairy form, a worried look plagues her face.] Oh Gumball it's awful! I got the water bill in the mail today! Look at it!

[She get gets out from under the bed to hand the bill over to Gumball. Upon receiving it he looks at the amount due his jaw drops to the floor.]

Gumball: WHAT! Five thousand dollars!

[Gumball faints, falling backwards and landing on the floor, passed out.]

Penny: Blossom, can you think of any reason for how this could happen?

Blossom: [She folds her arms again] I can think of several...

[A flashback shows Blossom happily laying in the backyard grass, doing her homework. Suddenly a water balloon lands on her head, completely drenching her. She looks over her shoulders to see Jake cheering and laughing.]

Jake: Woo! Boys rule!

[He darts back into the house. The flashback shows the backyard hose he used to fill the balloon wasn't turned off and was left running. The next flashback shows Jake flushing random household things down the toilet over and over for hours on end, finding it entertaining.]

Jake: Hahaha! Awesome!

[In the final flashback, Jake is in the shower when he hears the phone ringing.]

Jake: That's got to be Marcy! I knew she'd call me back eventually!

[He leaps out of the shower, taking a towel to go answer the phone. The flashback reveals he left the shower running and forgot about it. The flashback ends.]

[Jake then enters the room, seeing what the family is up to.]

Jake: What's with all the ruckus in here?

[Blossom and Penny glare at him angrily.]

Penny: [Puts her hands on her hips] Jake Watterson! You are in big time trouble!

Jake: Is this about Emily's bike? Look, I didn't steal it, I just borrowed it. I was planning to give it back...some time... eventually. I forgot, alright?

Blossom: [Perks a curious brow] What are you talking about?

Jake: [Nervously] Wait that isn't what we're talking about? Uh... heh...nevermind then. [He scratches the back of his head]

Penny: We'll come back to that later. I'm talking about the water! What have you done?

Jake: What do you mean?

[Blossom points a thumb over her shoulder at the bedroom window that overlooks the backyard. Jake approaches the window and looks outside. The backyard is completely flooded in several feet of water. One neighbor is shown paddling a canoe through their yard.]

Jake: [Chuckles nervously as he looks back at his anger mother and sister] Whoopsie...

Penny: Do you have any idea what you've done? We might lose our water because of this!

Blossom: Look, guys, as much as I'd love to see my brother finally get his comeuppance for his actions for once, we need to figure out what we're going to do. I say we ask Grandma and Grandpa for help.

[Gumball suddenly rises up, shouting nervously]

Gumball: NO! Nonononono no no...ha ha, no... we are definitely not doing that.

Blossom: Why not?

Gumball: Because! You spend your entire childhood being a thorn in the side of your parents thinking being a grown up will be easy and you can do it much better than them only to realize you're worse at it than they are. I won't give my mother the satisfaction of being right! plus, she'll give you, "THE FACE"! [His face is lit up creepily and ominous music plays when he says "The Face"]

Jake: What is "THE FACE"? [Same ominous lighting and music plays when he repeats Gumball]

[Gumball demonstrates by putting both hands on his hips and smirks cockily with one eyebrow lowered and the other raised]

Jake: Ugh! That smugness! Who could ever look at that face without falling to their knees and giving an echoing scream?

Penny: [Glares at Gumball, annoyed] Gumball, do you have any idea how ridiculous that sounds?

Gumball: Oh really? [He grins] Why don't we give your parents a call?

[Gumball picks up the landline phone and offers it to Penny. Penny chuckles nervously, scratching behind her head as she attempts to dodge the question.]

Penny: [Nervously] Uh no no...heh...that's not necessary.

Penny: [Turns to face the children] Your father is right. We're just going to have to wait this out until we have enough money to pay.

Blossom: What?! You can't be serious! That could take months given our net income not to mention the expenditures from groceries and other household needs.

Jake: Why don't we vote on it? All in favor of humbling ourselves in front of grandma and grandpa for quick money say 'aye', all opposed, 'nay'.

[They all give their answers at the same time]

Blossom: Aye

Jake: Aye

Gumball: Nay

Penny: Nay

Jake: Looks like an even tie.

Gumball: The best thing about being a parent is the authority. Mine and Penny's vote count for a hundred each so it looks like it's two hundred to two, the 'nays' have it. Motion dismissed.

[He bangs a gavel on the nearby table]

Jake: Where did you get a gavel!

Blossom: What?! The alternative of smelling like a dumpster-diving raccoon for months is better?

Gumball: [Nods] Much better.

Blossom: [Throws her hands up in frustration] Ugh that is it! You're all going to regret this!

[Blossom storms out of the room, angrily slamming the door behind her.]

Blossom: Wait a second...

[She storms back into the room]

Blossom: This is my room! You guys get out!

[They all exit and she slams the door behind them angrily.]

[Next scene takes place one week later, showing the Wattersons try and cope with daily life. First scene takes place with Blossom in gym class ready to play a game of dodgeball.]

Blossom: Alright, who's ready to go down!

[She holds a dodgeball in her hand, bouncing it up and down with a confident smirk on her face.]

Coach Russo: Alright class! [Blows the whistle] Playball!

[Almost immediately, the students on the enemy team surrender and throw their balls away, saying 'I surrender' as they didn't want to be in the same room with Blossom they all quickly run into the locker room.]

Blossom: [Disappointingly] Oh come on guys, it's not my fault!

Coach Russo: Team one wins by default. Congratulations.

[Upon smelling Blossom's odor, Coach Russo immediately faceplants onto the floor. She then starts mumbling words into the floor inaudibly.]

Blossom: Sorry, I didn't quite catch that.

Coach Russo: I said you're out, Watterson! You're disqualified for smelling like a dumpster-diving raccoon. Now get your things and leave!

Blossom: Can I atleast use the locker room showers first please!

Coach Russo: Showers are for gym participants only. Now get out! [Points to the exit]

[Blossom hangs her head dejectedly and slowly exits the gym. While walking through the hallway she spots a box of hand sanitizer next to the bathroom. Her face lights up.]

Blossom: Ah-ha!

[Blossom runs toward the hand sanitizer and pours some into the palm of her hand before rubbing it all over her face, neck, hair, legs, and arms. She is suddenly interrupted by Michael, the boy she has a crush on.]

Michael: Uhhh... Blossom?

Blossom: [Immediately swings around, caught off guard by his voice.] Uh-oh... Michael! Hi! Uh... good to see you! [She looks down to see the sanitizer on her hands. She quickly rubs it off on her jeans and looks back up to Michael, her heart pounding nervously.] How long have you been standing there?

Michael: The past five minutes? What are you doing?

Blossom: [Gulps nervously, her face blushing a rosy red.] Uh, nothing! Just making sure the hand sanitizer works. [She pours some more into her hand and rubs it onto her cheek and chuckles nervously.] See! Works like a charm! Now I-I-I, gotta use the restroom. Bye!

[She quickly darts into the bathroom and closes the door behind her nervously.] Oh that was so embarrassing! How can it get any worse?!

[She looks up to see a bunch of boys looking at her with shocked expressions on their faces. She chuckles once again as a bead of sweat rolls down the side of her head. She quickly darts out of the bathroom back into the hall.]

Blossom: [Walks nervously past Michael who is still standing in the hall] Sorry, heh... wrong bathroom. [She then enters the girl's bathroom and slams her head into the wall, feeling ashamed. Her voice is muffled as she talks into the wall] Well, my life is ruined...wonder how everyone else is doing...

[Scene transitions to Jake at band practice, polishing his instrument to get ready for class.]

Band Instructor: Alright is everybody ready!

[The Instructor holds up a stick]

Band Instructor: And a one...and a two... and a one two three four-

[The Instructor immediately passes out and faceplants onto the floor after smelling Jake's terrible odor.]

Jake: [Looks at the instructor with concern] Uh, are you okay?

[Jake looks to his left, seeing one half of the class sitting as far away as they can on the other side of the bleachers, covering their noses. Looking to his right, he sees the other half of the class about to vomit. Feeling insecure, he shapeshifts into a mouse and quickly runs away.]

[Next scene shows Gumball at work, talking to a client over the phone.]

Gumball: I can offer you up to a 10% discount on-

[Gumball stops talking when he hears the client on the other end of the phone coughing and wheezing.]

Gumball: Sir, are you alright! Are you having a heart attack?

Client: [Split screen shows him on the other end of the phone line] No, I can smell you over the phone! [He faceplants into his desk]

Gumball: Oh my gosh, are you okay?!

Client: [Mumbling weakly] I'm taking my business elsewhere...

Gumball: No no, wait!

[The client hangs up the phone, cutting him off.]

Gumball: Aw man, not again!

[Gumball's manager angrily walks up to his cubicle.]

Chanax Manager: Gumball! I've been getting complaints about you left and right all morning! Now what is the matter with-

[The Manager immediately faceplants onto the floor, passed out.]

Gumball: [Nervously] Uh, Sir?

[Next scene shows Penny shopping for groceries at the local grocery store.]

Penny: Alright, next thing on the list...milk!

[She picks up a gallon of milk and checks the expiration date. The label on the milk suddenly changes from "March 30" into "Right now" after being in Penny's general area. The milk then instantly solidifies right in her hand]

Penny: [Raises an eyebrow, confused] What the?

[Over the store's intercom, an employee announces a sale on all beauty and personal hygiene products.]

Penny: Jackpot!

[Penny turns her cart around and goes to check down the perfume aisle. After picking up her favorite brand, she looks down both ways of the aisle making sure nobody was looking.]

Penny: I'm sure a little spritz won't hurt anybody...

[She spritzes a little bit of the perfume on her neck. Immediately after she does so a loud alarm starts sounding and she is quickly surrounded by security guards with face masks, riot shields, and bullet proof vests.]

Security: Freeze! You've got nowhere to run, shoplifter! Put down the bottle of perfume or else-

[All of the security guards immediately faceplants onto the floor, passed out cold after smelling Penny's odor. Penny gasps and covers her mouth with her hands in shock.]

[The scene transitions to the end of the day. Gumball and Jake are lazily sitting on the couch with their feet up on the table eating potato chips as they watch an action movie together. Suddenly, the door to the house flies open with a loud bang, revealing Blossom kicked the door in as hard as she could angrily. She marches over to her dad's side to complain.]

Blossom: Dad, do you have any idea what I've had to deal with today?

Gumball: [Half-way pays attention as he continues to eat chips with his son.] That's great, Blossom...

Blossom: Dad! Are you even paying attention to me?

Gumball: Good for you... I'm proud of you...

[Blossom smacks her forehead with the palm of her hand out of frustration. Penny walks into the room.]

Penny: What's wrong, sweetheart?

Blossom: What's wrong?! We smell so bad even the flies over our heads can't take it!

[A bunch of unconscious flies are shown passed out on the carpet floor.]

Blossom: Even the stink lines over our heads are giving up!

Stink line: That's it! It's too much! Abort mission, I repeat, abort mission! [The stink lines leave the Wattersons and all exit through the open door while screaming in terror.]

Penny: [Glares at Blossom with her eyebrows lowered] Blossom, you should be thankful for what we have. There are a lot of people who are worse off than we are.

Blossom: That's a fallacy of relative privation, mom.

Jake: Can you guys keep it down? We're trying to watch Triassic Park.

Blossom: [Facepalms once more before throwing her arms up in the air.] That's it! I'm not playing along any more. If you won't muster the courage to save our family from being shunned by society, I will! [She then darts out the house door.]

Penny: [Gasps] Gumball! Blossom is heading to your parents house!

Gumball: [Continues to eat chips and watch the movie.] Eh... she's on foot. We have the car. Let her have a head start.

Penny: [Glares at Gumball angrily.] Are you really that lazy?

Jake: Shh! This is the best part!

[Penny transforms into a bear and roars at them loudly, frightening both of them to get their attention.]

[Outside the house, a garbage truck is about to collect the Wattersons trash. Blossom quickly darts forward, grabbing onto the arm of the truck which lifts her to the top of the vehicle where she holds on tight.]

[Penny, Gumball, and Jake rush to the door to see Blossom about to escape on the garbage truck.]

Gumball: Quick, into the car! [He frantically searches his pocket for the keys.] Where are my keys at?!

[They all look up to Blossom who is dangling the car keys in front of her for them to see. She then lets out a triumphant laugh as the truck departs down the street.]

Jake: [Impressed] She's good... but how are we going to catch her?

Penny: Desperate times call for desperate measures! [She transforms into a giant dragon and looks back at a stunned Gumball and Jake.] Get on, and hold on tight!

[Blossom expertly leaps from the garbage truck onto a moving car, landing on the roof and catching her balance. She looks behind her, smirking as she does so, but her smirk fades when she sees her family chasing after her on Penny's dragon form.]

Penny: [Starts catching up to Blossom's car.] Young lady, you get down from there this instant! Do you have any idea how dangerous this is?

[The driver of the car looks into his mirror to see a Dragon chasing after his car. He sticks his head out the window to look behind him to make sure it isn't a dream.]

Driver: [Frightened] Holy swiss cheese!

Penny: [With an angry deep voice] Pull over! [She let outs a loud dragon roar]

[The Driver nervously floors the gas pedal, going twice as fast.]

Gumball: [With a sarcastic voice] Nice going, honey.

Penny: [Growls annoyed.] Either stop complaining and help or get off! [She yells back at the driver.] Stop! My kid is on your car!

[The Driver continues to go as fast as he can, much to Blossom's satisfaction.]

Penny: [Looks up at Jake] Jake, get her!

Jake: I'm on it! [He transforms into a falcon and soars forth toward the car.]

[Blossom notices Jake is about to snatch her and gasps. She yanks off the cars radio antenna and starts swatting Jake away.]

Blossom: [Swatting at Jake] Hi-yah! Back! Hah!

Jake: [In pain] Ow, ow, ow! Stop it!

[Blossom successfully fends him off. Jake retreats back to his mother's side, flying alongside her.]

Penny: [Gaining on Blossom, her vision narrows as she focuses.] I almost got her...

Gumball: [Screams loudly] P-p-p-p-penny!

Penny: Quiet! I'm trying to focus!

Gumball: Look out!

[Blossom cockily points upward before ducking]

Penny: [Looks up] Huh?

[Before she can react, Penny is clotheslined by a traffic light line, flipping her upside down and causing her, Gumball, and Jake to crash.]

Blossom: [Cheers happily] Ha ha ha!

[Seeing her stop is just ahead, she lowers her eyebrows and leaps, grabbing onto a traffic light and swinging off of it. She lands on the roof of an oncoming car and rolls off before landing on the lid of garbage can and bounces off it. She does several flips in the air before landing perfectly on her feet with a confident smirk. Behind her, three civilian onlookers each raise a sign that says "10", "10", and "9.7"]

[Blossom quickly darts up to the front door and starts knocking with her fist a hundred times a second, nervously looking behind her to check for her family. Gumball's father, Richard, answers the door. Blossom continues to look over her shoulder and keeps knocking, not realizing the door is open. She pounds her fist into Richard's chest over and over.]

Richard: [Giggles] Hey that tickles! Hiya, Blossom!

Blossom: [Turns to see Richard at the door.] Grandpa! I need your help! Let me in!

Richard: Not without a hug first! [He picks her up and hugs her but upon smelling her he quickly puts her down and covers his mouth as he gags.] What's that smell?

[Before she can answer, Blossom is suddenly tackled by her family. The four of them begin a dust-up.]

Richard: [Raises his arms in the air!] Woo! Watterson fight! [He jumps into the dustup and joins the fight.]

[The chaos is abruptly stopped when Nicole comes to the door and snaps her fingers, creating a massive shockwave that almost blows them all away.]

Nicole: [Angrily] What's going on here?!

[The five of them freeze where they are before standing back up and smiling nervously.]

[Blossom pokes an elbow into Jake's side.]

Jake: Ow! [He looks up to Nicole and chuckles nervously.] We seem to have had our water turned off. [Points at himself] My fault.

Gumball: No! [He interrupts, getting everybody's attention.] I won't let you throw yourself under the bus. It's my fault. It was my turn to watch the kids and I was too busy watching TV to keep an eye on them. I'm sorry mom... What i'm trying to say is we could really... [gulps]... we could really... [gags]... we could really... [shivers]

Blossom: [Facepalms] He's trying to say we could use your help.

Gumball: [Sighs sadly] I'm a terrible father.

[Nicole seems genuinely surprised by his honesty.]

Nicole: [Walks down the steps and places a hand on Gumball's shoulder.] Gumball, you're not a terrible father. I would never judge you...even if you do smell like a dumpster-diving raccoon... Every parent makes mistakes. Me and Richard...but mostly Richard... have both made mistakes. What matters is you have the courage to admit it and learn from it.

Jake: And It only took one high-speed chase to get to that point too.

[Penny and Blossom both elbow him in the side.]

Jake: [In pain] Owww!

Penny: [Smiles] I don't think you're a terrible father either.

Gumball: [Smiles back at her] You don't?

Penny: Of course not. [She leans over to give him a kiss on the cheek but then quickly covers her mouth as she gags from the taste of his dirty skin.]

Nicole: I'll lend you the money. You guys can pay me back whenever you can. Until then, you're more than welcome to use our shower. [She gestures for them to enter the house.]

Gumball: [His face lights up] Thanks, mom.

[They all enter the house together but when Gumball sets foot inside the house he suddenly stops as everyone else heads up the stairs.]

Gumball: Wait a second... [He slowly turns around to see Nicole putting her hands on her hips.] Don't you dare... Mom...

[Nicole lowers her eyebrows]

Gumball: No no no! Not "The Face"!

[Nicole smirks cockily.]

Gumball: [Falls to his knees with his hands in the air.] Noooooooooooo! [Voice echoes dramatically]

[Scene fades out from Nicole and Richard's house as Gumball shouting "No" continuously echoes through the air.]

[End Episode]


	3. Season 1: Episode 2: The Buddy

**Synopsis: Jake tries to distance himself from his sister at school in order to impress his new friend, who dislikes Blossom. **

* * *

[The morning sun shines through the window of Blossom's room, beaming down on her face as her eyes slowly open. She sit up in bed and stretches with a yawn.]

Blossom: [Her finger over the alarm clock] And three... two... one...

[The alarm clock goes off right before she turns it off.]

Blossom: [Removes the covers off of her and walks up to the window, rolling it up to see the peaceful morning outside. She rests an elbow on the edge of the window with her palm on her cheek as she listens to the bids chirping.] Ah, a brand new day. Endless possibilities!

[Scene cuts to Jake, still in bed with his face buried in his pillow. His alarm clock goes off but he smashes the snooze button hard enough to make the clock crack before going back to sleep.]

[Scene cuts back to Blossom going through her morning routine. Her outline is seen in the shower as she sings a pretty song while getting cleaned up. The next scene shows her in a towel, combing her fur in the mirror as she powders her neck and does her eyelashes.]

[Scene cuts back to Jake. The alarm clock goes off again. This time he grabs it and throws it out the window. The sound of glass breaking, a car alarm, and a feral cat hissing outside is heard as he rolls over, facing the wall.]

[Blossom is shown buttoning her pants and straightening her red sweatshirt, fully dressed. She looks in the mirror in her bedroom, putting on the final touch as she puts her favorite flower blossom back behind her ear. She then smiles, looking shiny and sparkly as she pulls her backpack over her shoulder.]

Blossom: [Happily] Ready to start the day!

[Penny is waiting for the kids down at the bottom of the stairs, a basket of laundry is in her hands]

Penny: Kids, don't be late for school!

[Blossom comes down the stairs, looking neat, clean, and happy.]

Penny: Aww, you look cute today!

Blossom: [Smiles] Thanks.

Penny: [Yelling back up the stairs.] Jake, don't miss the bus!

[Jake's door flies open, revealing he has shapeshifted into a sloth. He walks up to the edge of the stairs before tripping and tumbling down the stairs, landing in a face plant near Penny and Blossom's feet. He then reverts back to his normal form, still laying on the floor.]

Jake: [Tiredly] ...Ready...

Penny: Honestly, Jake, would it hurt you to put a little pride in your appearance?

Jake: Yes it would...

[Blossom kneels down to pick him up and help him up to his feet. She uses her hand to dust off his chest and shoulder.]

Blossom: There you go!

Jake: [Swats Blossom's hands away from him] Get off!

Penny: [Sternly] Jake! Be nicer to your sister!

Jake: [Angrily] I don't want her touching me!

Blossom: We're fine mom. The bus is here anyway.

Penny: Alright... have a nice day at school! Love you both! [She leans over, giving Blossom a kiss on the cheek as she walks out to the bus. She gives Jake a kiss on the cheek also but he barely registers it and ignores her.]

[On the bus, Jake is surrounded by people talking to him. He pretends to act cool and even has a pair of sunglasses on.]

Jake: So then I was like, "yo mamma so fat, when she goes for a walk with a yellow sweater on, people start yelling 'Taxi!'"

[Everyone starts laughing but the laughter is quickly broken up when Blossom takes a neat next to Jake on the bus. Everyone quickly goes back to their seats, surprising Jake.]

Jake: Wait...guys? [He looks around him.]

Blossom: [Putting an arm around Jake's shoulder she hugs him close to her side with a smile.] I heard you're auditioning for a solo for the band recital today. That sounds fun!

Jake: What did I say about touching me? [He quickly removes her hand from his shoulder and returns it to her side. He leans in close to whisper into her ear.] ...Can you move? You're kinda cramping my style...

Blossom: [Perks a curious eyebrow.] Cramping your style? Don't be silly, I'm your sister!

Jake: Yeah, but you kind of have a way of getting under people's skin.

Blossom: [Defensively] I do not!

Jake: [Lowers eyebrows] ...Really?

[Flashback shows several scenes of Blossom irritating the students of Elmore. In the first scene, she has a strap around her shoulder that says 'Hall Monitor' She approaches one student and hands them a red slip of paper]

Blossom: That's a violation.

James: What?! I'm ten seconds late to class!

Blossom: [Puts her hands on her hips] Sorry but rules are rules! Every second wasted is a second not spent learning!

[Next flashback shows Miss Simian handing out the test scores of their latest exam.]

Miss Simian: F...F...F...F...F...F... and an A+ for Blossom...

Blossom: [Excitedly grabs her paper and starts dancing in front of class.] Woo hoo! Yeah baby! That's what I'm talking about! A+ club, yall! [She keeps dancing while everyone glares at her angrily.]

[Final flashback shows Principal Brown making an announcement to the students in the auditorium]

Principal Brown: I wanted to let you all know that we've officially replaced pizza day for Friday lunches with... [He holds up a tray showing the new meal] Vegetable soup day! For her tireless efforts to make the school lunches healthier, please give a round of applause for Blossom! [He gestures to Blossom at his side]

Blossom: [Happily raises her hands in the air, expecting a great big cheer.] Let's keep our minds sharp and our bodies healthy! Who is with me?

[Everyone in the school]: Boooo! [They start throwing tomatoes at Blossom and Principal Brown who are shielding themselves.]

Blossom: [Hides behind the podium with Principal Brown, shielding themselves from the vegetables being thrown at them.] Well, atleast they get spirit of it!

[Flash back ends]

Blossom: Okay, that last one was pretty bad...

Jake: [Quietly] I just need a little space is all, alright?

Blossom: [Disappointingly] Alright... [She scoots a bit further away from him.]

Jake: ...More. [She scoots further away.] More... [She scoots all the way to the edge of the seat.] ...More. [She falls off the edge of the seat, landing in the aisle of the bus.] More... [She moves into the seat across from him.] Alright now up a little bit. [She moves to the seat in front of her.] Forward... Forward... Little more... One more... [She is now at the first seat at the front of the bus.] Perfect!

Blossom: [Hangs her head dejectedly and sighs as she sits by herself while everyone else in the back of the bus has fun.]

[Angelo, Tobias' 12 year old son, looks over the back of his seat at Jake, who is sitting behind him.]

Angelo: Hey, Jake. Nice job telling your loser sister off. Maybe you really are cooler than I thought.

Jake: [His face lights up.] W-Really? You think I'm cool? [He coughs nervously before putting his sunglasses back on.] Well I mean...what can I say. I guess being cool only runs in my mom's side of the family. Losers like Blossom just don't get it...

Angelo: [Gives an impressed smirk.] Well at least you have some good common sense in you. [He takes a seat beside Jake and wraps an arm around his shoulder.] We're going to be good friends you and I.

Jake: [Chuckles nervously.] Sure thing, buddy! We'll teach all the Elmore losers a thing or two! [He looks over at a sad Blossom at the front of the bus. A deepening guilt started to sink into his heart but he quickly shrugged it off and wrapped his arm around his new buddy.]

[When the students got off the bus, Angelo and Jake were still walking next to each other when Angelo's face lit up with an idea. He walked over into the garden at the front of the school, picking up a few loose bricks from the garden's wall.]

Jake: [Confused] What are you doing?

Angelo: [Mischievously] Follow my lead... [He quickly walks up behind Blossom as they approached the school entrance. He unzips the back of Blossom's backpack without her knowing and starts to slip in one brick at a time. Blossom starts struggling as her backpack kept getting heavier and heavier the more bricks that were put in. Angelo looks back at Jake.] Come on, help me out here!

[Reluctantly, Jake grabs a few bricks of his own and helps Angelo load up Blossom's backpack until she can barely handle it. By the time they get inside the school and head to their first class, Blossom is way behind. All the students were already seated in Miss Simian's class by the time the bell rung. Blossom just barely makes it through the door, her face red as she tugs on the backpack with all her might.]

James: Now look who's ten seconds late!

Miss Simian: [Glares at Blossom angrily] You're late! That's strike one! [Puts her hands on her hips]

Blossom: But- [She is cut off]

Miss Simian: No buts! And that's strike two for talking back to an authority figure!

[Blossom opens her mouth to say something but Miss Simian quickly interjects.]

Miss Simian: Want to go for strike three? I haven't given out a detention slip in... [She looks over at a sign that says 'Days without a detention: 1'] Since yesterday! And that's a long time!

[Blossom sighs and shakes her head silently, tugging her heavy backpack over to where her usual seat was beside Jake. Once she sits down at her seat she looks over at her brother with a smile before she is abruptly pushed out of her seat by Angelo, landing flat on her face.]

Angelo: Seats taken. [He smirks at her wickedly.]

[Blossom struggles to carry her backpack to the other side of the room. Jake watches her, feeling guilty but puts on a cool face when Angelo offers him a fist bump, which he gladly returns.]

Miss Simian: Alright class today's assignment is... [She looks at the book infront of her and facepalms.] ...The curriculum for schools these days is getting too ridiculous... [She looks back up at the class.] You're to right a one page essay on who your best friend is. Because apparently, feelings and emotions are more important than facts like science and arithmetic in this day and age...

Angelo: [Looks over at Jake, nudging him with his elbow.] Hey how about you take care of this one for me, huh? [He slides his paper over to Jake's desk.] That's what friends are for, right? What do you say you help me out and I'll hook you up with some of the cool kids around school?

Jake: Sounds like a plan... buddy. [He offers another fistbump to Angelo, happy to have a good friend of his own.]

[Scene cuts to gym class in the middle of the day. Angelo is on team one with Jake on team two.]

Coach Russo: Alright class you know the drill. Dodgeball as usual. Winning team gets to set out while the other team does push ups for thirty minutes. [She puts the whistle in her mouth and begins to countdown.] Alright, round starts in three...two...

[Before Russo can finish counting Jake is suddenly struck in the face with a dodgeball, knocking him onto his back as he groans. It is shown that Angelo threw the ball before the whistle was blown.]

Angelo: Gotta have better reflexes, dude! [Looks at the coach] Oh, sorry, were we not supposed to go yet?

Coach Russo: [Blows whistle] Foul! Angelo, you're out!

Angelo: Oh come on! It was just a bit of a fun.

Coach Russo: Don't care. Blossom, you're in.

[Blossom's face lights up as she happily jumps off the bench and joins team one. As team one switches players out, Jake gathers his team together in a huddle.]

Jake: Alright, I got a plan listen closely... [He whispers for only them to hear.] Got it?

Everyone: Got it!

Jake: [Confidently] Then let's kick some butt!

Coach Russo: Match begins in three...

Jake: [To his team] Ready...

Coach Russo: ...two

Jake: [To his team] Aim...

Coach Russo: ...three! [She blows the whistle]

Jake: [Yells] Fire!

[Everyone throws at once, hitting everyone on team one except for Blossom, who managed to expertly dodge the volley.]

Coach Russo: Everyone on team one but Blossom, you're out!

Jake: Alright, one left to go! Ready! Aim! Fire-

[Before Jake can finish saying 'fire' everyone on his team except for him is suddenly pummeled with a volley of lightning-fast dodgeballs, sending them flying back into the bleachers behind them, some of them unconscious, others moan and groan painfully. When Jake looks back in front of him, Blossom is shown smirking as a dodgeball spins on the tip of her finger. She grabs the ball and gets ready to throw.]

Jake: [Cowers in fear] No...please...not the face...

[Seeing him cowering in fear, Blossom realized she could never hurt her brother. She instead decides to whistle for his attention. When Jake looks up from his arms, she throws the ball gently over to him to catch, which he does.]

Coach Russo: [Blows whistle.] Caught ball! Blossom you're out! Team two wins!

[Everyone on Jake's team cheers and throws him up into the air over and over as they celebrate. When Jake looks over at Blossom's team they are all furious at her for throwing the game.]

Coach Russo: Team two, take a seat. Team one, drop and give me one hundred! [Blows whistle again.]

[Jake and Blossom meet eye contact for a moment. She winks at him before joining her team for a round of pushups.]

Angelo: [To Jake] What do you say we prank her again?

Jake: [Surprised] Again? Oh! Sure! The more the better! What do you have in mind?

Angelo: Follow my lead...

[After gym class is over, Blossom is in one of the showers in the locker room, getting cleaned up. Once she turns the showers off and finds a towel to wrap herself in, she goes to find her clothes only to see they have vanished.]

Blossom: [Perks an eyebrow.] What the what? Where are my clothes? [She looks around the locker room but doesn't see her usual attire anywhere. The only thing she could find is a cheerleader outfit where her clothes used to be.

Angelo: [Outside the girl's locker room.] Any second now...

[Blossom comes through the door dressed in a cheerleader's garb with pom-poms on her hands.]

Angelo: [Laughing] Hahaha! [He points at her] Pranked! That's gotta be embarrassing!

Blossom: [Folds her arms.] Why? I'm a girl... and how is it a prank? I'm on the cheerleading team...

Angelo: Gimme a 'L'! [He spells out the letters with his arms one at a time.] Gimme an 'O' 'S' 'S' 'E' 'R', what's that spell?

Blossom: [Eyebrow perked] Losser? That's not a word. It's a municipality in the Netherlands.

Angelo: [Eyebrows lowered] See this is what I'm talking about. Nice job ruining a good joke, Blossom... Come on Jake let's go.

[Jake tries to avoid eye contact with Blossom, not wanting to admit his part in the 'prank']

[At lunch, Jake has his tray at the register ready to pay when he suddenly comes to a realization.]

Jake: [Worried] Oh no, I forgot my money at home!

Blossom: [Behind him] Don't worry, I got just enough allowance for both of our meals. [She holds up a five dollar bill.]

[Blossom is suddenly pushed aside, falling on to the floor. Angelo grabs the dollar bill out of her hand before she hits the ground.]

Angelo: Perfect! [He hands the five dollar bill to the lunch lady.] One lunch for me and one for my best friend here. [He puts an arm around Jake and the two of them walk off after paying.]

Lunch Lady: [To Blossom] You going to pay for that?

Blossom: All I have left is twenty five cents. What can that get me?

[The Lunch Lady holds up a tiny bag of crackers and hands them to her.]

Blossom: [Sighs, taking the crackers and giving her the quarter.] ...Thanks...

[At the table where Jake, Angelo, and his friends are sitting, they start to eat but Jake doesn't have much a stomach for food.]

Jake: Hey Angelo?

Angelo: [Mouth full of food.] What.

Jake: Just out of curiosity... I mean... I know she's a loser and everything but why do you hate my sister so much? I-I-I-I mean... n-not that I care or anything just..uh.. wondering.

Angelo: She committed the unthinkable... the ultimate crime that no kid must ever commit... the pinnacle of all offenses!

Jake: [Perks an eyebrow] What?

Angelo: [His face lights up ominously] ...She snitched!

[In a flashback, Angelo bursts into study hall and rushes over to a table with a bunch of students, including Blossom.]

Angelo: [Excited] Oh boy! You guys won't believe what bad boy I was able to snag... [He reaches into his backpack and pulls out a sheet of paper.] Miss Simians answer guide to the upcoming test!

Blossom: [Looks up from her schoolwork and tilts her head] But that's stealing. And if you used that, it would be cheating.

Angelo: [Facepalms hard] ...Look... for once in your life, can you just be cool about this one little thing? How often does an opportunity like this come around?

Blossom: Wouldn't it be cooler if you gave that back to Miss Simian and studied for the test like an actual student so your parents' taxpayer dollars don't go towards a wasted education?

[Everyone at the table groans. The next scene of the flashback shows the test day, with everyone having memorized the test's answers.]

Miss Simian: [Lays down the tests at each student's desk.] I hope you won't mind class, but a certain good apple informed me of your plan to cheat on this test. So I hope you won't mind that I rearranged the questions?

Angelo: [Gasps as he looks at the test, not recognizing any of the questions] Noooooooooooooo! [His voice echoes as the flashback fades.]

Angelo: [Sorrowfully] Everyone failed... except her! [He points to Blossom sitting by herself at lunch, eating from the tiny bag of stale crackers.] Little miss perfect gets an A+ for ratting us out! My parents grounded me for a month! Do you know what its like to not watch TV for a month? It's horrible!

[Jake stares at his sister for a moment, considering the possibility that maybe she is a loser after all.]

Angelo: [Puts an arm around Jake's shoulder once again.] Look, stick with me and I'll make sure you got all the best connections around school. Everything turns out for the best when you hang with the cool kids. Right guys?

[The table their sitting at is suddenly filled up with a whole bunch of other kids who seem interested in Jake due to his connection to Angelo. Jake's face lightens up as he finally finds himself surrounded by a large group of friends. Deep down, his guilt still gnaws at him.]

Jake: You guys are coming to my audition later on? I might get a serious part in the band!

Angelo: Sure thing, buddy! Unless of course something else pops up...but... yeah! We should all make it right guys? [He looks to the rest of the students but they seem indecisive.]

[Next scene takes place in the auditorium. Jake nervously polishes his trumpet as he prepares to audition for his solo at brand practice.]

Jake: [Thinking to himself.] I can do this... I can do this... My friends are here for me. I can't wait for them to see me have my big moment! [When he looks out into the crowd he couldn't see any of his friends.] Wait... where are they?

Principle Brown: [Taps on the podium he is standing at with his baton.] Alright, next up is Jake. Are you ready for your audition? [When no response is given he taps on the podium louder.] Jake!

Jake: [Shakes his head.] Oh sorry! [He gulps nervously and holds up his trumpet] Ready! [When he looks out into the auditorium seating he could only see one person who showed up to his audition, Blossom, who was sitting in the front row. When he spots her in the crowd she smiles at him and gives him two thumbs up as she sits at the edge of her seat, rooting him on.]

Principle Brown: And a one... and a two... and a one two three four...

[Jake, distracted by the thought of his friends abandoning him, suddenly blows into the trumpet, creating a deafening out-of-tune blast of music that blows all the windows out of the auditorium. Principle Brown is shown with his hair blown back from the trumpet blast. His baton snaps in half slowly.]

Principle Brown: [Angrily] Young man, is this some kind of joke? I thought you had potential but apparently I was wrong. Next! [He looks to the next person in line for the audition]

Jake: [Nervously] No-no wait! It was a mistake! Give me another chance!

Principle Brown: I said 'next'!

[Jake, overcome with sadness and shame, transforms into a helpless mouse. His eyes fill up with tears and he drops his trumpet and rushes out of the room as quick as he can. Blossom, seeing her brother in tears, quickly runs after him. When she gets out into the hall, she slips on something slippery on the floor and slides until she slams right into the lockers at the end of the hall, leaving a face indent into one of the locker doors as she falls back onto the ground, stunned.]

Angelo: [Has a mop in his hands] Woops! Forgot to put down this sign... [He puts down a 'Wet Floor' sign on the floor.]

Blossom: [Stands up and looks at Angelo angrily.] What is the matter with you? You've been out here this entire time, mopping? Instead of being there for your 'friend'?

Angelo: Sorry... can't be in the same room as you, snitch! [He points the handle of the mop at her.] Besides, what's in it for me for going? I don't care about band class.

[Blossom, losing her temper, angrily grabs the mop and snaps it over her knee and throws it back at him. Angelo quickly ducks behind the mop bucket. When he peeks his head back up, Blossom was heading toward the direction Jake was headed.]

[In the next scene, Blossom quickly kicks down the door to the boy's bathroom, chasing after her brother. As soon as she walks in, she runs into Michael again.]

Michael: [Notices Blossom and lowers his eyebrows] Again? ...Not cool.

Blossom: [Blushes and chuckles nervously] Heh...hey Michael...s-sorry, I Just...my brother needs me. [She nervously walks backwards towards the stall her brother was in.]

Blossom: [Peeks into the stall she heard Jake sobbing in.] ...Hey, little brother. You okay? [She sees him sitting on the lid of the toilet, still in his mouse form as he cries.] Aww... I'm sorry Jake... [She walks over to him and gently picks up his tiny mouse form and holds him in her arms lovingly.] What happened?

Jake: [Sniffles] I thought everyone liked me...I just wanted to be the 'cool guy' at school that everyone wants to hang out with. But nobody cares about me...they just wanted to use me.

Blossom: [Smiles slightly] I care about you.

[Jake flashes back through the events of the day, remembering Blossom wanting to talk about his audition on the bus when Angelo didn't care, how she spared him from a dodgeball to the face when Angelo nailed him, how she lent him money for his lunch, and how she was the only one at his audition to support him.]

Blossom: Look, I get it. I'm not the most popular kid in school. I'm a stickler for the rules, I show off in people's faces, and I snitch. I deserve what I get, but you deserve to have the best school experience you can get. If pranking me helps make your life easier, I say you should play along. Whatever the next prank is, I'll fall for it on purpose, alright?

[Jake shapeshifts back into his normal fairy form, not sure of what to say to her.]

Jake: ...Thanks...

Blossom: I'm going to go before I get busted for being in the boy's room again. Just know I'm always here for you, little brother, and I love you no matter what. [She gives him a quick caring hug before leaving him to himself in the stall to think by himself.]

[In the next scene, Angelo and Jake are walking side by side as they head to Miss Simians final class of the day. Blossom walks in behind them and heads to her seat. When she gets to her desk, she notices the chair at her desk has some sawdust under it, as if someone had tampered with it. She and Jake make eye contact for a brief second before she winks at him and takes a seat in her chair anyway. Like she suspected, the chair gives out underneath her, causing her to fall flat on the ground as the rest of the students laugh at her.]

Miss Simian: Blossom! Quit messing around! Find an actual chair and take a seat! [Once Blossom finds another seat at the front of the class, she clears her throat.] Alright... you've had plenty of time throughout the day to finish your essays. Let's see what you've come up with. Jake, you're up!

[Jake looks down at his papers for a moment, showing he completed both his essay and also did Angelo's for him. He reluctantly takes them to the front of the class to share with everyone. He looks down at his paper again and then back up at Angelo, who winks at him, reminding him of their deal.]

Jake: [Nervously.] My best friend... [He looks back up at Angelo who is pointing to himself repeatedly, trying to pester Jake into picking him. He then looks over at Miss Simian, who is looking at him with a bored expression on her face. He then looks over at Blossom who was sitting in a very uncomfortable chair but still giving him the same two thumbs up as she did before.]

Jake: My best friend... [He suddenly tears up and crumples both his and Angelo's essay and throws them in the garbage.] is my sister, Blossom.

[Angelo's jaw drops to the ground.]

Jake: [Confidently] She's nice, kind, caring, looks after those in need, and is always there for you when you need her. [He puts his hands on his hips.] And whoever doesn't like her is a real loser and a major buttface...

Miss Simian: [Sighs halfheartedly] That's two sentences... I said one page in length minimum. Fail! [She hands him a sticky note that has a big red 'F' on it.] I'd put it on your test but you threw it away so... next!

[Jake shrugs and smiles as he walks past a stunned Angelo and goes to sit next to Blossom.]

Blossom: [Wipes a tear from her eye] Beautifully written! Come here, little brother! [She stretches her arms out toward him. He gladly accepts and the two of them smile and hug each other.]

Jake: I'm sorry, for everything today.

Blossom: All water under the bridge now!

Miss Simian: [Interrupts them] Hey! Read the sign! [She points above the chalkboard at a sign that says 'Strictly no hugging'] I don't want to have to send you to the principal's office!

Jake: [Shrugs and smiles with his sister now by his side.] Eh...it's worth it it.

[Next scene is back at home with Penny dusting the house while Gumball flips through the TV channels, bored.]

Penny: Gumball, I'm worried Jake and Blossom aren't getting along very well...

Gumball: So they're acting like a normal pair of siblings? That's nice...

[The door to the house is kicked open, showing Blossom and Jake side to side, shoulder to shoulder, and cheek to cheek, as they each have one arm wrapped around each other's shoulders.]

Gumball: [To Penny] You were saying?

Penny: [At a loss for words] Uh...hi kids... h-how was everything at s-school?

Jake: [Happily] It was great! Best part is I get to bring my best friend home with me! [He hugs Blossom to his side tightly.

Blossom: [Happily] Couldn't have said it better myself. We're not bad for a couple of "lossers" are we?

[They both laugh together before a pair of old shoes thrown by some kids on the bus hit them on the back of their heads, knocking them both on their faces.]

Jake: [In pain] Worth it...

Blossom: [Also in pain] ...Ditto

[The two of them share a fist bump.]

[End episode]


	4. Season 1: Episode 3: The Outing

**Synopsis: Tired of watching television all of the time, Penny motivates the family to spend quality time together outside of the house. The Wattersons go on several misadventures during a family outing.**

* * *

[Blossom, Jake, and Gumball are sitting on the couch with their feet up on the table while they watch television. The three of them each share a bowl of popcorn while they mindlessly keep their eyes on the screen. Penny is also sitting on the couch with them but has her hand on her cheek, looking off into space.]

Penny: [Sighs] ...Guys... I've been thinking [She looks over at her family who are all not paying attention.] Guys?

[Penny leans over and waves her hand in front of their eyes to which they do not respond.]

Penny: [Lowers her eyebrows] Are you in some kind of trance or are you just ignoring me?

Gumball: [Raises the remote and mutes the television.] Alright, it's on commercial break... [The three of them turn to face Penny.] What's up?

Penny: [Nervously twiddles her thumbs] I don't know... I feel like we're all here together but at the same time we're not.

Blossom: [Shrugs] What are you trying to say?

Penny: We come home every day but we never talk or do anything together. Everyone just goes straight to the television.

[In a flashback, Penny stands at the door as her family all come home from school and work.]

Penny: [Happily] Hey, guys! How were your days?

Gumball: ...Exhausting...

Blossom: ...Tedious...

Jake: ...Boring...

[They all walk past Penny and each plop down on the couch lazily and fold their arms, saying nothing. Flashback ends.]

Blossom: Sorry, I'm failing to see the problem...

Penny: We need to spend some quality time with each other. There is so much more to life than television! [She gestures to the TV]

Gumball: But we are spending quality time together as a family. [He wraps his arms around Blossom and Jake] See? Quality time! You must join us, Penny! Rest your feet upon this wooden platform [He gestures to the table.] and take from the bowl of salt and carbs! [He holds up the popcorn bowl.]

Jake: [Chants with Blossom] One of us! One of us!

Blossom: [Chants with Jake] One of us! One of us!

[Gumball tries to move Penny's legs to rest her feet on the table with the rest of theirs. She slaps his hands away and stands up]

Penny: No! [She rests her hands on her hips] It's been too long since we've left the house and done something together! It never hurts to switch things up once in a while.

Jake: What are you suggesting?

Penny: An outing! [She gestures to all of them happily]

Blossom: [Sighs] You did this to yourself... [She snaps her fingers] Dad, tell her...

Gumball: [Stands up beside Penny] Honey, you're right.

Blossom: [Shocked] Wait, what?! But you love TV, Dad! Why are you siding with her?

Gumball: Because...when you love someone with all your heart, you learn to make sacrifices. Even if it means letting them be right. That, kids, is what love is all about. [He puts an arm around Penny lovingly]

Penny: [Smiles and puts her arms around him] Aww...

[The two of them kiss happily]

Jake: [gags] Gross...

Blossom: [Raises an eyebrow suspiciously] That's it, huh?

Gumball: [Turns back to the kids.] Well that and there's nothing good on TV at the moment...

Penny: [Lowers her eyebrows angrily] If I could take back my kiss I would! [She punches him in the shoulder roughly.]

Gumball: [In pain] Ow! Come on!

Penny: [Looks back at the kids.] Now I'm open to suggestions...

Blossom: [Rubs her chin for a moment, thinking] We could go bowling?

Jake: [His face lights up] That sounds like fun!

Gumball: [Shakes himself off] I like it! If we're going to do this, though, we're going to do it in style! It's time for the world to get used to... [Dramatically] The Wattersons 2.0!

[Scene cuts to the bowling alley with the manager cashing customers out and handing them shoes.]

Bowling Alley Manager: [Bored] Thanks for choosing Elmore Lanes... have a great time and don't scuff up the shoes...

[Gumball kicks the door open. White smoke pours into the room as the Wattersons make a dramatic entrance, each of them wearing sunglasses. Flames shoot off in the background as a flaming title card reads 'Wattersons 2.0']

Bowling Alley Manager: Hey! You knuckleheads know how to read? [He points to a list of rules mounted on the wall]

Penny: [Removes her sunglasses and reads the sign] Rule number one: 'No smoke machines, pyrotechnics, or title cards for dramatic entrances'?

Jake: [Arms folded] Well that's... specific.

Bowling Alley Manager: That's strike one, Wattersons!

[Blossom turns the smoke machine off behind her. The four of them approach the desk.]

Gumball: [Takes out his wallet] Four tickets please.

Bowling Alley Manager: [Hands them their tickets after Gumball pays.] Thanks for choosing Elmore Lanes... have a great time and don't scuff up the shoes...

Gumball: [Turns to face his family] Alright gang, let's gear up!

[In a parody of 1995's Batman Forever, the Watterson's suit up, each of them putting on special gloves, headgear, jackets, and choosing their bowling balls. Gumball picks his ball last, choosing a bright pink two pound ball]

Penny: [Covers her mouth as she giggles] That's your ball?

Gumball: [Defensively] What?!

Penny: [Still laughing] That's for young children...

Gumball: Yeah well It's light so... you know... less poundage equals more... aerodynamic... more curvature and lower center of force or whatever.

Blossom: [Shakes her head] That's not physics, dad...

Gumball: [Lowers his eyebrows] Oh yeah? Just for that... [He puts an arm around Jake] I say we do teams. I pick Jake, and you're going down!

Jake: [Nervously] You do realize that last sentence is an paradox, right?

Blossom: [Smirks] You're on. [She puts an arm around Penny] Me and mom are going to kick your sorry butts.

Gumball: The only butts being kicked today are yours!

Blossom: [Sarcastically] Good one...

Penny: Why so competitive? I thought the whole point was for us to have fun?

Gumball: It runs in my side of the family... you wouldn't understand. [He grabs Jake's arm and pulls him aside to talk strategy]

[Penny and Blossom huddle together]

Blossom: Alright, the key is to aim in the 1-3 pocket. For maximum efficiency we'll need a ball about one tenth our body weight.

Penny: You going for the spin technique or the No-thumb delivery?

Blossom: [Rubs her chin] I was actually thinking about a half-thumb variation. More difficult for them to copy which I bet you they will try.

Penny: Alright I'll stick with the two-handed variation to switch up our strategy. Try not to bowl a strike every time, sweetie. We don't want to hurt the boys' feelings.

[Gumball and Jake huddle together]

Jake: [Folds his arms] Why are we starting a competition with them? We don't know jack about bowling. And how are we supposed to compete with their superior female agility?

Gumball: We don't, son. Pride comes in the end not the means.

Jake: What does that mean?

Gumball: [Mischievously] I got a few tricks up my sleeve...

Blossom: [Tries to get the boys' attention] Hey, you dorks ready to do this? If we wait around too much longer we might have to SPLIT! If you'd like, we can put up the kiddie bumpers!

Penny: Ooo... sick burn! [She looks back at the boys.] You guys ready to become the...the team ... that... uh... well...doesn't win? [Smiles awkwardly.]

[Everyone stares at her.]

Blossom: [Awkwardly] Uh mom... leave the trash talking to me.

Penny: [Nods] That's probably for the best...

[The first frame starts on the scoreboard overhead. Blossom smirks confidently as she grips her ball and prepares her shot. With an excellent forward step and a perfect hook to her roll, she scores a strike on her first go.]

Blossom: [Happily] Woo! I still got it! [She does a little dance, trying to rub it in Gumball's face.]

Gumball: [Shrugs unenthusiastically] Eh... could have been better. I give it a seven out of ten.

Blossom: [Turns to Gumball, one eyebrow raised] You do understand it's literally impossible to score higher than that in that frame, right?

Gumball: Not with that attitude it's not! Jake, get out there and show them what we're made of!

[Jake cracks his knuckles and takes his ball from the rack.]

Jake: [Looks at Gumball with a concerned look.] I wish you would stop putting me in the spotlight.

Gumball: [Rolls his eyes] Blah blah blah, just bowl!

[Jake winds up his shot but at the last second he loses his grip and the ball goes flying out of his hands, landing a strike, but in the lane next to theirs.]

Elmore Citizen: Hey thanks! [He gives him two thumbs up, to which Jake also gives an awkward thumbs up.]

Penny: [Confused] So what do we count that as?

Blossom: [Laughs] An epic fail, that's what.

Gumball: [Angrily turns to Blossom] So it's going to play that way huh? How about we sweeten the pot? Loser team does the household chores for a week!

Blossom: [Hands on her hips] Make it a month.

Gumball: Deal. [He shakes her hand.]

Jake: [A bead of sweat rolls down his neck nervously.] Uh... dad. Don't I get a say in this?

Gumball: Don't worry son, I got a plan... just follow my lead... [To Penny and Blossom] Hey you guys mind getting us some nachos? [He holds up his debit card] My treat! [He tosses the card to them.]

Penny: [Suspicious] What's the angle?

Gumball: No angle? Can't a father do something nice for his family?

Penny: [Shrugs] Alright...

Gumball: Blossom, you go with her. She might need help carrying it.

Blossom: [Hands on her hips] I seriously doubt that...

Gumball: Just do what your told! [He points for her to go.]

[Blossom sighs and walks off with Penny.]

Penny: [Whispering to Blossom] Just play along... I'm curious to see what he comes up with this time.

Blossom: Probably nothing surprising, he isn't world renowned for his subtlety...

[When they come back, Gumball is getting ready to bowl.]

Gumball: You guys ready to get utterly 'pwned'?

Blossom: [Shakes her head] That term is so early 2000's, dad...

[Gumball bowls straight into the gutter much to Penny and Blossom's amusement but at the last second, the ball jumps out of the gutter and smacks into the pins getting a strike.]

Gumball: [Points at them] Oh yeah! What now?! Take that!

[Penny and Blossom both fold their arms.]

Penny: ...Where's Jake?

Gumball: He had to... use the restroom? [He shrugs]

[After the pins are reset, the bowling balls come back up to the rack. Jake suddenly gasps for air, revealing himself to be in an Armadillo form and unravels himself.]

Jake: [Gasping for air] Couldn't breath down there! So dark... no air...[He looks up to see Penny and Blossom looks at him with their eyebrows lowered. He chuckles nervously.] Hey guys... you get the nachos?

Gumball: Aw come on!

Blossom: [Shrugs and looks at Penny] Not their worst idea...

Bowling Alley Manager: [Yells to get the family's attention] Hey! What part of the rules do you not understand? [He points to the board of rules again.]

Penny: [Reading the board] Rule number two: 'No shapeshifting into armadillos to replace the bowling balls'?

Jake: Seriously, nobody else thinks these rules are odd?

Bowling Alley Manager: That's strike two, Wattersons! One more and you're out of here!

Gumball: Alright..alright... no more cheating.

[The four of them sit down at the nearby table, enjoying the nachos Penny brought back.]

Gumball: [Wipes his mouth off.] Alright no more tricks. Nothing but skill.

Blossom: You promise?

Gumball: Promise!

[A montage plays, showing each of them bowling one frame after the other accompanied by upbeat music. Blossom and Penny continue to get strikes and pick up spares while Gumball and Jake struggle to keep up, mostly getting gutterballs. Penny and Blossom high five each other while Gumball and Jake both pout grumpily. Several pins are shown being knocked down one after the other. Several balls are also shown in the gutter. By the end of the montage the score is 190 to 80 with the girls in the lead.]

Gumball: [Leans over and whispers to Jake quietly.] Remember how I said no tricks?

Jake: [Whispers back.] Yeah?

Gumball: Well forget that! We're dead in the water if we don't do something. Just follow my lead... [To Penny] Your turn honey! Here let me get that for you! [He gets out of his seat and hands Penny her ball.]

Penny: [Suspiciously takes the ball, figuring he was up to something] Okay... [She places both hands on the ball, waiting for the pins to come down to take her shot.]

[Gumball casually stands next to her as he leans on the railing of the ball rack.]

Gumball: You know that reminds me... I never apologized for putting the Christmas stockings in the washer with the rest of the laundry...

Penny: [Irritated, but trying to keep her focus on the pins.] Ugh, that was your? Why would you do that...

Blossom: [Perks an eyebrow and folds her arms] Dad, what are you doing?

Gumball: [Shrugs] What does it look like? I'm having a private conversation with your mother. I'd appreciate it if you didn't butt in.

[Penny shakes her head, trying to stay focused. Before she gets ready to throw, she is interrupted again.]

Jake: Hey, mom? [He keeps trying to get her attention.] Mom? Mom! Hey Mom! [He whistles for her loudly] Mom! [He waves his hands in the air back and forth] Hey, can you hear me? Mom!

Penny: [Clenches her bowling bowl tightly, clearly irritated] What is it sweetie...

Jake: Make sure to keep your eye on the ball...

Blossom: [Angrily] You're just trying to distract her! Knock it off!

Jake: [Smirks] Why don't you make me? What's a matter? Scared? [He shapeshifts into a chicken and starts strutting and making chicken noises at her.]

[Blossom shoves, him, pushing him up against the ball rack. He shapeshifts back into his normal self.]

Jake: [Struggling with her] Hey get off of me!

[The two of them start struggling and fighting loudly. Gumball casually leans against the railing, biting his fingernails.]

Penny: [Struggling to keep her cool.] Honey... would you please keep the kids under control?

[Blossom and Jake's fighting gets louder as they start rolling around on the floor trying to pin each other. Several other bowling alley customers look on with concern.]

Gumball: [Shrugs] Eh... after this frame.

[Penny angrily shapeshifts into an angry red bear and throws the ball as hard as she can, getting a perfect strike but also blasting a hole in the wall. Jake, Blossom, and Gumball suddenly stop, surprised by her outburst. When Penny realizes what she did, she quickly reverts back into her normal form and covers her mouth nervously.]

Bowling Alley Manager: That's strike three Wattersons! [He points to the rule board] You're outta here!

Gumball: [Turns to read the sign.] Rule number three: 'No destruction of bowling alley property'?

Jake: [Gives an amused huff] Hmph... that one actually makes sense.

Bowling Alley Manager: Security!

[The four of them are thrown out the door and land on their faces. The security guard removes the shoes from each of their feet while they are on the ground before going back inside.]

Penny: [Gets up and dusts herself off.] Well that's just great... All I wanted was for us to have fun together as a family and instead we turn against each other and get thrown out by security.

[The rest of them get up and hang their heads, feeling guilty.]

Gumball: [Sighs] I'm sorry, Penny...I was trying to provoke you into losing your focus.

Jake: I'm sorry too mom...

Blossom: Sorry... [She looks up] Wait, no I'm not! You two started this! [She points at Gumball and Jake]

Jake: What? Don't look at me, I was just following dad's lead!

Gumball: [Raises his hands] Okay okay stop! Let's not get caught up in 'who did what'. Look, we can still salvage this, right Penny?

[Gumball puts his arm around Penny but she looks the other way, ignoring him]

Gumball: Come on... please... I said I'm sorry. You know you can't stay mad at me forever. [He leans into her shoulder and purrs like a cat]

Penny: [Sighs] Alright... but no more competitions. From now on we work together. Agreed?

Gumball: Agreed! Are you with me kids? Let's give this another shot!

Jake: I'm in!

Blossom: Alright.

Gumball: [Wraps his other arm around Jake and Blossom, pulling his family into a group hug.] That's the spirit! Follow my lead!

[In the next scene, the Wattersons are at a paintball arena and are all geared up with body armor and goggles. They huddle around each other behind cover.]

Gumball: Good idea, huh? I used to come here when I was a kid.

Penny: Well atleast we're all on the same team this time.

Gumball: Come on guys, hands in! [He places his hand in front of them for them to put their hands on top of his.] We're the Wattersons 2.0! We're unstoppable! Now let's get out there and kick some butt!

[They all join hands and raise them together, cheering as they walk out onto the battlefield.]

[In a parody on 1986's Platoon, a dramatic shootout occurs. The Wattersons take cover behind a hill and fire their weapons in unison. Dramatic music plays accompanied by 80's action movie sound effects and camera cliches.]

Gumball: [Yells] Blow the mines! Take the safety off!

[Penny detonates several field mines, covering oncoming attackers in paint.]

Gumball: Feed me, Junior! Get over here and feed me! [He dramatically continues firing his weapon as Blossom hands him several rounds of ammunition to reload with.]

[The attackers return fire, hitting Jake in the arm. He recoils and falls to the ground dramatically.]

Jake: [Overexaggerated pain] My arm! I'm hit!

Penny: [Rushes to Jake's side, cradling him in her arms] Hang in there, soldier! You're going to be alright!

Jake: [Coughs weakly] ...Don't lie to me doc... [Coughs] ... How bad is it?

Penny: [Shrugs, breaking the serious tone] It's just a paintball. I think you're out of the game though...

Gumball: [To Blossom] We're getting slaughtered out here! [He continues firing] We need an airstrike! Blossom, call down the thunder!

Blossom: [Talks into a radio] Strongarm, this Alpha requesting fast-movers ASAP. We got hostiles all over this area. Light the fuse on my call. Thirty-niner-niner-fourteen, color these suckers! I repeat: color these suckers!

Pilot: [Over the Radio] Roger that, fast movers are in bound, over.

[Two fighter jets strafe by, coating the battlefield in paint.]

Blossom: Take cover!

[The Wattersons leap behind cover in slow motion as the paintbombs drop in the background. The huddle together for protection but when the hear the sound of twigs snapping they look up and see their teammates with their arms folded looking at them angrily.]

Teammate #1: You guys take this game way too seriously...

Teammate #2: Yeah, thanks for ruining our fun, losers!

[The angry teammates all shoot the Wattersons, eliminating them with friendly fire.]

Blossom: [Looks down at her vest and gasps] You did not just do that! [She raises her gun and returns fire on both of them]

Teammate #1: Hey! You can't do that! You're out of the game!

Blossom: Oh yeah? [She shoots them all again.] I just did!

[A loud whistle is blown. A referee pops out from one of the bushes]

Referee: Wattersons, you've broken rules number one through four; No explosives, no air support, no firing after being taken out, and no nineteen eighties action movie parodies! You're out!

Jake: But we're already out? What's the difference?

Referee: The difference is this time we get to throw you out by force! [He blows his whistle loudly again] Security!

[The Wattersons are thrown out the door and land on their faces. The security guards remove their equipment while they're still on the ground before heading back inside.]

Gumball: [Gets up and dusts himself off] Okay... don't give up guys. Third time's a charm! As long as we stay together we can do anything! [He puts his arms around them again] Keep those spirits high, and those sunglasses on!

[The Wattersons put their sunglasses back on and dust themselves off before walking together to the next place. As they walk, a parody of George Thorogood and the Destroyer's 'Bad to the Bone' plays. They approach the nearby laser tag arena.]

Gumball: Laser Tag! A classic! Nobody ever gets kicked out of Lazertag. [He opens the door for his family.] After you guys! [Once they enter he walks in after them and closes the door.]

[The next scene shows them all being kicked out of the store after another bad experience. They are thrown through the window, shattering it, and landing on the ground again. They get up and dusts themselves off yet again.]

Gumball: [Dusts his jacket off and puts his sunglasses back on.] Sorry, what I meant to say is, fourth time's a charm! That's how the saying goes!

[The 'Bad to the Bone' parody plays again as they continue walking on. They walk nextdoor to a shop that says 'Emily's Cupcake Shop' on the sign. They walk in together as the music continues to play.]

[The next scene shows them being thrown out of the window again, shattering it, and landing on their faces. This time the family gets up and throws their sunglasses on the ground crushing them.]

[The next scene shows them getting into the car, each of them covered in paint and cupcake frosting. They all fold their arms angrily and look on, saying nothing for a few seconds.]

Blossom: [Punches Jake's shoulder suddenly] That's for throwing your cupcake in my face!

Jake: [Painfully] Ow! Oh yeah? [He punches her shoulder but she barely registers it.] That's for shooting me in the back in lazertag when I was trying to check my phone!

Gumball: [Turns around in his seat, scolding them] Kids, that's enough! Don't make me turn this car around!

Blossom: [Lowers her eyebrows angrily] We're not even moving! We're parked!

Gumball: Alright, you asked for it...

[Gumball backs out of the parking space, turns the car around, and backs up back into the parking space, effectively turning the car around.]

Gumball: There! [He looks forward again with his arms folded angrily.]

Penny: [Has her hand on her cheek, looking out the window. She sighs.] Well... there's only one thing left to do...

Gumball: I'm way ahead of you...

[The next scene shows the door to their house being kicked open. The family walks inside silently and plops down on the couch. All four of them kick their feet up on the table as Gumball turns the TV on and grabs the bowl of popcorn. They all grab a handful of popcorn from the ball and eat silently while watching TV.]

[End Episode]


	5. Season 1: Episode 4: The Life

**Synopsis: Gumball visits his sister Anais for her birthday. When he sees how successful she has become, he reminisces about his life and wonders what his life would have been like if he had taken a different path.**

* * *

[Gumball is sitting down at the living room table, wrapping a present in wrapping paper albeit poorly. Penny comes into the room, somewhat amused at his attempt to wrap the gift.]

Penny: [Chuckles] I guess giftwrapping doesn't run in the family?

Gumball: [Rolls his eyes.] Hah-hah very funny...

Penny: Need some help?

[Gumball sighs and shrugs, getting out of his chair and moving into the adjacent one.]

Penny: [Sits down at the table and helps finish wrapping the present.] You sure you want to do this?

Gumball: Well... I've missed her past couple of birthdays because I've been busy but she's my sister. I haven't seen her in a while. It will be nice to catch up. Also, she's offered to pick me up so that's always a plus!

Penny: [Finishes wrapping the gift and hands it over to Gumball] Do you know what time you'll be home?

[A car horn is heard honking from outside their house.]

Gumball: [Takes his gift and stands up.] I don't plan on staying too long. Hopefully I'll be back before dinner.

[Gumball opens the door to leave. His jaw drops to the ground when he sees a very long limousine waiting for him in their driveway. Anais is shown leaning against the car with her phone in-hand. She is wearing a very sharp looking suit along with a pair of sunglasses.]

Gumball: Hey, sis! [He approaches to give her a hug but she quickly stops him.]

Anais: [Backs up] Woah woah woah... If you know how much this suit was you wouldn't want to hug me either. How about a hand shake? [She offers him a hand]

Gumball: [Awkwardly shakes her hand] It's nice to see you again! How have you been?

Anais: Busy. Very busy. Shall we? [She gestures for him to enter the limo]

[Once inside Anais gestures for the driver to take them away. The driver floors the gas pedal and the car shoots off at max speed.]

Gumball: [Nervously grasps the armrests] Why are we going so fast?

Anais: [Filing her fingernails] Eh, we can afford a ticket if we get caught... [She looks up] So, how's life treating you these days?

Gumball: Well...just the same. The family is great as usual.

Anais: Good to hear it.

Gumball: [Looks around at the interior of the expensive vehicle.] I'm guessing our company has really taken off since I left the company?

Anais: To the moon. Literally. [She pulls out a blueprint for him to see] We're going to be opening up a new branch on the moon. Now we're literally reaching for the stars. [She snaps her fingers loudly]

[A robot arms comes out of the back of one of the seats and offers them both a drink of freshly squeezed orange juice.]

Gumball: [Looks down at his glass] We're drinking orange juice out of a champagne glass?

Anais: Everything is fancier with a champagne glass. [She sips from her drink]

Gumball: [Tries to change the subject] So... you don't have a family of your own yet?

Anais: I never really got around to it. Life comes with so many fantastic opportunities I just couldn't live with myself if I let them pass me by because I was distracted.

Gumball: Haven't you ever wondered what life could have been like if things had turned out different?

Anais: I have. Not really my cup of tea. Have you?

_Gumball Narrating: I actually hadn't. Would things have turned out better had I stayed at the company? Anais and I built that business from the ground up. This could be have been my limousine. But where did it all turn around? Ah, now I remember... I remember the day like it was yesterday..._

[In a flashback, Gumball is dressed in a fancy suit and tie while he gives a presentation to the board of directors, including Anais.]

Gumball: [Points to the chart] As you can see here from the chart I already conveniently explained before the flashback began, profits are up ten percent, and with my proposed plan, we could see an even further increase in profits, up to seventeen percent.

[The board all lean over and whisper to one another quietly for a moment. A bead of nervous sweat rolls down the back of Gumballs head as he gulps, awaiting their response. The board turn back to him and start to give him a round of applause. He lets out a sigh of relief and bows.]

Anais: Not bad. [Looks to the board] I think we'll take a moment to discuss it and we'll let you know.

Gumball: [Nods] Thank you for your consideration. [He steps outside of the room for a moment and does a cheerful victory dance.] I nailed it! I'm the man! [He continues dancing, doing several famous dances including 'the worm']

Anais: [Opens the door] Gumball? You know everyone can see you right?

Gumball: [Looks behind him, seeing a confused board of directors glaring at him through the office window.] Oh...heh... [He nervously closes the blinds on the window.]

Anais: Don't worry. Despite the confusion and cringe from watching you dance, they otherwise loved the idea.

Gumball: [Confidently] I knew it... I still got that charm.

Anais: Unfortunately the only way I can sell it is if you spearhead the project.

Gumball: [Looks back at her] What does that mean?

Anais: You'd be going overseas with some of the other salesmen to oversee the project. It would be for about four months.

Gumball: What?! I can't do that! What about Penny? I can't just leave her!

Anais: This is your project. Plus, you'd be doing this for her. With the money you'll be making from this promotion, you'll be able to have any kind of life you want. Why don't you talk it over with her first? You don't have to give me your answer now.

[Gumball looks down, disappointed. In the next scene, he is in his office on the phone with Penny, explaining the situation to her.]

Penny: Four months?

Gumball: Obviously it's a big deal. This could mean a lot for my career.

Penny: [Not sure what to say. On the other side of the phone, she is rubbing the back of her neck.] Well... you should do it. I don't want to stand between you and your dreams.

Gumball: Are you sure?

Penny: Yeah yeah! You can't pass this up. You should totally do it.

Gumball: [He goes silent for a few seconds.] I'll call you every day. I promise. I won't let this come between us.

Penny: I know. [She smiles] We've been dating for a long time. We always land on our feet. I love you.

Gumball: Love you too. [He hangs up the phone and looks out the window, unsure of himself.

[Flashback ends when Gumball suddenly starts to feel a bit nauseous. He looks out the window for a moment but sees only clouds. He looks out the window further and sees they are several thousand feet in the air.]

Gumball: [Frightened] What the! How the- What's going on!

Anais: It's a limousine that turns into a private jet. Isn't the future great? [She continues to sip from her drink.]

[They suddenly take a nosedive. Gumball starts screaming, terrified, while Anais is unfazed. They abruptly land on the blacktop and come to a swift halt. Gumball faints, falling backwards. The driver gets out and pulls Gumball out of the car, slapping him until he wakes up. He then dusts off his clothes and takes his gift.]

Driver: I'll put this with the others.

[Gumball looks up to see an incredibly large mansion filled with several hundred guests. His jaw drops once again as he beholds the structures magnificence. There was even a fountain and red carpet out in the courtyard.]

Anais: Well don't just stand there. Let's go inside!

[When they enter the mansion, Gumball can't believe his eyes. The interior was beautiful. Crystal chandeliers, red carpet, white marble, and several famous paintings decorated the foyer. A butler approaches Gumball and bows.]

Butler: May I take your jacket, sir?

Gumball: [At a loss for words] Uhh... sure I guess... [He takes off his green jacket and hands it to the butler]

Butler: And can I offer you any refreshments?

Gumball: No thanks, I had plenty of orange juice on the way here.

Butler: Very good sir... [He tales Gumball's jacket and walks off]

Anais: Come on, I'll give you a tour of the house. [She gestures for Gumball to follow]

[Anais gives Gumball a complete tour of the house, going through several ridiculously expensive rooms such as an indoor poor, an indoor bowling alley, library, gym, restaurant, museum, arcade, and even a movie theater.]

Gumball: This is... unbelievable. Is there ever any reason to leave the house? You've got everything here.

Anais: Well I still need to install an indoor coffee shop. One renovation at a time, right? Come on, let's keep going.

[As Gumball continues to tour the house he starts thinking to himself]

_Gumball Narrating: This could have been my house. This was my company too but I'm the only one who got burned? When did it all change? I remember now... I had just finished up the first three months overseas, but what if that phone call would have gone differently?_

[The flashback continues showing Gumball nearing the end of his three month trip overseas to head up his project. He sits alone in his office, video chatting with Penny on his laptop.]

Penny: Hey there Mr. Suit-and-tie! You kicking butt and taking names down there?

Gumball: [Chuckles] You know it.

Penny: I've missed you so much! I think about you every day. I can't wait to see you again. [She smiles happily into the camera]

Gumball: I miss you too, Penny. Unfortunately I do have some bad news... [He frowns]

Penny: [Her smile fades] What's wrong?

Gumball: The deal didn't go as smoothly as I thought it would. They're going to need me to stay here longer.

Penny: But... what do you mean? How much longer?

Gumball: [Sighs, closing his eyes] Atleast another four months...

[Penny didn't know what to say. She seemed disappointed]

Gumball: But this can be good for us! Once I'm finished here we'll be able to have any kind of life we want! I'll be able to buy you all sorts of nice things!

Penny: I liked our life the way it was... I don't need expensive things to be happy. I just want you... [Her voice takes on a more sad tone] I understand what you have to do though. This is your company on the line. I don't want to force you to do anything.

[Gumball went quiet for a moment.]

Penny: We survived the first four months...we can survive another.

Gumball: [Disheartened] ...Yeah.

Penny: Well, I gotta go, I got some things I need to do... I love you.

Gumball: Love you too...

[Both disappointed, they close their laptops. Gumball starts pounding on his head with both fists.]

Gumball: What am I doing? I'm such an idiot!

[Anais comes through the door]

Anais: Gumball? How'd things go? I need your answer right away.

_Gumball Narrating: That was the moment of truth. What would have happened if I had given her a different answer?_

Gumball: [Sighs, taking a moment to compose himself.] I'm in...

[In a montage, Anais and Gumball are shown riding together with expensive suits, visiting various locations and giving presentations. They hi-five each other after each successful business meeting. They laugh and have a merry time as they stop at fancy restaurants inbetween locations. Gumball and Penny are also shown arguing inaudibly over the phone as they start to drift farther apart. Gumball angrily hangs up the phone and buries his face into his hands. Anais and Gumball visit several more locations and shake hands with several clients. Gumball seems to be getting less and less happy as they go on. After a heated argument, Gumball and Penny decide to take a break from their relationship and go their separate ways. Gumball suddenly wakes up in bed in his mansion. He looks around his enormous bedroom as his alarm goes off.]

Gumball: [Groggily rubs his eyes] What a night...

[He rolls over onto his side, seeing nobody on the other side of the bed. He gets up out of bed and has a silent walk through the house. He opens several doors to a few rooms and finds them empty, picturing where his children may have had their rooms if he had any. He continues to silently walk through the empty mansion with no company but himself. At one point he goes through his closet, digging out several pieces of memorabilia. He finds a picture of him and Penny from several years ago and stares at it for a while until his phone starts ringing.]

Gumball: [Answering the phone] Hello?

Anais: [Angrily] Gumball, why are you not at work? We need you here, now!

Gumball: [Sighs as he continues to look at the old picture] I'll be there in ten minutes... [He hangs up the phone and lays down on the floor, depressed. He throws the phone away and holds the picture close to his heart.]

_Gumball Narrating: What's the point of having all the money in the world if you have nobody to share it with?_

[The Flashback ends with Anais ending her tour of her mansion. At dinner, many guests are gathered around a long table with eloquent decorations and fancy looking foods. Anais is going through several of her presents, revealing many of them to be expensive items like watches, jewelry, and pricey pieces of clothing. She smiles and thanks each person for her gifts.]

Anais: [Holds up a present] This one here is from my older brother Gumball! [She opens the gift and holds it up, revealing it to be a Daisy the Donkey doll. She smiles.] I used to love these toys when I was a kid! I thought they stopped making them years ago. How did you find this?

Gumball: One of the neighbors is a vintage toy collector. Figured you might have liked it.

Anais: [Smiles at Gumball] Thanks, big brother.

[Anais continues going through more gifts, finding diamond necklaces and earrings. Gumball thinks to himself quietly.]

_Gumball Narrating: The rich get richer I suppose... She made a fortune off of a company I helped build. Maybe I made a bad investment... Or did I?_

[The flashback goes back to Gumball's second phone call with Penny, showing how the events really happened.]

Penny: [On the phone with Gumball] Well, I gotta go, I got some things I need to do... I love you.

Gumball: Love you too...

[They both hang the phone up. This time, Penny's perspective is shown. As soon as she hangs up the phone, her eyes start to fill up with tears. She slowly sits down on the couch as tears start to run down her face. She looks over on the nearby table and sees a picture of her and Gumball together. She picks up the picture and holds it close to her heart as she buries her face into the couch pillow as she starts to cry.]

[Flashback changes to show Gumball putting on his jacket and packing up his things. Anais comes through the door.]

Anais: Gumball? How'd things go? I need your answer right away. [She notices him packing up his things] Woah woah woah, wait up. Where do you think you're going?

[Gumball doesn't answer her and continues to pack his things.]

Anais: Gumball? Talk to me! If you leave now, the board will be furious. You'll be fired and I won't be able to stop them or rehire you. You have a choice to make here!

Gumball: [Looks up to her and smiles] That's what I'm doing.

[Scene changes back to Penny's house the next day. She is curled up with a blanket in bed all by herself, depressed. She still holds on to the picture of her and Gumball together. The doorbell to her apartment rings.]

Penny: [Sighs, not wanting to get out of bed.] Coming...

[She opens the door and sees the mailman handing her the mail.]

Mailman: Morning, ma'am! Nice day today, huh?

Penny: [Takes the mail.] Yeah I guess...

Mailman: Well you have a good rest of your day!

Penny: [Unenthusiastically] You too...

[Penny closes the door to the apartment. She looks down at the mail and sighs, throwing it across the room uncaringly. She falls down on the coach and tries to go back to sleep. A minute later, the doorbell rings again. She angrily clenches her fists and gets up again.]

Penny: [Answers the door angrily] What is it! [She see's Gumball waiting for her at her door wearing his normal attire instead of his suit. Her jaw drops as she appears flabbergasted.] Oh my gosh... Gumball... w-w-...b-..what are you doing here?

Gumball: [Smiles] Making my choice. [He gets down on one knee and holds out a black box.] I love you with all my heart. I don't want to be away from you for another month, another week, or another day. So Penny Fitzgerald...

[Penny covers her mouth with both of her hands. Her eyes start to fill up with tears.]

Gumball: For the fortieth and hopefully final time... [He opens the box, revealing a beautiful diamond ring.] Will you marry me?

Penny: [Wipes her eyes and happily nods] Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!

[Gumball smiles and the two of them embrace. Gumball sweeps her off her feet and spins her around before the two of them kiss.]

Gumball: Fortieth times a charm, right?

Penny: [Chuckles and nods again] Yeah! [They embrace once again, lovingly.]

[The next scene takes place on Gumball's wedding day. Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Nicole, and Richard are all in one of the backrooms getting ready for the ceremony. Nicole is straightening Gumball's tie until it was just right.]

Nicole: Oh Gumball, you look so handsome! I'm so proud of you! [She starts to sniffle and tear up]

Gumball: [Chuckles] Mom you promised me you wouldn't cry.

Nicole: You know I could never keep that promise.

[The two of them hug affectionately.]

Anais: [Shrugs] Eh, the suit is nice enough. I would have gone with the custom tailored.

Darwin: Looks good enough to me!

Richard: You look great, son! You're a real man now!

Gumball: [Smiles] Thanks dad. You know... you're a guy and you've been through this before. Got any advice for me? I'm a little nervous.

Richard: [His cheeks flush red and he twiddles his thumbs nervously] Oh uh... sure... well, uh, just remember to take your time... be gentle with her... uh, make sure she is comfortable and everything before you start to-

Gumball: Woah woah woah, stop stop stop! I was talking about during the wedding, not after.

Richard: [Relieved] Oh! Well that's the easiest part! All you gotta do is stand there and repeat what the guy in the robe says. Hardest part for me was finding a suit that fit me. We had to go to thirteen different stores!

Nicole: [Rolls her eyes] Just be yourself, sweetie. You'll do great.

Richard: Yeah, what she said!

Darwin: What do you say, guys? One last group hug?

Anais: I'm down.

[The five of them all get together for one last happy family hug.]

[During the wedding ceremony, Gumball is standing at the altar with Principal Brown officiating the wedding. Darwin stands at Gumball's side as his best man. The two of them share one last fist-bump before the ceremony begins. The door opens and Penny walks down the aisle in her beautiful dress. Gumball sheds a single tear of happiness when he sees her. After the opening speech, Principal Brown asks them to take their oaths.]

Principal Brown: Do you Gumball, take Penny to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as you live?

Gumball: [Chuckles and smiles at Penny] Do you even have to ask?

Principal Brown: Yes, as a matter fact I do. You are legally required to state so for it to be official. So do you, or don't you?

Gumball: I do.

Principal Brown: And do you Penny, take Gumball to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as you live?

Penny: [Gazes as Gumball lovingly] Do I have to answer that?

Principal Brown: [Facepalms hard and speaks up angrily] The marriage license is not legally binding until you say 'I do'!

Penny: I do.

Principal Brown: [Straightens his glasses] That's more like it. Now, if anyone has a reason these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace. [He looks around the auditorium for a moment] Nobody? Come on now, I don't want this to be one of those cliches where no one objects when I ask but as soon as I'm about to pronounce them man and wife someone suddenly storms in and objects at the last second!

Nicole: [Shouts angrily shaking her fist] Get on with it!

Principal: Alright... then by the power vested in me by the ordained minister certificate I got from the internet, I now pronounce you m-

[The door to the auditorium is suddenly kicked open dramatically. Everyone gasps. It is shown Mr. Small kicked down the door.]

Mr. Small: Sorry, I just had to use the restroom. [He takes his seat] Continue!

Principal Brown: [Hands on his hips angrily and finishes that last part quickly] I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now do whatever you want...

[Gumball and Penny kiss happily to the applause of everyone in the auditorium. The next scene shows them happily driving away from the wedding as everyone waves at them. A montage of happy memories from their life plays. Gumball is shown carrying her through the threshold of their recently purchased out. On the way in he accidentally bumps her head on the door. They both share a quick laugh.]

[Next scene shows them a week later, painting the house together happily. After much hard work, their house looks improved from its previous dilapidated state. They are shown spending time with each other happily, slow dancing, making dinner, and watching television together while curled up in a blanket. A wall in the living room which was previously bare starts to fill up with pictures of their happy memories together.]

[Next scene shows them at a clinic with the doctor giving them some good news. When they find out they're going to be having a baby, Gumball once again sweeps her off her feet and the two embrace happily. Through various stages in her pregnancy, Gumball helps her by making her dinner, helping her into the car, and fixing the house up for her while her belly gets bigger. On the couch, they lovingly lean their heads against each other while Gumball rests a comforting hand on her pregnant belly.]

[The last scene of the montage shows Gumball kicking open the door of a hospital hallway. He is carting Penny in a wheelchair as quick as she can.]

Gumball: [Hurriedly] Out of the way! Out of the way! Coming through! [He continues pushing the wheelchair further]

Penny: Gumball stop! stop! [She insists] stop!

Gumball: [Stops pushing her and kneels down beside her.] What's wrong, Penny?

Penny: [Quivering] I'm scared... I don't think I can do this! [Her eyes start to fill up with tears]

Gumball: [Holds her hand tenderly] Yes you can! You're the strongest most beautiful girl I've ever known. If anyone can do this, it's you. [He places a hand on her shoulder] Hey, we're going to be parents! Can you believe it? We're going to have a baby!

Penny: [Smiles and wipes her tears away] Yeah... we are...

Doctor: Mrs. Watterson, it's time.

Gumball: I'll be with you right by your side. Let's do this. You ready?

[Penny nods and the two share one final hug before Gumball wheels her into the delivery room.]

[Next scene shows Gumball opening the door to the room, traumatized by what he's seen. His eyes melt out of his head and he faceplants onto the floor. Penny is heard shouting in pain.]

Doctor: Mr. Watterson, we need you back in here.

Gumball: [Weakly] ...Coming! [He crawls back into the room]

[Next shows an exhausted Penny laying in the hospital bed with a wrapped baby in her arms. Gumball is laying in the bed beside her, comforting her.]

Penny: [Gently hands the baby over to Gumball] Say hello to your daughter!

[Gumball holds the baby in his arms and sees her face for the first time. He starts to cry tears of joy as he rocks her back and forth gently.]

Gumball: [Sniffling] Penny, she's so beautiful... she's like an angel.

[The baby reaches her arms out and grasps and points at some flowers laying on the nearby table. Gumball smiles and grabs on of the blossoms and sticks it behind her right ear, to which she happily responds to.]

Gumball: [Chuckles] Blossom...

Penny: [Chuckles] That's a cute name.

Gumball: Yeah? I like that. What do you think, Blossom?

[Blossom coos innocently. Her flailing arms manage to grab onto one of Gumball's whiskers. He and Penny both laugh joyfully as she continues to tug on his facial hair. Gumball sets her down inbetween him and Penny.]

Gumball: [Looks back at Penny] How are you feeling?

Penny: [Smiles and sighs] I am exhausted... I don't think I could go through that again. Let's agree, no more children.

Gumball: [Chuckles and puts his arm around her as they both cuddle with their baby] Agreed.

[The next scene shows Gumball once again kicking open the door in the hospital hallway, pushing a pregnant Penny in a wheelchair.]

Gumball: [Hurriedly] Out of the way! Out of the way! Coming through! [He continues rushing the wheelchair into the same room as before. Just like last time, he once again comes out of the room with his eye melted and falls on his face as Penny shouts in pain in the background.]

Doctor: Mr. Watterson-

Gumball: [Weakly] I know... I know... coming...

[Gumball and Penny are shown laying in the hospital bed together once again. This time, they have two children between them.]

Gumball: [Looks over his children lovingly] Jake and Blossom...

Penny: [Happily] Two little angels...

Gumball: Twice the diapers...

Penny: ...Twice the love.

[Gumball and Penny and give each other a quick kiss before leaning their heads on one another, holding their family in their arms.]

[One final montage plays, showing the happy memories of the family together. Gumball and Penny joyfully watch Blossom taking her first steps while they take pictures. Gumball marks their heights with a pen against the wall, making a new marking every month. The family takes several trips together, going to aquariums, toy stores, and theme parks. Gumball and Penny hold hands as they each push one stroller forward. Gumball makes several more markings on the wall as the kids keep growing. The family gathers around happily as Jake takes his first steps while Gumball and Penny continue to take pictures. The wall in the living room which once had a few pictures continues to fill up with pictures as each day goes by. Blossom and Jake open their presents on Christmas morning as Gumball and Penny sit together on the couch, watching the children cherish their presents.]

[Gumball makes more and more markings on the wall as the kids continues to grow up. Gumball and Penny see the kids off to their first day at school. The wall in the living room continues to grow with pictures until it is almost full. Gumball marks their heights again and again. The final scene of the montage shows a recently taken picture of the four of them happily having fun together in the park.]

_Gumball Narrating: You know what? I think I made a good investment after all..._

[In the present, Gumball's frown has turned into a happy smile as he looks into his glass of water. Anais walks up to him.]

Anais: Hey Gumball, I just wanted to say thank you for coming today. I'm glad the two of us reconnected after all these years. You wanna stay and watch a movie? We got a theater right here in the house.

Gumball: [Looks up to her and smiles] I'd love to but I got family waiting for me at home.

Anais: [Smiles back] I understand. It was nice seeing you again. [She stretches out her arms to hug him.]

Gumball: Thought you didn't want to dirty the suit?

Anais: I can afford it.

[The two of them hug each other goodbye.]

[The next scene shows Gumball arriving back home. He opens the door but doesn't see the family on the couch where they usually are. He walks up to the living room wall and looks at all the hundreds of pictures of him and his family. He looks over nearby and sees all the markings he made as Blossom and Jake were growing. A warm smile grows on his face. Suddenly, he hears giggling and laughter in the kitchen and decides to go investigate. When he peeks his head into the kitchen he sees Penny, Blossom, and Jake all making pizza together. The three of them are covered in messy flour and dough but continue to laugh and have fun nonetheless.]

Penny: [Notices Gumball is home] Hey, honey! Hope you're ready for some pizza! How was the party?

[Gumball smiles and says nothing. He slowly walks up to the three of them and wraps his arms around them in a group family hug. Penny, Blossom, and Jake open their mouths to say something but instead close their eyes and hug him back lovingly.]

Gumball: Now... your mother probably never told you this, but did you know I am a master pizza maker?

Jake: No way! Really?

Blossom: [Smiles and puts her hands on her hips] I'd have to see it to believe it.

Gumball: You're on, young lady! [He grabs the dough] Watch and learn!

[He starts to expertly toss the dough up and down but accidentally tosses it too high and it gets caught in the ceiling fan which shreds it, sending dough everywhere. The family wipe their eyes off and look at each other for a moment. They all share a happy laugh before getting started on a new batch of dough, having a fun time as they do so.]

[End Episode.]


	6. Season 1: Episode 5: The Dance

**Synopsis: It's the Valentine's Day dance and Blossom desperately wants Michael to ask her to go with him. Too afraid to ask him out herself, she plans an elaborate series of stunts to try and win over his affections with the help of a new friend.**

* * *

[Blossom and Jake are riding the bus to school. They are sitting next to each other but there is an usual silence between them. Jake has his headphones on while he entertains himself with his phone. He notices something unusual and looks over to see his sister looking out the window with a look of uncertainty on her face. He takes his headphones off for a moment and hangs them around his neck.]

Jake: You know, the reason I got these headphones was so I could tune out your incessant talking, but now that you're all quiet I'm starting to get worried. You usually have a million things to say. Is something on your mind?

Blossom: [Sighs and continues to look out the window] The Valentine's Day dance...

Jake: Pfft... tell me about it. I don't know why the school requires attendance...

Blossom: [Turns to face Jake] It's not that! I want to go, but I don't have anyone to go with.

Jake: Oh come on... you've got it easy; you're a girl. Girls just have to sit back and relax while the guys approach them. Us guys have to actually go out and work for it.

Blossom: [Lowers her eyebrows] It's that simple, huh? What point are you trying to get at here exactly? I don't know about you but I don't see people lining up to ask me.

Jake: [Shrugs] Look, there isn't a guy I know in school who doesn't find you attractive. They're just... what's the word I'm looking for... intimidated by your intellectual and authoritative demeanor.

Blossom: [Folds her arms] Now try it without the sugar-coating...

Jake: They think you're uptight... most guys want a girl who is easy, a girl they don't have to work very hard for. But so what? There are a lot of students who are worse off than you. Some guys have no hope of getting a girl, like that guy... [He points to the bus aisle]

[Andy, an orange and black fox, is shown carrying a heavy backpack through the bus aisle. One of the students trip him up, causing him to fall. Most of the students laugh at him.]

Blossom: [Gasps] Andy?

Jake: Is that his name? I forgot...

[Blossom attempts to get out of her seat but Jake grabs her by the back of her sweatshirt at the last second.]

Jake: Woah woah woah, where do you think you're going?

Blossom: They're bullying him!

Jake: So? He gets bullied all the time. It's natural selection at work. Let it go.

Blossom: No, you let me go. [She swats his hand away, forcing him to let her go. She gets up out of her seat and heads towards the back of the bus.]

[Angelo is holding Andy's backpack in the air, not letting him get it back.]

Angelo: What do ya got in here, sport?

Andy: [Frustrated sigh] Come on man, give it back. Not cool...

Angelo: [Laughs] Who's gonna stop me?

[Blossom grabs Angelo's hand, squeezing it until bone crunching can be heard]

Angelo: [Gets down on his knees] Owwwww! Stop! Stop! Why would you do that! [He holds his hand painfully]

Blossom: [Scowling at him] Scram. Now! [She points to the back of the bus]

[Angelo angrily backs off, mumbling to himself. Blossom picks up Andy's backpack and returns it to him, taking a seat beside him on the bus.]

Andy: [Bewildered stare on his face] Thanks, Blossom. That was pretty nice of you. [He takes his backpack.]

Blossom: Don't mention it. What do you have in there anyway, if you don't mind me asking?

Andy: [Chuckles] Promise not to give me a wedgie if I show you?

Blossom: [Chuckles] Depends.

[Andy unzips his backpack, revealing several boxed action figures.]

Andy: Mint condition Star Wars episode twenty-one action figures. Picked em up from a collector's shop on my way to school.

Blossom: Episode twenty-one? They're still making those, huh?

Andy: [Shrugs] Yeah the franchise is a little bloated but I think they really found their stride around episode eighteen.

Blossom: [Looks over his collection] So you like to buy toys?

Andy: Well the term 'vintage memorabilia collector' has a bit more of a snap to it, but yeah...

[Blossom chuckles once more]

Andy: [Puts his backpack away and sits facing toward her, with his back against the window] You looking forward to the dance?

Blossom: [Sighs and hangs her head] No... The person I want to go with hasn't asked me and I'm too afraid to ask myself.

Andy: [Rubs his chin] Let me guess... Michael?

Blossom: [Perks up] You know him?

Andy: Well duh, every guy in the school wishes they were as cool as he is. Just like every guy wishes they could go out with Marcy.

Blossom: [Rolls her eyes] Ugh... Marcy? The leader of my cheerleading squad? She's the worst!

Andy: [Shrugs] In a perfect world...but I'd be happy to help you out. Michael talks with all the other guys whenever we're in the locker room. He likes gymnastics, sports, and swimming.

Blossom: Well I'm great at all of those! I just got to get his attention somehow and he'll be sure to ask me out!

Andy: [One eyebrow raised] Wouldn't you rather go out with someone who likes you for who you are instead of who you're pretending to be ?

Blossom: [Scoffs] I don't know anyone like that. I don't think someone like that exists.

Andy: [Blushes slightly and chuckles] Yeah...

Blossom: [Perks her head up] Well it was nice catching up with you, Andy. [She offers to shake his hand.]

Andy: [Shakes her hand back] Where are you heading off to?

Blossom: Sports, swimming, and video games. What else?

[The next scene takes place during a volleyball practice session. Michael is selecting his teammates one at a time while Blossom eagerly waits in the crowd of students.]

Michael: [Rubs his chin] Hmm...you you...and you [He points towards another students but Blossom pretends like he was pointing to her]

Blossom: Don't mind if I do! [She gets out of the crowd, revealing herself to have already changed and gotten ready for the match. She is wearing shorts and yellow t-shirt with the volleyball team's logo on it. and joins Michael's team]

Michael: Oh, hey Blossom, I didn't-

Blossom: [Interrupts him] It's no trouble. I'm happy to help.

Michael: It's men's volleyball...

Blossom: [Looks around at the other male students] Well it's just a dumb rule. If you give me a chance I promise you won't be disappointed.

Michael: [Shrugs] Alright we'll give a shot. [To the other team] You guys ready to play ball?

Students: Ready.

[Blossom looks out into the stands and see's Andy giving her a thumbs up, wishing her good luck. She gives a thumbs up back to him.]

[The game starts and Michael serves. The enemy team bats the ball right back. Angelo goes to spike the ball but Blossom pushes him out of the way, leaps up and spikes the ball into the enemy team's side, scoring a point.]

Angelo: [Brushes sand off himself] What the heck, Blossom!

Blossom: [Scoffs] Move it or lose it, scamp.

Michael: Nice job, Blossom! Think you can give a couple more spikes like that?

Blossom: [Smiles, happy that Michael was pleased with her.] You know it!

[The game continues with Blossom trying to show off her athletic prowess to Michael. Unfortunately Angelo keeps tripping her up and causing her to miss plays. The two of them bicker throughout the game while both teams score points. In the stands, Andy is sitting beside Jake, who is on his phone, barely paying attention.]

Andy: [Rests his cheek on his hand] She's so talented...I wish I had half the skills she did...

Jake: [Texting on his phone] Yup... My sister can do some pretty impressive things when she's groveling for affection...

Andy: She seems pretty dead set on getting Michael to take her to the dance.

Jake: She's pretty dead set on everything she wants. Just wait till she tires herself out.

[Back on the field, the game is tied and all of the students, Blossom especially, are getting very tired.]

Michael: If ever there was a time for a miracle play it would be now...

Blossom: You can count on me, Michael, I'm the best there is!

Angelo: [Folds his arms] Debatable. I've seen more talented volleyball players in a retirement home.

Blossom: [Lowers eyebrows] Will you buzz of?

Michael: Come on guys focus! The game is starting! [He claps his hands together] Let's go!

[Blossom wipes her brow and narrows her vision. More determined than ever before to win the game, she plans out her strategy. The ball goes back and forth from team to team. One of the students backs the ball out to Michael who hits it straight up into the air. Angelo tries to go for a spike but Blossom intentionally trips him up until he falls onto his knees. Using his back as a stepping stone, Blossom hops off of Angelo and into the air. With all of her might she sends a powerful kick into the ball sending it soaring so fast it explodes on landing like a bomb, creating a small mushroom cloud. When the dust settles, there is a giant crater in the sand on the other side of the net. All the students on the opposing team are all on the ground disorientated.]

Blossom: [Cheers] Woo! Take that! How's that for a spike? [She high-fives each of her teammates except Angelo]

Michael: Nice work team! Not bad, Blossom. Good job with the spike setup, Angelo.

Blossom: [A bit disappointed as she was expecting greater praise] Oh thanks Michael! [Nervously chuckles] You did great too.

Michael: Alright everyone get showered up.

[Michael turns to leave but Blossom grabs his attention.]

Blossom: Wait wait wait, is there uh... anything else you wanted to ask or...uh...talk to me about?

Michael: [Shakes his head] No? If you want to play with us again feel free anytime. That's all I got though.

Blossom: [Lowers her head, disappointed] Okay then... Cya around! [She waves to him]

Michael: [Perks a confused eyebrow at her] Alright? [He turns to leave]

[Blossom sighs and has a seat down on the bleachers. She takes a drink of water from her water bottle and wipes her forehead off with a towel. Andy comes down the bleachers to meet her.]

Andy: [Excited] Wow! Just... wow! You were incredible out there! What a match! That's what I call an explosive ending! Pun intended...

Blossom: [Smiles, happy that he was impressed with her.] You think so?

Andy: Yeah of course! Where did you learn to do that?

Blossom: Well my mom taught me everything I know. I've always had a knack for sports.

Andy: [Takes a seat beside her.] What did Michael think?

Blossom: [Shrugs] Not the reaction I was expecting but I still got a few more tricks up my sleeve.

Andy: Like what?

Blossom: I need to practice my diving and I think I know just the person to help me... [She looks up at Jake still in the bleachers.]

[In the next scene, Blossom, Jake, and Andy are back at the Watterson household in the backyard pool with their swimwear on. Jake is transformed into a dragon with Blossom standing on one of his wings.]

Jake: Sis, are you sure about this?

Blossom: [Nods her head] One hundred percent! Give it all you got and don't hold back!

Jake: If you say so... Let me know when.

Andy: [Concerned] Guys this doesn't seem safe...

Blossom: Alright... three...two...one...go!

[Jake, using all of his dragon might, flings her into the air. She soars way up into the sky, almost into space. On her way back down she does a cannonball. As she re-enters the atmosphere, she turns into a ball of fire and comes soaring back down into their backyard. The lands into the pool with a thunderous crash that creates a splash of water that can be seen from miles away. Jake shields himself with his wings and is almost washed away himself but stays rooted due to his large form. Andy is washed away by the wave, shouting as he is flung off into the distance. Water rains down from the sky for a few seconds afterwards. Jake transforms back into his normal form as Blossom emerges from the pool.]

Blossom: [Walks up to Jake] That...was...AWESOME! Oh man, you should have seen that splash! It was perfect!

Jake: [Looks her over and perks a curious eyebrow] Well except for the whole suit thing...

Blossom: [Confused] What do you mean?

Jake: Your swimsuit burned up on re-entry...

Blossom: Hmm? [She looks down and sees that she is completely naked] Oh... well atleast Andy isn't here anymore. Maybe we could tune it down just a little bit...

Jake: Look, Blossom... not that it's any of my business, why don't you just ask Michael to the dance yourself instead of doing all these elaborate stunts?

Blossom: [Folds her arms and shakes her head] No way. If I asked him and he said no, I would never be able to look or talk to him ever again. From then on, every time the two of us meet he'll be remembering the time I asked him out and he said no for...whatever reason... It will be too awkward.

[Penny quickly opens the backdoor to their house and enters the backyard.]

Penny: [Worried] Are you kids alright?! I heard a loud explosion!

Blossom: [Sighs] We're fine mom...

Penny: [Perks a curious eyebrow and chuckles] Why are you naked, Blossom?

Blossom: It's a long story... I don't want to get into it...

Jake: [Folds his arms and lowers his brows] She's trying to impress a boy at school and failing epicly...

Blossom: [Defensively] I am not! I'm just working through the process on my multi-step plan. It takes time!

Penny: [Kneels down and puts an arm on Blossom's shoulder] Sweetheart, if you need help with boys you can always talk to me. I'm here for you. Trust me, I have a lot of experience.

Blossom: [Frustrated] You don't though, mom. You and dad were always into each other. You had the perfect relationship from beginning to now. I have to go through all these hoops because nobody in school has feelings for me.

Penny: You must not know our story very well if you think our relationship was perfect. Your father had to embarrass himself many many times over to get my attention before we started dating. As for no one having feelings for you, I see you and Andy having fun together after school.

Blossom: [Surprised] Andy? He's just a friend... I don't think about him like that...

Jake: Nobody thinks about him like that... the dude collects toy dolls, cosplay outfits, and writes fantasy fiction all day.

Penny: Everyone needs a hobby, Jake.

Blossom: No no no...guys... me and Michael are perfect for each other. We like all the same things and are good at all the same things. How could I ever date someone else who is so different from me?

Penny: Me and your father seemed to manage... Food for thought. [She stands back up]

Blossom: This conversation is over. [She walk off back towards the house]

Penny: Where are you going?

Blossom: To get some clothes... I'm going to the dance with Michael and he's going to ask me. I'm not asking him, it's too embarrassing. End of story!

Jake: [Scoffs] More embarrassing than him seeing your butt?

Blossom: Shut up! [Storms into the house and closes the door]

[The next scene takes place at the public pool where all the kids, including Michael are enjoying their time after school. Blossom is sitting on the bleachers in her new swimsuit, adjusting her goggles. Andy is sitting right beside her.]

Blossom: [To Andy] Sorry about yesterday, by the way.

Andy: No apology needed. Remind me again what the plan is?

Blossom: [Straps her goggles to her eyes] I challenge Michael to a swim race, I keep up or beat him, he'll be impressed, and he'll finally see that I'm the only one for him.

Andy: You know he's been training to do this for years, right? I'm not saying I don't have faith in you but at the same time, I know you haven't trained your body for this like he has.

Blossom: [Scoffs] Hah! My body is in peak condition! I've never felt more confident! [Calls out to Michael, who had just finished a lap in the pool.]

Michael: [Raises his goggles] Yeah?

Blossom: What do you say you and I do a race lap?

Michael: [Surprised] Really?

Blossom: [Walks towards the pool and gets in the water beside him] Three laps! Think you can keep up?

Michael: Alright, you're on! [Puts his goggles back on then points to Andy who was standing on the edge of the pool] You there, start it off!

Andy: Blossom I don't know about this...

Blossom: [Hastily] Just do it!

Andy: [Sighs] Alright... On your marks, get set... go! [He whistles loudly]

[Blossom and Michael kick against the side of the pool, propelling themselves forward. They start swimming as fast as they can. For the first lap they are neck and neck with no clear winner. As the second lap starts, Blossom starts to lag behind a bit as she starts to tire. She looks up and sees Michael getting a big lead on her, she pushes herself as hard as she can, eventually catching up to him.]

Blossom: [Exhausted] Come on, Blossom... one and half... [pants] more laps...

[She starts to fall behind again, and can barely breathe. As the final lap starts she starts to feel dizzy and her vision gets blurry but she keeps pushing herself harder. She can hear Andy trying to get her attention in the background but ignores him and pushes herself to her limit. After a few more desperate kicks, she slows down until she blacks out completely, her vision going dark as she passes out.]

[When next Blossom opens her eyes she is laying on the side of the pool, coughing up water before taking a few deep breaths. She looks up and sees Michael leaning over her, concerned, along with a few other students]

Blossom: Michael... you saved me! [Her eyes sparkle] I knew you would!

Michael: [Perks an eyebrow] Huh? No I didn't even know you passed out until after the final lap. He's the one who saved you. [He points towards Andy]

Blossom: [Looks over to Andy, who is completely soaked] Oh...

Michael: Are you alright? [He offers her a hand to help her to her feet]

Blossom: [Declines his hand and gets up on her own] I'm fine I just... I'm going to go... [She quickly walked away from the crowd, grabbing her towel and heading towards the pool exit]

[Andy quickly follows after her until he is walking beside her]

Andy: Blossom? Where are you going? What's wrong?

Blossom: I'm going home... I just made a fool out of myself in front of Michael and everybody else...

Andy: [Smiles] Aw come on... you were great out there! I've never seen anyone give Michael a run for his money like that before!

Blossom: Andy, I appreciate you trying to cheer me up but I'm feeling like a loser right now.

Andy: Well let's go be losers together. I got a place I want to show you, it's literally down the street from my house. Guaranteed to cheer you up!

[Blossom couldn't help but chuckle, finding it hard to be sad in the presence of one so cheery and optimistic.]

Blossom: What kind of place?

[The next scene shows them at a table in an ice cream shop. Blossom looks around the place with bewilderment.]

Blossom: You live within walking distance of the best ice cream shop in Elmore? If I did, I'd be the fattest student you'd ever seen.

Andy: [Laughs] Don't eat ice cream much?

Blossom: [Shrugs and smiles] Never been much of a junk food eater.

Andy: Come on! You gotta indulge your sweet tooth every once in a while!

[A waiter brings a large banana split to their table with two spoons in it for the two of them to enjoy together.]

Andy: [Happily takes a spoonful of the banana split] Come on, try it! Live a little!

Blossom: [Smiles and decides to join in with him, taking a spoonful for herself] Oh that is delicious!

Andy: Haha! I knew it!

[Over the next half hour, the two happily converse, make jokes, and enjoy their ice cream, having a great time as they enjoy each other's company. Eventually the dish is empty and they put their spoons back into the empty glassware.]

Blossom: [Still laughing from a previous conversation they were having] You are such a dork you know that!

Andy: [Chuckling alongside her] Guilty as charged and I regret nothing! You're looking at a guy with three streetfighter championship trophies under his belt. Please don't give me a swirly for telling you that.

Blossom: Oh that reminds me! I still need to learn to how play video games. If I can get good at those, I might finally have something to connect with Michael with.

Andy: I can teach you if you'd like.

Blossom: [Happily] Really? I'd appreciate that so much! Do you know what he likes to play?

Andy: [Gets out of his seat and slings his towel back over his shoulder] Of course! I'll train you my young padawan.

Blossom: I don't know what that term means but if you call me that again I might have to reconsider giving you that swirly. [Smirks at him]

Andy: Ouch! Warning heard loud and clear. Come on, let's go back to my place. We can get cleaned up there.

[The two of them leave the store together. In the next scene, Blossom is coming out of the shower and into Andy's room with a towel around her body and another towel around her head.]

Blossom: [Gives a sigh of relief, feeling less stressed.] Your shower is so much nicer than ours! I never knew a nozzle could have so many settings.

Andy: Eh, coming from a nice family has perks.

Blossom: What are you playing?

Andy: Super Smash Siblings. A favorite of all the guys at school. [He pats the unfolded chair next to him] Come on have a seat! I'll show you the basics.

Blossom: Alright. [She has a seat next to him and picks up one of the controllers off the ground.]

Andy: The game is pretty simple. [He tilts his controller towards her for her to see] Left stick lets you go back and forth. 'Y' lets you jump, 'A' is your attack, 'R' Is your shield, and if you press your stick and 'A' at the same time you'll do a super attack.

[Blossom and Andy play the game for several minutes. Blossom appears to be catching on quickly but is still no match for him. Eventually she starts to do better and better.]

Andy: [Impressed] See, not bad!

Blossom: Heh... I've never understood video games before but this is... actually kinda fun!

Andy: That's the idea. [He looks over at her controller] It helps if you keep both fingers on the-

Blossom: [Does a super attack when Andy isn't looking, knocking his character out and scoring a point] Like that?

Andy: [Chuckles] Wow... dirty. You want me to go all-out?

Blossom: [Puts her game-face on again] Try me!

[A montage of the two of them plays, showing them playing the game together and having a wonderful time. Despite her intention to just learn the basics and go see Michael afterwards, Blossom ends up staying longer than she thought as the two of them enjoy the rest of the day together. They order a pizza for dinner, watch a few episodes of television, and play more video games together. Outside the house, the sun goes from high in the sky to sunset as time passes. Eventually it was time for Blossom to leave. She walks out Andy's front door, dressed in her normal attire with her swimsuit, goggles, and towel in a plastic bag over her shoulder.]

Blossom: [Turns back to look at Andy who is standing at the door] Thanks for showing me all that, Andy. I had a great time.

Andy: [Smiles] I had fun too. I guess I'll see you at the dance tomorrow?

Blossom: [Smiles back at him] Sure thing. Goodnight, Andy.

[Scene transitions to the next day, the day of the Valentine's day dance. Gumball and Jake are waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Blossom. Jake is wearing a nice dress shirt, jacket, pants, and dress shoes. Gumball taps his fingers on the banister anxiously.]

Gumball: [Calls up the stairs] Ready to go?

[In the upstairs bathroom, Penny is helping Blossom get ready, making her hair look nice and pretty.]

Penny: [Calls back to him as she continues working] Almost done!

[Eventually Blossom comes out and stands at the top of the stairs wearing a beautiful red dress and wearing her hair down low and curly. She still has her favorite flower blossom behind her ear.]

Gumball: [His eyes sparkle and he smiles] You look so beautiful, sweetheart! [He wipes a tear from his eye] My little girl is growing up so quickly!

Penny: [Hands on her hips, impressed] You're looking pretty spiffy too, Jake. You look good with a dinner jacket. Just remember not to shapeshift or you'll ruin the-

Jake: [Interrupts her] Yeah yeah I got it. I'll ruin the suit... Can we just get this awkward clown fiesta over with already?

Blossom: [Folds her arms and smirks] Sounds like someone's upset they don't have a date.

Jake: Speak for yourself.

Gumball: Come on guys, stop it. We're going to be late, lets just go.

Blossom: [To Penny] Mom, I'm going to need the EMK.

Penny: The emergency makeup kit?

Blossom: Only as a last resort... Let's hope It doesn't come to that.

Penny: [Reluctantly hands her the kit] Just remember with great power comes-

Blossom: [Takes the kit] Yeah yeah I've heard it a million times...

[They all get into the car together and Penny waves goodbye to them]

Penny: Hope you guys have a wonderful time! [She watches them drive off.]

[In the next scene, Blossom, Jake, and Gumball open the door to the school gymnasium, finding the whole place decorated and filled with students. Pink and red balloons, ribbons, streamers, and lights brighten up the place with the Valentine's Day theme. Blossom immediately spots Michael on the center floor, casually dancing with the other students to classic rock and roll. Noticing that Michael isn't dancing with a partner, Blossom confidently tries to approach him but as she gets close she feels sick to her stomach and decides to back off.]

Jake: [Watches Blossom walk in the opposite direction.] Where are you going?

Blossom: I..uh-..well...these shoes are really uncomfortable. I'm just going to adjust them real quick! [She walks backs away from Jake and everyone else.]

Gumball: [An eyebrow perked] What's the deal with her again?

Jake: She wants to dance with Michael [He points to Michael] That guy. Pretty funny when you think about it... she's brave enough to do crazy stunts like jumping from the top of one moving car to another, but not brave enough to ask a boy to dance with her.

Andy: [Approaches the two of them. He's dressed up in a nice dress suit with shoes and a tie] Hey guys! Hey Jake! Hello Mr. Watterson!

Jake: [Rolls his eyes and mutters] Oh boy...

Gumball: [Kneels down to be eye-level with Andy] Hi there! I'm Blossom's dad.

Andy: [Politely] Nice to meet you, sir! [He offers to shake Gumball's hand, who gladly accepts the gesture] I just want to say you guys have a really nice house. I was over there earlier today.

Gumball: Well thank you! You're a polite young man. You here with anyone?

Andy: [Shyly] It's complicated...

Jake: [Folds his arms] So 'no', then...

Andy: [Hangs his head] Yeah...

[On the other side of the gym, Blossom is pulling herself together, mustering up a second wind.]

Blossom: You can do this, Blossom...it's show time! [She walks back towards the center floor where Michael is and starts casually and awkwardly dancing, getting closer and closer to Michael as she does so. Eventually she ends up a few inches from him and decides to speak up.] Cool party, huh?

Michael: [Keeps dancing but turns his head to her.] Yeah, it's not bad.

Blossom: [Thinking to herself] Come on... you're fearless... you've done everything to prove yourself... he'd be a fool to say no! Just do it! Do it! Do it! [To Michael] Want to dance?

Michael: Uh...No thanks. I was going to grab a bite to eat here in a second.

Blossom: Oh! I- Oh! That's fine with me! Do what you want! [As Michael walks away, Blossom shatters into a million pieces like a plate of glass, devastated.]

[Jake, Gumball, and Andy are sitting on the bench together. Gumball is watching Blossom intently, rooting for her. Jake is on his phone, bored, and Andy has his cheek on his hand, looking depressed.]

Gumball: [Disappointed] Aw! She was doing so well! What went wrong?

Jake: [Shrugs] Who knows...

Gumball: Son? Why aren't you out there dancing with anyone?

Jake: I hate dancing... also Marcy hasn't arrived yet. I still have a chance with her.

Gumball: [Looks over at Andy] What about you?

Andy: [Sighs] I don't have it in me...

Gumball: What? You want to ask someone out but can't?

Andy: [Nods] Yeah...

Gumball: Who?

Andy: I don't want to talk about it...

Blossom: [Retreats into the girl's locker room and gets out her emergency makeup kit.] Desperate times call for desperate measures...

[In the next scene, Blossom comes out of the locker room, her face looking nothing like it did before due to all the makeup. As she walks back onto the dance floor several guys try to approach her but she pushes them all aside and goes back to the spot where Michael was dancing.]

Blossom: Ah I feel much better now that I've freshened up...

Michael: [Looks back at Blossom, his jaw dropping] Wow, Blossom! You look amazing!

Blossom: [Blushes a bit shyly] Well thanks.

Michael: [Offers her his hand] Want to dance?

Blossom: [Her face lights up, excited] I'd love to! Yes! Yes! [She takes his hand and the two of them start to dance to the sound of an upbeat pop song. He twirls her and spins her around, much to her delight. It was everything she had imagined it would be. Every second he held her was like a dream come true. The two of them come face to face with each other as the song ends] What made you change your mind?

Michael: [Holds her] Well you look prettier than you did earlier.

Blossom: [Her smile fades] What? That's it? Nothing else? Just my face?

Michael: [Shrugs] Well... yeah! What's wrong with that? Come on, my favorite song is coming up! [He puts his arm around her shoulder]

Blossom: [Removes his arms from her body and pulls away from his grasp, trying not to make eye contact.] I'm sorry I just realized I... I got to go... [She starts backing up]

Michael: [Takes a few steps forward] Wait-... Blossom! Come back!

Blossom: [Turns her back and starts to run] No I can't... I got to go... [She exits the gym through the back door and into the hallway.]

[Gumball and Andy both watch on with surprise and concern. They both stand up but Andy goes running after her out into the hallway.]

Andy: [Opens the backdoor and looks out both ways into the hallway] Blossom? [He looks down and sees Blossom sitting down on the floor with her back against the wall and her arms around her knees. Using a paper towel she starts wiping her face clean from all the makeup.] Hey hey hey... [He kneels down in front of her] What's wrong?

Blossom: [Shrugs sadly] He doesn't care about me... he only likes me because I'm all dressed up in this stupid dress and stupid makeup.

[Andy sits down next to her with his back against the wall.]

Blossom: [Sighs] I should have seen this coming... I knew it was too good to be true. I should just go... I'll just have dad take me home.

[Andy takes a deep breath, finally mustering his courage. He gets up and stands in front of her, offering her his hand with a warm smile on his face]

Andy: Don't go... stay.

Blossom: [Looks down at his hand and then back up at him] Huh?

Andy: [Happily] Wanna dance?

[Blossom's jaw dropped for a moment as she finally had a realization. She has a flash back to the events of the week, remembering her time with Andy, how he was with her every step of the way, how they spent hours enjoying each other's company, how he was here for her now when no one else was. She slowly took his hand and got back up. However, as soon as she was standing again the first thing she did was give Andy a warm hug, which he gladly accepted.]

Andy: You know for what it's worth, I like you better without the makeup...

[The two of them share a joyful chuckle. In the window of the door, it was shown Gumball was watching them. Originally intending to be the one to comfort her, he smiles brightly, happily knowing his daughter was finally in good hands. He steps away from the door while the two of them hug each other.]

[In the next scene Blossom and Andy are on the dance floor together. A slow song plays for once, causing Andy to gulp nervously.]

Blossom: [Turns to him with a smile, holding his hands.] You ready?

Andy: [Bites his lip nervously, his legs shaking a bit.] I just... I... trying to remember... I just need a second.

Blossom: You do know how to dance, right?

Andy: [Sighs] No I don't... I was feeling a rush of confidence back there in the hallway but I... I'm not sure what to do now.

Blossom: It's easy! I'll show you. [She guides him into a proper stance] Hold my right hand and put your left arm around my shoulder like this.

[Gumball is watching from the seats, his eyes filled with joy.]

Gumball: [Beaming] Aww...Jake! look at them! Young love! Isn't it beautiful?

Blossom: Great! Now take a step forward and-

[Andy nervously takes a quick step forward, accidentally stomping on her foot with all his might. The sounds of bones crunching are heard as Blossom recoils in pain.]

Blossom: [Painfully] Ahh! Ouch! Ohhh! [She hops on one leg] Ow ow ow!

Andy: [Nervous and worried] Oh my gosh, Blossom! I'm so, so sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! [He helps her down to the ground.]

[Gumball watches on with concern, biting his fingernails]

Jake: [Sarcasm] Yeah dad... beautiful...

[Andy quickly darts off to the food and drink table and returns a split second later with some ice wrapped in a napkin. He removes her shoe and applies the makeshift ice pack to her foot to help with the swelling. The other students look on with confusion, some of them laughing at the situation.]

[In the next scene Gumball and Jake open the school front door for Blossom who comes out, walking with a pair of crutches from the school clinic.]

Gumball: [To Blossom] Wait right here, sweetheart, I'll bring the car around. We gotta get you an x-ray. [He walks off quickly.]

Jake: You guys alright?

Blossom: [Nods] We're fine.

Jake: Alright I'm going back inside. Hope you feel better, sis. [He goes back inside, closing the door behind him.]

Andy: [Worried] Again I'm so so sorry, Blossom! I really messed everything up. I-...well-...I was just... you know... I was nervous and I like being with you-...and... and I'm sorry this happened and well... I'm sorry-... I don't know...I just... I hope you're not mad at me... I can't- I don't know-... Well-

[She interrupts him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Andy didn't know what to say. He froze up. Gumball brings the car around and gets out to help Blossom inside. Before they drive off, Andy quickly walks up to the backseat window.]

Andy: wait wait wait! Does this mean that like... we're... you know... going out?

Blossom: [Rubs her chin for a moment] Hmm... Yeah. I guess so! [She smiles at him one last time as Gumball drives off]

[Andy waves goodbye at her as they drive off. Overwhelmed by the stress and anxiety of the week's events, he shatters into a million pieces like a plate of glass just like Blossom did earlier.]

[End Episode]


	7. Season 1: Episode 6: The Gift

**Synopsis: It's Mother's Day. Jake and Blossom put their heads together to try and get Penny a special present. Of course, nothing ever goes as planned.**

* * *

[Blossom is in her room sitting at her desk. In her hand is a pencil and she is writing on a card to give to Penny for Mother's Day. She gently taps the end of the eraser against her chin as she thinks for a moment.]

Blossom: [Starts writing] Dear Mom, there is so much that you do for us that I am thankful for. Thank you for always being there when we stumble to make the pain go away...

[In a flashback, a six year old Blossom is sitting on edge of the sidewalk after falling off her skateboard. She is crying after having skinned her knee. Penny quickly rushes to her side.]

Penny: [Kneels down and puts her arms around Blossom] It's okay sweetie, mommy is here! [She puts a band-aid on Blossoms knee and gives her knee a quick kiss.] Better? [She wipes away Blossom's tears.]

[Blossom nods, and the two of them hug. The flashback ends.]

Blossom: [Continues writing] Thank you for always being my number one fan...

[In a flashback, a nine year old Blossom is trying out for the cheerleading team. She messes up several of her moves and falls on her butt several times but ends up just barely sticking her landing. She frowns, knowing she had failed. In the crowd, everyone is silent and a cricket chirping is heard. Suddenly Penny stands up in the crowd and claps excitedly for her daughter. Blossom's frown turns into a smile. The flashback ends.]

Blossom: [Continues writing] And thank you for working tirelessly day and night to make this place our home...

[In a flashback, Penny is shapeshifted into a giant octopus while she frantically juggles several tasks at once. With one arm, she holds infant Blossom and Jake close to her body while both of them cry incessantly. With another arm she dusts the house, another arm runs the sweeper, three arms are preparing dinner, one arm cleans the windows, and one arm is on the computer, paying their bills. She sweats nervously as she tries to handle everything at once. Gumball comes home from work, exhausted.]

Gumball: [Tired] Hi, honey...

Penny: [Wipes her brow] Hey! How was work? [She can barely hear herself think over the sound of the babies crying]

Gumball: It was alright... [He looks around] Wow! It looks like you've got your hands full... all of them!

Penny: [Smiles] Well they don't call me the octomom for nothing!

[Flashback ends]

Blossom: [Chuckling as she writes] Your cheesy puns are always good too...

[Scene changes to Jake's room, showing Jake is also writing a card for Penny.]

Jake: [Thinking for a moment] What makes a good mother? I know... [He starts writing] A good mother is always quick on her feet...

[In a flashback, a toddler Jake is waddling around the yard while Penny plants flowers in their garden.]

Penny: [To Jake] Jakey, be careful! Don't go too far!

[Jake starts to wander off into the neighbor's yard. Their nextdoor neighbor is working on the roof when suddenly the wind blows, causing their ladder to fall backwards out onto the lawn, about to crush Jake. Penny gasps and springs into action, shapeshifting into a cheetah. At top speed she darts forward, sweeping up Jake right before the ladder crushes him. She sets him down and wraps herself around him to comfort him.]

Jake: [Tears in his eyes, still frightened by what almost happened] I'm sorry mama...

Penny: [She nuzzles him, purring] It's okay sweetie... Just don't go wandering off! Always stay close to mommy!

[Flashback ends]

Jake: [Continues writing] A good mother always puts her children's needs before her own...

[In a flashback, Penny happily races into the TV room and sits down on the couch, picking up the remote.]

Penny: [Squeals with excitement] Yay! My show! I've been waiting all day! [She turns the TV on. Just then, an eight year old Jake comes down the stairs.]

Jake: Mom? Can you help me with my homework?

Penny: [Sighs, disappointed, but turns to Jake with a happy smile on her face.] Of course, sweetheart. Let's go. [She turns points the remote at the TV and turns it off. She gets up and the two of them go upstairs together.]

[Flashback ends]

Jake: [Still writing] And as much as every kid hates to admit it... the perfect mother has the courage to sometimes say 'no'...

[Several flashbacks play in quick succession.]

[Young Jake and Penny are at the grocery store together.]

Jake: [Looks up to Penny] Mom, can we have cookies for dinner?

Penny: [Shakes her head] No sweetie, we have to eat healthy!

[In the next flash back, young Jake is playing video games late at night but Penny turns the television off.]

Jake: Aww, mom! Let me play some more!

Penny: No, sweetheart, it's bedtime. You've got school in the morning. Don't forget to brush your teeth!

[In the next flashback, young Jake and Blossom are in the tub together and Penny is giving them a bath.]

Jake: Mom can't we skip bathtime just once...

Penny: [Shakes her head] No, baby, everyone needs to be clean!

[In the next scene, Gumball, Penny, young Blossom, and Young Jake are all watching a movie together. A chainsaw revving and people screaming is heard. Penny quickly covers Blossom and Jake's eyes.]

Penny: Too violent!

[Next scene shows young Jake trying to jump into a mud puddle but Penny grabs him at the last second.]

Penny: Too dirty!

[Next scene shows Jake getting into the passenger seat of the car, excited to go out around town. Penny opens the door and picks him up, placing him into a booster seat in the back before strapping him in.]

Jake: [Disappointed] Mom...

Penny: Too dangerous. [She kisses him on the forehead and smiles.]

[Flashback ends]

Jake: [Laughs as he continues writing] She's probably said 'no' to me more than any mother has in the history of motherhood. I guess I was quite the trouble maker...

[In the next scene, Penny is lying in bed, sleeping happily. After a while she wakes up and sees the clock on the side of the bed reads '10:35']

Penny: [Rubs her eyes] Huh? But how?

Gumball: I turned your alarm off...

[Unaware that Gumball was in the room, she turns to look at him. In his hands, Gumball has a tray to serve her breakfast in bed. He made her pancakes, eggs, toasts, bacon, and freshly squeezed orange juice. Blossom and Jake are behind him.]

Penny: [Smiles warmly] Awwww...Gumball...

Gumball: [Brings the tray around and sets it gently on her lap.] I figured you could use a day off. Me and the kids will take your chores for the day.

Blossom: [Puts her card on the tray] Happy Mother's Day, mom!

Jake: [Puts his card on the tray also] We love you, mom!

Penny: [Reads both of their cards and smiles.] Oh you guys... You're the best family any mother could ask for!

Jake: So what do you want to do today, mom?

Penny: [Rubs her chin] Well... I'd love to shop for a new coffee maker but that can wait till later. What do you say we all have some fun in the sun?

[The family unanimously agrees.]

[In the next scene, the family is dressed in their swimwear and having a great time in their backyard pool, enjoying the warm sunny day. Penny and Jake are shapeshifted into dolphins, bouncing a ball back and forth with their pointed noses while Blossom and Gumball casually swim a few laps together. At one point, Gumball gets out of the pool and beckons Blossom and Jake to join him at the side of the pool.]

Blossom: What's up?

Jake: What is it, dad?

Gumball: [Whispers to the two of them so Penny can't hear. He grabs his wallet and reaches into it discreetly.] I'm giving both of you an advance on your allowance. Whenever you have a chance, get your mother something nice for Mother's Day, something that will really knock her socks off!

Jake: Well she's barefoot like the rest of us...

Gumball: [Shakes his head] That's not the point. Look, I'm going to distract her for as long as I can. When we get back, you guys will give her the gift and hopefully it will be so awesome her head will explode!

Jake: Well hopefully-

Gumball: [Interrupts him] No. That's enough literal interpretation of figure of speech jokes for one day. [He hands both of them some cash.] Why don't you head on down to the marketplace and get her a hanging basket of flowers? I'm sure she would love that!

Blossom: [Graciously accepts the money] Thanks dad! You can count on us!

[Penny swims up to the side of the pool, still in her Dolphin form. She rests her flippers on the side of the pool and looks up at the three of them with a smile.]

Penny: [Happily] What are you three troublemakers up to?

[The three of them quickly hide their money behind their back.]

Gumball: [Nervously] I was just explaining to them the importance of... uh... brushing their teeth!

Blossom: [Shakes her head] Smooth...

Gumball: So why don't you kids "brush your teeth" [He winks at them secretively] and I'll distract-... er... I mean have a pleasant conversation with your mother.

Blossom: [Half sarcastically] Thanks so much dad for inserting the importance of dental hygiene into our underdeveloped psyches. Come on Jake. [She puts an arm around Jake and the two of them walk inside.]

Penny: [Confusedly scratches the top of her head] What was all that about?

[Jake follows behind Blossom as she walks through the house.]

Jake: Hey hey hey! Wait up! [He catches up to her.] Do you know what an opportunity this is? Think of all the possibilities!

Blossom: [Keeps walking, heading up the stairs.] No possibilities. For once in our lives we're going to do exactly as dad instructs us to do. [She puts their collective money into an envelope.]

Jake: No wait but listen to me! Imagine what we could turn that money into! We could get mom anything!

Blossom: [Walks into her room and closes the door behind her.] No.

Jake: [Tries to open her door but it is locked. He shapeshifts into a mouse and manages to squeeze under her door. He shapeshifts back into his normal form.] Come on!

Blossom: [Removes her swimsuit and starts drying herself off with a towel.] No.

Jake: Just hear me out. We could invest that money and get more money back and we could get mom that coffee maker she wants! It's perfect!

Blossom: [Walks over to her draws to grab clothes and starts to get dressed in her normal attire.] No.

Jake: Okay... so you don't trust me. I get it. Won't you at least consider it?

Blossom: [Finishes getting dressed and starts combing her hair in the mirror, placing her flower blossom back behind her ear.] No. [She picks up the money and walks out of her room to leave the house.]

[Jake follows her throughout the house asking her repeatedly. She says 'no' to him every time. Eventually they make it out to the street and Blossom starts walking toward the store. Jake walks in front of her.]

Jake: [Gasps] Oh my gosh! What is that over there! [He points behind her]

[Blossom lowers her eyebrows and doesn't move.]

Jake: [Points] Look! It's a mouse riding a cat riding a dog!

[Blossom places her hands on her hips.]

Jake: Look, your favorite boy band! They're on tour here in Elmore!

Blossom: [Stands where she is.] You done?

Jake: [Hangs his head and sighs.] Yeah... there was nothing interesting behind you... Just Andy getting bullied again...

Blossom: [Both her eyes open wide] What?! [She quickly turns and looks behind her.]

Jake: [Shapeshifts into a hawk and snatches the money from her when she wasn't looking. He hovers in the air just out of her reach.] Gotcha! Now that was too easy!

Blossom: [Jumps up and down trying to get the money back from him.] Jake stop! That's my money too!

Jake: [Still holding the money.] Well why don't you shapeshift into a bigger hawk and teach me a lesson?

Blossom: [Pinches her forehead, annoyed.] Look... Jake... I'm not getting into another misadventure with you for the millionth time in a row. For once, we're going to do what we're told and come home with no problems.

Jake: But what if we came home with no problems and also mom's brand new coffee maker?

Blossom: [Groans] Let's say I accept your proposition... What do you want to do?

[Jake smirks confidently]

[The next scene takes place at the arcade. Jake and several others students are playing games. Blossom is sitting at a table by herself with her hand on her cheek. She shakes her head back and forth.]

Blossom: I can't believe this is happening... I can't believe I went along with this!

[One of the students, a skinny rat with an Italian classic named Sonny, walks through the arcade scratching his chin and looking over the machines. When he passes by Jake, Jake quickly grabs his attention.]

Jake: Hey, Sonny! How you doing, man! Why don't you come over here and play a game.

Sonny: [Italian accent] Ya talkin' to me?

Jake: [Beckons him over] Yeah, come on over! You ever played Road Fighter before?

Sonny: [Timidly] Uh... like once or twice... I think i'm pretty good at it... why do ya ask?

Jake: Wanna play? If you beat me I'll give you five dollars!

Sonny: [Scratches his chin] Mmm...sure why not?

[Jake winks at some of the onlooking students.]

Jake: [Whispers to the other students quietly] Watch me con this sucker...

[Jake and Sonny play a match of street fighter. Jake lets Sonny win the first match. He chuckles to himself mischievously.]

Jake: [Acting surprised] Man you're pretty good at this game! [He hands Sonny five dollars] I want a rematch. Winner gets ten dollars this time?

Sonny: Sure thing, Jake! You're on!

[They play another game, this time Jake beats Sonny.]

Jake: [Cheering] Woo! Got ya! [He swipes the ten dollars from Sonny's hand.] Sorry, buddy. Fair is fair!

Sonny: [Scowls at Jake angrily] Hey, what's the big idea, eh? Ya tryin' to punk me?

Jake: [Folds his arms and laughs alongside his friends.] I thought that was obvious...

Sonny: Gimme another shot! I'm takin ya to the cleaners this time! Twenty dollars!

Jake: [Shrugs confidently.] If you say so... free money is a good thing!

[The play another intense game but Jake ultimately wins again. Sonny growls with anger.]

Jake: [Laughs] Sorry, buddy! [He swipes the money from his hand again] Yoink! Thank you very much!

Sonny: I ain't losin' no more games to a snot-nose punk like you! How much do ya got on ya?

Jake: [Checks the envelope] Minus the money I just suckered from you... about a hundred dollars.

Sonny: Put it all on the table!

Jake: [Scoffs] I don't know if I'd be comfortable taking all that money from you, man.

Sonny: [Taunting] What's the matter? Ya scared? Ya chicken?

Jake: [Shrugs] Alright you've asked for it.

[The play the game again only this time Sonny reveals himself to be an expert at the game. He flawlessly defeats Jake without taking a single hit. Jake's draw drops to the ground, completely stunned.]

Sonny: [Pulls the money out of the envelope in Jake's hand] Yoink! Thank you very much! [He tucks all the money into the envelope, including his own.] Now you have a nice day, sunny-boy. [He clacks his tongue and winks at Jake, walking off.]

[Jake falls backwards out of his seat, landing on the ground with a thud.]

[Blossom is still sitting at the table. She has her arms folded on the table with her head buried into her arms. A waiter comes up to the table and offers her a menu.]

Waiter: Thank you for visiting the Elmore arcade! Our specials today-

Blossom: [Interrupts him] Not now.

Waiter: [Takes the menu] Alright i'll be back in a bit to check on you! [He leaves]

[Jake nervously approaches the table Blossom is sitting at. He has a seat across from her instead of beside her.]

Blossom: [Looks up] So what's the haul, genius?

Jake: [Sweats nervously] So uh... funny story about that. I appear to have... uh... by no fault of my own...misplaced the cash.

Blossom: [Starts laughing] Okay okay that was a good one but I'm not really in the mood for jokes today. How much did you get?

Jake: [Gulps and puts the envelope on the table, revealing it to be empty.] I'm so sorry!

[Blossom picks up the envelope quickly and shakes it, making sure nothing was in it. When she sees it is empty, her eyes suddenly ignite with fire. She slams both hands onto the table. A loud panther growl is heard. She lunges at him.]

[The next scene shows Blossom carrying Jake over her shoulder, leaving the arcade. Jake pounds on her back to get her to let go.]

Jake: [Keeps pounding his fists on her back to no avail] Stop! Put me down! [He shapeshifts into a dog, but she keeps her grip on him. He keeps shapeshifting but can't break her grasp. He shapeshifts into a cat, a mouse, a bird, a squirrel, a snake, and finally a slug.]

Blossom: [Looks down and sees her hands covered in sticky slug slime.] Gross! [She drops him and flicks her hands dry]

Jake: [Quickly tries to explain himself] Look, sis, I know you're upset with me and you want me to pay for what I've done-

Blossom: [Angrily] You're right I do want you to pay! That was my money too! We don't even have enough money to get a busride home! We're going to have to walk the whole way and by the time we get back my feet are going to be on fire!

Jake: Okay okay! You were right, alright? You were right. I'll admit it. We should have just gone to the flower store and got the hanging basket. I made a mistake alright. Please please help me fix it! Dad is going to kill me!

Blossom: [Places her hands on her hips] Jake...

Jake: Please, Blossom! Give me a chance to make it right? [He shapeshifts into a little puppy and gives her the sad eyes] For me?

Blossom: [Hangs her head and sighs] Why is it so hard to stay mad at you...

Jake: [Acting cute] Because I'm your wittle puppy brother! [He wags his tail]

Blossom: [Looks away from him, trying to hide a smile] Fine...

Jake: See, you're not mad at me! [He shapeshifts back into his regular form] I know where Sonny lives. His dad, Vito, runs a deli shop. I guarantee you Sonny will be heading there right now.

Blossom: [Perks an eyebrow] What are you trying to say? We break into his dad's shop and steal the money back? Are you out of your mind?

Jake: He won't even know what hit him!

Blossom: And if he does? What are you going to do? [Italian accent] You gonna make him an offer he can't refuse? No. This is going to far.

Jake: You already said you'd do it! [He insists] Come on, I'll do everything. I can sneak in and out. All I need you to do is watch my back and warn me if anyone is coming.

Blossom: [Facepalms] If this backfires I am going to lose it...

[The next scene takes place at the Butcher shop. Blossom and Jake are both dressed up in all-black outfits and ski-masks. They enter the shop through the vent system and crawl their way in into they're right above the empty diner.]

Jake: [Pulls down his ski mask] Let's do this...

[In a parody of Mission Impossible, Jake slowly descends from a hanging wire while the Mission Impossible theme plays. The song suddenly stops when Jake's wire suddenly snaps. He falls and faceplants onto one of the tables, knocking it over and breaking several glass plates and cups. Blossom falls after him, landing on top of Jake with a thud. Both of them are dazed. They remove their masks.]

Blossom: [Groans painfully] If we actually had money we wouldn't have to go with the cheap wire...

Jake: [Gasps] There he is! [He points to Sonny who was peeking his head into the room to investigate the ruckus] After him!

Sonny: Uh oh! [He takes off]

[Jake and Blossom chase Sonny down through the restaurant. A chaotic chase scene ensues. They tumble through tables, counters, and bars, breaking glass and several windows trying to stop Sonny in his tracks. They continue chasing him until they exit the shop and enter the alleyway outside. Just when they have him cornered in the back of the alley, Sonny smirks and whistles.]

Sonny: [Whistles loudly] Get em boys!

[Five other skinny rats emerge from hiding locations and surround Blossom and Jake.]

Sonny: You guys think you can come here and wreck my dad's shop? I ain't gettin' punished for you uppity punks. [He snaps his fingers] Get em, boys.

[Jake cowers in fear, turning into a helpless mouse]

Blossom: [Rolls up her sleeves] I don't think so!

[A fight scene plays with Blossom wrangling several of them at once. She throws several punches and kicks. She gives one of them a roundhouse kick to the face, sending them flying. She headbutts one and tosses another over her shoulder. She dispatches the other two with martial arts takedowns she learned from her karate lessons.]

Blossom: [Helps Jake back up] It's okay, little brother. I'm feeling good about our odds!

Sonny: [Whistles one more time] Louie!

[Loud footsteps can be heard behind them. A large shadow covers Jake and Blossom in darkness. They look over their shoulders and see Louie, a huge ten foot tall rat henchman.]

Jake: [Sweats nervously] What do you think about our odds now?

Blossom: [Gulps] Slightly disproportionate from before...

[Scene changes to Gumball and Penny who are out shopping.]

Penny: [Holds up a decorate birdbath] Wouldn't this look so cute in our garden?

Gumball: [Scratches his chin] As a male who is biologically programmed to be incapable of answering that question, I'm just going to have to go with 'sure why not' [He chuckles]

[Penny suddenly drops the birdbath and kneels over in pain, holding her stomach.]

Gumball: [Gasps and quickly kneels beside her, placing his arms around her.] Honey?! Are you okay? What's wrong?

Penny: [Painfully] I... I sense a disturbance.

Gumball: [Perks an eyebrow] What, in the force?

Penny: [Shakes her head] No... my mother senses are tingling. Something's not right.

Gumball: How could you possibly know that?

Penny: You wouldn't understand...only a mother would know. [She gets up and picks him up as well] We gotta go. Now!

Gumball: [Scoffs] I mean I don't think-

[Penny grabs him by his shirt and yanks him along with her until they are both in their car. Penny puts on her serious face.]

Penny: [Serious voice] Buckle your seatbelt, honey. Mama is on a mission!

Gumball: [Buckles his seatbelt nervously] Are you sure-

[Penny interrupts him by flooring the gas pedal. They go shooting off at top speed towards the freeway. Gumball shouts in terror as Penny passes up car after car on the highway as fast as she can go. She switches from lane to lane every second, passing up several more cars until they go flying off their exit. Gumball's face turns green and covers his mouth to hold in his vomit. Several minutes later they arrive at the flower store, their car leaves a trail of fire and smoke in its wake as they arrive at a screeching halt. Gumball stumbles out of the car nauseously, faceplanting onto the parking lot blacktop. Penny gets out of her car and shapeshifts into a cheetah, darting forward and scouting through the entire flower shop, looking for Blossom and Jake. Several civilians recoil in fear as Penny zips past them at top speed. Penny finally circles back around their car to Gumball.]

Penny: [Urgently] They aren't here! I knew something was wrong!

[Gumball babbles incoherently, completely disorientated as he drools onto the blacktop.]

[Penny shapeshifts back into her normal form and picks him up, flinging him back into the car. She gets back in the driver seat and floors the gas pedal, speeding off to the Arcade. When they arrive, she quickly exits the vehicle, leaving behind a still terrified Gumball.]

Gumball: [Scared] H-H-How do you know they've been here?

Penny: [Turns back for a brief second] I know my children better than anyone... [She storms into the arcade.]

[One of the students from earlier, Peter, a white rabbit, is sitting as a table by himself, enjoying an ice cream. Penny storms up to his table.]

Penny: [Points at Peter] You! [She arrives at the table.]

Peter: [Stops licking his ice cream] Who me?

Penny: You're friends with Jake, right? Was he here today?

Peter: [Nods] Yeah he was here earlier, lost all of his money betting with another student.

[The revelation of Jake betting all of his allowance on video games made Penny even more furious.]

Penny: [Demanding] What student? Where are they?

Peter: [Nervously] Mrs. Watterson, these aren't the kind of people you rat on. Pun intended. If I gave him up he would-

[Penny grabs the table, overturning it and flinging it into the distance. She shapeshifts into an angry hulking red grizzly bear and roars at him furiously]

Peter: [Trembles, utterly terrified and speaks with a high-pitched squeaky voice] Sonny...Butcher Shop...223 West Third Street...

Penny: [Shapeshifts back into her normal form] Thank you... now go get changed! You soiled yourself! [She points him to the bathroom.]

[Peter looks down at his pants and blushes as Penny storms out of the Arcade. Gumball, upon seeing how furious Penny was, quickly straightened up and sat up nice and neat in his chair, not wanting to get on her bad side.]

Penny: [Growls as enters the car, gripping the steering wheel with anger] They're in so much trouble!

Gumball: [Nods as quick as he can.] Yes, dear!

[Penny pulls out of the lot and speeds off again, leaving fire in the wake of her tire tracks.]

[Back at the shop, Blossom and Jake are hanging by their underwear from a meathook, dangling from the ceiling. Blossom has her arms folded and a scowl on her face.]

Blossom: [Shakes her head back and forth] Well this is what I get for following my brother...

Jake: [Looks over at his sister who is dangling right beside him.] You wore pink undies to a raid?

Blossom: [Shoots a glare his way] You're going to make jokes? Now? Do you have even the slightest resemblance of a clue of how much trouble we're in right now? Do you even have the mental capacity to process the situation we've gotten ourselves into? Or is sarcastic banter the only thing that your thick skull can churn out?

Jake: [Hangs his head sadly] I'm sorry Blossom... I keep trying to fix the mess we're in and I keep making it worse... I never intended for things to turn out like this! It's not hopeless though! We got a few more tricks up our sleeves! I can shapeshift out of these clothes and cut you down, then we can-

Blossom: [Interrupts him] I don't want to be cut down! I don't want to participate in any more schemes, plans, tricks, hoodwinks, swindles, cons, bamboozles, gimmicks, hoaxes, ploys, plots, or deceptions. Enough! Okay? Enough! For once in our life we are going to stay put and accept the consequence for our actions, alright? And yes I do mean "our" actions. Because I'm equally as stupid for agreeing to do this!

[Jake finally listens to hers, saying nothing. He stops trying to free himself and remains still, hanging beside her in silence.]

[After a few minutes of awkward silence, Sonny comes into the room with his dad, Vito, a hug fat rat, bigger than all the others. He walks up to the two kids and folds his arms, snorting at them.]

Sonny: [Points at Jake and Blossom] There they are, dad! Me and my friends took care of em for ya!

Vito: [Scratches his chin] So you little street rats thought ya could come in here and steal from my stache, eh?

Jake: [Shakes his head] No, sir! All I wanted is my money back! [He points to Sonny] He swindled it from me!

Sonny: [Shrugs] I don't know what he's talking about, dad! Honest!

[Vito points for Sonny to leave the room so he can talk to Jake and Blossom in private.]

[Sonny nods and walks out.]

Vito: [Turns his attention back to the kids] I don't care who did what! All I know is you definitely trashed my store. Now give me a number... I'm calling your parents!

Jake: [Nervously bites his lip but decides to speak up] We don't have any parents! We're orphans!

Vito: Is that right, eh? Then I'm calling the police! You two stay put! I'll be right back... [He walks off into his office, closing the door.]

Blossom: [Looks at Jake] Orphans? You seriously though that would work? What are you doing?

Jake: I changed my mind. I'm fixing this and I'm getting us home safe and sound!

[Jake shapeshifts into a mouse, freeing himself from his clothes. He then shapeshifts into a cougar and leaps up, grabbing on the hook Blossom was hanging from. He slices through her underwear, causing her to fall but at the last second he shapeshifts into a monkey and grabs her before she reaches the floor. He swings both of them to safety. Upon landing he shapeshifts back into his normal form.]

Jake: I won't let you take the fall for my actions, Blossom. We're getting out of here. Just trust me this one last time!

[Blossom reluctantly agrees. The two of them quickly exit the shop, darting right past Sonny and his friends.]

Sonny: Ey! Get back here! [He chases after them.]

[Before they can reach the exit of the alley, Sonny whistles loudly. Louie the giant rat suddenly pops out of the alley exit, stopping them dead in their tracks. He grabs both of them and holds them still.]

Sonny: [Rolls up his sleeves] That's it! You two are getting a knuckle sandwich! Hope you're hungry! Put em up against the wall Louie!

[Louie slams them both into the wall as Sonny gets closer.]

[Before Sonny can wind up a punch, the earth suddenly trembles, almost knocking everyone over. Sonny looks over his shoulder and sees a giant orange reptilian foot. He looks upwards and sees Penny in her gigantic dragon form, towering over all of them.]

Penny: [Deep dragon voice] Give me back my babies!

Sonny: Yeah? Well maybe your babies shouldn't have stuck their noses in where they don't belong-

[He is interrupted as Penny roars as loud as she can right in his face, almost blowing all of their fur off and causing them to go pale as ghosts.]

Sonny: [Mortified] On second thought... I've reconsidered... [He falls over backwards, passed out from fear.]

[Penny looks down at Louie who is holding her children against the wall. He quickly lets the kids go and pretends to have a heart attack and falls over backwards with his tongue sticking out, his eyes closed, and holding up a rose when he's on the ground.]

[Vito opens the door and walks out of the shop.]

Vito: [Walks up to Penny] Ey, what's going on out here? Who the heck are you?

Penny: [Shapeshifts back into her normal form and puts her hands on her hips. She looks over at her kids and then back to Vito.] I'm their mother...

Vito: [Scratches the top of his head] Their mother? They said they didn't have any parents. They said they were orphans.

[Penny quickly looks back at the kids, scowling. They both cringe with nervous fear.]

Vito: They wrecked my shop too! Look at this mess I gotta clean up! [He points towards the inside of his store.

[Penny walks up to see the inside of his store is trashed. She gasps and places both hands over her mouth]

Blossom: [Places her hand on her cheek] Yup we're dead...

Penny: I am so sorry...

Vito: [Angrily] Yeah, me too. I was going to call the cops before you showed up.

Penny: [Shakes her head] There's no need to get the police involved. I'll pay. [She gets out her checkbook] How much is the damage?

Vito: [Looks back into his shop] Six broken windows, a few broken tables, some ruined stools, several dishes and cups... the hinges on the air filtration unit have been broken off. It's going to be about eight-hundred dollars.

[Jake and Blossom both bury their faces into their hands, knowing how much trouble they were in.]

[Penny angrily writes him out a check for the correct amount of money and hands it to him.]

Vito: [Takes the check] Thank you very much.

[Penny says nothing, she storms back toward the car, furious. Jake and Blossom quickly get up and dart into the backseat of the car, nervously. Penny gets into the driver's seat and slams the door shut, not looking or saying anything to anyone. Gumball, Jake, and Blossom all nervously twiddle their thumbs as Penny drives off.]

[When they finally arrive home and park in their parking space, the car's engine starts to sputter from all the fast driving and stunts Penny had to do earlier. The car finally breaks down and all four tires falls off the car as the engine starts smoking. Penny gets out and the rest of the family follow behind her. When they finally get inside, Jake decides to speak up.]

Jake: Look-

Penny: [Turns around and interrupts him] I don't want to hear it! From either of you! It's Mother's Day! It's supposed to be a day where everyone celebrate all the mothers who raised their children right but apparently that's not me, otherwise you wouldn't have gone and done this! Obviously I didn't raise you right! I'm a failure as a mother!

[Penny storms up the stairs and walks into the bedroom and slams the door loudly.]

Gumball: [Facepalms] Look... given how much trouble I got into when I was your age it would be a little hypocritical of me to get on your case, but I'll make an exception... just please help me understand this chain of events, alright? [He draws an imaginary box with his fingers] Scene one; I give you guys money to go to the flower store. [He draws another imaginary box with a question mark in it.] Scene two; ? [He draws a final box] Scene three; you end up vandalizing a deli and causing eight-hundred dollars worth of property damage. Please help me figure out what happened here in the middle. [He points to the second box]

[Blossom and Jake both hang their heads, saddened]

Jake: I wanted to get more money so we could get mom that coffee machine...

Gumball: Jake...you should know that gambling is never okay. Not only that, you tried to rob someone? What you did was incredibly dangerous and irresponsible. [He looks over at Blossom] And Blossom, you're the big sibling, you're supposed to be in charge. Why do you let him do this?

Blossom: [Shrugs] I don't know know... I wanted to make mom happy too... I'm sorry dad.

Gumball: Don't apologize to me. Apologize to your mother. I haven't seen her this angry in a very long time. [He sighs] I should probably get dinner started... [He walks off into the kitchen]

Blossom: [Sits down on the couch] We blew it... How are we going to apologize to her now? We ruined Mother's Day.

Jake: [Thinks for a moment] There might be a way to save it! Quick, go get me the old family video and photo album. I have an idea... and this time it's going to work!

[A few hours later. Penny is upstairs in bed under the covers. Jake and Blossom come into the room with a video they produced together. Penny sits up in bed, not sure what is happening. Jake puts the video into the bedroom television and turns it on.]

[A slideshow plays with a beautiful colored title card that says "Happy Mother's Day" on it. The video also plays with a beautiful song, Anthem Lights - Isn't She Lovely (Mother's Day Version). Jake and Blossom both sing along as the slideshow plays several pictures and videos from the family's past. In one video, Penny is spoonfeeding infant Blossom and newborn Jake while Gumball video tapes. At once point Blossom accidentally throws a piece of food at the camera, obstructing the picture. The four of them laugh together. More pictures play together with Penny by the kids side as they grow up. Penny is shown helping Jake and Blossom learn how to walk. Another picture shows her kneeling beside the bathtub, giving her children a bath while they smile joyously. In one video, Penny helps Blossom learn to ride a bike for the first time, clapping for her proudly when she learns to ride on her own. In several back-to-back pictures, Penny stands next to the kids who are dressed up in costumes for the school play. A video plays showing Jake, Blossom, and Penny wrestling in the grass with Jake and Blossom eventually pinning their mom down before Penny shapeshifts into a big cat, scoops them up, and starts tickling them. Penny poses for pictures with her kids when they graduate Preschool, Kindergarten, and Elementary. Jake, Blossom, and Penny are shown eating ice cream together on a hot day. Another picture shows them in the pool with their arms around each other. The final picture shows Penny with a sleeping Jake and Blossom by both of her sides while she leans her head on them and smiles at the camera. The song comes to a close and the "Happy Mother's Day" title card pops up one last time.]

[Penny's eyes fill up with tears and she sniffles, overwhelmed with emotion. Jake and Blossom hop up on the bed beside her.]

Penny: [Wipes some tears from her eyes] I don't know what to say...

Blossom: You're not a failure, mom. You're the best mother any kid could ever hope to have. We make mistakes but you're always there to be our guiding light, our moral compass. You've shown more love to us than we could possibly return in a million lifetimes.

Jake: I hope you can forgive us, mom, we love you so much.

Penny: [Sniffles] I'll always forgive you! No matter what happens in this life you'll always be my little babies. I love you both with all my heart!

[They all share an emotional hug together]

Blossom: [Happily] Happy Mother's Day, mom.

Jake: [Smiles at her] We're still grounded though, right?

Penny: [Nods] Oh yeah! Big time... [She gives them both a quick kiss on the forehead and smiles]

[End Episode]


	8. Season 1: Episode 7: The Jealousy

**Synopsis: When Jake grows jealous of Blossom and Andy's relationship after being stood up, he'll do whatever it takes to break them up.**

* * *

[Jake is riding home on the bus, sitting beside Peter's little sister, Rosemary, who is also a white rabbit but shorter. He has his arms folded with a grumpy expression on his face.]

Rosemary: [Looks over at Jake with concern] What's wrong, Jake? It's Friday and school is over. The weekend is here!

Jake: [Grumpily] My sister keeps blowing me off to go hang out with her new boyfriend...

Rosemary: Who, Andy?

Jake: Of course! Who else! [He turns around in his seat and peeks his head over the back of their seat to look at Blossom and Andy] Look at them...

[Rosemary looks over the seat as well. Blossom and Andy are sitting close together, leaning on each other as they talk and look at their phones. They occasionally laugh together at something amusing they're watching.]

Jake: [Still watching them] She and I used to do everything together. The weekends were always our time to have fun but now she spends all her time with that nerd! I don't even know why she likes him! [He sits back in his seat properly] At Least with Michael it made sense, but him? I don't know why she wants to go out with a dork like Andy!

Rosemary: Well maybe she sees more in him than just his hobbies?

Jake: Trust me, I know how girls think.

Rosemary: [Lowers her eyebrows] Right... [Sarcastically] So you, a boy, know more about girls than me or your sister, who are both actual girls?

Jake: [Nods] Precisely.

Rosemary: Have you tried telling her how you feel?

Jake: [Scoffs] Pfft! What do I look like, a girl? Guys don't talk about their feelings. Everyone knows that! [He sighs] At Least we still got the movie to go to tonight...

Rosemary: Oo! You mean the new Cowboys, Aliens, and Ninjas vs Robots, Pirates, and Dinosaurs movie? Everyone wants to go see that! You're going with your sister?

Jake: Yeah, it will be the first time in a while since we've done anything together. I've been looking forward to it all week! This time, dorky Andy won't ruin it for us!

[The bus comes to their stop, Blossom and Andy get off together, holding each other's hands and leaning their heads against each other as they walk. Jake groans when they walk by and extends his leg out into the aisle to trip up Andy. Andy is tripped up by Jake but before he can fall over, Blossom grabs him]

Blossom: [Pulls him back up] I got you!

Andy: [Looks into her eyes] You always do...

[The two of them hug, causing Jake to rolls his eyes and pretend to vomit. When they finally get off the bus, Jake is standing behind Blossom and Andy while the two of them continue to talk to each other for several more minutes. Eventually Jake puts his arms between the two of them, separating them.]

Jake: [Grabs Blossom by the back of her shirt and starts dragging her towards their house] Well we gotta go! Don't want to be late for dinner!

Blossom: [Is dragged away from Andy by Jake] Oh... well uh, bye Andy! I'll see you later!

Andy: [Waves at her] Alright, bye Blossom!

Jake: [Drags her into the house and closes the door. He dusts his hands off] Feels good to be home, doesn't it?

Blossom: [Dusts herself off] Yeah, I suppose so. The weekend is always nice. [She starts to walk into the kitchen]

Jake: [Eagerly follows after her] Soooo... you ready for the Cowboys, Aliens, and Ninjas vs Robots, Pirates, and Dinosaurs movie?!

Blossom: [Grabs a bottle of water from the fridge and takes a drink] Yeah! I hear it's going to be good! [She walks past Jake and heads towards the stairs]

Jake: [Perks an eyebrow, confused. He quickly follows after her as she starts going up the stairs] Wait wait wait! What time did you want to go? There are a bunch of showings tonight. We could go to the 4:00 one, the 7:30, the 9:45, or if you don't mind staying up late there is always the-

Blossom: [Interrupts him] Sorry, little bro, me and Andy already made plans to see it tomorrow.

[Jake's jaw drops to the floor. He didn't know what to say.]

Jake: [Heartbroken] B-...but...but this was our thing! We've been talking about it for months since the trailer came out!

Blossom: Well... you can come with us! I'm sure there are plenty of seats open!

Jake: [Turns away and goes back down the stairs] No that's okay...

Blossom: Why not? Are you sure?

Jake: [Sits down on the couch and kicks his feet up on the table] Yeah I'm sure...

[Blossom shrugs and goes up the stairs into her room. Jake folds his arms and grumbles to himself angrily. On the other end of the couch, Penny is sitting with hands in her lap and an awkward smile on her face. She scoots a little bit closer to Jake, who doesn't move. A few seconds later she scoots a little bit closer. She keeps scooting closer to him one inch at a time until she is right beside him.]

Jake: [Long drawn-out sigh] ...What, mom?

Penny: [Puts an arm around Jake and hugs him close to her side] A little birdie told me your plans have changed for the weekend!

Jake: [Keeps looking forward, unfazed by her hug] By little birdie you mean you shapeshifting into a little bird and eavesdropping on me and Blossom?

Penny: Psh! [Waves her hand nonchalantly] Don't get caught up in the details! We never get to spend time together just the two of us! What do you say? How about a little mother-son time together?

Jake: [Unenthusiastically] I guess...

Penny: [Claps her hands together excitedly] Yay! [She gets out her phone] Mother-son selfie! [She takes a selfie of the two of them. She is smiling happily at the camera while Jake still has his arms folded, looking away from the camera.]

[A series of pictures play, all of them selfies taken by Penny. In the first one, she and Jake both have helmets and goggles on at the go-kart racing ring, in the next one they are at the waterpark in their bathing suits and sunglasses, and in the last one they have are at the carnival in town with all sorts of prizes from games around their shoulders. In all of the pictures, Penny is smiling at the camera with her arm around Jake, and in each picture Jake still has his arms folded with a scowl on his face. In the next scene, Penny and Jake are still at the carnival, sitting at a table. On a table is an ice cream sundae that Penny has taken a few bites out of but Jake still has not.]

Penny: [Puts her spoon down] You know, I always thought it was physically impossible for a kid to not be happy after everything we've done today. Don't you want any ice cream? [She scoots the bowl toward him.]

Jake: [Scoots the bowl back] I'm not hungry...

Penny: [Rests both arms on the table, a look of concern grows on her face] Come on Jakey...talk to me. What's the matter?

Jake: It's Blossom, alright? Ever since she started going out with her geeky new boyfriend she's been blowing me off time after time. I've been wanting to see this movie with her for the past few months but she just straight up told me she wants to go with Andy instead!

Penny: Awwww Jake... you want to spend time for your sister and she doesn't have any time for you anymore? What if we went to see the movie, just the two of us?

Jake: It's not about the movie, mom, it's about the principle. I don't want anyone's sympathy, I want them to stop going out. [Suddenly something clicks inside his head.] Wait... that's it... If they stop going out I don't have to worry about Andy pulling her away from me all the time!

Penny: [Holds up her hands] Whoa whoa whoa... I don't like where this train of thought is going...

Jake: Well the train has left the station! [He sticks his spoon into the bowl of ice cream and takes an enormous chunk out of it to eat. He talks with his mouth full] Thanks mom!

[Having rode along with Jake and Penny, Blossom and Andy were also at the carnival. Jake managed to track them down while they were playing a game of ring toss.]

Jake: [Walks up to the two of them and puts his arms around their shoulders] Heya guys!

Blossom: [Smiles] Hey, Jake.

Andy: [Smiles] Hey, man.

Jake: [Pulls them away from the game they're playing] I had an idea. Let's do something fun and adventurous! [He leads them towards the carnival psychic's tent.]

Blossom: [Perks an eyebrow] A psychic?

Andy: I don't know about this...

Jake: Oh come on it will be fun!

[Once he leads them inside, he walks them past the psychic, a short green dog with purple robes. After he leads them inside he leans over to whisper into the psychic's ear.]

Jake: [Whispering] Hey, I need a favor... can you tell them that they don't end up together? It's important that they stop seeing each other.

Psychic: [Mysterious accent] I will tell them the truth, nothing more, nothing less. Come.

[They all gather around table inside the tent.]

Jake: Alright! Let's do this! [He bows to the psychic] Oh great psychic, tell us what the future holds... or doesn't hold... for my two good friends here!

[The psychic places her hands on her crystal ball which fills up with smoke. The lights in the room flicker and darken as she invokes her magic.]

Jake: What do you see?

Psychic: [Has her eyes closed as she communes with her crystal ball] Ahhh yes... I see a very very interesting and happy future ahead for both of you. [She opens her eyes again.]

Andy: Interesting how?

Blossom: For both of us?

Psychic: Would you like to know how many children you two will have together?

[Blossom and Andy's faces blush a very bright red. They look away from each other shyly and rub their arms and necks nervously. Jake facepalms and shakes his head.]

Blossom: [Still blushing] I was...uh...thinking more along the lines of the near future...

Andy: [Rubbing his arm nervously] Yeah... what she said...

Psychic: [Returns to her crystal ball] Something will try to drive a wedge between you... [She opens her eyes and looks at Jake] But it will not succeed...

Jake: [Stands up] Okay that's enough! Thank you, great psychic for your words of wisdom. [He leaves a tip on the table, grabs Blossom and Andy, and pulls them out of the tent.]

Jake: [Wipes his brow nervously] Psychics, man... they're all a bunch of hacks anyway...

Blossom: [Still confused] What was that all about?

Jake: [Shrugs] Who knows. Hey, lets go do something else that's fun! You guys want to ride the ferris wheel?

Andy: [Nervously] N-no no no no... no thank you! I'm afraid of heights.

Blossom: [Perks an eyebrow] You are?

Jake: Come on man, show my sister you're not afraid of anything! Show her you're a real man! Tough as nails! Nothing scares you!

Andy: [Looks at Blossom and back at Jake] It's just a short ride, right?

Jake: It will be over before you know it. Just give it a try! Right, Blossom?

Blossom: [Shrugs] Up to you, Andy...

Andy: [Sighs] Alright I'll try it just once...

Jake: [Grins] Good...

[In the next scene, Blossom and Andy are riding the ferris wheel together. Andy seems nervous but pulls himself together for Blossom's sake. Jake gets ready to enact his plan. He shapeshifts into a beaver and heads over to the ferris wheel breaker box. Once Blossom and Andy are at the very top of the ferris wheel, Jake opens up the breaker box and starts chewing through some of the wires. The ride suddenly comes to a stop with Blossom and Andy stuck at the very top.]

Andy: [Frightened] Oh no... why did it stop? [He looks over at Blossom beside him] Why did it stop?! [He starts hyperventilating]

Blossom: [Puts her arm around him] It's okay, it's just a malfunction. We'll be down soon.

Andy: [Alarmed] How soon is 'soon'? We gotta get down from here now!

[Jake shapeshifts back into his normal form and has a seat on the bench with a satisfied smile on his face. After a few minutes the carnival technicians come to repair the ride.]

Andy: [Covers his mouth] I think I'm going to be sick...

Blossom: Just wait! We're almost down!

Jake: [Relaxes on the bench, putting his hands behind his head and crossing his legs] In three... two... one... [He hears the sound of vomiting in the distance. He snaps his fingers] Bingo...

[In the next scene, Blossom, Andy, and Jake, are all riding home with Penny driving. Blossom and Andy are sitting in the back, their clothes are both wet and stained. Penny is pinching her nose to avoid the stench but Jake sits in the passenger seat with a smile on his face.]

Penny: [Covering her nose] You guys sure had some accident...

Andy: [To Blossom] I'm so so sorry, Blossom... [To Penny] And I'm sorry about the car, Mrs. Watterson.

Blossom: [Comforting] It's okay, Andy... it was stupid of us to get on that ride in the first place...

Penny: [Looks in the rear view mirror at them] And don't worry about the car. [Looks straight ahead and talks quietly] ...We just need to stop and get some air freshener on the way home...

[In the next scene, the Wattersons are back at home after Penny dropped Andy off at his house. Jake is sitting outside the bathroom door, leaning up against the wall while Blossom is inside taking a shower.]

Jake: Boy that was something else, wasn't it? I mean... a fear of heights? Pssh... real men aren't afraid of anything. Being vomited on sounds so terrible and gross! I guess now you know how mom felt when we were babies, right?

Blossom: [On the other side of the door] Don't you have anything better to be doing? It doesn't bother me that much. Me and Andy are fine...

Jake: [Whispers to himself and smirks] For now...

[The next scene takes place the next day. Jake had followed Blossom and Andy to their favorite ice cream shop. Rosemary also happened to be at the shop.]

Rosemary: [Looks up from her milkshake and sees Jake peeking his head around one of the store's pillars. She decides to get out of her seat and see what he's up to.] Jake? What are you doing here?

Jake: [Shushes her and quickly pulls her behind the pillar with him.] Shh! Keep your voice down! I'm enacting my master plan!

Rosemary: [Whispers] To do what?

Jake: Just watch and see... [He shapeshifts into a small squirrel and looks up at her.] Nothing like a little inappropriate laughter to ruin a conversation! [He heads off towards their table, sneaking quietly so he isn't seen.]

Andy: [To Blossom, continuing his conversation] And at the other school I went to, the bullying was just starting to get too much...

[Under the table, Jake snickers to himself as he sneaks under the chair blossom was sitting under. Using his bushy squirrel tail, he starts to tickle Blossom's feet.]

Andy: The other students kept picking on me every day. I got a swirly from the jocks after every gym class.

[Blossom suddenly starts cracking up. She tries to hold it in at first but can't stop herself from laughing. Andy perks an eyebrow at her, a bit hurt that he thought she was laughing at him.]

Blossom: [Tries to calm herself down] I'm sorry I'm sorry, I don't know what that was about. Please continue...

Andy: Well... my mom decided to move us to Elmore when the other students kept following me home and throwing toilet paper over our house...

Blossom: [Starts laughing as Jake keeps tickling her] Hahahaha! I can't help it! It's too much!

[Andy lowers both brows at her angrily.]

Blossom: I'm so sorry, again. I don't know what's gotten into me. Keep going I'm listening. [When Andy opens his mouth to speak again, Jake tickles her one last time, causing her to laugh once again.]

Andy: [Gets out of his seat with a frustrated sigh] Forget it... I knew it was a stupid thing to bring up to begin with...

Blossom: [Quickly gets out of her seat, going after him] Andy wait, I promise I wasn't laughing at you!

[Under the table, Jake twirls his tail cockily, blowing on the tip of it like a smoking gun. Before Blossom leaves the store to go after Andy she looks under the table to see what was making her laugh uncontrollably but Jake was already gone. Jake shapeshifts back into his normal form when he returned to Rosemary.]

Jake: [Shakes his fists triumphantly] Boo-yah!

Rosemary: [Hands on her hips] Jake, this doesn't seem very mature... You're doing all this so you can go see a movie with her?

Jake: [Nods] Exactly. Nobody else from school wants to go see the movie with me who hasn't already seen it.

Rosemary: [Shyly] Well maybe the two of us could go-

Jake: [Interrupts her] Hold that thought! I just got another idea!

[In the next scene, Blossom and Andy are walking down the street together, talking to each other. Jake and Rosemary are hiding in a bush waiting for Blossom and Andy to walk past them.]

Jake: [Whispers to Rosemary] Now...check this out...

[When Blossom and Andy walk by, Jake reaches out from the bush and pantses Andy, pulling his Khakis to his ankles before retreating back to the bush. Andy gasps as Blossom looks down at his waist, seeing his bright red and blue spiderman underwear. She smiles, amused.]

Andy: [Nervously pulls his pants back up ] I'm sorry I don't know what just happened! You weren't supposed to see that!

Blossom: [Reassures him] Don't worry. I think it's cute! [She puts her arms around his shoulder] Come on let's go home.

[Once they leave, Jake smacks his forehead, frustrated.]

Jake: This is the most frustrating thing ever! I don't understand why she wants to keep going out with him? Spiderman underwear, frightened by almost everything, no athletic or physical capabilities, and the dude collects dolls and superhero costumes. Maybe there is some sort of disconnect in Blossom's head... maybe there is something wrong with the coding of her female brain that isn't able to understand the difference between an attractive male from an unattractive one. Every time he does something embarrassing or nerdy she just thinks it's cute! Every time he embarrasses himself she thinks it's adorable. What is going on?!

Rosemary: [Gets out of the bush and dusts herself off] I don't understand why you care so much...

[Jake gets out of the bush and sighs as the two of them start walking home together]

Jake: [Disappointed] I don't know... I just feel like... [He sighs again] I don't know the exact word I'm thinking of... I just feel like I've been replaced by someone less cool than me. It would be one thing if she was spending her time with Michael, that would make sense, but the fact she's stopped hanging out with me to spend all her time with a nerd just bothers me... I just want the two of us to be the unstoppable duo again...

Rose: [Smiles] That's very touching... most brothers and sisters don't have that close of a relationship. Most of them hate each other. Take it from me...

Jake: Well she's cool. I like hanging out with her. But apparently she doesn't feel the same way anymore...

[The arrive at the Watterson's house]

Jake: [Takes a deep breath] I just wish I had a close friend from school I could spending time with in the evenings...

Rosemary: [Her cheeks flush a rosy pink] Well... I'd kinda like to-

Jake: [Not paying attention to what she was saying] Well, cya on Monday, Rosemary! [He shuts the door in her face and walks away, nonchalantly whistling.]

[In the next scene, Jake is standing secretively outside of Blossom's room. Inside of her room, Blossom is on the computer private messaging with Andy. She occasionally laughs and giggles as the sound of keystrokes on the keyboard is heard for several seconds. After a while, Penny calls out from down the stairs.]

Penny: [Yells upstairs] Blossom! Let's go, you don't want to be late for cheerleading practice!

Blossom: [Sighs] It's 5:23, Mom, we still have plenty of time to spare...

[Blossom types a message to Andy letting him know she is signing off for a bit. She then gets out from her desk and exits her room. When she goes out into the hallway, Jake shapeshifts into a mouse and hugs the wall so she doesn't see him. Before she can close the door he quickly darts into the room, avoiding her line of sight. He shapeshifts back into his normal form and wipes his brow.]

Jake: Whew! [He approaches her desk] Now let's see what we've got here...

[He scrolls through several of their private chat messages on Blossom's computer.]

Jake: [Rolls his eyes and groans] Lots of smiley faces...lots of 'xoxoxos... more smiley faces...heart emojis... smiley face, smiley face,... [He pauses for a moment when he stumbles upon a video] What's this?

[He clicks play on the video. A short video plays showing Andy dressed up in Star Wars Jedi Knight robes with a lightsaber. He reenacts scenes from his favorite star wars movies, making cheesy sound effects with his mouth and pretending to fight invisible enemies with unimpressive swordsmanship moves.]

Jake: [Shakes his head] Unbelievable. [He reads Blossoms reply to the video] "Awww, my brave Jedi knight in shining armor : xoxo" [He cringes with disgust and reads Andy's reply] "Jedi knights don't typically wear armor as it deprives them of their mobility; their key advantage over their less force-sensitive opponents" Because of course Andy would say something like that...

[Jake rubs his chin for a moment as he hatches a devious plan]

Jake: How can any girl see this and not immediately want to run for the hills? Perhaps most of them would... time to find out... [He creates a chain email, linking all of the students from Elmor Junior High, posting the video of Andy in a mass email] Annnnnd... "Send all" [He reclines in his chair as the email goes out to all the students at once.] Let's see if everyone else thinks that it's cute...

[In the next scene, Blossom is at practice, dressed in her cheerleader garb along with the other girls on the team. The girls form a pyramid with Blossom positioning herself to be on top. Once she stands at the top of the pyramid she holds her pom-poms in the air triumphantly. She is suddenly interrupted by a loud voice.]

Andy: [Storms onto the field and raises his voice angrily] HEY!

[Blossom loses her concentration and falls off the pyramid, landing on her face.]

Blossom: [Painfully] Ow... [She rubs her head for a moment and looks up to see Andy standing in front of her. His hair is all messed up, he has the word 'loser' signed onto his forehead with a sharpie, and he is soaking wet from his head to his shoulders.] Andy?

[The other cheerleaders on the team start laughing as they point at Andy, much to Blossom's confusion]

Andy: [Folds his arms] Can I talk with you for a second?

[Blossom and Andy walk off onto the side of the field together. When Blossom follows behind him she sees a hundred 'kick me' signs on his back]

Blossom: [Concerned] Andy... [She looks him over] What happened to you? Why are you soaking wet?

Andy: [Angrily] Wouldn't you like to know? The football team just finished giving me my ninth swirly.

Blossom: [Covers her mouth with shock] Oh my gosh! Why would they do that?

Andy: Oh I don't know...maybe because you sent that video of me to everyone in the entire school!

Blossom: [Surprised] But... I-...I didn't... I... It must have been a mistake!

[Andy is struck on the back of the head by a football but he appeared unfazed.]

Elmore football player: Nice catch, Jedi dork! [Laughs]

Andy: Do you have any idea how hard I've been trying to keep my private life a secret from everyone here? This is exactly why I left my old school! I trusted you with that video!

Blossom: [Heartbroken] Andy... I'm so sorry... It must have been an accident!

Andy: [Scoffs] You don't accidentally email an entire school... I trusted you...I should have known it was too good to be true... [He turns to leave, hanging his head. As he slowly walks away, students start throwing various items at him while laughing]

Blossom: [Eyes filling up with tears] Andy... don't go...

[As Andy walks away, Blossom's heart is shown inside of her body. It cracks and then breaks in half, leaving her devastated.]

[The next scene shows her having walked home from practice. She opens the door to the house, her face is shown soaked with tears. She slowly walks up the stairs to her room. She gets on her computer trying to see what went wrong. She goes back through all of her emails.]

Blossom: [Sniffles and wipes her eyes dry] 5:22... "Andy: I wish you the best of luck! I know you'll do great!" 5:22... "Blossom: I'll definitely see you after practice! Maybe we catch up on our favorite shows before we go to the movies tonight!" 5:23 "Andy: Sounds great! Can't wait 3" 5:25... [She sees the chain email that was sent out] Wait... 5:25?

[Blossom has a quick flashback to earlier.]

Penny: [Yells upstairs] Blossom! Let's go, you don't want to be late for cheerleading practice!

Blossom: [Sighs] It's 5:23, Mom, we still have plenty of time to spare...

[The flashback ends]

[Blossom suddenly has a realization. She has another series of flashbacks taking her through the events of the day remembering each of the unfortunate events that beset her and Andy. It all becomes clear to her when she finally figures out Jake was behind everything all along. Blossom's face quickly turns from one of sadness and sorrow into one of pure blind fury. She clenches his fists tightly as her knuckles crack.]

[Scene changes to Jake playing video games in his room. All of a sudden the door to his room is kicked down so hard, it flies off the hinges and is flung across the room. A furious Blossom slowly approach Jake, rolling up her sleeves as she does so.]

Jake: [Quickly gets out of bed and starts backing up slowly as she approaches] Whoa whoa whoa whoa! Blossom! Wait wait wait! [He quickly holds up a book, trying to fend her off.]

Blossom: [Grabs the book out of his hand and tears it in half, discarding both pieces as she continues marching towards him.] You! It was you all along! You wanted that psychic to tell us we'd split up, you jammed up that ferris wheel and made Andy sick, you were under the table at the ice cream shop, you pantsed Andy, you sent out that email from my computer!

Jake: [Continues backing up nervously until he is almost against the wall] J-just calm down! I can explain!

[Blossom pounces on Andy, pinning him to the ground. She raises her fist into the air as if she was about to punch him. She looks down at him, seeing that he is terrified. Despite the fire in her eyes, she can't bring herself to punch him. Instead she punches straight through the wall right above them, her hand going right through the drywall and creating a hole in the wall.]

Blossom: [Pulls her arm out of the drywall and points at him directly in the face. She speaks with a furious tone of voice] You and I are done! You hear me? DONE! [She gets off of him and starts to storm out of his room.]

Jake: [Still terrified] Sis...

Blossom: [Stops for a moment] No! I'm not your "Sis"! [She points at him] And you're not my brother! [She continues to storm out of his room, exiting into the hallway.]

Jake: [His eyes fill up with tears. He sits down and wraps his arms around his knees for a moment before hitting himself on the head repeatedly.] Stupid stupid stupid! [He keeps hitting himself.]

[In the next scene, Jake is laying in bed by himself, curled up with his blankets. He starts to dial a number on his phone and waits for it to ring. On the other end of the phone line, Rosemary is shown in her bed wearing her nightgown and reading glasses as she reads a book.]

Rosemary: [Lays her book down on her lap and answers her phone.] Hello?

Jake: [Saddened] Hey, Rosemary...

Rosemary: [Surprised] Jake? What's wrong?

Jake: [Sighs regretfully] I did something very very stupid...

Rosemary: You pushed your sister too far?

Jake: [Nods] Yeah... I don't know what to do now. She says I'm not her brother anymore... What do I have to do to get her to forgive me?

Rosemary: [Shrugs] Maybe there isn't anything.

Jake: What do you mean?

Rosemary: Maybe she won't forgive you. You should still do the right thing regardless if she does or not. If you've done something wrong, you should fix it. At Least you'll have the peace of mind knowing that you did your best to make amends. I'm sure she'll see that in time.

Jake: You're right... and that's exactly what I'm going to do. [He smiles] Thanks, Rosemary. You always give me such good advice and you're always there for me when I need you...

Rosemary: [Smiles] Aww... I'm always happy to help.

Jake: I just wish you and I were closer friends outside of school. Wouldn't that be something?

Rosemary: [She perks up] Well actually... I'd really like it if we were-

Jake: [Not paying attention, he interrupts her.] Well goodnight, Rosemary. I got to get to work. [He hangs up the phone] Now... one more call to make...

[Scene changes to the next day. Blossom is looking in her mirror, combing her hair. She still has a scowl on her face from yesterday. Suddenly her phone rings. She picks it up and sees that it is Andy.]

Blossom: [Hastily picks up the phone] Hello? Hello? Hello? Andy?

Andy: Hey, Blossom... It's me. I was hoping we could meet at the ice cream shop. I wanted to talk to you in person.

Blossom: [Nods] Sure I'll be there as soon as I can.

[They both hang up]

[In the next scene, Blossom is joining Andy in their usual booth at the store.]

Blossom: [Sighs] Andy... I'm so sorry about what happened yesterday. I can explain. I hope you can forgive-

Andy: Your brother already explained. He told me the whole story.

Blossom: [Surprised] He did? Thank goodness... I'm so mad at him I don't know If I can ever speak or even look at him again!

Andy: You know... my cousin and I used to be really close. We'd always watch scary movies, eat popcorn, and play video games together. He was like the brother I never had. I was always the loser at school so I didn't have any friends. My cousin was my best friend through and through. One day he met a girl; his future-wife. He spent all his time with her and and rarely had any time left for me. I felt like I'd been abandoned. I know what it's like have someone you care about move on with their life without you. You shouldn't break things off with your brother... he really cares about you. He told me that this morning. I want you to give him something, from me...

[Andy hands her something under the table.]

Blossom: [Looks down at what Andy gave her. She smiles.] Are we alright? The two of us?

Andy: [Smiles] Of course.

[The two of them hug each other affectionately.]

[In the next scene, Jake is sitting down in the living room couch, flipping through television channels. Blossoms comes through the door and sits down on the couch beside him.]

Jake: [Sighs] I don't expect you to forgive me for what I did. I know I messed up real bad. I was jealous... I didn't want to lose you. I still don't. I just want you to know that I'm okay with you and Andy being together. He clearly makes you happy and as long as treats you with the care and kindness that you deserve, he's alright in my book. Other than that, I just-

Blossom: [Interrupts him] Look, Jake... I can't promise you that I'll always be around. I can't promise you that i'll always have as much time for you as I used to. I can't even promise you that we'll always live close to each other. The only thing that I can promise you is that no matter what happens, whether I start a new life and move on or you do, I promise that you'll always be my little brother...and nothing can ever change that.

[Jake smiles, his face lighting up happily.]

Blossom: I got something for you by the way... a peace offering from Andy to show there are no hard feelings... [She hands him what Andy gave her at the ice cream store.]

Jake: [Gasps] Two tickets to the Cowboys, Aliens, and Ninjas vs Robots, Pirates, and Dinosaurs movie! For us?!

Blossom: [Smiles and nods] What do you say? One more round of quality brother and sister time?

Jake: [Wraps his arms around her, sweeping her up into a hug] I wouldn't have it any other way! [He lets her go and quickly stands up] Well what are we waiting for! Let's do it!

[They both hi-five each other.]

[In the next scene, Blossom and Jake are exiting the movie theater together with disappointed looks on their faces.]

Jake: That movie sucked...

Blossom: You said it...


	9. Season 1: Episode 8: The Feud (Part 1)

**Synopsis: Gumball's mother, Nicole, oversteps her bounds while babysitting, igniting a feud between her and Penny that leaves Blossom, Jake, Gumball, and Richard caught in the crossfire. **

* * *

[Penny and Gumball are in their room getting dressed for parent-teacher conference night. Gumball is wearing a nice light-brown suit and Penny is wearing a pretty red dress. Gumball is fumbling with his tie while Penny puts the finishing touches on her makeup.]

Penny: [Finishes putting her lipstick on.] It will be nice having you around for Memorial Day! I Just wish we didn't have to go to your mother's house this year... [She smiles in the mirror after finishing her makeup before turning to Gumball] Ready?

Gumball: [Grunts angrily as he struggles with his tie] Not yet... [He gives a frustrated sigh] Remind me again why we didn't buy the zip-up ties?

Penny: [Walks over to him and helps him with his tie] Because... this looks more professional... [She finishes with his tie and takes a few steps back] There! Now you're looking handsome!

Gumball: [Smiles] I am, huh? [He perks a curious eyebrow] You think I still got it?

Penny: [Wraps her arms around his neck affectionately] You could never lose it. [She gives him a quick kiss on the cheek] You ready to go?

Gumball: [Reaches into his pocket grabbing his phone] Yeah, I just gotta make one call real quick... we wouldn't want what happened last time to happen again, right?

Penny: [Snaps her fingers and points at him] Good thinking!

[Blossom and Jake are downstairs on the couch watching television when Penny and Gumball come walking down the stairs together.]

Blossom: [Looks over her shoulder at her parents. She eyes them up and down for a moment, noting their fancy getup.] Geez...you guys going to renew your vows while you're out?

Penny: Very funny... Everyone knows that in the real world, appearances are everything. It's impression that people always remember. I want your teachers thinking you kids come from a sophisticated and well-educated household.

Jake: [Shrugs] Well what they don't know can't hurt them I suppose...

Gumball: [Points at Jake] Exactly! Now, your mother and I are also going out to dinner together while we're in town. We'll be back a bit later.

Jake: So what are we going to do?

Gumball: Your grandmother Nicole is coming over to babysit.

[Blossom and Jake's faces suddenly darken with alarm.]

Blossom: [Gets off the couch and walks towards Penny and Gumball] Woah woah woah... babysit? Us? Grandma? No no no there has to be some sort of mistake.

Gumball: [Confused] What's wrong? You're not happy to see your Grandmother?

Blossom: It's not that it's just...

Jake: [Finishes Blossom's sentence] She treats us like babies!

Blossom: [Nods] Exactly! We don't need a babysitter. We're more than capable of handling ourselves, right little bro? [She puts her arm around Jake]

Jake: [Puts his arm around Blossom also] You said it, big sis!

Penny: [Folds her arms, rubbing her chin with one hand] Hmm... where have I heard that before...

[Several flashbacks play, showing Penny and Gumball saying goodbye to the children before heading off in their car. When they return each time, the house is destroyed. One flashback shows the house flooded, another flashback shows the house on fire, and the last flashback shoes the four walls of the house had fallen on the ground with the interior of the house exposed. The flashback ends.]

Blossom: Yeah...that's all Jake's fault...

Jake: [Removes his arm from her shoulder] Thanks a lot, Blossom! [He scowls at her]

[Outside the house a car is heard pulling into the driveway]

Blossom: [Nervously] Mom it's not too late! Send her back before-

[The door to the house flies open. White smoke comes through the door as a shadowy figure makes a dramatic entrance. Nicole is shown walking through the smoke with her hands on her hips striking a heroic pose. Gumball walks behind her and turns off the smoke machine.]

Gumball: I thought we agreed no more dramatic entrances, mom...

Nicole: It's good to see you too, sweetie.

Penny: Thanks for agreeing to do this, Nicole. I really appreciate it.

Nicole: [Smiles] Don't worry, dear, I'm always happy to lend a helping hand. Lord knows this house needs it.

Penny: [Grinds her teeth silently trying to shrug off the backhanded comment] We'll be back in a few hours... just make sure the kids don't get into any trouble.

Nicole: Well of course! If you actually know what you're doing, that should never happen.

[Penny clenches her fist, trying to contain herself. Gumball quickly pushes her out the door towards the car.]

Gumball: [Nervously] See you guys in a bit! Okay? Have fun![He closes the door.]

[Blossom and Jake nervously tiptoe back to the couch, trying to avoid her attention]

Nicole: [Turns to see the kids sitting in front of the television] What are you guys watching? [She walks up to the couch and tries to grab the remote.]

Blossom: Wait wait! [She tries to grab the remote before Nicole can but is unable to.]

Nicole: [Unpauses the television. Gunfire and people screaming can be heard for a brief moment before Nicole pauses it again.] This is way too violent for children your age!

Jake: [Shrugs] Mom said it was okay. It's only PG-13.

Nicole: Let's see... and how old are you two... twelve and ten, right? Not thirteen. [She goes through the options and hovers over the 'delete recording' option]

Blossom: [Gasps] No don't! Do you have any idea how rare-

[Before Blossom can finish her sentence the movie is deleted from their television. Both Blossom and Jake drop to their knees in despair and pull their hair.]

Nicole: You shouldn't be watching television anyway until you've done your homework. [She turns to Blossom] Blossom?

Blossom: [Still upset] I turned in my homework already! I got an A!

[Jake slips away from the two of them and starts heading up the stair quietly.]

Nicole: [Turn to see Jake going up the stairs] Jake, I know your homework isn't done. Get on it.

Jake: [Lowers his eyebrow] Yeeeahh... I'll take care of it later, I'm going to my room for a bit.

Nicole: [Starts laughing out loud] Oh Jake! [She continues laughing] Maybe you didn't hear me correctly... [She clenches her fist, cracking her knuckles. Her eyes ignite with fire before she points to the kitchen.] NOW!

[Overwhelmed with terror, Jake quickly sprints to the kitchen as fast as he can and opens his textbook.]

Nicole: [Smiles] That's better!

[In the next scene, Nicole is preparing dinner for the kids while they wait nervously and patiently at the kitchen table. She brings over their plates and sets them down in front of them.]

Nicole: Enjoy!

[Blossom and Jake look down at their plates, seeing a big glob of green-looking goo.]

Jake: [Disgusted] What on earth is it?

Nicole: Cabbage casserole with a side of mashed potatoes. An old family recipe.

Blossom: [Covers her mouth in disgust] You're not serious, right? Please tell me this isn't what's for dinner!

Nicole: [Hands both Blossom and Jake a fork] It's good for you. I can tell by looking at you that you don't get enough vegetables around here.

Jake: [Snickers at Blossom] Sucks to be you! I only have to suffer one bite! [He shapeshifts into a hippo and tosses the whole plate into his mouth. After swallowing the dish, he gags, covering his mouth. He rolls around on the floor, coughing and gagging for a brief moment until he coughs up the empty plate. He shapeshifts back into his normal self, stands up straight, and takes a deep breath.] May I please be excused, Grandma?

Nicole: [Cringing from what just happened] Uhh...

Jake: [Happily] Thanks! [He points at Blossom] Good luck, you're going to hate it!

[Blossom looks down at her plate with dread before looking up at Nicole]

Nicole: [Lowers her eyebrows and puts her hands on her hips] Eat up.

[In the next scene, Blossom, Jake, and Nicole are all watching television together. Nicole has the TV turned to the national geographic channel. Blossom and Jake both appear severely bored.]

Television: Once it's journey to the sea is complete, the turtle returns to its natural habitat...

Nicole: [Turns the television off] Well that was very interesting, wouldn't you agree?

[The kids both mumble]

Nicole: [Looks at her watch and starts to count down] Six...five...four...three

Blossom: [Confused] What are you doing?

Nicole: two... one... aaand, six o'clock! Bath time!

Jake: Bath time?

[In the next scene, the three of them are in the upstairs bathroom. Nicole finishes filling the bathroom tub with warm water.]

Blossom: [Lowers both eyebrows] Okay this has gone too far...

Nicole: Everybody in!

[Blossom and Jake look at each other with a perked eyebrow]

Nicole: Come on, Blossom! You can throw your clothes over there in the corner, I'll wash them later.

Blossom: [Sighs] Look, grandma... I don't know if you've realized this or not but Jake and I don't take 'baths' together anymore, we take 'showers' separately because, and this is the important part, we aren't-

[Nicole rolls her eyes briefly. She interrupts Blossom by quickly undressing her, removing all of her clothes in the blink of an eye]

Blossom: [Before she could even finish her sentence she was naked] -babies...

Nicole: [Picks both of them up and sets them down in the water] There we go! [She whistles a merry tune while she washes both of them. She lifts Jake's arm up and scrubs the side of his body with a washcloth.]

Jake: [Leans over and quietly whispers to Blossom] I think she's lost it...

Nicole: [Continues bathing Jake while whistling] I can still hear you by the way. I may be old but I haven't lost my hearing completely. I don't know what sort of standards you kids are used to around here but I run a much tighter ship.

Blossom: Really? It just looks to me like you're overcompensating for all the time you didn't get to spend with us during our childhood because of your job and Mom being a stay-at-home-mother by treating us like babies now.

Nicole: [Lowers her eyebrows] Well who asked you anyway, miss psychology major? [She lifts Blossom's leg out of the water and starts scrubbing her foot.]

Blossom: [To Jake] Something in my gut tells me it's going to be a long night...

Jake: That's probably the casserole.

[In the next scene, Nicole is drying both of them off thoroughly. After drying them off she retrieves a bottle of baby powder, pours a handful into her palm, and rubs some powder onto their bottoms. Jake and Blossom look at each other, looking both confused and disturbed. After powdering both of their behinds, she then helps them put their underwear on, dresses both of them up in fresh clean clothes, brushes their teeth, helps them floss, and combs their hair. Once finished she points a mirror at both of them. They are now sparkling clean.]

Nicole: [Dusts her hands off and gives a satisfied smile] There! All better!

Jake: [Looks down at his clothes] But I don't usually wear clothes...

Nicole: Civilized people wear clothes, sweetie. [She gives them both a kiss on the forehead]

[In the next scene Nicole is back down stairs with a bottle of cleaner in one hand, a rag in the other hand, and a hazmat gas mask on her head.]

Nicole: [Pulls the gas mask over her face.] Time to get this place cleaned up! [She cracks her knuckles loudly.]

[Nicole gives the house a vigorous cleaning from top to bottom, pulling out furniture and other appliances to clean behind them. After several minutes of intense sanitizing she lifts her mask up and takes a few deep breaths.]

Nicole: [Thinks for a moment as she rubs her chin] You know... this place could use some re-organizing. [She takes a look around] A lot of these decorations are outdated... Let's get modernized!

[Nicole goes throughout the house, throwing several decorations away including candles, flowers, lamps, vases, and pictures. After cleaning underneath each surface, she rearranged all the furniture and remaining decorations in a more organized manner. Once she is finished, the living room and kitchen are almost unrecognizable from when she started.]

Nicole: [Exhausted but still confident] Now that's better! Actually... I know just what this place needs! A new coat of paint would really tie the whole room together! I got just the thing! [She goes out to her car and opens the trunk, finding a few leftover cans of paint from previous projects she had been working on. She enters the house again carrying several cans of the paint. She cracks her neck.] Let's go!

[Moving as fast as she can, Nicole goes through the entire living room, giving the whole room a fresh coat of paint.]

[In the next scene Jake and Blossom sit grumpily on the couch, scowling as Nicole finishes up the paint job. Suddenly there is a knocking on the door before it opens and Penny and Gumball walk into the house.]

Penny: We're home, guys!

[Blossom and Jake breathe a sigh of relief and quickly dart over to huddle up beside their parents.]

Gumball: [Has his arms around the kids] Hey guys! [He looks at Jake] Jake? You're wearing clothes?

Jake: It's a long story...

[Penny takes a look around the house, finding nearly everything rearranged and different from when she left it. She goes into the kitchen finding all of their drawers cleaned out and the contents moved to different locations. Their family photos were removed from the refrigerator and moved to the living room wall. Many things from dishes to silverware to curtains and candles had all been thrown out. The living room was painted a different color from what is was before. She didn't know what to say.]

Penny: [Dismayed] But...but...b- what happened to the house?

Nicole: Oh don't worry about it! It was nothing really. This place was such a mess I thought I'd lend a helping hand and help you get everything all straightened up! Now the house looks much more modern! This color of paint is in style right now. Everyone is doing it! In fact-

Penny: [Interrupts her] You painted my house?! [Frustrated] I liked it the way it was before...I didn't ask you to remodel the entire place I asked you to watch the kids!

Nicole: [Perks an eyebrow] There's no need to get angry, dear, I did watch the kids! They had a great time, right guys? [She looks at the kids]

[Blossom and Jake nervously nod in agreement as they hide behind Gumball's legs.]

[Penny looks through the garbage, finding all sorts of decorative belongings thrown out.]

Penny: But...but... [She sifts through the garbage sadly, finding her favorite decorations broken.] I loved these... [Her face turns from sad to angry as she looks at Nicole] You had no right to go through all our stuff and rearrange it without asking!

Nicole: Penny, I know you're still new at this but this is what an actual organized household looks like! Take it from an expert mother, sweetie, this house needs as much help as it can get.

Penny: [Her face starts turning red with anger] You need to leave... now!

Nicole: [Taken aback] Excuse me?

Penny: [Points towards the door and yells] Get out!

[Blossom, Jake, and Gumball all cover their mouths nervously. They all take a few steps backwards]

Nicole: [Lowers her eyebrows angrily] Really? This is the thanks I get for helping you and your family out? What kind of example are you setting for the children?

Penny: [Takes a few steps towards Nicole] I've had enough of your 'helping'! I've had enough of your sarcastic comments! I've had enough of your backhanded advice! I want you out of my house! Now!

Nicole: [Folds her arms] Fine. I see where I stand now... [She turns to leave, giving a glance towards Gumball and the kids] It was nice seeing you all again... [She walks out of the house]

[Penny quickly walks up and slams the door closed once Nicole leaves.]

Penny: [Throws her arms up in frustration] Your mother is unbelievable, Gumball! I'm tired of her constantly talking down to me like I don't know what I'm doing as a parent! Look at this house! [She points towards the living room and kitchen] She changed everything! She had no right!

Gumball: [Walks up to her] Honey I understand you're upset but...maybe you went a little tiny bit too harsh on her...

Penny: [Pushes him away] You're going to take her side? She's always talking down to me and making me feel like an idiot! How can you sit there and let her talk to me like that? I'm your wife! You should be on my side!

Gumball: I'm not on anyone's side! I just want peace!

Blossom: [Folds her arms] Grandma has kinda lost it, dad...

Gumball: Oh come on...she's not that bad...

Blossom: She cooked cabbage casserole for dinner... for us... for kids. Kids don't eat cabbage casserole.

Gumball: [Shrugs] She just wants you to be healthy is all!

Jake: She gave us a bath...both of us...together...

Gumball: Well...I... there's nothing wrong with cleanliness...

Blossom: She powered our butts...

Gumball: [Unsure] Okay that's a little weird... but still, she cares about all of us. She just wants us to be happy. She didn't mean to upset anyone.

Penny: Well she did! She ruined the holiday! [She storms off, heading upstairs.]

Gumball: [Tries to stop her from going up but fails] Penny... [When he hears the upstairs door slam shut he sighs] I'm going to have to sleep on the couch tonight aren't I?

[Jake hands Gumball a blanket and a pillow]

Blossom: Sweet dreams dad...

[Gumball sighs and lowers his head, taking the blanket and pillow]

[The next scene takes place the following day. Blossom, Jake, Penny and Gumball arrive at Nicole and Richard's house for Memorial Day as planned, carrying several dishes and plates of food. Nicole answers the door and invites them all in.]

Nicole: [Greets Gumball as he walks through the door] Hello, sweetie!

Gumball: [Nods] Mom.

Nicole: [Greets the children] Kids!

Blossom: Hi, Grandma.

Jake: Hey, Grandma.

[In a parody of Kill Bill, Penny and Nicole come face to face with each other followed by a dramatic siren as the picture pans closer and closer to their eyes.]

Gumball: [Quickly pulls Penny inside before the situation gets any more heated] Hey! [He talks nervously] Let's not let the food get cold!

[In the next scene, Nicole and Penny are in the kitchen preparing the food. Both of them are chopping vegetables with knives as they stare at each other intensely. The longer they look at each other, the harder they start chopping until eventually they start slicing their cutting boards into pieces. Richard quickly comes between the two of them and pushes them apart.]

Richard: [Nervously] Let's uh...stay away from each other with sharp objects!

Nicole: [Angrily] Richard! I told you to go set the table! [She points to the dining room]

Penny: [Folds her arms and huffs] I never talk to my husband like that...

Nicole: [Furiously] Try being married for fifty years then come talk to me!

Penny: [Furiously] Try being a normal person for one year then come talk to me!

[Richard quietly slips out of the kitchen while the two of them argue]

[Blossom, Jake, Gumball, and Richard are all sitting on the couch looking nervous and uncomfortable as Nicole and Penny fight with each other in the kitchen loudly.]

Richard: [Gulps and picks up the remote] Uh...how about some TV to calm everyone's nerves?

[Blossom, Jake, and Gumball nod in unison. Richard turns the television on.]

Announcer: And welcome back to WWE wrestling! Nick and Perry are warming up for the showdown of the century, folks!

[Richard changes the channel.]

Dr Phil: [To patient] You can't run from your problems by watching television all day-

[Richard nervously changes the channel again.]

Sports caster: As you can see the blue team is mopping the floor with the yellow team

[Richard quickly changes the channel as fast as he can.]

News reporter: -Latest study shows that most cases of physical violence in families occur between in-laws

Jake: [Covers his eyes] Stop! Turn it off! The coincidental parallelism is too much!

[In the next scene, the family is sitting down at the dining room table. Both Penny and Nicole are preparing the table, trying to outperform each other.]

Penny: [Clears her throat and looks at Gumball] Honey, would you like some mashed potatoes? [She offers him a pan of mashed potatoes she prepared earlier]

Gumball: Uh...sure! [Lifts up his spoon]

Nicole: [Also offers Gumball a pan of mashed potatoes] I made some as well but I actually made these ones correctly!

Penny: [Growls at Nicole] You told me to bring these!

Nicole: [Scowls] Well I had second thoughts. For important holiday events you should really leave matters like this to the real cooking experts.

Penny: [Angrily] This is what I'm talking about! You never respect me or anything I do!

Nicole: [Defensively] You don't want my respect anyway! You've made it very clear you could care less what I think so-

[Gumball quickly grabs two spoons from the table and grabs a spoonful from both of their dishes, putting both spoons into his mouth.]

Gumball: [Exaggerated] Mmmm! Delicious!

Nicole: [To Gumball] Whose is better?

Penny: [Also looks at Gumball] Yeah, honey, tell her!

Gumball: [Gulps nervously and rubs the back of his neck] Well one of them is really really good! The other is also really really good! In fact, I don't think I can choose between one or the other because they're both so wonderful and they hold such a special place in my heart and it wouldn't be fair to make me choose just one since I love them both so much!

Nicole: [Puts her hands on her hips] That didn't answer the question...

Gumball: [Looks back and forth between them] Really? No one got the symbolism there?

Jake: Tempers are too high for that kind of philosophical introspection, dad.

Blossom: [Taps Nicole on the shoulder] Grandma?

Nicole: [Her face turns from an angry scowl into a pleasant smile the moment she turns to Blossom] Yes, sweetheart?

Blossom: I have to use the bathroom.

Nicole: It's down the hall, last door on the left.

Blossom: [Smiles] Thanks! [She quickly darts off.]

[Jake lowers his eyebrows at Blossom suspiciously]

[Blossom quickly enters the bathroom and closes the door behind her. She spots a window on the wall near the shower]

Blossom: Bingo!

[A few seconds later, Jake kicks open the door to the bathroom and spots Blossom trying to climb out of the window]

Jake: Oh no you don't! [Runs up to the window and grabs her by the ankles.] You're not leaving me behind to deal with this mess!

Blossom: [Tries to shake him off] Stop! Let me go!

[Jake eventually pulls her back into the room and the two of them struggle with each other for a bit before Blossom throws up her arms]

Blossom: Time out!

[They both stop for a moment]

Blossom: [Sighs] Fine I'll stay... but what's the plan? How do we get them to stop fighting?

Jake: You're asking me? You're the brains between the two of us! I'm just not letting you ditch me.

Blossom: [Holds up her hands] Alright alright! [She thinks for a moment] Most of these stories end with a cliche group-hug happy ending but I think we're too far in the hole to pull that card again...We might have to go with the old fashion 'adults end up happy but kids end up unhappy' routine.

Jake: You mean like we get in trouble by doing something stupid so the two of them find common ground in trying to save us?

Blossom: [Rubs her chin] Well I wasn't thinking that specifically but now that you mention it...it's not a terrible idea...

[In the next scene, Blossom and Jake have climbed out of the upstairs window and managed to get on top of the house's roof.]

Blossom: [Dusts herself off] There we go... Now all we have to do is get their attention by looking distressed, they'll come and save us, and before you know it, they'll both realize they're on the same team and that this whole feud thing is silly.

Jake: [Gestures to her] After you...

[Blossom walks over to the side of the house and climbs down until she is dangling off the side, holding onto the gutter to keep herself up. Jake quickly joins beside her.]

Jake: Uh...We're not hanging over anything that could actually hurt us, right? I'm too afraid to look.

[Blossom looks down below them, seeing the sharp pointed-tip fence separating the Watterson's house from the neighbors' and the neighbors' vicious and angry pitbull looking up at them and growling,]

Blossom: [Nonchalantly] Pfft...we're fine. We just gotta get their attention now. [She clears her throat] Grandma!

Jake: [Yells out] Mom!

Blossom: [Yells out] Help us!

[They both call out for help but after a full minute no one answers them]

Blossom: [Looks at Jake] Probably would have helped if we had opened some windows first...

Jake: Don't worry about it, I just need to turn into something louder!

Blossom: [Afraid] N-no no no wait! Stop, you idiot!

[Jake shapeshifts into a Gorilla but the added weight onto the gutter causes part of it to snap off. Blossom and Jake both scream as the loose gutter panel swings into the neighbor's yard. Blossom loses her grip and falls but thankfully grabs onto Jake's leg at the last moment. The neighbor's dog starts barking viciously and jumps up to grab Blossom, just barely missing her feet. Blossom and Jake scream as loud as they can as they hold on for their lives.]

[Inside the house, Penny and Nicole are still arguing while Gumball and Richard have their faces planted into the table. Suddenly they hear a loud snap and the sound of creaking metal from outside. They all quickly rush outside the house and see Blossom and Jake hanging from the loose gutter which is almost about to snap off.]

Penny: [Terrified] Oh my gosh!

Nicole: [Gasps] Kids!

Richard: [Panicking] What are we going to do?! [He starts running in circles]

Gumball: Help them!

Nicole: [To Penny] Turn into a dragon and sweep them up!

Penny: [Shakes her head] There isn't enough room between the two houses!

Nicole: [Turns her frightened face into one of focus and determination] Then give me a boost! We can do this!

[Penny shapeshifts into a grizzly bear. Nicole hops into Penny's paws and is launched into the air by Penny. Nicole grabs onto the gutter with one hand and grabs both of the kids with her free arm. The gutter starts to break off completely but Nicole kicks against the side of the neighbor's house, causing the gutter to swing back into her yard right as it breaks completely. As they fall Nicole quickly tosses the kids towards Penny who catches them in her big bear arms. Nicole lands in a somersault but ends up throwing out her back in the process.]

Nicole: [Strained] A little help here... please?

[Richard and Gumball quickly rush to help pick Nicole up.]

Penny: [Shapeshifts back into her normal form and sets the kids down.] Are you guys okay?

[Blossom and Jake nod]

Blossom: [Sigh of relief] We're fine, mom...

Penny: [Relieved] Thank goodness... [She hugs them both]

[In the next scene, everyone is back inside. Richard and Gumball help Nicole into a chair slowly while Penny retrieves a heating pad. She applies the pad to Nicole's lower back before helping her sit back in the chair.]

Nicole: [To Penny] Thank you... [She gives a relaxed sigh]

Penny: [Smiles] You were really something out there! I can't believe you're still so athletic at your age!

Nicole: [Shrugs] Not as much as I was...

Richard: You see kids, It always pays to take care of your body!

Gumball: [Puts his hand on Richard's shoulder] Dad, I don't think you're in a position to give that kind of advice.

[They both chuckle]

Penny: [Turns to the kids] As for you two... what were you thinking climbing up there? Have you completely lost your minds?! Look what you did to your grandmother!

Blossom: Sorry, mom...

Jake: Sorry...

Penny: [Shakes her head] 'Sorry' isn't going to cut it! You're both going to be grounded for a very long time!

[Blossom and Jake look at each other and shrug, figuring as much.]

[Penny sits down in a chair beside Nicole as Gumball and Richard both try to keep Nicole comfortable.]

Nicole: Good for you, sweetie!

Penny: [Perks an eyebrow] What do you mean?

Nicole: Laying down the law. They need to learn a lesson from this. I can respect that.

Penny: [Sighs] Yeah... again I'm so sorry about the gutter, Nicole.

Nicole: [Waves her hand] Don't worry about it, dear. Thankfully I've got someone handy and reliable who can take care of both me and my house. [She holds Richard's hand tenderly]

Penny: Aww...Richard?

Nicole: [Shakes her head] No, my insurance agent. [She reveals she was just handing Richard her insurance card]

Richard: [Sighs] Fine... I'll get on it.

Penny: Nicole I've been thinking... this whole feud thing is silly... there's no need for us to fight. We're on the same team!

Nicole: [Nods] I agree with you wholeheartedly.

Penny: So I just want to be the first to say that I'm sorry for snapping at you and kicking you out of my house. That was rude of me and I should have been more reasonable.

Nicole: [Places a reassuring hand on Penny's arm] Apology accepted. I forgive you.

[They both smile at each other. Blossom, Jake, and Gumball all breathe a sigh of relief]

Penny: [After a moment of silence between the two of them, her smile fades] That's it?

Nicole: [Curious] Is what it?

Penny: Aren't you going to apologize too?

Nicole: [Chuckles] Apologize for what, sweetie?

Penny: [Lowers her eyebrows] How about 'Sorry for remodeling your house without asking you and throwing out all your favorite decorations'? That would be a start!

Nicole: [Scoffs] I'm not going to apologize for making your house better.

Penny: [Gets out of her chair angrily] Ugh! I can't believe you! Are you really that dense?

[Blossom, Jake, and Gumball all facepalm simultaneously.]

Nicole: I can't be sorry if I haven't done anything wrong, dear.

Penny: [Throws up her arms in frustration] You are just-... I just want to-... Grr! [She bites her tongue] You know what? I take back my apology!

Nicole: [Lowers her eyebrows] I think you just need to calm down...

Penny: [Angrily] I don't want to calm down! You are the most difficult person I have ever met in my entire life! You don't even care that I'm upset about what you did to my house!

Nicole: [Angrily] You shouldn't be upset! I'm not going to apologize to you for working my fingers to the bone trying to make your house finally look good for once in a blue moon!

Penny: [Shakes her head] You know what... I'm done...We're leaving... come on guys.

Gumball: [Walks up to Penny] Don't you think we should-

Penny: [Interrupts him] No I don't. Get in the car. [She moves Gumball towards the door and starts pushing him towards it.] Come on kids, we're going home!

[They all get in the car and close their doors. Penny quickly pulls out of the house and drives off.]

[In the next scene, Blossom, Jake, Gumball, and Penny are all sitting on the couch together with their feet up on the table. Penny is flipping through the channels angrily while the rest of them look disturbed.]

Penny: [Finally turns the channel to a mixed martial arts tournament] Finally... something good to watch... [She folds her arms and watches the intense fighting on the television while the rest of the family look at each other nervously. Gumball silently gestures to the kids that he'll handle the situation.

Gumball: [Clears his throat] Uh, honey... can I see you in the kitchen real quick? It will just take a second.

Penny: [Sighs] Fine...

[Once they enter the kitchen, Gumball quickly takes a look outside to make sure the kids didn't follow them. Once the coast is clear he walks up to her, keeping his voice down.]

Gumball: [Quietly] Penny, you're not acting like your normal self. This is crazy, man!

Penny: [Shakes her head] No, this family that I married into is crazy! Neither my parents or any of my other relatives give us anywhere near as much trouble! Your mother is so critical and insensitive! She doesn't care about anyone but herself!

Gumball: Oh come on...she's not that bad!

Penny: Oh really? How about her wedding gift for me? [She holds up a book titled 'Need a diet? Turn your life around with these easy steps!'

Gumball: [Shrugs] Okay, critical, maybe... but insensitive?

Penny: [Puts her hands on her hips] When I was giving birth she graded me on my performance... She gave me a four out of ten!

Gumball: Okay, I get it, alright? She's can be a terrible person sometimes... Trust me, no one knows my mother better than me. I lived with her for twenty years and in all that time she's only ever admitted being wrong twice. Both times she got sick to her stomach and one time she almost needed an ambulance.

Penny: Okay... your point?

Gumball: My point is you don't have to stoop to her level. You can be the bigger person! Show her you're the more mature one.

Penny: [Angrily] Uh, hello? Did you not see me offer an apology and ask for a truce? She's not even sorry! I'm done with her!

[Penny's phone suddenly starts to ring. She grabs it off the table and sees that it's Nicole calling]

Gumball: [Gasps] Penny! This is it! This is your chance! Answer the phone! [He sees her staring at the phone for a moment] Come on you can do it! Just talk to her! Come on! I believe in you!

[Penny declines the call, hanging up the phone. Gumball drops to his knees, burying his face in his hands for a moment before pulling his hair]

Gumball: Why?!

[Back at Nicole's house, Nicole puts down her phone and turns to Richard]

Nicole: I did what you said... she hung up on me...

Richard: Its-uh... probably just a bad signal! Try again?

Nicole: She doesn't want to talk to me... that's fine. But I'll tell you one thing right now...

[Penny is also shown talking to Gumball at the same time Nicole is talking to Richard]

Penny: I'll tell you one thing right now...

Penny and Nicole: [Simultaneously] The ball is in her court!

[Blossom and Jake are looking over the back of the couch, trying to peek into the kitchen. They both sit back down.]

Jake: So what's going on?

Blossom: [Confused] I think we're having our first ever unhappy ending.

Jake: [Shrugs] But what does it mean?

Blossom: It means the war... [The picture zooms in on her face. An ominous lighting is shown on her face, giving it a very dramatic tone] Has only just begun...

[Blossom looks down, seeing Jake holding a flashlight to give her face the dramatic lighting. She lowers her eyebrows at him and smacks the flashlight out of his hands.]

[End episode]


	10. Season 1: Episode 9: The Feud (Part 2)

**Synopsis: The feud between Penny and Nicole continues. When a family heirloom goes missing, everyone is forced to pick a side, dividing the family even further.**

* * *

[Blossom is writing in her journal with a pen. The picture is black and white while she narrates her thoughts ominously.]

Blossom narrating: [Dramatic]War... conflict... discord... it hangs over our family like a shroud...a shroud of primeval blackness that reaches deep into the soul, a gloom that reduces my world to a few scant feet of visibility... [Gunfire is heard in the distance] I stare anxiously into the darkness looking for the first sign of the approaching dawn, a hope that one day all might be resolved and the bonds of fellowship will be renewed once more... One week of a war that already feels like it has been waged forever... a war between two maternal figures eternally locked in an endless cycle of one-upmanship. [Bombs can be heard exploding in the distance.] So many innocent victims have been caught in the crossfire... [Machine guns firing and soldiers shouting is also heard.] How long must we endure such a brutal, divisive, and interminable standoff? The values of harmony, peace, and contentment have been undermined, giving rise to the horror, abhorrence, and desolation of dissension! [The picture zooms in closer and closer to her face until another extremely loud explosion is heard in the background, disrupting her concentration.]

[The picture returns to normal color, showing Blossom laying in bed on her stomach with her legs crossed behind her as she writes in her diary.]

Blossom: [Lowers her eyebrows angrily] Will you turn that stupid game down! I'm trying to do my introductory monologue!

[Jake is shown hanging out in her room, playing a loud war video game. The machine gun fire and explosions continue to sound off. He rolls his eyes as Blossom complains about the volume.]

Jake: Don't you think you're being a bit over-dramatic with this whole feud business?

Blossom: What are you even doing playing video games? I thought we were both supposed to be grounded?

Jake: Well mom doesn't have to know that, that's why I'm playing them in your room! But don't worry, I'll keep it down. [He mutes the video game] Just pretend like I'm not even here!

[Blossom sighs and shakes her head for a moment before returning to her diary.]

Blossom narrating: Now where was I? ...Ah yes! I would be lying if I said there weren't a few fortuitous and advantageous developments in our favor as a result of the conflict, notably in the form of our other grandmother, Judith, as the previous night was highly indicative of...

[As Blossom continues to write, a flashback plays of the previous night as she describes it in her Diary.]

[Once again, Penny and Gumball are all dressed up and about to head out of the house.]

Penny: Kids, I'd like to introduce you to your new babysitter! [She puts her hand on the doorknob]

[Blossom and Jake look at each other and bite their fingernails nervously.]

[Penny opens the door to the house, revealing her own mother was waiting for them at the door.]

Judith: [Smiles] Hi, honey!

Penny: Hi, mom! [The two of them hug affectionately] You have no idea how grateful I am that you drove all the way down here. You're a life saver.

Judith: [Waves her hand] It's no trouble at all! I'm always happy to help you and your beautiful family out!

Gumball: [Gives her a respectful nod] Judy!

Judith: Gumball!

Penny: I wish I could stay in talk but we're running late! If there are any problems give us a call otherwise... see you in a bit!

[After saying their goodbyes, Judith closes the door behind them. Blossom and Jake quietly tiptoe past her and return to the couch, trying to get back to their movie.]

Judith: [Looks over to the kids and the television] What are you guys watching? [She goes to pick up the remote]

Blossom: [Quickly tries to grab the remote but fails before Judith could grab it] Wait wait! No!

[Judith unpauses the movie. Loud gunfire and cars crashing is heard from the show. Blossom and Jake hang their heads disappointed to have another movie ruined.]

Judith: [Gasps] I love this movie!

Blossom: [Perks a brow] I'm sorry, what?

Judith: [Takes a seat between the two of them, wrapping an arm around each of their shoulders.] It's a classic!

Jake: You mean you're not going to censor it?

Judith: No silly! Me and Patrick saw much worse when we were your age. Age ratings are stupid anyway. [She unpauses the television show] If only we had some popcorn!

[Blossom and Jake look at each other with a look of surprise and disbelief, but their expressions quickly turn to those of happiness and excitement. The three of them eagerly watch the movie together on the edge of their seat.]

[In the next scene, Blossom and Jake are sitting at the kitchen table with their plates and silverware in front of them. They both brace themselves for what is to come.]

Blossom: [Gulps] I'm too afraid to find out what it is... I don't think I can take another cabbage casserole. My body still hasn't fully recovered from last week. [An X-ray shot shows the inside of her body. Her stomach is covered in bandages, wears a neck brace, and several bruises including a black eye. Her stomach groans in pain, letting out several wheezing coughs, barely staying conscious.]

[The doorbell to the house rings. Judith answers the door to an unknown figure. Blossom and Jake both tilt their head, trying to get a better look at who was at the door. Once the door was closed, Judith turns around, revealing a large pizza in her hands.]

Judith: [Sing-songy] I got pizzaaaaa!

Jake: [Smiles and looks at Blossom] Dude... right here [He offers her a fist-bump which she gladly accepts, pounding his fist back happily.]

[A montage of scenes play, showing Blossom, Jake, and Judith having a wonderful time. From watching television, to playing ball outside, to competing with each other in various games, to taking silly selfies with their phones. The last picture shows the three of them group hugging as they wave at the camera with smiles on their faces.]

[In the next scene, the three of them are enjoying some popcorn together until Judith takes a glance at her watch and starts a countdown.]

Judith: ...Aaand three...two...one... [She claps her hands together.] Bathtime!

[Blossom and Jake gasp and bite their lips nervously]

Blossom: [Alarmed] Oh no!

Judith: [Confused] 'Oh no'? Why 'Oh no'?

Blossom: Bathtime... You mean like... separately? One of us in the shower, alone? With nobody else inside?

Judith: [Scratches her head] Uh... that's the usual preferred occupancy, yeah? Why?

Blossom: [Breathes a sigh of relief and chuckles to herself] Nevermind, it's nothing!

[In the next scene, Blossom and Jake have towels wrapped around their bodies and heads, having just finished their showers. They both take a relaxed deep breath.]

Jake: [Happily] Now this...is awesome!

Blossom: [Nods] It's pretty great!

Jake: I think I could get used to this! This whole feud thing isn't so bad after all.

Blossom: [Rubs her chin] Well I don't know about that...

Jake: What are you talking about? It's perfect!

Blossom: I mean yeah, grandma Judy is nice and all, but I just don't like the idea of bad blood in the family. Mom is just cutting Nicole off from the family and replacing her with someone else. It's not right... I still think we can help bridge the divide between the two of them.

Jake: [Lowers his eyebrows] Uh, how about 'no'? We got a good thing going here and I don't want you messing this up like you do everything else! Let me put it to you simply... grandma Judy; awesome, grandma Nicole; lame. [Holds up one hand] Awesome [Holds up the other hand] Lame... they don't really measure up.

Blossom: Jake, that's awful. You're exploiting the feud to your benefit! Don't you care about how mom feels? Or grandma Nicole?

Jake: [Scoffs] What about you? You want to have your TV censored? You want to eat cabbage casserole that you can barely stomach? You want get hand-bathed again? You want to go to bed early with baby powder on your butt?

Blossom: [Hands on her hips] It's not about what I want It's about what's best for the family! I'm not going to exploit other people's strife for my own personal gain.

Jake: [Mocking her] Oh! Look at miss goody-two-shoes over here levitating over the rest of us! [He scoffs again] I'm not going to let you ruin this!

Blossom: We'll see about that...

[In the same Kill Bill parody as before, the picture zooms in on both of their eyes as a dramatic siren plays in the background while they stare each other down angrily.]

Blossom narrating: [Continues to write in her diary] Great... another obstacle... just more evidence that feuds seldom affect just the two. As with any conflict, there comes escalation. Another obstacle in our pursuit of peace, this one came in the form of something as simple, meaningless, and petty as a jewelry box. [She gives a brief chuckle] Fitting that something that serves no purpose than to safeguard objects of our vanity would be the cause of the next confrontation...

[The next flashback plays, showing Penny coming to answer the door when the doorbell rings. She opens the door to see Nicole waiting for her on the other side. When the two of them make eye contact, the picture zooms in on both of both of their eyes in a parody of Kill Bill but before the siren starts to play Gumball interjects]

Gumball: Okay, enough... that joke is getting old... [Looks to Nicole] What is it, mom?

Nicole: I'll make it brief, I know you guys must be busy with all the cooking and the cleaning and routine house upkeep and-

Gumball: [Interrupts her] Mom!

Nicole: I've come for my Jewelry box. I need it back.

Gumball: [Turns to Penny] What is she talking about?

Penny: She lent me her jewelry box when Jake broke the one I had. But I don't have it with me anymore because I already gave it back. Maybe you just didn't look hard enough, Nicole...

Nicole: [Laughs] Oh, sweetie! There isn't one square inch of my house that isn't memorized like the back of my hand. You never gave me the jewelry box back.

Penny: [Hands on her hips] And I'm telling you that you're wrong... I gave the box back three months ago.

Nicole: Penny, if you would have given it back I would have remembered. Maybe it's possible you are the one who didn't look hard enough.

Penny: [Shakes her head] No, I'm pretty sure I did. I recall very clearly handing it to you when you came over to our house a few months ago.

Nicole: I'm telling you that's impossible there's no way-

Penny: [Interrupts her] I'm telling you for the last time I don't have it. I gave it back already. If you don't believe me that's your problem but I'm telling you right now I don't have it and that's final! End of story! Period!

Nicole: [Holds her hands up, trying to calm her down] Alright. Fine. I believe you. I know you wouldn't lie to me, you're not the kind of person. I'll get out of your guys' hair. [She waves to Gumball] Have a good rest of the day you guys!

[Once Nicole leaves, Penny takes a few deep breaths, trying to clear her mind.]

Penny: She's trying to get under my skin... but it won't work. She's trying to get me to snap so I'll look like the crazy one but it's not going to work! She's crazy not me! I'm not crazy! She's crazy!

Gumball: Honey, I-

Penny: [Interrupts him] I already know what you're going to say. I've heard it a million times already. I'm not apologizing to her again.

Gumball: But... all this fuss over one silly little event?

Penny: It's not just one event, Gumball. Ever since we got married she has been nothing but critical and condescending. I'm finally taking a stand. I won't be bullied by her any longer!

[Flashback ends]

Blossom narrating: I have to give dad credit for trying, even though he hasn't made any meaningful progress and doesn't seem to have a firm grasp on the intensity of the situation. But what good is the use of advice from a moral compass if a deaf ear is all too often turned to it? Sometimes I wonder if we'd be better off as a species if we all possessed the male's relatively incomplex psyche and lax attitude towards interrelational contention.

Jake: Hey, I resent that! ...Whatever it is you just said

Blossom: I mean come on...females are just more contentious than males by nature. I honestly couldn't see a feud between Dad and grandpa Patrick because men just don't care that much.

Jake: [Sighs, shrugging his shoulders] Whatever... I'm going to use the bathroom. I'll be back in a while. [He hops out of his chair to leave the room.]

Blossom: Alright. [She returns to her diary for a moment.]

Blossom narrating: Finally, some peace and quiet... In my quest to restore balance and harmony to our family by finding the missing jewelry box, I have explored every corner of the house both inside and out and found nothing.

[A montage of scenes play, showing Blossom looking under the couch, in the garage, in the basement, in the kitchen, in the bathroom, in the gutter, in the shed, in the toilet, and in each bedroom. She wipes her brow, exhausted, but still determined.]

Blossom narrating: Despite my cynicism towards our current predicament and the obvious disingenuity of resolving interpersonal fracas via the reaffirmation of ones materialistic desires, I must work with what I'm dealt. Beggars really can't be choosers. If returning this box to grandma Nicole brings about positive change, who am I to turn my nose at such an obvious and easy deus ex machina? Food for thought. [She closes her diary.]

[In the next scene, Blossom is downstairs in the kitchen, opening up the refrigerator door and grabbing a bottle of water. She unscrews the cap, takes a quick drink, and puts the cap back on. Gumball suddenly appears from behind the fridge door.]

Gumball: Hey, sweetheart?

Blossom: What's up?

Gumball: Have you seen Jake? I can't find my flashlight anywhere and I know he had it last.

Blossom: I just saw him not too long ago. I can find him for you.

Gumball: [Nods] That would be awesome! Thanks!

[Scene cuts to Blossom knocking on the door of the upstairs bathroom.]

Blossom: [Knocking] Jake, dad needs you. [She waits a while for a response but after hearing nothing, she knocks again.] Jake come on, I know you're in there. Answer me. [She rolls her eyes.] Alright I'm coming in. Speak now or forever hold your peace.

[Blossom opens the door and walks in. To her surprise Jake isn't in the room. She scratches her head for a moment, confused. Something however, catches her eye. She sees the window of the bathroom open with the curtains gently rustling from the outdoor breeze. She flips a small empty trashcan upside down and puts it up against the wall for her to stand on. She steps up on the trashcan and looks outside, seeing nothing. She looks down, left, and right. Finally she looks upwards, seeing another open window above her window; the attic window. She climbs through the bathroom window onto the roof. From there she leaps up to grab onto the window ledge and pulls herself up. Once she climbs through the second window, she lands with a thud inside the attic.]

Blossom: [Rubbing her back] Oww...

[Suddenly a flashlight shines in Blossom's face, forcing her to cover her eyes.]

Jake: Who goes there?

Blossom: [Uncovers her eyes, seeing Jake standing with Gumball's flashlight in one hand and Nicole's jewelry box in the other. Her mouth drops.] Grandma's box! [She looks up at him and lowers her eyebrows.] You took it!

Jake: That's not true! Nicole did give it to mom but she forgot about it. So I decided to hang on to it.

Blossom: [Angrily] I don't care who did what! You had the box this whole time! You've been sitting by watching everyone fight over that and listening to me write overly complex philosophical narratives all day!

Jake: There you go again...

Blossom: [Restraining her anger] Give it to me. Now!

Jake: Oh I don't think so, sis! You just want this so you can turn everything back to the way it was before. I'm not having it! I'm not getting hand-bathed again. Grandma Judy is here to stay and that's final!

Blossom: Then I'll pry it from your selfish egomaniacal purloining fingers!

Jake: Stop with the big words and come get me then! [In a parody of the Matrix, he holds his hand out, beckoning with his fingers for her to come at him.]

[Blossom charges at him going for a roundhouse kick to his face when she reaches him. Jake ducks, avoiding her kick but before he can counter attack, Blossom does a backflip, kicking the jewelry box out of his hands, knocking it across the room. Blossom pounces, trying to grab the box but Jake grabs her by her ankle, stopping her in her tracks and causing her to faceplant right into the floorboards.]

Blossom: [Painfully] Owch... [Rubs her sore face]

Jake: [Laughs] Give up!

[Blossom jumps to her feet with one quick movement. When Jake goes for a punch she grabs his arm, turns around, and flips him over her shoulder, slamming him onto the ground. She holds onto his arm while pinning him to the floor with her foot on his cheek.]

Blossom: No, you give up!

[Jake mumbles out loud, struggling to speak due to her foot pressing against his face.]

Blossom: [Smiles] Sorry, what was that?

Jake: [Speaks up] Never! [He shapeshifts into a bear, breaking Blossom's hold. He picks her up in his giant paws, holding her up to his eye level. She wiggles and struggles, trying to get out of his grasp but his grip was too strong. Jake picks up the box and holds it front of her, taunting her with it.] Now what are you going to do, sis? [He chuckles cockily.] Hahaha!

[Blossom sighs and shakes her head at him.]

Jake: [Perks an eyebrow] What?

[Blossom points downwards with her finger. Jake looks down only to see the floor beneath his feet cracking due to his weight. They both look at each other for a moment before they fall through the floor, landing on the table in front of the couch where Penny and Gumball were sitting, shattering it. Penny and Gumball recoil in shock and gear, gasping.]

Penny: [Frightened] Oh my gosh! What are you guys doing?!

Blossom: [Points at Jake] He's got it! He's got the box!

Jake: [Shapeshifts back into his normal form] What? No I don't! [He hides the box behind his back.] It's nothing!

Gumball: [Reaches behind Jake, grabbing what he was hiding. When he sees Jake really does have the box he gasps again.] The jewelry box! You guys found it!

Blossom: Uh, no... we didn't. [She points at Jake] He was hiding it so mom and grandma would continue the feud!

Jake: [Shakes his head] She's lying! Where is your proof, madam!

Gumball: We need to give this back to my mom ASAP.

Penny: [Interjects] No! No! We can't!

Gumball: [Confused] What?! What do you mean?

Penny: After I yelled in her face telling her I didn't have it? She'd never let me live it down! If she finds out we had it all along, she'll win! Checkmate! Boom! I lose!

Gumball: [Shakes his head at Penny in disbelief] Do you even hear yourself right now? We finally have the mcguffin that will move the plot forward and resolve this conflict and you want to hang on to it?

Jake: Uh dad...grandma gave her that box, let her decide what to do with it. It's only fair. [He puts his hands on his hips.]

Blossom: [Lowers her eyebrows] Oh shut up, Jake! Stop acting like you care about anything we're talking about!

Jake: Are you implying I don't?

Blossom: Strongly. Your entire stake in this feud is free pizza, movies, and video games!

Jake: [Shrugs] What more noble cause to go to war over?

Blossom: You're awful! I'm putting a stop to your shenanigans right now!

Gumball: [To Penny] Honey, we have to do what's right!

Penny: Letting her win isn't 'right'! She doesn't deserve to have the checkmate!

Blossom: [To Jake] You want to go another round? [She assumes a combat stance]

Jake: Come at me! [He assumes a combat stance as well]

[The four of them continue fighting amongst themselves until they are interrupted by the sound of the door bell ringing. They all turn their attention towards the door.]

[Penny answers the door, finding no one there. She does find a piece of paper attached to the door. She takes it down and heads back inside to read it.]

Gumball: What is it?

Blossom: Yeah, what does it say?

Penny: [Chuckles, shaking her head as she does so] Unbelievable.

Gumball: [Eager] What?

Penny: [Holds the paper up, showing an invitation] A barbecue cookout. At your mother's place. She's invited us and get this... my parents.]

Gumball: [Scratches his head] On a Tuesday? Why would she invite your parents?

Penny: Don't you see? This is her next move! She's counting on me not showing up so it will look like I'm the one with the problem!

Blossom: But this seems like a good opportunity to give the box back to her.

Penny: You're right! [She thinks for a moment] But not by hand... We can turn the tables on her!

Gumball: How?

Penny: We're going to go to that party. [She looks at the kids] And you two will sneak in and put the box back in her house! She'll find it and realize she had it all along, then she'll have no choice but to apologize!

Gumball: [Sighs] You know what, at this point I'm too tired to interject anymore. I'll go along with it.

Blossom: But that lying!

Jake: Yeah! [Puts an arm around Blossom's shoulder] I'm with her!

Blossom: [Pushes Jake away] Get off me! You're only taking my side so you can get what you want!

Gumball: Just go along with it, sweetheart. Being an adult is ninety percent lying anyway.

Penny: Great! So we're all on board! All you guys have to do is find a way to smuggle the box back into her house, find a spot for it, and get out!

Blossom: And what's in it for me for doing your dirty work?

Penny: How about I don't ground you both for a year for putting a hole in our ceiling?

Jake: [Snaps his fingers] You got a deal!

[In the next scene, Penny and Gumball are arriving to the party, carrying some baked beans that they were instructed to bring.] Nicole is outside in the yard finishing the setup for the cookout.]

Nicole: [Seemed genuinely surprised that they had come] Oh! Hi guys! I didn't even think you'd show!

Penny: [Overdramatic happiness] Oh it's no problem! We're here to help you get things set up like good neighbors!

[Penny and Nicole stare each other down for a moment, trying to size each other up until Gumball comes between them.]

Gumball: Mom, where should I move these? [He holds up a tray of baked beans]

Nicole: [Smacks her forehead] Oh shoot! Did I ask you guys to bring baked beans? Must have been a typo. I already made some. But let's see if yours are up standards! [She takes a spoon and tries a mouthful] Oh dear, that's uh... not very fresh! Tastes like it's from a can!

Gumball: Those are your beans mom... I set Penny's down on the other table...

Nicole: [Nervously] Uhh... Oh! My bad! [She scratches the back of her head, embarrassed.]

[Scene cuts to Blossom and Jake hiding in the bushes.]

Jake: You ready to go?

Blossom: Yeah but how are we going to sneak the box back into grandma's house without her knowing?

[Jake looks at her with a mischievous grin.]

Blossom: [Perks a brow] What? Why are you looking at me like that?

[In the next scene, Blossom and Jake are approaching Nicole who is setting the tables. Jake looks smug and confident while Blossom looks grouchy and irritated. A large protruding bulge is shown in the back of Blossom's pants.]

Blossom: [Irritated] ...Hey grandma... I need to use the bathroom... [She grinds her teeth in an annoyed fashion]

Nicole: [Puts down the forks, spoons, and plates in her hands and turns to them. She tilts her head to the side, seeing the large bulge in Blossom's pants] Oh sweetie! Did you have an accident?

Blossom: [Looks over at Jake who is struggling to hold in his laughter] ...Yes...

Nicole: Do you need me to help you get cleaned up?

Blossom: [Groans, shaking her head] No... I just need to use your bathroom.

Nicole: Oh okay. [She reaches into her pocket and hands them the key to her house.] Here you go!

Blossom: [Takes the key] Thanks... [She turns to leave.]

[Nicole couldn't help but cover her mouth and giggle a bit as Blossom walks away.]

[The scene cuts to Blossom and Jake inside the house.]

Jake: [Still smirking] Now that was satisfying and funny! I give my idea a perfect ten out of ten!

Blossom: [Pulls down her pants and retrieves the jewelry box.] Shut up and help me hide this... [She pulls her pants back up and buttons them.]

Jake: [Waves his hands] I'm not touching that. No thank you.

Blossom: Enough joking around! We need to find a very inconspicuous place to put this.

Jake: But how are we going to do that when Nicole already said she knew every inch of her house like the back of her hand? Won't she know something is up when she finds the box in a place she's already looked?

Blossom: [Scratches her chin] You know what... that's actually a pretty valid point. I didn't consider that plothole until just now.

[Outside, Penny is talking with her parents who had just arrived.]

Patrick: [Wraps an arm around Penny, hugging her to his side.] Good to see you again, darling! You're looking radiant as always.

Judith: I love your outfit by the way! Very cute?

Penny: [Shyly] Oh this? [Runs her hands through her skirt] It's nothing!

Judith: But why do you look so nervous?

Penny: [Gulps] Nervous? What do you mean nervous? I'm not nervous!

Patrick: And where are the kids at? I'd love to see them. I haven't ruffled the hair on their heads in forever!

Penny: You know what. That's actually a great idea! I'm going to go see what they're up to. Excuse me for just a moment. [She steps away, heading toward Nicole's house.]

[Once inside, Penny immediately spots Blossom and Jake walking through the house with the box.]

Penny: [Rushes up to the kids] What are you guys doing! I told you to hide it!

Blossom: We can't find a spot that isn't a dead giveaway.

Jake: But we're working on it.

Penny: [Frustrated, she swipes the box from Blossom's hands.] Give me that! I'll take care of it myself!

[Penny walks off, heading towards one of the rooms with the box in her hands. Suddenly she runs into Richard who was headed their way. When she sees him she gasps out loud, covering her mouth with fright.]

Richard: Hiya, Penny! [He looks down at her hands seeing the box] ...Wait...hold on a second. Isn't that Nicole's jewelry box?

Penny: [Starts sweating nervously] Uh, I... well... uh- I mean, I ... uh-uh...

Richard: Yeah! She's been going nuts the past couple of days looking for it. She didn't even go to bed last night because she was up all night long cleaning the closets out.

[In a flashback, Richard is shown in bed snoring loudly. His deep sleep is interrupted when a shoe falls right into his mouth. He quickly spits it out, sitting up in bed. He looks over at the other side of the bed, seeing Nicole flinging and throwing things left and right as she goes through all their things. The flashback ends.]

Richard: When she finds out you had it all along you're in for a world of trouble.

Penny: [Gulps] Nononono...no no no! I can't! She can't find out about-

Nicole: [Walking into the living room] Richard?

[Penny and Richard nervously toss the box back and forth until Nicole comes into the room seeing Richard holding the box.]

Nicole: [Gasps] My jewelry box! What-...how the... where did you get that?

Richard: [Looks at Penny for a moment, seeing the look of worry on her face. He looks back at Nicole] I uh... I was uh, pranking you. I hid it where you wouldn't find it.

Nicole: [Dismayed] You what?

Richard: [Nervously] I thought it would be funny. Good prank, huh?

Nicole: I've been tearing my hair out night and day looking for that! I've almost lost my mind going all over the house checking every nook and cranny!

Richard: [Shrugs] Still funny.

Nicole: [Takes a few steps closer to him with an intimidating look in her eyes] Oh really, Richard?

Penny: [Interjects] Nicole, I-

Richard: [Interrupts Penny] Shush! Let it go.

Nicole: Well let me make you one promise now... you won't be looking back on this little stunt as funny! [She swipes the box from his hand and marches off.]

Penny: [Shakes her head in disbelief] Richard I... I don't know what to say except...thank you. [Looks up at him] Why would you do that for me?

Richard: [Shrugs again] I don't know... I didn't want you to have to deal with that. You're like a daughter to me.

[Penny smiles and offers him a hug which he gladly accepts.]

Blossom: Awww!

Jake: [Rolls his eyes] Mom...we gotta wrap this story up. [He points towards the bedroom down the hall.]

Penny: Oh! Right!

[In the next scene, Nicole is on her knees beside her bed, polishing the box with a clean rag.]

Nicole: Why does it smell all sweaty?

[Penny, slowly opens the door and comes in the room.]

Nicole: [Looks up at Penny and sighs] Come to gloat?

Penny: [Shakes her head] No. I don't want to gloat I don't want to fight anymore. I want to bury the hatchet but I can't do that unless we're on the same page.

Nicole: [Nods] Look, It was wro-... [She coughs] I was wr-... [She groans, unable to get the word 'wrong' off her tongue. She clears her throat] The opposite of right to accuse you like I did.

Penny: [Walks up to her and sits down on the ground beside her] It was wrong of me to replace you as the kids' babysitter. But if we're going to make this work we need to get to the root of the problem.

Nicole: What do you mean?

Penny: I didn't want any of this. I didn't want this feud. I didn't want us to constantly try and show each other up. I just felt obligated to take a stand and stick up for myself. You can be completely one hundred percent right about something, but if you don't handle it correctly, you can still be wrong. If we're going to move forward I need you to respect how I feel. I don't want to be bullied anymore.

[Nicole looks down at the ground, silently reflecting but saying nothing.]

Penny: When you painted my house and threw out all my favorite things, I know you had good intentions but you didn't consider how I would feel about it. That wasn't even the lone incident, it was just the law straw. Look, I get it. I know you care about me and you're always looking out for my best interests but you have a habit of doing good things for other people without considering how they feel about it. I feel like you just don't respect me at all.

[At the door, four pairs of eyes belonging to Gumball, Richard, Blossom, and Jake are seen, trying to remain hidden.]

Nicole: You know, my mother-in-law didn't respect me. I felt like no matter what I did I was never good enough for her. Never good enough for her son. She let me know that on a regular basis. I always worked my fingers to the bone trying to impress her but nothing ever seemed to work. [Looks up at Penny] I don't want to have that kind of relationship with you. I just wanted to help but I didn't know I would hurt your feelings. I never want you to feel like you're not good enough for me or my son. I love you, Penny, and I wish you only the best every day. We can make this work.

Penny: We can, but we both have things to work on. You can do better knowing when people want your help and when they don't, and I can do better accepting your help when you offer it... appropriately that is.

Nicole: You're right. I owe you an apology. [She clears her throat] I'm sor-... Sorr...

Richards: [Gasps] She's going to say it!

Blossom: [Quietly] Shh!

Nicole: Sorrrrrrrrr... I... am... s-s-s-s-s...sor...sor...sor-sor-

[In the next scene, Nicole is being carried out to an ambulance on a stretcher. When next Nicole opens her eyes, she is in the hospital, surrounded by her family, including Penny's parents. Gumball approaches her, handing her a beautiful bouquet of flowers.]

Nicole: [Surprised] Oh, Gumball! They're beautiful! Thank you!

Gumball: [Smiles] Don't thank me. Penny got them for you.

Nicole: [Sees Penny standing at the left side of her bed and reaches out to her] Penny... did I...do it? Did I get the words out?

Penny: [Holds her hand] You did...and I accept your apology. Things are going to be better between us, I promise. As long as we both respect each others opinions. Speaking of which, I brought something with me... [She holds up two cans of paint of the exact color Nicole painted her house with.]

Nicole: [Shocked] Huh?

Penny: If I can confess a little secret... I do love what you did with the room. I was wondering if you'd like to help me do the rest of the house as well?

Nicole: [Smiles, feeling touched] Oh sweetie, I'd love to!

Jake: [Pinching his forehead, shaking his head irritated and confused] So let me get this straight... all this fuss and she actually liked the paintjob all along.

Blossom: [Shrugs] Women are complicated.

Patrick: [Whispers to Judith quietly] I told you this family was a bunch of whack jobs.

Penny: [To Nicole] You're more than welcome to have your job back as babysitter.

Nicole: [Beaming] Nothing would make me happier in the whole world!

[In the next scene, Blossom and Jake are sitting beside each other. Blossom looks content and relieved while Jake looks grumpy and irritated.]

Blossom: All's well that ends well, right little bro?

[Picture zooms out, showing them once again in the tub together getting a bath from Nicole.]

Jake: [Grumpily] I hate you...

[Blossom smiles happily]

[End episode]


	11. Season 1: Episode 10: The Finale

**Synopsis: In the finale, It's Blossom's birthday, and as she celebrates finally becoming a teenager, she also comes to grips with her childhood coming to a close. Determined to avoid becoming an adult, she'll do everything in her power to stay young forever.**

* * *

[The school bell rings, sending all the students to lunch break. Blossom happily unloads her books into her locker. On the inside of the locker door there is a mirror. She grabs a brush and quickly gives her hair a quick comb and straights her eyelashes.]

Blossom: [Winks at herself in the mirror] What better a day to look my best? [She closes the locker door and strolls down the hall to the cafeteria] Lookout world, there's a new generation of teenagers coming right at you! This is going to be the best day ever!

[A student passing by Blossom with their lunch tray in hand throws their mashed potatoes right into Blossom's face. Several of the students start laughing at her but before she can finish wiping her face off another student trips her up, causing her to fall. The students continue to laugh at her expense.]

Blossom: [Wipes her eyes off] Hmph...at least it will be when I finally get out of here…

[At the lunch table, Blossom is opening her lunchbox happily.]

Blossom: I feel quite optimistic! Right guys?

[Picture zooms out to show Blossom sitting by herself while the other tables in the cafeteria are packed. Shortly afterwards, Andy approaches her table with his lunch tray in hand.]

Andy: [Happily] Happy birthday, Blossom! [He takes a seat beside her.]

Blossom: Aww thanks Andy! I'm glad I don't have to sit by myself anymore.

Andy: True that. By the way, I got you something... [He reaches into his pocket]

Blossom: Oh you didn't have to do that!

Andy: [Waves his hand] Of course I did! You're the best girl a guy could ever hope to have. [He sets out a small wooden box on the table.]

[Blossom opens the box revealing beautiful flower blossoms inside.]

Andy: They're blossoms, like the one you put behind your ear. There's a color for each season or depending on what mood you're in. They look just like real flowers but they actually aren't, they're plastic, meaning they'll last forever.

Blossom: [Touched] I love it! [She takes her red blossom from her ear and tries on one of the new pink flower blossoms instead.] How do I look?

Andy: [Scratches his chin for a moment] Hmm... somehow even prettier than before.

[Blossom blushes shyly. Their conversation was interrupted two more people sitting down at their table; Jake and Rosemary.]

Jake: Happy birthday, sis.

Rosemary: Happy birthday from me also!

Blossom: [Greets them happily] Hey guys! What do I owe the pleasure of all this company?

Rosemary: I always try and give everyone the attention they deserve on their special day!

Jake: Well that and there's no room at any of the other tables…

[The other tables are shown. Students are sitting shoulder to shoulder with barely enough arm room to move around.]

Blossom: [Chuckles nervously] Heh.. I'm not exactly the most popular around here, am I?

Rosemary: Well that's all about to change! You get a new slate!

Blossom: [Perks an eyebrow] What do you mean?

Rosemary: [Optimistic] Highschool! You won't be in Junior High anymore! It's a brand new start with a whole new world of students!

Blossom: [Hangs her head for a moment] I didn't think about that... I won't see my brother around anymore…

Rosemary: [Upon seeing Blossom's optimism fails, she tries to cheer her up] Chin up! You're growing up! It comes with so many awesome perks and benefits! Soon you'll be able to drive!

Jake: ...and get stuck in traffic…

Rosemary: [Continues despite Jake's interruptions] You'll be able to find work and get paid!

Jake: ...at a dead-end job…

Rosemary: You'll be able to go to college and pursue your dream career!

Jake ...and be massively in debt…

Rosemary: Your facial features will become more defined and you'll be beautiful!

Jake ...and have creepy guys stare at you all the time…

[Rosemary smacks Jake upside the head]

Jake: [Painfully] Owww! [Rubs his head] What the heck?

Rosemary: [Hands on her hips] Why do you have to be so negative? I'm trying to cheer her up!

Jake: [Scoffs] Screw that! Growing up sucks and everyone knows it. Being an adult is all about slaving endless hours trying to please people who don't appreciate you, whether it's your boss, your coworkers, your family-

Andy: [Interrupts Jake] Come on guys, that's enough... [Turns to Blossom] Don't stress out thinking about it. In fact, just don't think about it all. Just try and focus on what makes you happy right here and now, not later.

Blossom: [Shakes her head, feeling unsure] No no, I can't stop thinking about it now... I just... I... [Sighs] I've lost my appetite... [She closes her lunchbox.]

[On the bus, Blossom is sitting in her seat, deep in thought. She is hit in the head with various items thrown by other students such as empty soda cans, erasers, plastic balls, markers, and crumpled up papers, but she seems unfazed. She scoots up a few rows in order to talk to the bus driver, Miss Briggs, a very large hippopotamus.]

Blossom: [Clears her throat] Uh, Miss Briggs?

Miss Briggs: [Keeps her eyes on the road] What is it, kid?

Blossom: Do you remember being a kid? Did you ever have any dreams or aspirations?

Miss Briggs: [Smiles as she begins to reminisce] I remember when I was a little girl... I was so cute and innocent... the world was my oyster! Anything was possible! I wanted to be an opera singer, adored by thousands upon thousands of fans all cheering my name and throwing beautiful roses at me as I bowed! Ah youth...the endless possibilities…

Blossom: [Smiles] So then what happened?

Miss Briggs: [Her smiles turns into an angry scowl] I grew up! Now I'm sixty years old, I've gained almost three hundred pounds, my back is killing me, and I'm working paycheck to paycheck to pay the rent for that lousy old hag that owns my apartment! Why, I wish I could just grab her by the neck and wring her dry like a damp rag! [She grinds her teeth and clenches her fists, causing her knuckles to crack loudly]

[Blossom appears petrified]

[Jake is sitting by himself, browsing on his phone. Blossom slowly slides into the seat beside him, still appearing completely frozen with the frightened look still on her face, not moving a muscle.]

Jake: [Lowers his eyebrows suspiciously. He pokes her cheek several times but gets no reaction. He waves his hand in front of her face.] What's wrong with you? ...Aside from the usual that is…

Blossom: [Quickly grabs Jake by the shoulders] Don't you get it? [She appears terrified and anxious] Dreams really don't come true!

Jake: [Cringes, trying to slink further away from her] What are you talking about?

Blossom: This isn't like other cartoon sitcoms, we actually age as the show goes on!

Jake: I don't know what you're talking about... [He takes her hands off of his shoulders] Can you like... scoot back, please?

Blossom: I'm getting old! How much longer until I'm driving to the pharmacy in my worn-down minivan to pick up my arthritis medication?

Jake: [Rolls his eyes] Blossom...you're thirteen for crying out loud. You need to calm down.

Blossom: [Shouts] No you calm down! I'm perfectly calm! You're ten and I'm going to be thirteen, we don't have another ten or thirteen years left until we're adults! We've already used up more than half of our childhood!

Jake: [Holds up his hands] Look... I think I know what will make you feel better. Why don't you try acting like a kid as much as you can so you can at least feel like you're staying young?

Blossom: How do I do that?

Jake: [Cracks his knuckles] Trust me... When it comes to acting like a kid, I'm a doctor!

[In the next scene, the two of them are sitting in Jake's room in some bean bag chairs playing video games. Beside them are a bag of cheese puffs and two cans of soda. Suddenly Blossom throws down her controller and throws her arms up victoriously.]

Blossom: [Celebrating] Woo! I got ya! I win! [She points as Jake] Take that!

Jake: [Scoffs] Look at the scoreboard…

[The screen shows the score as twenty to one.]

Blossom: [Shrugs] Well you might be twenty times better than me but you're not twenty-one times better than me! [She does a little victory dance before taking a mouth-full of cheese puffs, cringing slightly as she chews them] You know these are really unhealthy for you, right?

Jake: See, there you go again. Stop acting like an adult. You're still a kid for now and kids eat unhealthy things. [He opens up the soda can and hands it to her] Now drink up.

[Blossom takes the can, feeling unsure of herself]

Blossom: [Takes a quick drink and quickly wipes her mouth] Mmm... poison flavored... [She coughs, unaccustomed to the flavor of sugary drinks]

[A knock is heard on the door before Penny takes a peek inside their room]

Penny: You guys doing alright? I haven't heard from you in a while.

Blossom: [Voice cracks] We're fine mom. Just thought I'd try some things Jake likes to do.

Penny: [Surprised] Ooo, Blossom! Your voice is starting to get deeper!

Blossom: [Panics] What?! [She talks with a high pitched falsetto voice] No I don't! [She turns to Jake] Jake?

[Jake shrugs teetering his hand back and forth in partial agreement with Penny]

Penny: [Confused] What? There's nothing wrong with it, you're just growing up is all!

[Blossom starts biting her fingernails]

Penny: I came up here to ask you what kind of cake you want for your birthday. Same as last year?

Blossom: [Looks at Jake who gives her a quick nod. She looks back at Penny] Ice cream! Chocolate ice cream!

Penny: Really? You don't want carrot cake with light cream cheese frosting again? You said it was your favorite.

Blossom: No! Only adults eat that garbage!

Penny: Oh, okay... uh… sure! We can do that! I'll get started on the recipe.

[Once Penny leaves, Blossom breathes a sigh of relief. Jake offers her a fist bump.]

Jake: [Bumps her fist] That's how it's done.

Blossom: [Smiles] You know it, little bro! She was just kidding though, right? My voice hasn't changed has it?

Jake: Oh it definitely has.

Blossom: [Gasps] No! It can't be! The adult-ification process is catching up to me! We gotta fight this! We're not trying hard enough! We need to do more kid stuff! [She looks up to see Jake trying to hide his laughter] What? What's so funny?

Jake: [Still chuckling] I'm sorry... I can't help it...It's just that your voice sounds more like a boy now than a girl.

Blossom: [Covers her ears and quickly runs out of the room] Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!

[In the next scene, Blossom has locked herself in her room. She has changed her outfit, putting on some of her old clothes to look more youthful and less-mature in appearance. She wears a white t-shirt with pink flowers on the front of it along with a pair of faded jean shorts. She is once again laying on her stomach in bed, kicking her legs back and forth behind her. She writes in her diary.]

Blossom narrating: Dear diary, my escape from the enfettering chains of adulthood has been most tumultuous. The persistence of time, the sheer inevitability of it all weighs heavily upon my conscience. How be it now to best proceed with the relentless phantasm of responsibility lingering over my shoulder like-

Blossom: [Groans and stops writing for a moment] Ugh come on, even the voice narrating my internal thoughts is speaking with a deep voice! I've got to stop writing all these big words. How would a youthful kid best articulate their thoughts? [She returns to her diary.]

Blossom narrating: [Ridiculous snobby accent] Dear diary, growing up is like...totally not cool, yah? It would be like, super rad if I could avoid become a boring ugly adult. Who wants that, lol?

Blossom: [Shakes her head] No that's too much... [She taps her pen on her chin for a moment while she comes up with an idea. She kicks her feet back and forth gently as she hums, deep in thought.] hmm...

Blossom narrating: Dear diary, I've got to find a way to beat time. Jake was right, If I can at least act like a kid then it will feel like I still have some time yet. Maybe I can outrun adulthood? I just need a good idea going forward... Aha! I got it! I'm going to challenge the master himself to a prank war!

[Jake is outside in the backyard, reclining in a lounge chair beside the pool. He has a pair of sunglasses on and holds a refreshing lemonade in one hand. Suddenly a water balloon drops on his lap but doesn't explode. He lifts up his sunglasses for a moment and perks an eyebrow as he spots the balloon. Blossom is watching from behind cover in the distance.]

Blossom: [Rolls her eyes and facepalms] Ugh! [She quickly walks up to him, picks up the balloon and drops it back on his lap, but it still doesn't explode] What the heck?

Jake: [Keeps his brow perked, looking confused] What is this?

Blossom: It was supposed to be a prank but these balloons are so cheap!

Jake: [Shakes his head] They're fine, it's all in the throwing technique. Here I'll show what I mean. Go along out there by the fence.

Blossom: [Smiles] Got it! [She turns to do as he instructed]

[As soon as Blossom turns her back Jake suddenly hurls the balloon at her deftly, which explodes on contact, knocking her off her feet and drenching her.]

Blossom: [Falls to the ground. Once she recovers she looks over her shoulder at Jake angrily.] Hey! You tricked me!

Jake: [Puts his sunglasses back on and goes back to reclining in his chair.] Pfft... like I'd show you my techniques. Get real…

[Blossom walks back up to him and flips his lounge chair on its side, flinging Jake into the grass.]

Jake: [Chuckles as he gets up] You really want to start this?

Blossom: [Smirks] If I can beat you in a prank war I can beat adulthood easily!

Jake: [Shrugs] Alright, you asked for it... be careful what you wish for…

[In the next scene, Blossom is going through various tools in the garage. She finds a can of pink paint that was originally used to paint her room. She smirks confidently and takes it along with a brush.]

Blossom: Hmm... looks cute on me, but I doubt it would on Jake…

[Blossom is shown sneaking through the house. She spots Jake in the living room sitting on the couch. She continues to tiptoe through the hallway towards Jake's room. She giggles mischievously as she quietly grabs the doorknob and prepares to enter his room to paint his clothes pink. She is suddenly stopped in her tracks when she can't pull away from the doorknob. Her hand was stuck firmly to it.]

Blossom: Oh no! [She pulls on the doorknob with all her might but can't free her hand.]

[Several minutes later, Blossom is shown exhausted, given up as she hangs by her hand from the doorknob, halfway laying on the ground. Eventually Jake approaches her, his arms folded.]

Jake: [Shakes his head] Seriously? [He picks up her paint can and brush] Tampering with my room? That's like, next-level predictable... Good thing dad has plenty of superglue, right?

Blossom: [Sighs, annoyed] Can you please free me?

Jake: [Reveals he was holding a glass of warm water, predicting he would catch her] Yeah I'll let you go with some of this warm water but you do realize most of this is going down your pants, right?

Blossom: [Hangs her head and sighs] ...Yeah…

[Jake pulls the waist of her pants back and pours half of the glass into them, making it look like she soiled herself. After having a quick laugh at her expense he pours some water onto her hand to free her from the knob. He twirls her paintbrush as he walks off, taking her supplies with him. After a few seconds she falls off the doorknob and onto the floor.]

[Later on, Blossom is shown angrily filling up a bucket with mud. Once filled, she goes upstairs and opens the window to her room. She looks down below at the spot where Jake parks his bike. She gets out her phone and starts texting her brother.]

Blossom texting: Hey bro, you still out?

Jake texting: Yeah, taking the bike for a spin. What's up?

Blossom texting: We're having pizza. Come on home.

Jake texting: Oh nice. Be there in a few.

Blossom: [Snickers] Alright Jake, let's see how you like a facefull of mud…

[Blossom holds the bucket full of mud in her hands and leans out of the window, ready to dump it on his head the moment he arrives. After waiting a while she texts him once again.]

Blossom texting: You coming?

Jake texting: I'm already here.

Blossom texting: Huh? Where?

Jake texting: Up.

Blossom texting: Up?

[A distinct whistle is heard from up above where Blossom was leaning. She looks up to see Jake on the roof with a bucket of his own. He waves at her sarcastically before dumping a bucket full of mud on her face. After getting mud dumped on her, Blossom goes back into her room and wipes her face, showing a look of disgust underneath.]

Blossom: [Disgusting] Ugh! Gross! [She fumes angrily] I can't do this alone... I need help…

[After getting cleaned up, Blossom heads downstairs, getting ready to storm out of the house.]

Jake: [Sees Blossom getting ready to leave and catches up with her] Hey where you going?

Blossom: [Angrily] None of your beeswax! Buzz off!

Jake: [Looks her over] Like the new outfit, by the way. You know you still got a tag on the back of your shorts right?

Blossom: [Looks over her shoulder] Huh?

Jake: [Holds up a pair of scissors] Don't worry I got it. [After a moment of snipping he shows her the tag he cut off.] There you go!

Blossom: [Sighs] Whatever... thanks... [She takes the tag and throws it over her shoulder before leaving through the front door.]

[Blossom is shown walking down the neighborhood sidewalk, passing several other neighbors as she does so. Every person she ends up passing looks back at her and lets out a shocked gasp. Several parents shield their children's eyes as she walks by. Eventually she reaches Andy's house and knocks on his door several times.]

Andy: [Answers the door] Hello? Oh hi Blossom!

Blossom: Hey Andy!

Andy: [See her new outfit and looks surprised] Wow... I like your new summer clothes. You look very very pretty!

Blossom: [Blushes shyly and smiles] Aww...thanks...I was hoping I could ask you for a favor. Are you doing anything right now?

Andy: [Lower pitched voice] Well I got some of the old Lord of the Rings movies burning a hole in my DVR but that can wait till later... what's up?

Blossom: Wait, your voice just got deeper all of a sudden…

Andy: Yeah, it cracks on and off every once in a while. Guess I'm growing up too huh?

Blossom: [Plugs her ears] Ah! I don't want to hear that! No no no... I'm trying to not focus on that. Look I need your help pranking my brother. He's always one step ahead of me and I don't know how to get the upper hand.

Andy: [Unsure] I don't know... Jake's always been the master at this, I don't know if I should get involved. Maybe you should back out while you still can.

[Angelo passes by in front of Andy's house, riding his bike. He takes a moment to laugh when he sees Blossom.]

Angelo: [Laughing] Looks like there's a full moon out tonight!

Blossom: [Turns around] Uh, no, actually... not until the seventeenth…

Andy: [Gasps loudly and blushes, embarrassed.] B-b-b-Blossom! Your shorts!

Blossom: [Confused] What?

Andy: Your... uh... behind you! Your bu-... backside! [He tries to look away but can't]

Blossom: [Perks a confused eyebrow. She pats her hands behind her and finds out a patch had been cut out of her shorts and underwear, leaving her butt exposed. Her face flushes a deep red] So that's why everyone has been giving me weird looks... [Turns back to Andy] Andy please you have to help me! I have to get him back!

Andy: [Nods, still feeling a bit nervous] Okay okay, I'll help... but you're going to need some spare shorts I'm guessing?

[Blossom smiles awkwardly]

[In the next scene, the two of them are at the park, sitting side-by-side together up in a tree. Blossom is wearing a new pair of jean shorts she borrowed from Andy.]

Blossom: [Lets out a relaxing sigh as she enjoys the sights. The birds chirping, the gentle breeze, the soft rustling of leaves, the sound of young children laughing as they play, and the warm sun shining down on the grass and flowers below.] Ahh, such a beautiful day... [Her face then abruptly turns serious and focused] Let's talk strategy…

Andy: Alright, I'm your ace in the hole, Blossom. The only positive thing to come from my lifetime of being bullied is I've become familiar with their tricks and tactics. I've picked up a thing or two from the bullies at my old school and they're much older than Jake. The trick is to strike them where they least expect it. Don't be too obvious or predictable. [He takes out a journal he had brought with him] Let's write down some ideas.

Blossom: How surefire are they?

Andy: [Clicks his pen] Very…

Blossom: [Focused] Then let's get serious... this is war!

[For the next hour, the two of them sit together brainstorming ideas. At first they start off planning their pranks but overtime they get distracted and their conversation starts to devolve offtopic. They start talking about other things, laughing and having a merry time as they do so. After a while they put down their journal completely and start telling stories to each other, enjoying the warmth of each other's presence.]

Blossom: [Laughing] You did not!

Andy: [Laughing] I did! I ended up losing the bet and had to go to the Star Wars comic-con with a shirt that said 'The Last Jedi is the best Star Wars movie'. Since you're not a star wars fan I'll just go ahead and tell you that it's the ultimate heresy. I set an all time world record for most swirlies ever received in one day.

Blossom: [Shakes her head, smiling] Promise me you'll never change, Andy.

Andy: [Shrugs] If you stay true to yourself you'll never have to... [Pauses for a moment] You want something to snack on? I brought chips!

[The moment he opens his bag of chips the two of them are both quickly swarmed by birds, causing them to fall out of the tree. Andy hits the ground first only for Blossom to fall on top of him.]

Andy: [Winded] Ohhh...

Blossom: You okay?

Andy: [Sarcasm] I'm fine, a few fractured ribs never hurt nobody…

[Blossom giggles at his joke. The two of them stare at each other for a while afterwards, feeling their connection getting deeper.]

Blossom: [Smiles] Andy, I want you to know that I love spending time with you...you always make me feel happy and carefree.

Andy: [Smiles] I'm just happy you accept me for who I am. Comic book character cosplay and all.

[Andy tries to sit up straight but ends up accidentally placing his hand on hers as he does so, causing both of them to blush. In the heat of the moment they both quickly lean forward into a kiss on the lips. Their kiss was quickly interrupted by Angelo riding past them again.]

Angelo: [Comes to a stop briefly] Blossom and Andy sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g! Haha!

Andy: [Perks an eyebrow] We're under the tree not in it, idiot.

Angelo: Hey, want me to come over there and pull those spider man undies over your head?

Andy: If you want to get through me you gotta through her. [He points at Blossom]

Angelo: ...Eh... too much work…

Blossom: [Shakes her head] He's right, what are we doing? [She quickly gets up and backs away from Andy] We can't do this!

Andy: Blossom? What's wrong? What do you mean?

Blossom: Don't you see? Kids don't make out, only teens and adults do that! We're still kids! We're growing up too fast!

Andy: [Confused] But I don't understand… I thought we were dating?

Blossom: We're not dating! We're just… I don't know… close or whatever… It's supposed to just be cute, not serious.

[Andy frowns, feeling hurt inside.]

Blossom: [Quickly picks up their journal, flipping through the ideas they had jotted down already] This will have to do for now. [She quickly starts to walk off] I'm sorry Andy! I gotta go!

Andy: But- [Before he could say anything she was already starting to run off.]

[Blossom is sprinting home as fast as her feet could take her. While running, she skims through some of the ideas that she and Andy had jotted down in the journal.]

Blossom: [Panting] Alright...just forget that ever happened... let's go with prank number fourteen first!

[Jake is laying down on the couch watching cartoons when his phone starts to ring. He sees Blossom trying to call him and answers the phone.]

Jake: [Smiles mischievously] Hey sis, are the new shorts a big hit around town?

Blossom: Haha very funny... look, I ordered something a while ago and the package should have arrived by now. Can you please take the package inside the house so nobody steals it?

Jake: [Sarcastically] Sure... I'll get right on that.

Blossom: Thanks!

[They both hang up.]

[Jake goes outside and sees the package Blossom had told him about.]

Jake: Wow... really creative...the ol' fake package prank? Getting real imaginative these days, sis... [He kicks the package to the side, into the garden. He then turns on the hose and drenches the package, ruining it in the process. He yawns while watering the box.] Too easy…

[A loud gasp is heard, causing Jake to turn his head]

Gumball: [Devastated] Jake! What are doing! [He shouts] Nooo! Stop that! [He quickly dashes forward and grabs the hose from Jake, turning the water off.]

Jake: [Alarmed] W-wa-what is it? [He looks down at the box, noticing a small sticker titled 'To Blossom' was starting to peel away, revealing a 'To Gumball' sticker underneath.] Dad I didn't-

Gumball: [Furious] That had my new laptop in it! What is wrong with you?! Why would you water a package?!

Jake: [Shakes his head] I didn't- I didn't- Blossom told me that-

Gumball: So now you're trying to frame your sister? Real nice... [He points towards the house] Go to your room. Now! And no video games!

[As soon as Jake goes inside he sees Blossom leaning against the couch, filing her nails casually.]

Jake: [Exhales] Nice... how did a nitwit like you get so creative?

Blossom: [Scoffs and repeats a line he had told her earlier] Pfft...like I'd tell you my techniques... get real.

Jake: [Once upstairs in his room he clenches his fists tightly] Alright, Blossom, if it's a war you want, it's a war you'll get!

[A montage of scenes play, showing both Blossom and Jake setting up elaborate pranks for the other. With her list of ideas from Andy, Blossom is able to keep up with Jake. In one prank, Jake bites into a chocolate popsicle only to find out it was a cucumber dipped in chocolate.]

[In the next scene, Blossom is shown checking her room for traps. When she exits the room, she finds the hallway covered in legos with Jake standing at the end of the hallway grinning. Rather than cross the hallway barefoot, she holds up a pair of shoes and sticks her tongue out at him. After putting the shoes on and walking across the hallway she feels something crawling up her legs. She looks down and sees spiders crawling all over her after Jake filled her shoes with them. She freaks out and starts running around in a panic, much to Jake's amusement.]

[In the next scene, Jake has locked himself in his room. After making sure none of his things had been tampered with he gets on his computer for a bit. He notices he has one new notification in his email. Upon pulling it up he sees he has an email from Marcy and is elated. In his excitement he didn't seem to notice Marcy's usual email address was different. He sees a video has been sent to him and quickly puts his headphones on before opening it. Suddenly a screamer gif pops up, scaring him so bad his skin turns from yellow to pale white. He passes out, falling back in his chair. Blossom is shown in her room reclining in her chair with her arms relaxed behind her head and her feet kicked up on the desk. Her computer screen shows her logged into a fake email account to prank Jake with.]

[The montage speeds up, showing the aftermath of various pranks one after another. Blossom is shown covered in feathers, Jake is stuck to a toilet seat, Blossom is hanging upside down from the ceiling by a rope, Jake is covered in silly string, Blossom has syrup in her hair, Jake has makeup on his face. After a while, Jake starts losing interest while Blossom continues to double down. For every prank Jake pulls on her, she responds with three more. Eventually Jake starts getting irritated and tries to avoid her, stopping his pranks entirely. The montage ends.]

[Jake runs into his room and closes the door behind him, breathing heavily. He is covered in glitter, makeup, sillystring, dirt, and spider webs. After wiping himself off he tries to relax by playing some video games but finds that all of his games and CDs have been replaced with My Little Pony games. He angrily throws the CD across the room, triggering another hidden trap that causes an explosion of confetti and glitter. After the explosion, the window to his room opens up and Blossom opens fire on him with a pump-action watergun.]

Jake: [Shouts] Stop it! That's enough!

Blossom: [Climbs in through his window] What's the matter? Had enough?

Jake: Blossom, you've taken this way too far! These prank wars usually don't last this long but you've just gone insane!

Blossom: [Pumps her watergun and aims it at his face, threatening him.] Say I'm the winner and it all stops!

Jake: You haven't beaten me, It's just getting old and I've lost interest.

[Blossom opens fire on him again, soaking him with water]

Jake: [Screaming] Stop stop stop! [When Blossom stops drenching him he raises his hands up in the air.] Fine! You win! Now please leave me alone!

Blossom: [Throws up her arms in victory] Woo-hoo! Take that! [She starts dancing] Suck it little bro! Girls rule!

Jake: Get out of my room! [He angrily points to the door.]

[The next scene takes place as the family gets ready for dinner and for Blossom's birthday party. Blossom is in the bathroom getting herself cleaned up.]

Blossom: [Smiles into the mirror happily] It's working! I haven't felt this young in years! I really can cheat time! Maybe this really is like the other shows where the characters never age! There's hope for me yet!

[As she is combing her hair and doing her eyelashes she suddenly bends over in discomfort, holding her stomach.]

Blossom: [Groans] Oh come on, don't tell me I'm getting sick on my birthday! [After a moment of trying to ignore the pain in her stomach she suddenly lets out a loud gasp as she looks down at her hips. She quickly puts her hands between her legs.]

[Outside, Penny, Gumball, and Jake are putting up decorations for the party.]

Penny: [Struggling to hang up a sign as she stands on the table, almost losing her balance. She lets out a frustrated sigh as she looks over her shoulder seeing Jake texting on his phone.] Honestly Jake, would it kill you to help out once in a blue moon?

Jake: [Holds up his phone] Come on, I'm in the middle of something!

Penny: [Frustrated groan] Gumball?

Gumball: [Busy writing a birthday card for Blossom] Do what your mother says, Jake…

Jake: [Sets down his phone] Fine… [He shapeshifts into a bird and flies up, helping Penny hold up a sign so she can tape it down.]

[Blossom slowly peeks her head out from around the corner. Her face is shown flushed a bright red with embarrassment.]

Blossom: [Shyly] M-Mom… can I see you for a second? In private?

Penny: [Still struggling to hang up the sign] Just give me one second, sweetie, I almost got this…

Blossom: [Insistent] Please mom! It's an emergency!

Penny: [Surprised] Oh okay, I'm coming! [She leaves Jake with the banner, almost causing him to fall out of the air. He struggles with all his might to keep the sign up.]

[As Penny goes to help Blossom out, Jake finally lets go, falling onto the table below before shapeshifting back to his normal self.]

Jake: [Groans painfully] Ow…

Gumball: [Annoyed] Come on man, get off the table! [He starts moving some of the silverware and plates out of the way as Jake shifts off the table and into a nearby chair.]

Jake: [Cracks his neck] What's going on with Blossom?

Gumball: [Shrugs] I don't know, why you asking me?

[After a while, Penny comes walking back to the living room with her arm around Blossom's shoulder and a smile on her face.]

Gumball: What's wrong with Blossom, honey?

Penny: [Happily] Nothing is wrong with her… quite the opposite in fact! Our little girl is finally becoming a woman!

Blossom: [Paranoid] What? No I'm not! Don't say that! Just the word 'woman' sounds so boring and tiresome… 'girl' sounds so cute and innocent! I don't want to grow up!

Gumball: Sweetheart, everyone grows up. You can't be the star of the show forever. Take it from me… I know all about that…

Blossom: So that's it then? I'm played out. My time is almost up!

Penny: [Upon seeing how distraught Blossom was, she kneels down beside her and gives her a hug.] Oh sweetie, there is nothing to be afraid of! You're only thirteen! Here, I know what will make you feel better! [She rushes into the kitchen and gets the cake out of the fridge.] How about some cake? Chocolate ice cream just like you said! [She quickly gets out a package of candles and inserts thirteen of them into the cake before lighting them with a lighter.]

Blossom: [Hops up onto the chair in front of the cake. She stares at it for a moment.] I know what I'm wishing for… [She blows out the candles]

Penny: [Clapping her hands together excitedly] Yay! Happy thirteenth birthday sweetie! Come on let's all sing! [She puts her arms around all of them and starts singing, waiting for the rest of them to join her.] Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you!

[As the family sings for her, Blossom's face looks more and more upset as the song goes on.]

Penny: Happy birthday dear Blossom! Happy birthday to you! [Once the song was finished they all give her another round of applause. Penny gives Blossom a kiss on the cheek.]

Penny: Now, let's open some presents!

[As Blossom continues to stare at her cake with a look of sadness, the sounds around her become blurred and fuzzy. The picture zooms in on her face closer and closer as she becomes more hopeless and depressed.]

[The next scene takes place at night. Blossom is in bed trying to get some sleep. Outside the house, a thunderstorm rages. Lightning flashes in the sky with thunder booming in the background as hard rain patters against the window in her room. Blossom is tossing and turning in her bed as she experiences a dream. Her dream is shown, showing her all grown up and living by herself in an apartment. Her peaceful sleep is interrupted by her loud alarm clock going off.]

Blossom: [Hits her alarm and groans. The clock reads '6:00'] I miss when I got to sleep in… [She pulls the covers off herself, revealing her adult body. She was much taller and more defined than she was as a kid.]

[After getting ready she tries to pour herself a cup of coffee from her cheap worn-down coffee maker. The machine whirs and crackles but doesn't make any coffee. Blossom shakes the machine rapidly with frustration but it refuses to work. In a fury, she picks up the coffee machines and throws it on the floor, breaking it into many pieces.]

Blossom: [Angrily] Forget it! Who needs to wake up anyway? [Sarcastic scoff]

[In the next scene, Blossom is groggily heading out to her car wearing a business dress and carrying a briefcase. She still appears half-asleep. She sees her car has been broken into, with the driver seat window shattered and the glove compartment ravaged through. She doesn't seem to care, instead plopping down into the driver seat and trying to start her cheap old car up. After turning the keys in the ignition, the car sputters but fails to start. She tries starting the car again but it continues to fail time and time again. She gives up, and faceplants into the steering wheel, causing the car's horn to blare which frightens a nearby feral cat, which knocks over her garbage can, spilling garbage into the driveway.]

[In the next scene, Blossom riding on the public bus, with her arms folded grumpily. It is revealed she was sitting next to a passed out homeless person who was drooling all over themselves while they slept. No other seats were available on the bus. Suddenly, the homeless person falls over when the bus runs over a bump in the road, falling right into Blossom's lap. They start to drool all over her skirt. She recoils with disgust.]

Blossom: [Disgusted] Oh gosh! Ew… gross… [She tries to push the sleeping person off of her to no avail.]

[In the next scene, Blossom finally arrives at work and her manager is furious with her.]

Manager: [Angrily] Blossom! You're almost an hour late! That's the third time this week! If it happens one more time you're fired, is that clear?!

[Blossom is barely standing as her sleep deprived state robs her of her attention and clarity.]

Manager: [Louder] I said is that clear?!

Blossom: [Stands up straight] Yes! I understand!

[Blossom finally sits down at her desk and lets out an exhausted sigh. She sees she has twenty missed calls on her phone. Before she can check her messages the phone rings again. She slowly picks up the phone.]

Blossom: [Clears her throat] Hello Mr. Huntington, I just-

Mr. Huntington: [Furious] I've called you twenty times today! What kind of saleswoman do you think you are? This is the worst experience I've ever had with this company! Is this how treat your clients?! I'm irate right now!

Blossom: [Sighs] Mr. Huntington I'm so sorry I was just-

Mr Huntington: I don't care! I've had it with your excuses! I'm taking my business elsewhere! Goodbye…

Blossom: [Gasps] No no no no wait wait wait… please! Don't hang up! [The line hangs up] Mr. Huntington? Hello? [When she realizes he has hung up on her she bares her teeth and growls angrily. She picks up her phone and smashes it against the wall with all her might. She swipes her hand across her desk, sending papers, pencils, and paperclips flying everywhere. She then picks up her entire computer and raises it over her head, ready to smash it into a million pieces. She stops when she looks over her shoulder, seeing all her co-workers staring at her with a look of concern. She chuckles nervously and quickly puts the computer back down.]

[At lunch, Blossom sits down at her usual table and opens up her lunchbox. She looks across the room and sees everyone sitting at the other tables, all of them scrunched together tightly as they all refuse to sit with her.]

Blossom: [Hangs her head dejectedly] ...Just like the good ol' days… [She opens her lunchbox, finding her entire lunch smashed from when the homeless person fell on her. She facepalms hard.]

[At the end of the day, Blossom is barely able to stand as she slowly drags herself out of the building she works at. She looks up and sees the bus that was supposed to take her home was starting to leave. In a panic she quickly chases after it. In a parody of Spider-Man, she runs along the side of the bus, batting her hand on the side of it to tell the driver to stop. Inside the bus, everyone is laughing and pointing at her. Eventually the bus goes too fast for her to keep up with and she is left behind. As she tries to catch up she trips and falls, accidentally dropping her briefcase, which cracks open, causing all her papers and files to fly everywhere.]

Blossom: [Panicked] No! My files! [She tries to grab them all but the wind takes the pages in every direction. After seeing her work fly away she grinds her teeth and angrily grabs onto a nearby stop sign. She shakes it with all her might in a fury, eventually snapping it in half when she twists it. Right after she breaks the stop sign, the sound of a police siren is heard behind her she looks over her shoulder to see a cop standing behind her with his arms folded. She tries to smile nonchalantly.]

[In the next scene, Blossom is attempting to walk all the way back home. In her hand is a citation from the police for violating public property. She grumbles incoherently to herself as she storms back to her house furiously. By the time she finally finishes her extremely long trek back home, it's already nighttime. When she gets inside and takes her shoes off, her feet are shown glowing bright red from the grueling journey. She collects her mail and plops down on the couch on her stomach and starts to open the envelopes as her feet continue to sizzle like they were on fire.]

Blossom: [Sorting through the junk mail] Alright, let's see here… aha! My paycheck! [She opens the envelope to see her long awaited compensation. She retrieves a calculator from her briefcase.] Okay... take that minus the rent, minus the taxes, minus the cost of living expenditures, minus student debt payments, minus the bus tickets, minus the fine from the police citation… [She does the math on her calculator] That leaves me with a grand total of... drumroll please...[She finishes the calculation] ten dollars… [She sighs] great… maybe I can treat myself to a meal from Mcdonalds for once instead of eating ramen. It will be the highlight of my week! [She scoffs sarcastically]

[Blossom warms herself up a cup of ramen noodles and some water from the sink. She sits back down on the couch and kicks her still red feet up on the table as she enjoys her cheap meal. She turns the television on, revealing static playing on the screen as she couldn't get any channels on her tv.]

Blossom: [Takes a sip of water] Ahh… my favorite show, game of dots… I wonder if the black dots will ever defeat the white dots… [She continues to watch the static on the television as she eats.]

[The last scene shows her collapsing into bed, still wearing her business suit as she was too tired to change out of it. She looks over, noticing the empty spot in her bed where usually someone else would be sleeping.]

Blossom: [Shrugs] Whatever… who needs company, or friends, or a love life, or any life for that matter. It's all me, me….me…..me….me…. [She points to herself with both thumbs.] Girl power… makin' it happen! [She buries her face into her pillow and starts snoring. Her alarm clock shows she only has less than 5 hours of sleep left before she has to wake up again the next day.]

[The dream ends when Blossom suddenly wakes up and sits up straight in her bed, panting heavily. She looks out her window, seeing it was still nighttime and the thunderstorm was raging on. She places both arms around her head and tries to keep herself calm.]

Blossom: [Worried] It's okay Blossom… growing up isn't that bad… maybe paying bills will be fun? Maybe being alone forever is what's cool in the future? Maybe walking ten miles from work to home is good exercise for your body? It's going to be okay… it's alright… [Her eyes start to fill up with tears] It's going to be okay… [she sniffles] ...everything is going to turn out fine… I don't have to worry about…. about… I-...[She can't hold back her tears any longer. She wraps her arms around her legs, buries her face into her knees, and starts to cry. The thunder outside continues to roar and the rain continues to pelt her window, drowning out the sound of her crying.]

[The next day Blossom is quickly rushing through her morning routine. When she bolts down the stairs, she has multiple backbacks on and a stick with a bag tied around the tip of it. When she puts her hand on the doorknob she is suddenly stopped by a voice behind her.]

Gumball: [Standing in the kitchen. He appears exhausted and is sweating profusely] Blossom?

Blossom: [Sighs] Hi dad… What's wrong with you?

Gumball: Just finished mowing the lawn. It's a hot one out there today. [Looks her over, seeing how she was all packed up.] What are you doing?

Blossom: What does it look like I'm doing? I'm running away from my problems!

Gumball: [Pinches his forehead and shakes his head] Give me one example from anywhere where running from your problems actually solved anything?

Blossom: [Perks an eyebrow] Uh, The Wizard of Oz, The Terminator, and It follows?

Gumball: [Concedes] Fair… [He scoots a chair next to the kitchen table for her to sit with him.] Before you go, you want to tell me what's on your mind?

Blossom: [Sighs] I don't know… I just-... I don't think you'd understand…

Gumball: [Sits down and gestures to the chair next to his. He smiles at her.] Try me.

[Over the next few minutes, Blossom explains to her father everything she has been through thus far, including the dream she had the previous night. Every time she appears to be getting sad or emotional, Gumball puts a comforting hand over her shoulder, letting her know that he was there for her. At one point, Penny was about to enter the room, sensing something was wrong but Gumball silently gestures to her, letting her know that he was in control of the situation.]

Blossom: [Continues her story] … And then I ended up eating old ramen noodles and lukewarm sink water for dinner. After that I was so tired I just collapsed into bed, suit and everything still on. I don't want that to be me, dad!

Gumball: Well I can see the problem already. You're missing a very important piece of the puzzle of adulthood.

Blossom: [Confused] Huh? What is it?

Gumball: Let's say for a moment that you did run away… What would be the plan then?

Blossom: Well… probably to find some kind of magical plot mcguffin that would let me stay young forever. The standard trope in this genre.

Gumball: Alright, let's say you succeed. What then? You stay young forever, but what about everyone else? You want to live here forever while me and Penny get old? Do you want to take care of us when we're too old to take care of ourselves? What about school? You want to repeat the eighth grade every year for the rest of eternity? What about your friends? You going to let them all pass you up?

Blossom: [Folds her arms] I would have thought of something…

Gumball: I used to be in the same predicament you were in. I was the star of the show, the one everyone loved, and I was on top of the world. Then I started to grow up. My voice started cracking and my body went through some pretty frightening changes. I found a way to hold the change off for a while but it was only temporary. Eventually I had to grow up, and I found out it wasn't so bad!

Blossom: But dad, look at you, you work fifty hours a week, you come home every night exhausted, and as soon as you do, you're expected to mow the lawn, weed whack, help mom with the chores, and take care of us. You never have a chance to make yourself happy!

Gumball: You know, when you were four years old, you used to absolutely love animated movies. We went to the theatres to see every single one that came out. I didn't particularly care for them… I thought they were goofy, silly, the plots didn't really make any sense, and the music was kind of annoying and cringe-inducing. But you loved them, and by extension I loved them too. You can experience happiness through someone else's eyes. There's something indescribable about seeing joy in the eyes of the people you love. When you see them happy, you're happy, and that makes all the hard work in life bearable. I think you missed that.

Blossom: But what about the quality of life itself? Your brother and sister are way more successful and have a ton more money than you do. Doesn't that bother you?

Gumball: There's more than one way to be happy. My sister, Anais, is one of the top level executives at one of the largest tech firms in the country. She never got married or had any kids but she is still happy nonetheless. My brother Darwin and his wife Carrie invested in that same company and now they live in a mansion up in Los Angeles. They couldn't have kids but they have each other and one of the nicest houses I've ever seen. They're as happy as can be. But I think out of the three of us, I ended up with the best deal.

Blossom: But how is that possible?

Gumball: The difference between Anais, Darwin, Carrie, and I is that what makes them happy can be measured with a bank account balance. When you were born and I held you in my arms for the first time, I knew that what I was holding was so precious, so valuable, so beautiful that you could never possibly calculate a number high enough to put a price tag on it.

[Gumball pulls down one of their many pictures from the wall and hands it to her, showing Gumball and Penny at the hospital, holding an infant Blossom and a newborn Jake in their arms as they smile at the camera happily.]

Gumball: Family is everything Blossom. There is no other life for me but this one and I wouldn't give it up for anything. So in a way, I'm richer than they could ever hope to be, even with my less-than-impressive paycheck.

[Blossom looks up at her father and smiles optimistically.]

Gumball: I mean, I get it. When I was your age, I was stupid, I got into trouble all the time, my mother was always mad at me, I was in the principal's office all the time, and I got bad grades. I had a lot of problems but when I fell in love with your mother, everything else in life seemed meaningless by comparison. For me, she was the missing piece of the puzzle. You just have to find yours. Find your reason for making the struggles of life worth enduring.

[Blossom looks down for a moment, deep in thought. She closes her eyes for a moment and tries to relive the dream she had to see if she could find what was missing.]

[In her dream, Blossom once again wakes up as an adult to the sound of her alarm clock blaring loudly. She raises her hand to turn the alarm off but before she could reach it, it suddenly turns off on its own, much to her surprise. When she opens her eyes and sees her hand, she sees a beautiful diamond ring on her finger and gasps. Her marveling at her ring was interrupted when a tray is sat down on her lap, containing a nicely put together breakfast and some hot coffee. She looks up, seeing a much older and more handsome Andy. He was tall but still thin and now had a short beard. She didn't know what to say when she saw him.]

Andy: [Deep adult voice] Mornin! The coffee machine is broken so I had to get some from the gas station across the street. It's about the quality you'd expect but [Shrugs] it's better than nothing I suppose.

Blossom: [Frozen for a moment and didn't know what to say. She just smiles at him] You didn't have to ...do all that...

Andy: [Waves his hand] Aw, it was nothing. Besides, I don't go in till nine anyway.

Blossom: [Looks down at her ring and then back up at him.] ...Thanks.

[In the next scene, Blossom is in her car, trying to get it to start. She puts the keys in the ignition and turns them but once again, the car wouldn't start. She sighs and bangs on the steering wheel, causing the horn to go off. A few seconds later, Andy comes out and knocks on her window.]

Blossom: [Rolls down her window] Yeah?

Andy: [Looks over her car, seeing a bit of smoke coming from under the hood.] Need a ride? [He holds up his keys.]

[Blossom smiles at him happily. In the next scene the two of them are riding together in the car, having a wonderful time.]

Andy: [Raises his eyebrows, pleasantly surprised to hear 'Life if a Highway' by Rascal Flatts on the radio.] Oh I always loved this song! You remember?

Blossom: [Happily] You know it!

Andy: Come on, sing it!

Blossom and Andy: [Singing along together as they look at each other happily] Life is a highway! I want to ride it all night long! If you're going my way, I want to drive it all night long!

[Their car is shown going across the highway, befitting the song they were listening to. Thanks to Andy's help, Blossom arrives at work on time, avoiding any run-ins with her manager or her clients. At lunch, she still sits alone but makes it all better by facetiming with Andy on her phone.]

Andy: [Waves at her over the phone] Pretty handy our lunch breaks coincide!

Blossom: [Shrugs] Just like the good old days at the lunch table, right?

Andy: Yeah, but at least here I don't get my head dunked in the toilet for wearing this. [He shows he was wearing a tie covered in batman logos.]

Blossom: [Chuckles] You really never did change, did you?

Andy: [Shrugs] If you stay true to yourself you'll never have to.

[In the next scene, Blossom is once again dragging herself through the door when she gets home. She kicks off her shoes, revealing her glowing-red sore feet once again. She collapses on the couch and starts sorting through the mail in her hands. A while later, Andy returns home from his job as Blossom is doing some calculations.]

Blossom: That leaves me with a grand total of... drumroll please...[She finishes the calculation] ten dollars…

Andy: [Walks over to the couch] Don't forget mine! [He holds up his paycheck.] This will leave us with a good chunk of money left over to spend. What do you say we order a pizza?

Blossom: [Smiles] That sounds so… perfect.

Andy: [Looks down, seeing her red feet.] Oh, Blossom! Are you alright? What happened?

Blossom: It's fine… I'm used to it.

Andy: [Lifts her legs up so he could get a closer look at her feet.] That looks like it hurts. Here, let me get you an ice pack! [He props her legs up onto a comfortable pillow. He then darts off to the kitchen and returns with a mini plastic bag full of ice which he gently applies to her feet.] Better?

Blossom: [Sigh of relief] So much better...you have no idea…

[In the next scene, the two of them are enjoying a slice of pizza as they watch television with cable they could now afford due to their combined paychecks. They look at each other and smile. Blossom scoots closer to him while he puts his arm around her. Together, they watch their favorite show.]

[In the last scene, they finally get to bed to get some sleep. They both turn on their sides, facing each other. They embrace in an affectionate hug, leaning their heads against each other.]

Blossom: Think we can manage tomorrow?

Andy: [Holds her hand] Together? Anything is possible.

[Blossom's daydream ends, she gasps, finally putting together the missing piece of the puzzle.]

Gumball: [Places a hand on her shoulder] Find it?

Blossom: I think so! I gotta go! [She quickly runs as fast as she can towards the door but she suddenly stops halfway there. She turns back around and runs back to her father, giving him a warm affectionate hug. Gumball was surprised at first but happily smiles and puts his arms around her, hugging her back. Blossom looks up at him gratefully.] Thanks dad.

Gumball: [Happily] Of course, sweetheart. I'll always be here for you, no matter what. [He points to the door.] Now go! Find your puzzle piece!

[Blossom smiles and runs off, exiting the house and heading to the park. In the park, Andy is once again sitting in the same tree as before, working on sketches in his journal. Blossom arrives and knocks on the tree, getting his attention]

Blossom: Mind if I come up?

Andy: [Shrugs] Sure! I didn't think you'd be back. [His voice has now changed completely, staying deep rather than cracking all the time. Rather than feeling frightened, Blossom smiles, happy to know he is growing up alongside her.]

Blossom: [Once in the tree, she sits beside him, seeing what he was working on. She sees sketches for what appears to be a new super hero.] Who is that supposed to be?

Andy: [Looks down at his journal] Oh this? His name is Astro-man. He can turn invisible and create forcefields for himself and his allies.

Blossom: [Perks an eyebrow] Sounds like a gender-bent version of Sue Storm from the Fantastic Four don't ya think?

[Andy looks at her with his mouth open, surprised and impressed with her observation.]

Blossom: [Giggles and nudges his shoulder] Come on, I'd like to think I've picked up a thing or two from you after all this time.

Andy: [Chuckles] Well now I just feel silly drawing this.

Blossom: [Her smile fades into a more serious look] Andy I'm really sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean what I said. I-... I just didn't want to come to grips with becoming a grown up.

Andy: [Shakes his head] It's okay… If you'd rather we slow things down I understand-

Blossom: [Interrupts him] I don't. I've done some soul searching and… I really think I am ready for all of life's challenges ahead. But I don't think I can do it alone.

Andy: Of course not. I don't think I could do it alone either. Besides, you're the only thing standing between me, the bullies, and my underwear being pulled over my head.

Blossom: [Laughs] I guess it never hurts to have someone watching your back, does it?

Andy: [Shrugs] I suppose not.

Blossom: Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?

Andy: [Rubs his shoulder slightly, embarrassed.] Well… I don't if… if you want to, I'd uh… kinda prefer if we, ...you know… finished the kiss from yesterday? Like, you know what I'm saying?

Blossom: [Playfully mocking him] Uh, like, you know, like, totally! You know?

[After a brief chuckle, they both lean in for their first real kiss on the lips. Andy rests his hand on hers tenderly. The sun peeks over the horizon, illuminating them both in the sunlight of the new day.]

[After pulling away from the kiss they both look away for a moment, smiling as their cheeks turn a bright red. When they look back at each other, Blossom comfortably scoots closer to him and leans her head on his shoulder. Andy puts his arm around her, hugging her close to his side.]

Blossom: [Happily] You think we're ready for highschool? How crazy could it be?

Andy: [Shrugs] I guess there is only one way to find out.

Blossom: [Extends her hand to him.] Together?

Andy: [Grasps her hand.] Together.

[The picture zooms in on their hands. When the picture zooms out they are still holding hands but they are now standing past the doorway to Elmore Highschool. A crazy scene unfolds in front of them. Paper airplanes are flying in every direction. Students talk and shout loudly as some skate past them on skateboards. Locker doors slam shut and papers are floating in the air while the teachers are trying to restore order in the hallway. Everything seems like complete chaos. Blossom and Jake both look unsure of themselves but when they look back at each other, they smile confidently, assured of their mutual success.]

[The final shot shows them dashing forward, leaping into the unknown as they hold on to each other's hands, ready to face the challenges of tomorrow together.]

[End Episode]


	12. Author's notes: Season 1 finale

**Synopsis: I talk about my thoughts on the story thus far and going forward!**

I wanted to thank you guys so much for all your kind words! Your kindness has really pushed me to finish this season and hopefully beyond that. I myself have been on a journey when it comes to writing these characters. Since I've started, I've really been working to write each character into a spot I'm more comfortable with. When I first got started I didn't really have any concrete ideas for the characters. I was just dipping my toe into the water to see if I had a taste for this kind of style of writing. To my surprise, I really enjoyed it, more so than any of my other works. So, I'd like to take a moment to let you all in on my thought process regarding my characters.

For Blossom, I initially started out with her being a Mary Sue (unintentionally that is) in that she could do everything right, was popular and loved by everybody, and could solve any problem. Overtime I found it best to make her more relatable by having her struggle with life's problems. I decided to make her an outcast rather than the most popular. Most of the episodes are with her dealing with insecurity, bullies, stress, anger, sadness, anxiety, and social awkwardness. In so doing I think Blossom reflects the inner conflicts most of us have dealt with over our lives, making her seem more human and relatable in the process. Also, rather than solving all of the problems herself, I found it more engaging for her to require help from her friends and family when it comes to overcoming life's challenges. In this sense, I feel like Blossom is much more like a real life person rather than just an idealistic perfect version of what we could be (like most Mary Sues are).

For Gumball, I initially started out having him be the lazy and irresponsible one, just like his father. I found that it worked much MUCH better to instead have him be a positive role model for his children and be Blossom's emotional compass when it comes to dealing with all the problems we saw Gumball himself deal with in the original series. In this way, I feel like Gumball has a much more solid character arc in that we see he has grown and learned from all his mistakes in the original series and has matured enough to pass on what he has learned to Blossom, mirroring how he has also passed the torch of protagonist on to her. I also find it rather satisfying how he has gone from being arguably the most weird member of his original family to being arguably the most normal and least quirky of his new family. It seemed more appropriate to have Gumball change dramatically from when he was a kid so the audience could at least feel like he learned valuable lessons from all of his misadventures and shenanigans, becoming a much more wise and humble person in the process.

For Penny, not much has changed. In the original series she was already mature and responsible, so there wasn't much room for her to grow. I do think she has an interesting conflict of ideology with her husband in that she is the most positive and optimistic of her family in all situations, almost to the point of naivety, whereas Gumball is more grounded and realistic, even if it looks like pessimism on the surface. I feel like in this way, the two of them have a good balance in that Penny wants her children to always look on the bright side while Gumball wants the children to be realistic and temper their expectations. It's always good to have a perfect balance of both perspectives. This also makes them a more believable and relatable married couple in that they play off each others strengths and cover for each others weaknesses.

Jake is the one who has changed the least. I always intended for him to be the mischievous, sarcastic goofball that he is today. Having such a stark contrast to Blossom, the main protagonist, leads to an endless supply of ideas as to how the two can bounce off of each other. My main critique to the original series was that Gumball and Darwin were so alike on the same page that there was rarely any conflict between the two of them that could be explored and turned into an episode. Because of this, most of the shows plots had to be revolved around the citizens of elmore out of necessity rather than be family orientated. They did, however, have that stark contrast of personalities with their sister Anais but she appeared all too rarely during the series, at least as a main cast member instead of a minor character.

In this regard, I feel like Blossom and Jake make a much better duo than Gumball and Darwin as their conflicting personalities open up a lot of opportunities for funny moments and episode plots whereas Gumball and Darwin had to drive the plot of the show by bugging the show's side characters since an entire episode with just the two of them wouldn't have enough material to fill more than a few episodes. However in so doing they were able to worldbuild better and introduce many more characters than I was able to (thus making the show feel more alive and interesting), so who am I to judge?

With all of this said, I definitely feel like there is room for another season especially since the finale only provided a character arc for Blossom whereas Jake, Gumball, and Penny didn't really get an appropriate ending, at least not good enough to end a series on. I definitely have a few plot threads in my mind already, like the implied unrequited attraction between Rosemary and Jake that didn't get explored in season 1. There's always room for more so I suppose we'll just have to wait and see.

Before I can get started on a season 2 I would need to get at least a few chapters ahead. For season 1, I didn't want there to be a HUGE gap in between episodes. With some authors, their stories sometimes have 1-2 days in between chapters and than an unexplained 1-3 month hiatus before the next one. I tried to, more or less, keep to an active release schedule. The general rule for me is one chapter every 2-3 weeks and I believe I stayed true to that for all ten episodes of season 1.

I'd love to hear your comments/thoughts in PM as to potential plot points and to where the show is going in general. With the original series, my favorite episodes were the ones where the family was together and interacted with each other. I wasn't a big fan of the episodes where it was just Gumball and Darwin with nobody else from the Watterson family and they just bugged/annoyed a random side character for the entire episode. Again, this is why I wrote Blossom and Jake intentionally at odds with each other, so I wouldn't have to rely on side characters to move the plot forward. I suppose in a sense, The Amazing World of Blossom is my vision for what I wished the original series was more like. That isn't to say I didn't enjoy the show! I ranked The Amazing World of Gumball as my #2 Favorite animated show of all time (second only to Avatar the Last Airbender). The only thing that bugged me about the show was that Gumball and Darwin were too similar minded.

If I did decide to do a season 2, I'd really like to introduce new elements to the story that would change the paradigm of the family and make the show feel fresh such as Penny going back to work now that the kids are starting to grow up and learning to take care of themselves. Or Jake finding a girlfriend, thus allowing him to go on a double date with Blossom and Andy (double dates always make for comedic gold). Something along those lines. Nothing is concrete for the moment, I'm just floating potential ideas.

I still have a lot of brainstorming to do but I'm feeling optimistic going forward. All of your kind remarks and reviews have truly inspired me to not only continue this story, but to pursue my career as a published author. If you have any concerns, comments, questions, or ideas, I highly encourage you to send me a private message and we can get in touch!

Other than that, thank you so much for supporting the story and hopefully I'll have something new for you soon. You guys are the best!

-Masterpiece Stories


	13. Season 2: Episode 1: The Replacement

**Synopsis: With Blossom now in High school, Jake finds himself alone at school. Desperate to fill the void left behind, Jake tries to find a replacement for his sister, finding an unlikely candidate in the form of Rosemary.**

* * *

[Jake is sitting in his room, still laying in his bed. In his hand is a breakfast bar which he quickly finishes off. Afterwards, he crumples up the wrapper and throws it off to the side. The wrapper lands in a huge pile of old breakfast bar wrappers. His phone rings, which he quickly answers.]

Jake: Hello?

Rosemary: [Happily] Morning, Jake! Happy first day of school! Aren't you excited?

Jake: [Sighs] Why are you calling me…

Rosemary: I just wanted to make sure you're ready for school! Seventh grade is a big step up!

Jake: What are you, my mom? I don't need to hear this from you. Besides, doesn't the bus stop by your house first anyway? Shouldn't you be the one getting ready?

Rosemary: I'm all ready to go! [She goes through her things] Pencils, paper, binders, pens, erasers, journal, gym clothes-

Jake: [Interrupts her] Yeah that's nice… I'm hanging up now…

Rosemary: Oh come on, Jake, school isn't that bad! Think of all the wonderful beautiful amazing things you're going to- [She is cut off by Jake hanging up on her. She looks back at her phone, seeing that the call has ended.] He's one silly boy! There is only one way to tackle life's problems; head on!

[Rosemary goes to exit her room and wait for the bus but she is stopped in her tracks when she sees a small spider standing right at the entrance to her room's door. She quickly starts shaking with fear and backs up against the other side of the room. She quickly calls out for her parents and brother but they can't hear her from where she is.]

Rosemary: [Afraid] Maybe I was wrong… [She hears the sound of a bus coming to a stop outside her house. She looks down at the spider at her door and shakes her head.] Nope nope nope nope nope. [She opens the window to her room, instead deciding to crawl out of the window and climb down the house rather than deal with the spider.] Not today.

[Jake is still laying in bed. Penny opens his door, checking in on him.]

Penny: Jake? Why aren't you outside? The bus could be here any minute. [She looks around his room, finding it completely trashed. Clothes are lying everywhere, garbage is all over the floor, his bed is unmade, the drawers are all open and hanging out, and there is a mouse on his desk chewing on a stale cheese puff.] Oh my goodness, Jake! Your room is absolutely disgusting!

Jake: [Shrugs] What else is new?

Penny: [Angrily] Get this cleaned up!

Jake: [Scoffs] Wish I could mom but… [The sound of a bus stopping outside his house is heard.] I'm afraid that is going to have to wait. Unless you want me to miss my first day of school?

[Penny lowers her eyebrows angrily and puts her hands on her hips as she glares at him.]

[In the next scene, Jake is riding the bus to school. He has his usual headphones on and is listening to music on his phone. Sensing something was wrong, he looks over beside him and sees that the seat next to him which was usually occupied by Blossom was now empty. With the two most unpopular kids in school, Blossom and Andy, having now moved on, the bus was now much more quiet and less chaotic. Jake stares at the empty spot in his seat for a moment before sighing and turning his music up. He turns to look out of the window.]

[In the next scene, Jake is unloading his book bag into his locker and retrieving several books for class. He looks to the locker beside his, remembering it as the one Blossom had for so many years. All the flower stickers, glitter, and decorations on the locker door were now gone. He opens up the locker and takes a look inside, finding it completely empty save for a few floating specks of dust. He looks down at the ground, finding himself conflicted. Where once he had to always have his headphones on to drown out his sister's incessant talking, he was now surrounded by an eerie atmosphere of silence. That silence was soon broken by Rosemary approaching him.]

Rosemary: [Happily] Hiya, Jake! Checking out my new locker?

Jake: [Looks up to see her] Huh? Oh this is yours now?

Rosemary: [Neatly hangs her book bag inside her locker.] You betcha! I guess that means we're locker buddies now! Right? [She giggles playfully]

Jake: [Sighs, lowering his head] Whatever...I gotta get to class... [He closes his locker door and heads off to his first class by himself.]

[In the next scene, Jake is sitting at his lab in chemistry class. The lab stations had two seats to a table. Jake looks to his side, seeing the now empty chair where Blossom once sat. He begins to recall old memories, where Blossom would help complete the lab assignment while he watched. His silent reflection was interrupted by the chemistry teacher, Mr. Wright, a tall baboon.]

Mr. Wright: [Enthusiastically] Alright class! Let's begin the lab! Your instructions are in the book in front of you on page ten. Good luck!

[Jake reaches for the book in front of him and turns to the correct page. He lets out a groan of frustration and confusion when all the symbols, numbers, and letters don't make any sense to him. He throws down the book angrily and places his palm on his cheek. He looks to the lab next to his, seeing Rosemary with a pair of safety goggles on. She carefully mixes two different chemicals into a vial.]

Jake: [Leans over to whisper to Rosemary] Psst! Hey! Rosemary!

Rosemary: [Holds her hands still, not wanting to spill the chemicals. She looks over at Jake and whispers back.] What?

Jake: [Shrugs] I don't know what I'm doing. Do you know how to do this?

Rosemary: Well all you have to do is-

Mr. Wright: [Interrupts the two of them] Jake! Rosemary! Is there a problem?

Rosemary: [Returns to her lab.] No, sir! [She looks back at Jake for a moment and quietly mouths the word 'Sorry' back at him before returning to her assignment.]

[Jake sighs again. He tries to pay close attention to what Rosemary is doing so he could copy her. He takes two random chemicals from the tray in front of him and unscrews the caps. He pours both of the vials into a beaker until they were both empty.]

Jake: [Smiles] There we go! That wasn't so hard!

[The picture zooms out, showing the entire school building. An explosion is seen coming from the lab room, blowing the windows out.]

[In the next scene, Jake is angrily storming out of the principals office. His face is shown darkened from the explosion he made in chemistry class. He heads off to gym class, quickly getting changed into some shorts and a t-shirt. When he gets out onto the court, he sees the rest of the students shaking nervously.]

Jake: [Perks an eyebrow] What's up with you guys?

Sonny: We ain't got Blossom on our team no more. Watta we supposed to do now, cuz?

Jake: [Eyes open wide with realization] Oh shoot… [He looks across the court, seeing Marcy the cheetah, leading her team. She bounces a dodgeball against the floor menacingly.]

Marcy: [Taunting] Where's your star player now, blue team?

Jake: Oh man we're gonna get roasted…[He tries to move but finds his movement inhibited, he raises both brows, confused] What the… [He looks over his shoulder, seeing Rosemary hiding behind him, holding on to him.] Rosemary? What are you doing?

Rosemary: [Quivering in fear] I hate dodgeball! I don't want to get hit! Hide me!

Jake: How am I supposed to move with you piggybacking on me? [He shakes her off of him.]

[The coach blows her whistle, starting the match.]

Jake: [Confidently] Alright team, we don't need Blossom! We can do this! Ready! Aim! [Before he could shout orders to his team Marcy throws a dodgeball at him so fast it catches fire mid-flight. Jake is struck right in the face and falls to the floor, knocked out, leaving Rosemary, who was standing behind him, exposed.]

Rosemary: [Looks down at the dodgeball that struck Jake. She gently touches the ball with the tip of her foot.] Oh! It got me too! I'm hit! I'm out! Please don't hurt me! [She throws her arms up in the air in surrender and quickly shuffles to the sidelines.]

[In the next scene, Jake is sitting by himself at study hall. He has a black eye from being struck in the face earlier. He looks over his books and notes, trying to study but can't make sense of it all. He looks to his side one more, remembering where Blossom would sit and help him with his homework during study hall. He quickly covers his face with his hands and lets out a frustrated exhale.]

Jake: [Overwhelmed] I can't do this anymore! [He lays his head down on the table, sadly, wishing his sister was still with him.] Wait a second… If I can't have her back maybe I can find a replacement! But who on earth could fill Blossom's shoes?

[Just then, Rosemary passes by his table, carrying her books close to her chest.]

Rosemary: [Concerned] Hey Jake, you look sad. What's wrong?

Jake: [Looks up at her and scratches his chin for a moment.] It could work… maybe… Rosemary, how would you like to be the new Blossom?

Rosemary: [Confused] Huh? I don't get it…

Jake: Blossom is in high school now, and I need someone to take her spot. I'll give you a shot. What do you say?

Rosemary: Umm… I guess, but I'm not-

Jake: [Interrupts her] Great! You just have to pass the test!

Rosemary: What test?

Jake: The Blossom compatibility test! Don't worry, it should be easy enough. You'll do fine!

Rosemary: [Hesitant] Oh...uhh...okay! I'll give it my best!

Jake: [Gets up out of his seat] Come with me!

[In the next scene, the two of them are in one of the empty classrooms. Rosemary is sitting in one of the desks while Jake stands in front of her. Jake has a pair of reading glasses on. He has a clipboard in one hand and a pen in the other.]

Jake: [Adjusts his reading glasses] Alright… [He clicks his pen] Are you ready to begin?

[Rosemary places an apple on her desk and sits up straight in her chair with her hands folded neatly on her lap as she smiles brightly.]

Jake: Good! Alright, test number one…[Looks at his clipboard] Blossom is a female. [He looks back at Rosemary and eyes her over from head to toe.] Alright, check! [He marks a check in one of the checkboxes.] You passed the first test!

Rosemary: [Wipes her brow] Whew!

Jake: See that wasn't so bad! [He goes back to his clipboard] Alright test number two...Blossom is smart. [He flips up one of the pages on his clipboard.] I have a few problems for you to solve.

Rosemary: [Happily] I'm ready!

Jake: What is the square root of one hundred and forty-four plus the square root of eighty-one?

Rosemary: Oh that's an easy one! Square of the first is twelve and the second is nine, so twelve plus nine would equal twenty-one!

Jake: Excellent! Very nice! Next problem… X squared minus seven x plus ten… solve for x.

Rosemary: Uh okay… break the equation up into two binomials...find two factors of ten that add up to negative seven...that would be negative five and and negative two… set equal to zero… the solution set is five and two!

Jake: [Shrugs] I don't know what you just said but it sounds right! Good job! Next question…

Rosemary: [Lowers one brow] Hang on a second… what are you looking at? [She reaches forward and pulls his clipboard down, seeing the homework assignment for their algebra class.] Really? You're having me do your homework for you?

Jake: [Holds his hands up] Alright alright alright! Fine. You pass the second test. Coincidentally, using intuition to guess people's ulterior motives is test number eleven so I suppose you pass two tests at once!

Rosemary: [Excited] Yes!

[In the next scene, the two of them are standing at their lockers.]

Jake: I gotta get something from my locker for this next test. [When he opens his locker, a landslide of papers, empty soda cans, and other junk comes spilling out.]

Rosemary: [Shocked] Oh my gosh! What the heck is all this? [She looks into his locker, finding a mountain full of junk with everything else unorganized and sloppy.] I don't even- [She throws her arms up into the air] How did you even manage to do this one day?

Jake: What? I need all of that stuff!

Rosemary: Really? Like this? [She holds up a plastic bag that had the cutout crust from his peanut butter and jelly sandwich from lunch.]

Jake: [Shrugs] Well… maybe… in case I need to feed the ducks by the pond, it's good to have something on hand.

Rosemary: [Facepalms and shakes her head] Look, we need to get you organized. There's no better feeling than knowing everything is exactly where you need it to be!

Jake: [Lowers his brows] Hey! I'm supposed to be the one doing the testing here!

Rosemary: [Shrugs] Fine. [She steps out of the way] You said you needed something from your locker? Find it.

Jake: I will, thank you very much! [He starts sorting through all the garbage.] Just give me a second…

[Ten minutes later, Jake is still going through his locker while Rosemary sits on the floor with her back against her locker, looking bored.]

Jake: [Groans with frustration] Come on! Where is it! [He angrily starts throwing things in every which direction until he finally hangs his head in defeat.]

Rosemary: [Looks up at him] Need my help?

Jake: [Quietly] Yes, please…

[Rosemary quickly gets up and opens her own locker. In a dramatic suit-up scene accompanied by epic music, she equips two latex gloves, an apron, a dust mask, and wields a bottle of disinfectant in each hand.]

Jake: [Looks her over] Why do you have all that stuff in your locker…

Rosemary: That's not important right now… pay close attention, I'm going to show you how to keep organized!

[In the next scene, Rosemary is finally finishing up on Jake's locker. Around them are several trashbags full of garbage.]

Rosemary: [Takes her dust mask off] There we go! Take a look!

Jake: [Looks inside his locker, surprised at how crystal clean and well-organized everything was.] Wow… I haven't seen this locker this clean since… [Scratches his chin] Well this morning actually…

Rosemary: Alright so, I cleaned out all the garbage and put in a few new things. [She holds up a pencil cup filled with pens and pencils] Pencil cup, you can keep all your writing utensils in one spot instead of all over the place. I organized your books from left to right starting with first period class all the way to last period. Just take the books in order and keep them that way. I also hung your book bag up on one of these hooks, that way it doesn't have to sit at the bottom of the locker.

Jake: [Impressed] Wow! You did a really nice job!

Rosemary: [Smiles] Thank you! Oh, by the way, I found this… [She holds up a glass jar with a screw-on lid.] I don't know what this is for.

Jake: [Takes the jar] Awesome! This is just what I was looking for! [He starts unscrewing the lid]

Rosemary: Nice! What's inside?

Jake: This. [He flips the jar upside down. A small spider comes out of the jar and lands right on the floor.]

[Upon seeing the spider, Rosemary, lets out a frightful yelp and quickly leaps into Jake's locker in order to hide. She grabs the door of the locker and closes it, leaving her protected inside. Jake sighs and opens the locker door, swinging it open wide enough to where her hands couldn't get to it.]

Rosemary: [Frightened] Jake, no! Stop! Kill it! Please! [She starts panicking] What are you doing?!

Jake: [Gets out his clipboard] Test number three… Blossom is fearless. Go on, conquer your fear, Rosemary, you can do it!

Rosemary: [Voice trembling] Please Jake, no! I'm afraid of spiders! [She watches as the spider crawls closer to the locker. She squeals in terror.] Eeee! Get it away! [Her heart was pounding so hard she could feel it thumping against her chest.]

Jake: Come on, just step on it! One quick stomp is all it takes!

Rosemary: [Shakes her head] No-no...no no no! It will go splat and its guts will get all over the bottom of my foot and it will be so gross and… [She gags for a moment before passing out unconscious in the locker.]

Jake: [Perks an eyebrow] Really?

[In the next scene, Rosemary is just waking up. She is laying on the floor of the hallway, groggily opening her eyes. The first thing she sees is Jake holding an opened salt-shaker up to her nose.]

Rosemary: [Confused] What are you doing?

Jake: What? It's just like in the movie. You smell the salts and it wakes you up.

Rosemary: [Shakes her head] But that's not… [She sighs] nevermind… is the spider gone?

Jake: Uh no actually...I think it crawled into your belly button while you were passed out…

Rosemary: [Alarmed] What?! [She quickly pulls up her shirt and starts checking her belly.]

Jake: [Laughing] Relax! I'm just messing with you! [He holds up the jar with the spider in it.]

Rosemary: [Frustrated] Jake that isn't funny!

Jake: Eh… [He teeters his hand back and forth] ...little funny…

[Rosemary gets up off the ground and starts walking away grumpily. Jake quickly catches up to her.]

Jake: Aw come on, it was just a bit of fun, and besides, how are you going to learn to overcome your fears if you don't face them? I'm trying to help you!

Rosemary: [Sighs] Jake… You're trying to turn me into someone I'm not…

Jake: I'm trying to turn you into someone you could be! Come on, we only have a few more tests. You're doing great!

[Rosemary folds her arms, starting to appear irritated.]

[In the next scene, the two of them are outside school in the courtyard. Jake has a handful of sports equipment in his arms.]

Jake: Alright, test number five… [He grabs his clipboard] Blossom is good at sports. This should be an easy one for you!

Rosemary: Oh I don't know about this… I'm good at cheerleading for sports but actually playing them? Not so much…

Jake: Relax! Here, you'll need this. [He puts a baseball helmet on her head. The helmet was too big for her and ends up sliding down, covering her eyes.] You'll also need this! [He places a baseball bat in her hands.]

Rosemary: [Lifts the helmet up slightly so she could see.] Are you sure about this? Isn't the fact that Blossom and I are both cheerleaders worth any points?

Jake: We'll get to that in a bit. For now… think fast! [He throws a baseball in her direction.]

Rosemary: [Gasps when she sees the ball coming her way. She quickly dives for the ground and places both hands over her head.] I wasn't ready!

Jake: [Sighs] Fine… get into position…

Rosemary: [Stands up straight and lifts the bat over her head as if she was about to swing it down like an axe.] Ready!

Jake: [Shakes his head and walks up to her.] Okay, there is so much wrong with this picture… don't hold it like that. [He adjusts her arms, placing her hands on the right spots on the bat.] Like this, and hold it over your shoulder until you're ready to swing. [He looks down at her feet.] And don't keep your feet so close together, give yourself a nice solid stand so you don't fall over when you swing. [He adjusts her legs, placing her feet into the correct spots for a proper batting stance.] There! Now you're looking like a professional!

Rosemary: Great I guess… I don't feel like one...

Jake: [Backs up] Alright, now I'm going to toss it to you. Make sure you hit it with everything you got! Keep those arms straight, keep those feet steady, and always keep your eye on the ball. [He holds the ball up.]

Rosemary: [Optimistic] I got this! Ready!

[Jake winds up a pitch and tosses the ball in her direction. Rosemary closes her eyes and gives her best and most powerful swing. She misses the ball completely but due to her poor grip on the bat, the bat comes flying out of her hands.]

Jake: [Gasps] Oh shoot! [He quickly ducks, avoiding the bat heading right at him.]

[Behind them, Miss Simian is driving her car through the parking lot, getting ready to head home for the day.]

Miss Simian: [Sighs] At least today can't get any worse… [Suddenly, Rosemary's baseball bat smashes through her windshield. She screams in panic.] Ahh! I can't see! [She steers out of control, smashing into another parked car, causing that car to smash into the next, creating a domino effect.]

[After the crash, every car in the parking lot has their alarms going off. Jake is shown with a look of disbelief on his face. Rosemary is covering her mouth with both hands in shock.]

Jake: Okay, test number five… Blossom knows how to… RUN! [He drops his belongings and makes a run for it. He is followed swiftly by Rosemary.]

[In the next scene they are both home from school and are hanging out Jake's house in the front yard.]

Jake: Alright… [Grabs his clipboard] Test number six… Blossom knows how to stand up to bullies… [He puts his clipboard down] So, I want you to pretend that I'm the big bad bully. Do whatever you would normally do in this situation. [He walks up to her and pushes her. He talks with a fake scary voice] Give me your lunch money, pipsqueak!

Rosemary: [Takes a deep breath] Alright… [She lowers her eyebrows, clenches her fists, stands up straight, puffs out her chest, and cracks her neck. She opens her mouth to speak but before she can get a word out she quickly darts off, sprinting in the opposite direction, leaving a trail of dust clouds in her wake.]

Jake: [Sighs] Seriously… [He shapeshifts into a cheetah and takes off after her, eventually catching up. While running beside her, he tries to get her attention.] What are you doing?

Rosemary: [Still running] You said to do what I normally do when dealing with bullies!

Jake: [Exhausted] Stop running!

[They both come to a stop. Jake sits down on the pavement, catching his breath. Eventually he shapeshifts back into his normal form.]

Jake: [Panting] Look… when some obnoxious brat tries to intimidate you, that is the time to show them who's boss! If someone tries to cross Blossom they get a swift punch to the face and a one-way trip to the nurse's office! We just have to get you really angry first...

Rosemary: But I don't get angry?

Jake: Everyone does… just try and give me your best raw and untamed reaction!

Rosemary: [Confused] To what?

Jake: To this… [Jake quickly stomps on her foot as hard as he possibly can. After doing so, he closes his eyes and braces himself for a quick punch to the face.] Come on...you can do it… hit me… [He closes his eyes tightly. After a moment of not receiving any punches he loosens up a bit] You winding up a punch? Make sure it's a good one! [He keeps his eyes closed for a moment longer but after feeling nothing from her he decides to open his eyes. He sees Rosemary on the ground, curled up into a ball and almost in tears.]

Rosemary: [Sniffles sadly as she gently cradles her foot.] ...That wasn't very nice… [Her lip quivers as she struggles to hold back tears.]

Jake: [Disappointed] Come on, Rosemary... you're supposed to give me a pounding! Boom! Smack! Hard left hook right to the jaw, just like Blossom! If she was really angry she'd do a martial arts takedown on them! [He tries to imitate one of Blossom's moves] Hi-yah!

Rosemary: [Whimpers] I don't want to punch you… that really hurt…

Jake: [Groans] Oh boy, we still have a lot of work left to do with you… [He cracks his knuckles loudly.]

[A montage of scenes play, showing Jake physically preparing Rosemary to takeover Blossom's place. In one scene, he has her lifting weights but she struggles to even lift them off the ground. In the next scene, he has her running as fast as she can for as long as she can. Even as her breath fades, he continues pushing her. In the next scene he has her holding up a wooden board. He continues to stack things on top of the board, making it more and more difficult to hold up in the air. Eventually she can't hold any more and the pile collapses on top of her.]

[In the last scene, Rosemary is giving Jake a piggyback as she struggles to walk forward.]

Jake: Come on! Blossom could do over a hundred steps with me on her back! Push it!

Rosemary: [Exhausted] Jake… get off… I can't do it anymore…

Jake: [Yells louder] Come on, you only have eighty more steps to go! Do it! Do it! Do it!

Rosemary: [Overwhelmed] Jake I mean it… please… get off…

Jake: You aren't pushing yourself hard enough! You have to want it!

Rosemary: Jake…

Jake: [Louder] Come on you're doing great! Don't give up now! There's only a few-

Rosemary: [Shouts at the top of her voice, interrupting him] I said get off!

[When she screams at him, he quickly gets off of her back and gives her a moment to catch her breath.]

Rosemary: [Exhausted] I can't do it anymore… I quit…

Jake: Quit? What do you mean quit, you've made it this far already.

Rosemary: I'm done, okay? I'm not doing this anymore!

Jake: Not with that attitude you aren't. How are you going to take Blossom's spot if you don't-

Rosemary: [Interrupts him again] I don't want to take Blossom's spot! Get it?! I don't have what it takes to be Blossom, and more importantly, I don't want to be Blossom! Get it?!

Jake: I-... You were doing so good...

Rosemary: [Huffs] See? You don't get it. You've been torturing me all day long and you don't even care how I feel! You've hurt my feelings multiple times but it doesn't matter to you anyway, as long as you get what you want… right?

[Jake looks down at the ground, at a loss for words.]

Rosemary: If you miss Blossom so much then just wait till you're in high school then you can go back to being with her all the time. As for me, I wanted to be your friend, but if you can't accept me for who I am rather than constantly holding me to the standard of someone else, then I guess we can't be friends. Okay?

[Jake has a look of disappointment and regret on his face but doesn't know what to say.]

Rosemary: [Gathers up her things.] See you around, Jake… [With her belongings in hand, she turns and starts walking off, leaving Jake by himself.]

[In the next scene, Jake is inside the house sitting on the couch with his feet up on the table. He flips through the channels on the television rapidly but is barely paying attention as his mind is elsewhere for the moment. Eventually the school bus drops Blossom off at the house. When Blossom comes through the door she hangs up her book bag, walks over to the same couch Jake was on and plops down roughly. She puts her feet up on the table next to his and pinches her forehead as if she had a headache.]

Jake: [Turns to Blossom, looking her over. He sees she is exhausted and her entire outfit is a mess with her clothes dirty and her hair all over the place.] What's wrong with you?

Blossom: [Sighs] I'm a freshman...that's what's wrong with me…

Jake: High school life not working out for you?

Blossom: [Shrugs] I'll get used to it… at least I don't have to do it alone.

Jake: [Turns back to the television.] Yeah… speak for yourself…

Blossom: [Places her hands on her lap and turns to look at him, perking an eyebrow.] What's wrong, Jake? I thought you had a bunch of friends.

Jake: [Shakes his head] It's not that… since you've been gone I've been trying to find a new best friend… I'm trying to find the next Blossom. I wrote a Blossom compatibility test and gave it to Rosemary but she ended up quitting… I think she's mad at me too…

Blossom: That's insane…

Jake: [Nods and looks at her] I know, right? She never gets mad at anybody-

Blossom: [Interrupts him] No no no … not her… you.

Jake: How so?

Blossom: A 'Blossom compatibility test'? That sounds like something a crazy person would do.

Jake: [Sighs] Look, I just like things to stay the way they are. With you gone, I need someone else to fill your spot so things don't feel… weird. You can't have a comic relief character without a grounded down-to-earth person to react to them.

Blossom: Jake, you hurt her feelings because you made her feel like who she is isn't good enough, so in order to be acceptable she has to pretend to be someone else. Wouldn't that bother you if someone thought that about you?

Jake: [Pouts] She doesn't have to be exactly like you but at least close. You and her have nothing in common besides your gender and note-taking skills. She's just a small fragile little bunny who's afraid of her own shadow. You know what, I don't even know why I'm talking to you about this. [He gets up out of his seat] I don't need your help.

[Jake goes upstairs and locks himself in his room. He plops down on his bed and folds his arms.]

Jake: [Grumpily] I didn't do anything wrong… What's wrong with helping people aspire to be the best they can be?

[After a while of silent reflection he decides to call Rosemary. He dials her number on his phone and puts the phone up to his ear. After several rings, her phone goes to voicemail. Before he can leave a message he hangs up and tosses his phone aside.]

Jake: [Shakes his head] Whatever… I don't care… [He lays down, laying his head against a pillow. As he sits still for a moment he starts feeling guilt and regret for the first time. He tries to shrug it off as if it didn't matter but it continues to gnaw at him.] I don't need Rosemary anyway… I can give the test to someone more fitting like Marcy. Yeah! She's like the more sassy version of Blossom, and she's crazy cute too! Great idea!

[Jake gets up happily and moves to exit his room. Right as he is about to take a step outside, he quickly darts back to his bed and dials Rosemary's phone again, trying to get ahold of her. This time, the phone doesn't ring and immediately goes to voicemail. He groans angrily and slams his fists into the bed.]

Jake: Stop it, Jake! Stop caring! She's just another weird kid at school. Let it go… Marcy is the new Blossom now…

[Throughout the night, Jake barely gets any sleep as his guilt continues to eat at him. The next morning he gets out of bed early and begins to get ready for school. Before he leaves he turns to see his bed, which is usually always unmade. He quickly goes back to his bed and makes it up nice and neat, tucking the blankets in under the pillows before straightening the pillows themselves out.]

Jake: [Hands on his hips as he observes his tidy bed.] That's better…

[At school, Jake is trudging through the halls with his backpack around his shoulder. As he goes through the hall he happens to spot Rosemary being pushed up against the wall as a few eighth grade cheerleaders bully her. Rosemary cries out for help as they torment her.]

Jake: [Looks forward again and continues to walk] It's not your concern, Jake… people get bullied all the time… just let it go… [He keeps walking but as he continues to hear her cries for help, his guilt overwhelms him. He quickly drops his backpack and rushes to her aid.]

Marie: [Holding Rosemary against the wall] Give us your lunch money, pipsqueak!

Rosemary: [Terrified] I can't! All school financial transactions are done via electronic payments now!

Jake: [Taps Maries and her friends on their shoulders] Let her go! Now!

Marie: [Lets go of Rosemary who quickly scurries to hide behind Jake] You want to take her place, hotshot? [She towers over Jake and pounds her fist into her palm] It's pounding time, dork.

Jake: You said it… [He shapeshifts into a menacing dragon and towers over the girls. He lets out a deafening roar, breathing a bit of fire as he does so. He looks down at the terrified bullies with a glare before puffing a bit of smoke through his nostrils.]

Marie: Let's beat it girls! Live to fight another day! [She puts her arms around her friends and makes a retreat] You haven't seen the last of us!

[Jake, still in dragon form, gently wraps his wings around a frightened Rosemary and lowers his head to be eye-level with her.]

Jake: [Deep dragon voice] Are you okay?

[Rosemary doesn't say anything, she instead wraps her arms around his giant snout, giving him an affectionate hug. Jake didn't know how to respond to her affection. He simply leans his head against hers, nuzzling her softly.]

Rosemary: [Still holding on to him] You're my hero! They were totally going to kick my butt!

Jake: [Deep dragon voice] Nobody kicks your butt except me… [He pulls his head away to look at her once more.] Rosemary I'm sorry for yesterday… I pushed you too hard… I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. If you'll let me, I'd like to give you another chance.

Rosemary: [Perks an eyebrow] To try out for Blossom?

Jake: [Shakes his head] To be my friend. No strings attached. [He shrugs] Just be yourself.

Rosemary: [Smiles] I'd love to, Jake! [She hugs him once again.]

[Jake pats her on the back with his wings gently. They were suddenly interrupted when Jake's eyes open wide.]

Rosemary: What's wrong?

Jake: My butt?

Rosemary: [Confused] Your butt?

[Jake lifts up his tail and his wings, seeing he has been shot with a tranquilizer dart. Before he can react, he is shot with five more darts to the butt. He immediately collapses to the floor, sound asleep. At the end of the hall stand two workers from Animal Control.]

Clyde: [Ridiculous southern accent] Yee-haw!

Jeb: [Ridiculous southern accent] Mighty fine shootin' there, ace! [He punches Clyde in the shoulder.] Don't ya worry folks! Wild animal has been neutralized!

[Rosemary covers her mouth with both hands in shock.]

[The next day, Jake and Rosemary are riding the bus to school.]

Rosemary: How ya feeling?

Jake: [Shrugs] Like a pin cushion, but for the most part, fine.

[Rosemary giggles]

Jake: You ready to give this day a real shot?

Rosemary: Are there any rules I need to follow?

Jake: Just be yourself. That's the only one.

[For the first class of the day, Jake is back at chemistry class, only this time, he has Rosemary for a partner. Jake once again struggles to understand the course material and picks up two random vials once again. Before he can mix them, Rosemary quickly intervenes.]

Rosemary: [Takes the vials from his hand] No-no-no...not those… [She places the vials back where they belong.] Hmm… this… [She pulls out one vial.] ...and...this. [She pulls out one more and hands them both to him.] Now try! Don't add too much of the second one, just a few drops.

Jake: [Mixes the two vials together in a beaker. The solution turns green and fizzy before stabilizing.] Hey! That was pretty cool!

Mr. Wright: [Walks by Jake and Rosemary's desk and inspects their work.] Excellently done you two!

[Jake turns to Rosemary, seeing her offering him a high five. He gladly accepts, smacking her palm with his.]

[In the next scene, Jake is finishing eating a breakfast bar. He crumples up the wrapper and tries to toss it into his locker. At the last second, Rosemary quickly grabs the wrapper and shakes her head at him. She grabs a nearby trash bin and disposes of the wrapper properly. She then hands the bin to him.]

Rosemary: It's a locker, not a trash can, silly.

[Jake rolls his eyes and groans]

[In the next scene, Jake and Rosemary are at PE class, wearing their gym clothes. Rosemary is once again hiding behind Jake, shaking with fear. Jake puts a reassuring arm around her shoulder and scoots her forward.]

Jake: [Encouraging] There's nothing to be afraid of! You don't have to hide. Just keep your feet steady and always keep your eye on the ball.

Rosemary: [Takes a firm stance as Jake instructs her. She holds her ground as another student attempts to pelt her with a dodgeball. To her surprise, she ends up catching the ball with both hands. She smiles happily and looks at Jake who winks back at her.]

Coach Russo: [Blows whistle] You're out!

James: [Frustrated] Oh come on! Since when did you learn to catch!

Rosemary: [Hands on her hips confidently] Since I met my new friend!

[Rosemary and Jake give each other another high five.]

[In the next scene, Jake and Rosemary are standing in the hallway together. They peek around the corner, eyeing a new student named Grace, a female snowy owl with enormous glasses. Grace sits perched on top of her locker as she reads a book.]

Rosemary: [To Jake] It's important to always make new students feel loved and welcomed. Go say something nice to Grace. Make her feel like she belongs here!

Jake: [Walks up to Grace's locker and knocks on it to get her attention.] Grace?

Grace: [Puts down her book and looks below her, seeing a blurry vision of Jake.] I can't see… hold on… [She takes off her glasses and puts them into her bookbag. She retrieves an even larger pair of glasses and adjusts them properly on her eyes. She looks down at Jake.] Nope… wrong ones… I need the medium distance pair… [She puts the second pair of glasses away and retrieves a third pair of huge glasses.] There we go… [To Jake] Hi there!

Jake: [Scratches the back of his head, confused.] Hey, I just wanted to say I like your glasses… all of them. Didn't know people needed more than one pair…

Grace: [Smiles and tilts her head] Well that's very nice of you! Thanks!

Jake: So… whatcha reading?

Grace: Oh! [Looks down her book.] I'm studying state law. I want to be a lawyer one day! It's not easy either, you have to learn about maritime law, business law, civil rights law, criminal law, environmental law, health law, immigration law, intellectual property law, real estate law, tax law, military law, labor law- [She looks down and sees Jake is gone] Hello? [She takes off her medium distance glasses and puts on her long distance glasses before looking down the hallway.]

[Jake is back behind the wall with Rosemary]

Jake: Alright that's good enough… she was starting to bore me… now we need to mess with her.

Rosemary: What? Why?

Jake: Come on it's all in good fun. You're too nice, Rosemary! You need to learn to have a good sense of humor. Hey, I bet I can get her to say "Hoo hoo" like an owl. [He whispers into Rosemary's ear for a moment.] Try it!

Rosemary: [She and Jake both walk up to Grace's locker] Hey Grace!

Grace: [Looks down from her book. She removes her reading glasses for her medium distance glasses.] Hello!

Rosemary: I was wondering if you've seen my other friend? I could have sworn I saw him go past this way…

Grace: [Tilts her head] What's his name?

Rosemary: His name is who.

Grace: Who who?

[Rosemary giggles, letting a laugh escape her lips. Jake laughs alongside her.]

Grace: [Thinks for a moment before lowering her brows.] Oh... ha ha, very funny…

[Jake and Rosemary give each other a high five again.]

[In the next scene Jake and Rosemary are at study hall. Rosemary is trying to help Jake with his math homework. Jake struggles at first but due to Rosemary's kindness and patience he eventually starts to understand.]

Rosemary: [Points to the equation with her pencil.] So, x minus two and x plus four would give you what? Remember, multiply in the order of first outer inner last.

Jake: [Scratches his forehead with his eraser.] That would be… x squared... minus two x... plus four x... minus eight?

Rosemary: [Smiles] Combine your like terms…

Jake: x squared plus two x minus eight?

Rosemary: [Happily] You got it, Jake! Nice job! [She offers him another high five.]

[Jake accepts her gesture, high fiving her once more.]

[In the next scene Jake and Rosemary are riding the bus home. They are sharing a pair of earbuds as they listen to music off of their phones. They sing along together the entire bus ride home to some catchy tunes, enjoying each other's company the entire way. When Rosemary is dropped off at her stop, Jake lets her out of the seat.]

Jake: [Offers one last high five.] Cya tomorrow?

Rosemary: [Happily] You know it! [She high fives him again.]

[A montage of scenes play, showing them going through the school week together, day after day. Rosemary helps Jake with his classes while Jake helps her to be brave. Jake crumples up a breakfast bar wrapper but when he sees Rosemary standing beside him tapping her foot, he grabs a nearby trash bin and disposes of it. She gives him a happy thumbs up. When Rosemary is confronted with bullies, Jake encourages her to stand her ground. Rosemary stands up for herself and stands toe to toe with her assailants, daring them to attack her. The bullies back down rather than cause a scene and get in trouble. Rosemary turns to Jake, who gives her a thumbs up. Rosemary continues helping Jake with his homework. Overtime, Jake gets multiple quizzes and tests back, his grades going from a D+ to a C-, to a C+, to a B-, to a B+, to an A- until he eventually gets his first ever A+ on an assignment. He graciously thanks Rosemary for her help, to which she gives him a happy thumbs up back. Overtime Rosemary starts to gain her confidence. Instead of hiding during gym, she stands shoulder to shoulder with Jake as the two of them work together to achieve victory. They sit together each day, riding the bus to and from school. Every time they part for the day, they give each other a high five. The montage ends.]

[At the end of the week, Jake and Rosemary get together after school at the park. They are both laying down next to each other on a blanket as they study. They both have pencils behind their ears, books in front of them, and a healthy snack in one hand. Jake is laying on his side, twirling a pencil between his fingers while Rosemary lays on her stomach, gently kicking her feet back and forth behind her. The two of them listen to music together while they do their school work. They are soon interrupted when Angelo, James, and Sonny come riding by on their bikes to taunt them.]

Sonny: Hey look, we got a couple of cassablancas over here.

Angelo: [Laughs, pointing at Jake and Rosemary.] Hey Jake, got a new girlfriend?

James: What's the matter? Don't want to ride bikes with us anymore?

[Jake feels himself overwhelmed with anxiety. Unable to resist the urge to buckle to peer pressure, he tries to play it off cool.]

Jake: [Nervously] Who me and her? [He points to Rosemary] She's not my girlfriend, she's not even my friend. If it wasn't for her helping me get an easy A I probably wouldn't even be spending time with her! You guys know that!

[Rosemary looks shocked, a look of betrayal fills her eyes.]

Angelo: You've changed, man. You're not the same as you used to be.

Jake: [Cool tone of voice.] Come on, you know I'm one of the guys! I haven't changed at all. I'm the same as I always have been!

Sonny: Why don't cha come ridin' with us then? Or you spendin' the day with little miss hippity-hop over there? [He points at Rosemary.]

Jake: [Gives him a thumbs up] You know it, dude! Cool hand Jake doesn't have time for little bunnies! [Looks over at Rosemary] Right?

[Rosemary's eyes fill up with tears. She quickly rips the earbud out of her ear and throws her pencil away as hard as she can. She stands up, picks up her books, and starts to run off, heartbroken. When Jake sees what he's done he feels sick to stomach with guilt. He ponders chasing after her for a second but is stopped by the ringing of a bike bell.]

Sonny: [Hand on his hip] Daylight is burning, goldilocks. Let's get a move on. Where's your bike?

[Jake lowers his head and goes to join them for a bike ride. After riding along with his friends for a while, his guilt starts to overwhelm him again until eventually he pulls off from their path.]

Angelo: [To Jake] Hey, where ya going?

[Jake doesn't respond, he rides his bike as fast he can possibly go, riding to Rosemary's house. When he finally arrives, he hops off his bike and runs up to the front door. He knocks on the door loudly.]

Jake: Rosemary!

[Rosemary's big brother, Peter, answers the door. He folds his arms and lowers his eyebrows.]

Peter: What do you want…

Jake: Hey man, can I come in? I need to talk to Rosemary. It will be fast I promise.

Peter: [Angrily] I got a better idea, why don't you get lost...

Jake: [Sighs] Oh come on, dude…

Peter: [Shakes his head] Don't 'dude' me. You made my little sister cry. Get out of here, and don't ever come back. [He slams the door in Jake's face.]

[Jake lowers his head again and sighs sadly. He slowly turns to leave, heading back home.]

[Back at home, Jake is in his room trying everything he can to get a hold of Rosemary. He tries calling her, texting her, reaching out to her on social media, and even emails her. He gets no response.]

Jake: [Repeatedly smacks his head until his forehead turns red.] What is wrong with me! Why do I always do this! [He buries his head into his pillow for a moment. When he pulls away, he looks around his room, seeing how trashed and dirty it was.] Man this place really is a dump…[He thinks for a moment…] Hmm….

[Jake goes down stairs and rifles through the cleaning supplies under the sink. When he returns to his room, he kicks open the door, revealing himself equipped with two latex gloves, an apron, a dust mask, and a bottle of disinfectant in each hand.]

Jake: [Cracks his neck.] Let's get cleaned up!

[Scene changes back to Rosemary's house. Rosemary is just getting out of the shower. She has a towel wrapped around her body.]

Rosemary: [Relaxed sigh] Ahh...that feels better… [She goes to take a step forward but is stopped in her tracks when she sees the same spider as last time standing in between her and the door. She gasps as her heart starts beating rapidly. She quickly backs up against the wall and opens her mouth to call out for her family. Before she could yell anything out, she closes her mouth and looks back down at the spider. With a surge of confidence, she lowers her eyebrows and clenches her fists tightly. She quickly steps forward, raises her foot into the air, and stomps down on the spider, squishing it. She lifts her foot up and looks at the dead spider on the floor with disbelief. Having overcome her fear, she gives a confident smile.]

[The next day, Rosemary is picked up by the bus but instead of going to the back like she usually does, she takes a seat at the front, sitting by herself. After a while, she looks to her side, seeing Jake slowly taking a seat next to her. He sits next to her in silence with his head down.]

Rosemary: [Sighs] It's okay Jake, you don't owe me an apology… I understand what you're going through with the peer pressure and all… I get it, I used to go through the same thing all the time back when I was at my old school. I don't want you to have to feel like you need to-

[Jake interrupts her, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her affectionately. Rosemary was surprised and didn't know what to say. At first she was taken aback, but after a while she leans back into him, hugging him back.]

Jake: [Pulls away from the hug for a brief moment] I was wrong, you know… I'm not the same anymore...I have changed.

Rosemary: [Smiles] I guess we both have. I think we kinda rubbed off on each other in a way. You think we're better off for it?

Jake: [Smiles back at her] I wouldn't change a thing.

[They hug each other once more, reconciling.]

[In the next scene, Jake is going through his clean and tidy locker. After finishing a breakfast bar, he crumples up the wrapper and places it neatly in the nearby trash bin. In his hands are a couple of photos he had taken earlier in the week. One in particular stands out to him, causing him to chuckle happily. He pins it to the inside of his locker door with some tape. The picture zooms in on the photo, showing a goofy selfie of him and Rosemary making funny faces at the camera together. The bottom of the photo is signed, reading; 'Best friends forever'.]

[Back at home, Penny is walking down the hallway. She stops when she passes by Jake's room. She opens his door and takes a look inside. Her jaw drops when she sees his room as clean as it has ever been, with everything tidy, vacuumed, organized, and clean. Her look of shock turns into a smile before she slowly closes the door.]

[End episode.]


	14. Season 2: Episode 2: The Face-off

**Synopsis: Blossom and Andy's already hectic high school lives are turned upside down when they make enemies out of the bullies who run the school. Unwilling to compromise, they'll do whatever it takes to escape from the grasp of their new archnemesis.**

* * *

[In a Vietnam flashback parody, Andy stares off into the distance while black and white images play in the background. The images show him and Blossom being tormented by bullies, overwhelmed by difficult school material, and burdened by the stress and anxiety of reaching maturity. His reflection was interrupted by the sound of Blossom calling for him.]

Blossom: Andy? Andy? Andy! [She shakes him, causing him to snap out of it.] Andy what's wrong?

Andy: [Paranoid] What's wrong? Don't you get it? When we were in eighth grade, we were the top of the heap, the oldest ones, the ones with all the power. In Junior High, the eighth graders ruled the school, but now we're at the bottom again. We're nothing but… [He gulps] fresh meat…

Blossom: [Places a loving hand on his shoulder] It's going to be okay! Just keep your chin up! We'll deal with one problem at a time as they come up. Remember… [She taps a finger on her head] We're together on this. Double the brain power. So what's problem number one?

Andy: How about the fact that the jocks have me scheduled for an eight o' clock swirly as soon as we arrive at school? And another one at two pm?

Blossom: Alright, let's put our heads together and brainstorm a solution! We're two exceptionally bright young thinkers, I'm sure we can think of something!

Andy: [Scratches his chin for a moment.] Hmm…

Blossom: [Scratches her chin alongside him.] Hmm…

[In the next scene, five seconds later, Blossom and Andy are looking at their phones, laughing at a funny viral video that was going around.]

Blossom: Wait, this doesn't solve anything...we're getting distracted…

Andy: [Chuckles] It's a good distraction though, right?

Blossom: [Takes her hands off of him] No no no...We need to come up with a practical solution to this problem.

Andy: Practical solution? I suppose it can't get more practical than your fist in their faces and your foot in their butts.

Blossom: [Shrugs] Well I was hoping to solve the problem like an intellectual but I suppose solving the problem like a barbarian could suffice...Let me take a crack at em.

[In the next scene, Blossom and Andy are arriving at school. As soon as they walk into the lobby a loud whistle is heard. The two of them turn their heads to see Tyler, a huge muscular lion, pounding his fists together menacingly. On both of his sides stand two of his goons, Nick and Brad, who have his back. Andy gulps nervously.]

Blossom: [Looks Tyler over] Who is that?

Andy: [Nervous] That's Tyler… he's the quarterback and team captain for the football team. He and his girlfriend Kayla run the school…

Tyler: [Looks at his watch] Well well well… It's eight sharp! You ready for your morning swirly, tinkerbell?

Blossom: [Walks out in front of Andy and lowers her eyebrows angrily.] That isn't happening today you dumb jock. Back off.

Tyler: [Laughs at Blossom along with his friends] Who is this, Andy? Your big sister?

Blossom: [Folds her arms, still staring him down] I'm his girlfriend.

Tyler: [Laughs louder] Oh ho-ho! That's rich! Hows that boys? Little Andy's got himself a little lady! You going to let your girl fight your battles for you, snowball?

Blossom: [Cracks her knuckles] Trust me, this isn't going to be much of a fight… [She charges at Tyler, aiming a punch right for his stomach. Her punch collides with his stomach but he barely registers the hit. When she sees her punch had no effect on him she tries again but her fist hits nothing but pure muscle in his stomach.] Okay… how about this! [She performs a roundhouse kick but Tyler catches her leg in mid-air, grabbing her by the ankle.]

Tyler: [Lifts her off the ground, holding her upside down by her ankle.] As funny as all this is, we got work to do before class starts. So beat it, kitty. [He hands her to one of his friends, Brad, who takes her outside and drops her into a large garbage bin. Andy looks on in shock and disbelief.]

Brad: [Dusts off his hand] Trash taken out!

Nick: Nice job man! [High fives Brad]

Tyler: [Looks back at Andy] Alright you robe-wearing lightsword-swinging freak… it's swirly time. There's a toilet that needs unclogging and your head is just the right size. Are you ready?

Andy: [Lowers his head and sighs] It's called a lightsaber...but yeah...

[Andy, Tyler, Brad, and Nick walk into the boys bathroom, closing the door behind him.]

[Blossom slowly climbs out of the garbage can. She falls out of it, landing on her face with a loud thud. She groggily sits up straight, her vision blurry and shaky.]

Blossom: [Dazed] Don't worry Andy, I'll get them… [She falls back onto the ground.]

[In the next scene, Blossom and Andy are sitting down next to their lockers. Andy is completely drenched. Blossom is helping him dry off.]

Blossom: [Rubs a towel against Andy's head] Oh Andy I'm so sorry… I can't believe they did that to you…

Andy: I thought for sure you'd get them...what happened?

Blossom: [Shrugs] They're much further along in their adolescent development than I am. I can't really compete with their raw physicality and brute strength.

Andy: Well there has to be something we can do!

[They both look up at the walls, seeing posters all over the place saying 'Kayla for school president' and 'Kayla and Tyler for prom queen and king'.]

Blossom: Don't worry, I'm going to have a little chat with Tyler… but first… [She gets up and tears down one of the posters.] You mind giving me a hand?

Andy: [Grins mischievously] You got it… [He gets up and begins helping her take down all the posters.]

[In the next scene, it's lunch time and Blossom is angrily storming up to Tyler who is sitting down with his football friends at lunch. Tyler and his friends laugh loudly as they inappropriately joke around with each other. Suddenly, Blossom comes up behind Tyler, puts her hand on the back of his head and slams his face into his lunch, covering him with mashed potatoes and gravy. Tyler gets out of his chair furiously.]

Tyler: [Livid] Alright who's the deadbeat that's getting a pounding? [He wipes his eyes off]

Blossom: [Looks up at him] Down here, meathead.

Tyler: [Looks down at Blossom and growls] You again? You got a lotta nerve… you better be thankful you're a girl because if you weren't, I'd be stuffing my gym socks into your piehole and making you eat them!

Blossom: [Stands up to him] But you won't...even a brainless brute like you wouldn't hit a girl. You leave Andy alone, do you hear me?

Tyler: [Chuckles] You're right I won't hurt you, but thankfully I got a way around that loophole… [He snaps his fingers] Judy!

[Behind them, a table of huge girls from the school wrestling team stand up and start walking towards them, all of them equipped with their wrestling gear. The most prominent of them was Judy, an enormous Rhino.]

Judy: [Deep voice] You called? [She pounds her fist into her palm with such force, it greats a tremor.]

[Blossom's skin turns pale and her heart starts pounding against her chest.]

Tyler: You know, the Elmore High girls wrestling team has won three back-to-back state championships. Why don't you show her how it's done, Judy?

Judy: [Looks down at Blossom. She puffs a heavy breath through her nostrils as she cracks her knuckles loud enough to be heard a hundred feet away.] You got it, boss…

[Blossom was frozen in place and couldn't even move her legs. As Judy and the other girls take a step towards Blossom, they suddenly start to lose their balance. They all look down, seeing the laces on their shoes have been tied together before they fall over, landing right on Tyler's table, spilling their lunches all over the place. When they land, the impact was hard enough to shake the earth. After they fall, Andy is shown standing behind him, revealing him as the culprit that tied the girls shoes.]

Andy: [To Blossom] Run!

[Blossom and Andy make a run for it, eventually hiding in a closet together to catch their breath. They lean over for a moment, panting heavily as their adrenaline was still pumping. Outside, footsteps could be heard passing by the closet as the bullies run down the hallway looking for them. Eventually the footsteps cease.]

Blossom: [Looks up at Andy and smiles brightly] Andy! You're a genius! That was AWESOME! [She wraps her hands around his shoulders and places a firm kiss on his lips. When she pulls away, Andy smiles as his cheeks blush.]

Andy: [Confidently] Well what can I say… I've picked up a thing or two from my years of experience with bullies… we totally whooped their butts!

[Blossom nods in agreement with a big smile still on her face. The two of them wrap their arms around each other once again in an embrace. Their moment of victory was suddenly interrupted when the closet door opens, revealing one of Tyler's friends, Brad, had found them.]

Brad: [Huffs] Seven minutes in heaven is over, lovebirds. She'll see you now…

Blossom: [Pulls away from with Andy] Who will see us?

[Without saying anything, Brad grabs them both by the back of their shirts, pulling them out of the closet.]

[In the next scene, Blossom and Andy are set down on the ground in the school gym. In front of them is a red carpet leading up a decorated throne. Sitting on the throne was Kayla, a grey tiger with black stripes, wearing blue jeans, a dark t-shirt, and a dark blue jacket. She was surrounded by several students who were doing her bidding. One girl is working on her hands, filing her nails, a boy is nervously fanning her with a palm leaf, another girl is combing her hair, and another boy is on his knees next to a ottoman massaging her feet. Kayla looks up at the two of them, a sly and cocky grin growing on her face. She rests the side of her head against one of her palms.]

Kayla: [Chuckles] Oh Freshmen… more like fresh meat, am I right? [The students surrounding her nervously laugh before returning to their work. Kayla looks back at them.] I'll go easy on you since you're new here and you don't know the rules but allow me to inform you of this; I'm in charge here. [She looks both of them over from head to toe, sizing them up.] What you did to Judy and Tyler was uncalled for.

Blossom: [Lowers her eyebrows and puts her hands on her hips] They dunked my boyfriend's head down a toilet!

Kayla: [Smiles] Ah, so you're a couple? That's cute… young love… [She closes her eyes and lets out a satisfied smile before abruptly scowling, looking back at them.] It doesn't last long… trust me… when you get older, relationships are ninety-nine percent [censored beep].

Andy: [Perks an eyebrow] What was that?

Kayla: [Points behind her, showing Ted, a male turtle with large glasses holding a profanity buzzer.] We gotta keep this program G-rated or it will get taken down. As long as you do as I say, you won't have to hear that buzzer very often. [To Ted] Good job with the buzzer, Ted.

[Ted salutes her with a nervous smile on his face.]

Blossom: [Angrily] We're not taking orders from you! You don't run this school, the faculty do!

Kayla: [Laughs out loud for a moment. She eventually calms down and points at Andy.] You. Take over for little Timmy will you?

Timmy: [Stops rubbing Kayla's feet and breathes a sigh of relief.] Thank you, ma'am! [He nervously bows before scurrying off as fast as he can.]

Kayla: [Looks back at Andy] What are you waiting for? Massage my feet.

Andy: I'd rather not…

Kayla: [Smiles] I know you'd rather not! I also know you'd rather not have Judy bend your arms and legs until you look like a pretzel. [She whistles] What do you say, Judy?

Judy: [Approaches from behind Kayla's throne. She cracks her knuckles] Whatever you say, boss.

Andy: [Gulps nervously] No-no-no! No… [He kneels down and starts rubbing Kayla's feet with his hands.] That won't be necessary! [He chuckles nervously.]

Kayla: [Looks up at Blossom] You. Go get me an iced coffee from the coffee shop.

Blossom: But the nearest coffee shop is over four blocks away! I'm going to miss my classes!

Kayla: [Lowers her eyebrows] Well then you better hurry up, hmm?

Blossom: [Growls defiantly.] No! I'm not doing anything for you, you little brat!

Kayla: Oh really? Would you like a lesson? [She snaps her fingers to signal Judy who towers over Blossom menacingly.]

[Blossom holds her ground and refuses to budge, appearing fearless.]

Kayla: [Smirks as she finishes her sentence.] Or maybe your little lovey dovey would? [She points towards Andy.]

Blossom: [Gasps and shakes her head, protecting Andy with her arms.] No! No lesson is necessary! What do you want?

Kayla: Iced coffee, two pumps of caramel syrup, two pumps of vanilla, one pump of caramel sauce, whole milk, heavy on the cream, extra vanilla powder, two sugars, and add a dark chocolate swirl on top.

Blossom: [Lowers her head] Fine…

[In the next scene, Blossom is angrily waiting in a long line at the coffee shop. The minutes tick by faster and faster as more time is wasted. After waiting forever for the drink, Blossom walks all the way back to school before finally arriving at the gym, somewhat tired from the long trip.]

Blossom: [Hands Kayla the drink] Here… Iced coffee, two pumps of caramel syrup, two pumps of vanilla, one pump of caramel sauce, whole milk, heavy on the cream, extra vanilla powder, one sugar, and a dark chocolate swirl on top…

Kayla: [Folds her arms] I said two sugars...not one…

Blossom: [Sighs] I'll get you another sugar from the cafeteria, alright?

Kayla: [Shakes her head and hands the drink back to Blossom] Take it back. Get me a new one.

Blossom: [Struggling not to explode] Seriously?

Kayla: [Mocking] Yeah, 'seriously'. Take. It. Back. Now! And do it right this time!

[In the next scene, Blossom is storming back into the store. Her fists are clenched as tight as they can as she grinds her teeth loudly. The same scene plays out again with her waiting in line and waiting for the order before making the long trip back. When she finally returns she is exhausted.]

Blossom: [Panting] Here… [Hands her the drink.] ...Just like you asked…

Kayla: [Takes the drink and removes the lid, giving it a quick smell before giving a satisfied smile.] Ah… perfect… [She suddenly shoves the drink forward, splashing the entire drink into Blossom's face.] I'm not thirsty anymore! [She crumples up the empty cup and throws it at Blossom. The cup hits Blossom in the head before bouncing off and landing on the floor.]

[Andy stops what he was doing and gasps, looking at Blossom who was now soaking wet.]

Kayla: [Looks down at Andy] Who told you that you could stop? Get back to work!

Andy: [Quickly goes back to rubbing her feet as hard as he could.] Sorry!

Kayla: And don't forget, in between the toes too. [She looks back at Blossom, who was furious.] Now you've learned a valuable lesson. [She hands Blossom a small bottle of nail polish.] Now work on my fingernails. I want them looking pretty for tonight's game.

[Rather than risk Andy's wellbeing, Blossom reluctantly goes along with her demand. She gets down on her knees and starts painting Kayla's fingernails.]

Kayla: [With Blossom working on her hands and Andy working on her feet, she breathes a sigh of relief and reclines in her throne.] See? Isn't this much better? We can all get along like peas in a pod as long as you both do what your told. If you do that, there won't ever be a problem and you'll just go about your lives as usual without any worry in the world. You see, I take care of my own. If you want to prosper in this beautiful hive of ours… [She points a thumb at herself.] You gotta respect the queen bee…

[In the next scene, Blossom and Andy are arriving at their lockers, looking defeated. The first thing they see is a paper attached to their lockers, which they immediately take down and read.]

Blossom: [Reads the paper, finding out it was a bill for them to pay.] A "protection" tax? What do you mean a tax?

Andy: [Reading the bill] It's not for the school, it says we need to make the payment out to Kayla for her "continued protection and guaranteed access to all school rooms and equipment."

Blossom: [Crumples up the bill and tosses it into the garbage.] What a joke! Who does she think she is? I'll go wherever I want whenever I want! She thinks she has some kind of authority to demand payment from students?

Andy: I think we should just go along with it...

Blossom: [Turns to Andy] What?! And play into her delusion? You can't be serious?

Andy: [Shrugs] Well, from my perspective, it's a small price to pay to avoid trouble. I think she means what she says. If we just do as she says, she'll take care of us and call off the bullies. I'll finally be able to go home from school without smelling like the inside of a toilet bowl!

Blossom: But at what cost? You can't put a price on your dignity! [She folds her arms] What even makes you think she'll keep her word?

Andy: I don't know if she will, but I'd rather try than go on being miserable like I am now... I can't go on living like this...

Blossom: [Sighs reluctantly before putting an arm around Andy's shoulder, hugging him close to her side.] Alright. I'll do it for you… How much is the tax anyway?

Tyler: [Revealing he was behind them the whole time] Ten dollars. I'll collect that from you now. [He holds out his hand]

Blossom: Ten dollars? A one time payment?

Tyler: You wish, kitty. That's once a week.

Blossom: [Jaw drops] What?! I don't even make that much from allowance in a week!

Tyler: Then you better ask your parents for a raise…

[Blossom resists her urge to attack Tyler but looks over to her side, seeing Andy holding his hands together and mouthing the words "please" to her, begging for her cooperation. Blossom reluctantly calms down for his sake.]

Blossom: [To Tyler] I'll have it by tomorrow…

Andy: [Nods] Me too!

Tyler: [Folds his arms] I'll hold you to that promise.

[In the next scene, Blossom and Andy are riding the bus home together. Blossom has her arms folded angrily as she looks out the bus window in silence. Andy keeps trying to poke her to get her attention.]

Andy: [Nudges her shoulder] Blossom? Come on, everything is going to be okay!

Blossom: [Skeptical] And you know that for a fact? This isn't what school life is supposed to be like! We're supposed to show up, pay attention, do our homework, get good grades, then graduate. Nowhere in that chain of events is there supposed to be an egomaniacal narcissistic punk barking orders at you!

Andy: Why don't we just tell our parents?

Blossom: No! That would only make things worse! Nobody wants to be known as 'the snitch'.

Andy: Well then let's take your advice from earlier. We just need to brainstorm a few good ideas.

Blossom: I agree! [She gets out a notebook and pen] Let's get started! This time, no distractions.

[In the next scene, Blossom and Andy are once again on their phones, watching popular viral videos.]

Andy: [Laughing] That was awesome! Did you see that?

Blossom: [Looks up from her phone.] Wait a second...shoot! We used up all our critical thinking time again! Look, Andy, I'll think of something, I just need some time alone for a bit.

Andy: [Shrugs] Alright, I guess I'll see you tomorrow.

Blossom: Yeah. [She gives him a quick hug before picking up her bookbag and exiting the bus.]

[In the next scene, Blossom is sitting alone at the kitchen table, tapping her fingers on the wooden surface. Penny is also in the kitchen, preparing the family's dinner.]

Blossom: [Sighs] Hey mom?

Penny: [Stirring a pot of soup with a spoon] Hmm?

Blossom: Can I get a little bit of an increase on my allowance?

Penny: What for? What do you need?

Blossom: [Bits her lip for a moment, thinking of a viable excuse] I need more of those… [Lowers her voice discreetly] ...things...that girls need…

Penny: Oh sweetheart, I'll buy those for you! You don't have to worry about that! Come on, what do you really need?

Blossom: [Tapping her fingers on the table nervously] I uh… was thinking about getting into online gaming with Andy. There's a subscription fee you know.

Penny: [Stops stirring the soup. Her eyebrows lower.] Hang on a second… [She turns to face Blossom] You're getting bullied at school aren't you?

[Blossom blinks, partially in disbelief.]

Penny: They're making you give them your money so they'll leave you and Andy alone, aren't they?

Blossom: [Jaw dropped] I don't… how did you… I-... how?

Penny: [Puts her hands on her hips] I'm a mother, that's how. You'll understand one day. Plus you're shirt is covered in coffee stains and I know you don't drink it. Now who is doing this to you?

Blossom: Mom, it's none of your business!

Penny: [Lowers her brow] Really? What happens with you is none of my business? Sorry, but anything that comes out of my body is my business.

Blossom: [Cringes] Gross…

Penny: [Folds her arms] Give me a name…

Blossom: Look you don't understand, it's not that simple-

Penny: [Interrupts her] I said, give me a name.

Blossom: [Desperate] It's only going to make things worse!

Penny: [Louder] Name!

Blossom: I can't! Kayla is going to kill Andy if she finds out I ratted on her. [After realizing she accidently said Kayla's name, she quickly covers her mouth.]

Penny: [Satisfied] Thank you… [She reaches for her phone]

Blossom: [Worried] Mom, what are you doing? Please don't do what I think you're going to do!

[Penny ignores her protests and starts dialing a number]

Blossom: [Gets out of her chair and tries to grab the phone from Penny's hands but Penny keeps her at bay with her free arm.] Don't do it! It's not too late to hang up!

Penny: [Puts the phone up to her ear] Hello, is this principal Garrett?

Blossom: [Panicking] Mom!

Penny: [On the phone] Hi, this is Penny Watterson, Blossom's mom. I'm calling you because I just found out that one of your students, Kayla, is bullying my daughter.

[Blossom takes her seat back at the table and faceplants right into the wooden surface.]

Penny: [Nods] Mhm… yes… yes I'm sure… oh this isn't the first complaint you had? Well I hope you get everything sorted out. I want my little girl to be safe at school. [She nods again] Alright thanks! You too! [She hangs up the phone and turns back to Blossom.] Now that wasn't so bad, was it?

Blossom: [Speaking sarcastically as she mumbles into the table.] Thanks mom…

Penny: [Smiles] Don't worry, sweetheart, mamma always has your back. [She gives Blossom a kiss on the back of her head.]

Blossom: [Thinking to herself] What have I just done…

[The next scene takes place at school the following day. Andy has just finished taking a shower in the boys locker room after gym. He wraps a clean towel around his waist and approaches his locker to retrieve his clothes. He quickly finds that all the other guys from gym, including Tyler and goons, were gathered around his locker, preventing him from passing.]

Andy: [Nervously] Heya, fellas! What can I do you for?

Tyler: [Leaning against Andy's locker] I don't know… what can you do for us, twerp?

Andy: [Scratching the back of his head] Uhh…

Tyler: You know your little girlfriend ratted my girlfriend out and now she's got detention?

Andy: I'm sorry to hear that but there really isn't anything I can do. [He reaches for his locker] You mind If just get changed real quick then we can have a discussion about this?

Tyler: [Looks at his friends and chuckles] I got a better idea, yeah? I hope your hungry pipsqueak cause I got your lunch right here. [He holds up a pair of dirty gym socks.] Get him. [He snaps his fingers for his friends to grab Andy. They stare at him menacingly.]

Andy: [Gulps] I have an idea too! [He quickly runs as fast as he can, exiting the locker room and making a run for it.

[Scene changes to Blossom who was also at gym class but with the other girls of the school, including Kayla as they all prepare for a game of dodgeball. As Blossom was stretching, she happened to notice Kayla talking to the coach, whispering into her ear. At the end of the conversation, Kayla hands the coach some money as a bribe. After the two were done talking the coach blows her whistle]

Coach Combs: Alright students, the following players will be on team one. [She looks at her list and calls out the name of every student except for Blossom.] And on team two… Blossom.

Blossom: Oh come on, that's not fair!

Kayla: [Whistles to get Blossom's attention. She and the rest of the girls are all holding dodgeballs.] Hey girls, why don't we show Blossom here what happens to snitches? [They all raise their dodgeballs. Blossom gulps.]

[In the next scene, Blossom is sitting alone on one of the bleachers. Her face is bruised all over from the unfair game. She hangs her head dejectedly but perks back up when she hears someone trying to get her attention.]

Andy: [Under the bleachers] Psst!

Blossom: [Looks over her shoulder seeing Andy hiding under the bleachers.] Andy? [She quickly gets up and goes underneath the bleachers with him.] Andy what's wrong? [She looks him over.] Why are you only wearing a towel?

Andy: [Hurriedly] You didn't happen to tattle on our resident authoritarian overlords did you?

Blossom: I didn't, but somehow my mom was able to piece it together and called the principal. Andy, I'm so sorry!

Andy: They won't even let me get my clothes from the locker room!

Blossom: Don't worry, I'll see if I can find you some clothes from the lost-and-found. In the meantime, take these. [She hands him her jeans and t-shirt from her gym bag.] Put these on for now. I'll be right back.

Andy: [Sigh of relief] Thanks, Blossom.

Blossom: [Smiles] Don't mention it. [She steps out from under the bleachers to give him some privacy.]

Andy: Hey, can you return this to the locker room? [Once Blossom had left the bleachers, he tossed her the towel he had around his hips.]

Blossom: [Catches the towel] I gotcha! [She quickly turns to leave but spots Kayla leaning up against the wall next to the door with a confident smirk on her face.]

Kayla: [Reveals she had her finger on a big green button on the wall.] Oops… [She pushes the button, causing the bleachers to fold and flip upward against the wall.]

[With the bleachers folded up, Andy found himself naked in front of Blossom, Kayla, and all of the other girls at the gym. When the girls see him they all cover their mouths and giggle. Blossom places both hands on her head, panicked. Andy's cheeks flush red as he quickly puts his hands between his legs, covering himself while all the girls laugh at him.]

[In the next scene, Blossom is standing outside of the janitor's closet, where Andy had locked himself inside.]

Blossom: Andy please… open up… [She tugs on the locked door but receives no answer.] Come on, you've seen my butt before, it's not so bad. Remember back when me and Jake were pranking each other and I came over to your house with a patch cut out of my pants? [She giggles, remembering how embarrassed she was but was able to laugh about it now.]

Andy: [Quietly] It's not funny…I just need some time alone…

Blossom: [Saddened] Andy I'm so sorry. I know this is all my fault. Please let me in! I'm begging you!

[To Blossom's surprise, she hears the click of the door unlocking. She quickly goes inside and locks the door behind her. She sees Andy sitting on the floor with his back up against a mop bucket. He was wearing a shirt and shorts she had gotten for him from the lost and found.]

Blossom: [Sits down on the floor next to him.] I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I would never in a million years do anything to hurt you!

Andy: [Looks down at the ground] I just can't do it anymore…

Blossom: What?

Andy: [Turns to her] I hate this place. It's like a prison, a torture chamber, a nightmare, whatever you want to call it, I can't stand it anymore. Every school I've ever been to it's all been the same. I can't escape. I just want to run away and never deal with school ever again… I wake up every morning dreading school. While I'm here I just can't wait for it to end...the only reason I'm still here is because you're here and I love you and I don't want to leave you here with all these miscreants. It's the only thing holding me- [He looks at her, seeing her jaw dropped slightly but she had a heartwarming smile on her face.] What?

Blossom: [Touched] ...You said you loved me.

Andy: [His heart starts beating rapidly. He quickly covers his lips and starts sweating nervously.] I-I-...I'm-I'm sorry it must have slipped out, I didn't want to..want to make it seem like I'm...you know…

Blossom: [Kisses him on the cheek affectionately, causing him to stop stuttering. She looks at him with a loving smile.] I love you too… [She holds his hand gently.] Promise me you won't run away?

Andy: [Quickly wraps his arms around her, hugging her tightly. He rests his chin on her shoulder, leaning his head against hers.] Of course I won't run away. I don't know what I'd do without you.

[They pull away from the hug for a moment, smiling at each other.]

Blossom: [Lighthearted] You know… if makes you feel better, you do have a cute butt.

Andy: [Exhales through his nose slightly] Please don't ever say that again... [The two of them share a quick chuckle.] Well, I guess our only play now is subservience. We'll learn to deal with it overtime.

[Blossom lowers her eyebrows and looks down at the floor, thinking for a moment.]

Andy: Might as well lean into it, right? [He stands up and dusts himself off.]

[In the next scene, they are back in the gym again with several other students tending to Kayla as she sits on her throne. Andy is once again massaging Kayla's feet while several other students tend to her every whim. Blossom is holding Kayla's iced coffee in her hand, still lost in thought like she was in the closet with Andy.]

Kayla: [Relaxed sigh of relief.] Life is good… [To Blossom] I'll take my iced coffee now, tattletale. I'm going to need my energy to get through detention thanks to you. Did you get it right this time though?

Blossom: [Looks down at the drink] Iced coffee, two pumps of caramel syrup, two pumps of vanilla, one pump of caramel sauce, whole milk, heavy on the cream, extra vanilla powder, two sugars, and add a dark chocolate swirl on top…

Kayla: [Smiles] Perfect… [Holds out her hand to accept the drink.] Keep it up, and I'll forgive you for what you've done. Besides, I think you and Andy both learned your lessons today about crossing me. Now that you've been disciplined, we can let bygones be bygones.

[Blossom looks down at the iced coffee for a moment before looking at Andy. As she starts thinking about what Kayla did to him, a fire starts brewing in her heart until she suddenly has a moment of confidence and defiance. She takes the lid off of the iced coffee and splashes the entire drink into Kayla's face, drenching her. Andy and the other students all gasp and stop what they're doing.]

Kayla: [Infuriated] What the [censored beep]! Are you [censored beep] out of your [censored beep] mind!

[Behind Kayla, Ted the turtle is shown frantically trying to hit the profanity buzzer on time for each of her swear words.]

Blossom: [Angrily] That's for Andy! [She crumples up the plastic cup and tosses it at Kayla's head.] And that's for the dodgeball game!

[The other students, including Andy, were shocked and didn't know what to say.]

Kayla: [Looks at Blossom] Do you know what you've just done?

Blossom: [Hands on her hips] No, but I know what I'm going to do. I challenge you to a fight! Winner takes the throne of Elmore High School!

[Andy mouths the words "What are you doing?!" to her silently.]

Kayla: [Wipes her face with her sleeve before putting on a serious face.] Sounds like a plan. You're dead meat now. This Friday, after school, in the parking lot.

Blossom: [Angrily] You're on. See you then, your majesty. [To Andy] Let's go.

[When Blossom exits the gym, Andy comes running after her in a frenzy.]

Andy: B-Blossom! What-what...what-what-what...what have...why did you… what just happened!

Blossom: [Keeps walking] I'm taking a stand, that's what. What she did to you was unacceptable. When I'm done with her, you'll never have to touch her feet ever again.

Andy: I'd rather do that than have you die! Besides, didn't you say you can't compete with their superior adolescent strength?

Blossom: It's different. She's a girl unlike Tyler. She doesn't have the same muscle mass. I can take her.

Andy: What happens if you can't?

Blossom: [Stops in her tracks and turns to face him] Look, Andy, this has to be done. We can't put up with this for a whole year. It has to stop. I need your support now more than ever, okay?

Andy: Of course I support you, Blossom, I just prefer seeing you the way you are now and not like… you know… in a hospital bed in a full body cast. I won't have you do this for my sake.

Blossom: [Puts a hand on his shoulder] I'm doing this for both of our sakes. Will you help me?

Andy: [Sighs before eventually nodding and placing his hand on her shoulder as well.] ...Alright.

Blossom: [Smiles] Good. Now all I need is a good song for a rushed cliche training montage. You got anything for me?

Andy: [Gets out his phone] Of course. You can't go wrong with the classic Rocky theme song. [He plays the song on his phone.]

Blossom: [Listens to the song for a moment] This could work!

[A montage of training scenes play out while the Rocky theme song continues to play. In the first scene, Blossom is wearing a grey sweatshirt and sweatpants as she jogs while holding weights in each hand. She continues to jog from the neighborhood to the park to the city, panting heavily as she goes. In the next scene, she is punching a speed bag as fast as she can while Andy holds the post steady. In the next scene she is doing push ups as fast as she can while Andy times her. She then switches to doing sit ups while Andy stands on her feet to anchor her. In the next scene, the two of them are at a butcher shop. Blossom is punching a hanging slab of meat as hard as she can while Andy cheers her on. Suddenly Vito, the butcher shop owner, bursts through the door, finding them. The music stops playing.]

Vito: [Italian Accent] Ey! Whaddya kids tink ya doin'?

[Blossom and Andy look at each other before quickly running away, exiting the store.]

[The montage resumes, as does the music. Blossom struggles to do pushups with one hand but Andy supports her, helping her along. In the next scene, Blossom is shown running as fast as she can through a shipyard as a long sweeping shot tracks her while the music swells. In the final scene, Blossom is running up a long series of steps leading up to a museum. When she reaches the top, she raises both hands into the air and celebrates alongside Andy. The two of them embrace in a hug. The montage ends.]

Blossom: [Hugging him] We did it! I feel stronger than ever!

Andy: I knew you could do it! You're ready! [He hugs her,but upon smelling her, he pulls away from the hug slightly.] You could probably use a shower though…

Blossom: [Looks down at her sweaty clothes] Good call...

[The next scene takes place on the day of the duel. Blossom and Kayla are both on opposite sides of the parking lot on their knees, preparing themselves. The sun is setting, illuminating the lot with a faint orange glow. Dramatic wardrums sound in the distance, setting a dramatic tone. Blossom slowly applies two streaks of black warpaint to both of her cheeks. Her face is serious and stoic. In the crowd sits Andy along with several other students who watch on with anticipation. Andy is biting his fingernails nervously. Blossom and Kayla both rise to their feet and slowly turn to face each other. Everything goes eerily quiet as the two stare each other down. A soft breeze blows through, causing their hair to gently flow in the wind while several fallen leaves slowly float past them. Blossom stands steadfast while Kayla slowly cracks her neck and her knuckles.]

Andy: [Biting his lip anxiously] The dramatic anime-style suspense is killing me!

Kayla: [Smirks confidently as she stares Blossom down] I'm sorry it has to end this way, my friend…

Blossom: [Stands steadfast] No you're not…

[Kayla suddenly roars loudly before charging at Blossom as fast as she can. Blossom, quickly lunges forward, running to meet her. The sound of the drums picks up as the two get closer and closer to each other. The crowd leans forward, eager to see what happens. Blossom and Kayla get closer and closer until they both leap forward aiming to clash in midair. Andy watches, his hands and knees trembling. Right before the two of them clash, Ted the turtle suddenly pulls down a black screen with the word 'Censored' in all white in the center, obstructing the fight from view.]

Andy: [Places both hands on his head] Ohh, dude! What?!

Ted: We can't show a brutal fight like this on this program, it's rated K for kids.

Andy: You gotta be kidding me, man!

Ted: In the meantime, I'm supposed to hold this title card up for you. [He holds a large title card in the air.]

Andy: [Reading the card out loud] "Five minutes later"?

[A real title card pops up, reading "Five minutes later". Once the card drops, Ted rolls up the black screen covering the fight. Kayla is shown standing over Blossom, victorious. Blossom is lying on the ground, bruised and broken.]

Andy: [Gasps loudly] Blossom! [He quickly rushes to her side, cradling her head in his arms.

[Tyler comes from the crowd and gives his girlfriend a congratulatory hi-five and a hug. Andy keeps trying to get Blossom to answer him.]

Andy: [Shaking her gently] Blossom? Blossom! Are you okay?

Blossom: [Slowly opens her eyes, smiling at Andy] Andy… did I win?

Andy: Uhh… [Looks over his shoulder, seeing the rest of the students bow down before Kayla as Tyler lifts Kayla into the air triumphantly. He then looks back at Blossom.] Not exactly...

Blossom: [Lifts her head up, seeing Kayla celebrate her victory. She then lies back down on the ground.] Alright...you can go ahead and let me die now…

Andy: Nonsense! [He picks her up in his arms, struggling to carry her at first but soon gets the hang of it.] We gotta get you to the clinic! [He rushes off with her in his arms.]

[In the next scene, Kayla is back on her throne once again. Andy and a heavily bruised and bandaged Blossom, back at square one, were both on their knees massaging Kayla's feet while she relaxed. Kayla casually sips from a refreshing beverage before letting out a relaxed sigh. Andy looks over at Blossom for a moment, seeing her defeated and her spirit utterly broken. She continues to do Kayla's bidding without protest this time.]

Kayla: [Sigh of relief] Life is good… [She looks down at Blossom and Andy as they both continue to rub her feet.] At least we're all on the same page now. You got a little cocky and overconfident but now that we all have an understanding I think we can potentially be good friends. I'll offer you a truce. [She snaps her fingers to get their attention.]

[Blossom and Andy look up at her for a moment.]

Kayla: Tonight we're egging and toilet papering principal Garrett's house because you know...he's a total uptight [censored beep][censored beep]. As a symbol of our refined unity, I want the two of you to come with us. If you do a good job we might even have enough time to slash a couple of tires on our way there.

Andy: But that's illegal!

Kayla: [Mocking him with a falsetto voice] 'But that's illegal!' Does it look like I give a [censored beep]?

Andy: [Thinks for a moment before shaking his head] No.

Kayla: [Folds her arms] Exactly. Now you can either come with us or… [She cracks her knuckles] You can get a second helping of knuckle sandwich.

[Andy looks at Blossom again. Instead of saying anything, Blossom just shrugs, hanging her head in acceptance. Seeing Blossom so empty inside made Andy feel a bit heartbroken. He frowns sadly.]

Kayla: [Smiles] Good answer. We'll swing by your house to pick you up at around nine. Make sure you give your parents a good excuse for being gone.

[The next scene takes place at night. Andy is riding along in the back of a car. Driving the car was Tyler and beside him sat Kayla in the passenger seat. He sits with one palm on his cheek as he looks down at the floor. Sitting next to him was Ted the Turtle. Andy looks over at him with a perked eyebrow]

Andy: What are you doing here, man?

Ted: [Shrugs and holds up his profanity buzzer] It's a full-time job. She swears a lot.

[Suddenly the back door to the car opens and Blossom enters, sitting beside Andy.]

Andy: [Looks over at Blossom] Your parents let you go?

Blossom: [Sighs] I told them I was going out with you…

Andy: Yeah same…

Kayla: [Turns around, looking behind the passenger side seat at Blossom and Andy] Glad you both could make it. You're going to need these. [She hands out ski masks to both of them.]

Andy: [Looks down at the mask and gulps] You know Kayla, there's still time to turn the car around. We don't have to do this.

Kayla: [Points at him] Shut it, Andy. Just do as you're told and hopefully by the time tonight is over all seven of us will be like brothers and sisters.

Andy: Seven?

Kayla: [Points behind them] Nick and Brad are following behind us.

[Andy looks over at Blossom, expecting some kind of protest or resistance. Instead she just shrugs and leans her head against the side of the car, looking out into the night with hopelessness in her eyes.]

[In the next scene, the six of them had all gotten out of the car and were sneaking around until they all huddled around beside a car, crouching down. Blossom, Andy, Tyler, Nick, Ted, and Brad all had ski masks on. Kayla had a red and black bandana covering her lower face and a black beanie on top of her head. She pulls down her mask for a moment to speak with them.]

Kayla: [Lowered voice] Alright. [She points to the car next to her] This nineteen-eighty piece of polished [censored beep] belongs to Miss Phyllis, the sociology teacher. Lets make her regret piling up our homework a mile high, yeah?

Andy: What do you mean?

Kayla: [Tosses Andy a long sharp nail which he catches.] This is what I mean. One for each tire. [She starts handing out nails to the rest of them.]

Andy: [Nervous] Oh nononono you can't be serious!

Kayla: Lighten up will ya? There's nothing to it. Just one quick motion… [Using one of the nails she quickly stabs it into the rear tire, causing air to immediately start escaping with a loud hiss.] Can't hand out more homework if she never makes it to school…Now you two… [She points at Blossom and Andy] Get the tires on the other side...and make it snappy. [She claps her hands together quickly.]

[Blossom and Andy quickly shuffled to the other side of the car. Once the coast was clear they leaned over to whisper to each other quietly.]

Andy: We can't do this...we'll get expelled!

Blossom: [Shakes her head] Andy, we're played out. We don't have any more tricks up our sleeves or aces in the hole.

[Before Andy could respond, Kayla calls out to them quietly.]

Kayla: You guys done over there?

Andy: [Quickly stands up to look at her. He nods his head.] Yes ma'am! Both tires popped!

Kayla: [Beckons them] Then let's get out of here. We've got more houses to hit.

[Andy looks down, seeing Blossom just sitting with her back up against the car, doing nothing. Rather than tempt Kayla's wrath, he grabs a hold of Blossom, quickly helping her to her feet.]

Andy: Come on, Blossom, don't give up now.

Blossom: [Looks down at the street] I already have…

Kayla: [Insistent] Come on, hurry!

[A quick montage of scenes play, showing the kids going from house to house, slashing tires, toilet-papering houses, tipping over mailboxes, and drawing graffiti with spray cans. Andy keeps pushing Blossom along to avoid another confrontation with Kayla. Eventually they all arrive at Principal Garrett's house.]

Kayla: [Huddled around with the rest of them] Alright guys, last house and we're done. [She hands each of them a roll of toilet paper, some rotten eggs, and cans of spray paint.] Principal Garrett is the worst of them all. Trust me when I tell you he deserves this. I want to see some good throws. Now let's go!

Andy: But the lights are still on! They probably haven't even gone to bed yet!

Tyler: [Growls at Andy] What did we tell you about complaining you little pansy.

Kayla: [Holds up her hand, silencing Tyler] Relax...it's his first time. I was nervous too when I first got started. Now I feel nothing… [She grabs one of the eggs and throws it at the principal's house. The egg splatters on contact, covering the side of the house with sticky yellow goo.]

[The rest of the kids break the huddle and start throwing toilet paper and eggs at the house. After a moment of hesitation, Blossom and Andy eventually step forward ahead of them and ready their throws. They both hurl a roll of toilet paper which goes up and over the house, around the other side. Before they could each grab another roll, the door to the house suddenly bursts open, and Principal Garrett, a tall yellow lego man, emerges, dressed in his pajamas. The kids quickly make a break for their cars. When Blossom and Andy are about to jump into the car, Tyler quickly swats them away, preventing them from entering. He then closes the doors, locking them. Blossom and Andy look up at Kayla with shock and horror.]

Kayla: [Chuckles] One of us has to take the fall… good luck, losers. [To Tyler] Step on it!

[The two cars quickly speed off into the night.]

Andy: Oh no! Blossom, make a break for it!

[The two of them quickly stand back up and try to run but just before they could start running, Principal Garrett grabs them by the backs of their shirts, pulling them back.]

Andy: [Squirming, trying to break free] No no! Let us go!

Blossom: [Doesn't fight principal Garrett's grasp. She instead looks at Kayla's car speeding off in the distance. She growls under her breath.] I should have known...it was a setup…

[Principal Garrett pulls both of them back up to his porch. He then unmasks them, pulling the black ski-masks off of their faces.]

Principle Garrett: [Firm grip on both of them.] Well well well...Blossom and Andy...not exactly off to a good start on the school year, I would say.

[Blossom and Andy both hang their heads dejectedly.]

[In the next scene, the two of them are cleaning up the egg stains from the side of the house with sponges while Principal Garret stands guard, watching them. Suddenly, they hear the sound of a car pull up to the driveway. Blossom and Andy turn around, seeing a furious Penny behind the wheel.]

Blossom: [Sighs] Well… I lived a good life…

[Penny gets out of the vehicle, a look of pure anger adorning her face. She storms up the driveway, huffing through her nostrils with blind fury, resisting the urge to turn into an angry bear.]

Andy: [Gulps nervously] Oh hi, Mrs. Watterson, we were just-

Penny: [Interrupts him] I'll get to you in a minute. [She looks up at Principal Garrett, who has his arms folded.] Oh principal Garrett, I'm so sorry for this! I don't know what got into their heads!

Principal Garrett: Me neither. I almost called the police.

Penny: Thank goodness you didn't… please tell me you're not going to expel them!

Principal Garret: [Strokes his beard] I don't know, Mrs. Watterson, this is a pretty serious offense. We have strict rules to follow for situations like this.

Penny: [Puts her hands together] Please, I am begging you on my hands and knees as a mother, please don't expel my little girl! You have my word it will never ever happen again.

Principal Garrett: [Sighs] Alright… but this is their first and second strike. They will be going to detention every day for the next week.

Penny: [Sigh of relief] Okay, that's fair… again, I am so so sorry. If there is anything I can do, please let me know.

Principal Garrett: [Shakes his head] I'm fine. Just make sure she knows she is on razor thin ice from here on out.

Penny: Oh I promise you she'll get the message loud and clear… [Looks over at Blossom and lowers her eyebrows] Let's go, Blossom!

[Blossom and Andy look at each other for a moment.]

Andy: See ya around, Blossom...

Blossom: [Saddened] Yeah…

[In the next scene, Penny and Blossom have just arrived back at the house. They both walk through the door together, both of them angry.]

Penny: [Closes the door behind her and turns to face Blossom with her arms folded] I don't even know what to say to you first. Never in a million years did I ever think you would go and do something like this. I kind of expected Jake to do it when he got to be around your age but never you...

[Blossom looks away from her, also folding her arms. She remains silent.]

Penny: I really am torn… I'm trying to decide between giving you the biggest spanking of your life or grounding you for the rest of eternity. I'm leaning more towards the grounding…You know what? Give me your phone… [Holds out her hand].

Blossom: [Looks up at her] Alright. Fine. [She takes her phone out of her pocket and hands it to her mother aggressively.] I don't want it.

Penny: [Shakes her head as she takes Blossom's phone away.] Do you realize what almost happened to you? You could have gotten expelled. That would have been on your record forever! What's gotten into you?

Blossom: You wouldn't believe me if I told you anyway. Why waste the time trying to spell it out for you?

Penny: [Scowls angrily, annoyed by her disrespectful attitude] You watch your tongue, young lady. Don't sass me. You don't think I know what's going on with you? It's those bullies from school again, isn't it? You could have told me or any adult! You didn't have to go along with them!

Blossom: [Shakes her head] No I don't think you know what's going on, mom. You have no clue what I'm going through because unlike me, you had the perfect life as a kid. Everyone loved you, you were super popular, and no one ever intimidated you or threatened to stuff your head down a toilet! You have no idea what I'm going through and you never will!

Penny: So that's it, then? The only solution to your problems in life is to egg people's houses?

Blossom: [Throws her arms up] Forget it. [She turns around to go up the stairs.]

Penny: [Shouts after her] Where are you going! Don't you dare turn your back on your mother!

Blossom: [Shouts back at her] I'm going to my room! You were going to send me there anyway, right?

Penny: [Shouting as loud as she can.] You stay up there! I don't want to see you again for the rest of the night!

Blossom: [Shouting as loud as she can.] Fine!

Penny: Fine!

[Penny glares at Blossom furiously as she storms up the stairs. Eventually she hears deafening sound of a room door slamming as hard as possible. She clenches her fist, still fuming with anger. She suddenly looks over at her side, seeing Gumball sitting five feet away from them watching television.]

Penny: [Shouting] Gumball!

Gumball: [Frightened] Woah! What?

Penny: Are you just going to sit there? Our daughter is turning into a delinquent and you're just going to sit there?

Gumball: [Shrugs] What? It looked like you had everything under control.

[Penny groans and pinches her forehead.]

[Upstairs, Blossom has the lights in her room turned off and has buried herself under the sheets in her bed. Unable to control her anger she starts punching her pillow as hard as she can over and over. She starts tearing the stuffing out of the pillow one handful at a time, throwing it all over the place. She then throws the empty pillowcase aside and buries her face into the sheets, letting out a muffled scream. After venting all of her emotions she rolls over onto her back, looking up at the ceiling as she pants heavily. She mumbles to herself angrily for several moments until she eventually pulls the covers over her face, covering herself completely as she rolls up into a ball underneath the sheets.]

[The next day, Blossom and Andy are quietly sitting beside each other on the bus once again. Andy tries to break the silence between them.]

Andy: How'd it go when you got home?

Blossom: [Hand on her cheek] Terrible… you?

Andy: Yeah my dad cancelled my online gaming subscription but not all is lost. We still have hope! We can get through this!

Blossom: [Sighs] Look, Andy, can you please stop being so optimistic? We've exhausted every possible alternative. There is nothing to be happy about. There is no hope. We lose.

Andy: [Shrugs] Well… I wouldn't say every alternative…[He retrieves his phone from his pocket.]

Blossom: [Perks a brow] You didn't lose your phone?

Andy: I hardly ever use it. My parents didn't confiscate that...just my computer and consoles and all that… but that's besides the point. I think we have our smoking gun.

Blossom: What do you mean?

[Andy plays a video on his phone. Blossom watches the screen intently for a moment when she sees what appears to be Kayla with her bandana mask pulled down.]

Kayla on video: This nineteen-eighty piece of polished [censored beep] belongs to Miss Phyllis, the sociology teacher. Lets make her regret piling up our homework a mile high, yeah?

[The video goes on to show her popping each of the tires on Miss Phyllis' car. Blossom looks up at Andy, her jaw almost dropped completely to the floor of the bus.]

Andy: [Points to his shirt] Had it right here in my shirt pocket the whole time. They didn't even know I was recording. I was actually kind of surprised that-

[Andy was interrupted when Blossom suddenly wrapped him in a tight hug. She squeezed him so tightly he couldn't breathe.]

Andy: [Struggling to breathe] Blossom- [Coughs] -I can't-...

Blossom: [Squeezes him tighter] Andy! I don't believe it! You're a genius! Again! [Finally lets him go.]

Andy: [Panting, trying to regain his breath] I get it...

Blossom: [Takes his phone and smiles confidently as she puts on her serious face.] Let's win this faceoff!

[In the next scene, Blossom and Kayla are confidently approaching Kayla's throne for the last time. Kayla looks up at them and chuckles slightly.]

Kayla: Well well well… You're still here? I guess Principal Garrett didn't decide to expel you...

Blossom: [Folds her arms and lowers her eyebrows.] Your plan failed, Kayla. We're still here.

Kayla: [Smirks] Mmm… for now… at least until they figure out who has been slashing all the teachers' tires. I bet the principal already has you two pegged for prime suspects. [She clicks her tongue and tilts her head] And when he puts the pieces together...it's gonna be bye-bye Blossom and Andy. [Waves goodbye to them mockingly.]

Blossom: I think the principal will have all the pieces of the puzzle he needs… [She snaps her fingers] Show her, Andy.

[Andy holds out his phone so Kayla could see the screen. He plays the video for her.]

Kayla on video: It's just one quick motion… [She pops Miss Phyllis' tires] Can't hand out more homework if she never makes it to school…

[Kayla's jaw drops in disbelief as she continues watching the video. The video goes on to also show Tyler popping tires along with his friends.]

Blossom: [Smirks] Yeah...that's right...It would be a shame if this video ended up in Principle Garrett's email box, wouldn't you say?

Kayla: [Clenches her fists and her teeth] You wouldn't dare…

Blossom: [Angrily] Try me, princess. If you don't want to end up expelled and possibly in a juvenile detention center, you'll step down from your throne, and take yourself out of the running for class president. Then and only then can we put this little piece of business behind us.

Kayla: [Angrily] Why don't I just take that phone away from you and beat the ever-loving [censored beep] out of both of you.

Andy: [Gulps] That would be unsatisfactory.

Kayla: [Smirks and snaps her finger, calling Tyler to her side.] Tyler… let's get em.

[Kayla and Tyler both pound their fists into their palms. Blossom and Andy look at each other for a brief moment.]

Andy: To the office. Run!

[Blossom and Andy quickly dart out of the gym.]

Kayla: [Shouting] After them! [She and Tyler race after Blossom and Andy, quickly gaining on them.]

[Blossom and Andy run side by side through the hallway. They look over their shoulders, seeing Kayla and Tyler getting closer and closer. After spotting a mopbucket ahead of them, Andy quickly tips it over, spilling water out onto the floor. Tyler slips on the water and faceplants directly onto the floor, appearing dazed. Just when Blossom and Andy think they are in the clear, Kayla jumps into the air, over the water spill, and lands expertly on her feet. She then continues to chase after them. Andy opens up his backpack and starts tossing its contents behind him directly at Kayla, including books, pencils, compasses, rulers, and erasers. Kayla deftly dodges each object, ducking, sliding, jumping, and flipping over everything he tosses. Andy eventually throws his entire bookbag at her. Kayla quickly does the splits, sliding low to the ground as Andy's bookbag passes overhead. Upon standing, she continues sprinting after them, almost catching them.]

Andy: [Panting] Look! [He points ahead, spotting the principal's office.] We've almost made it!

[Right as they were about to enter the office. Nick and Brad suddenly appear from behind the doors at the end of the hallway. Blossom and Andy collide right into them, bouncing off of their massive bodies and falling to the ground. Kayla quickly catches up to them, as does Tyler after a while. Once she finally reaches them, she reaches into Andy's pocket and retrieves his phone. Blossom and Andy get back up. When they realize they are surrounded, they quickly back up against the wall.]

Kayla: [Breathes a quick sigh of relief] All this running is exhausting… let's take a breather shall we? [She opens up Andy's phone, finds the video of her stabbing tires, and deletes it.] There we go… much better! [She cracks her neck and her knuckles] Now then...I hope you're ready for the most brutal beating of your life.

Blossom: [Looks over at Andy] What happened?

Andy: She cheated…

Kayla: [Cracking up] Cheated? Cheated?! You little [censored beep][censored beep] sack of [censored beep] I didn't [censored beep] cheat, I outplayed both of you because I'm the best! You're nothing compared to me. You're just a bunch of [censored beep] all [censored beep][censored beep].

[Ted the turtle is shown desperately trying to keep up with the profanity buzzer as Kayla continues to curse.]

Andy: You're crazy...that's what you are. All of you guys are crazy! What kind of kids would go and slash teachers' tires?

Kayla: We slashed their tires because they're all a bunch of stuck-up, underpaid, untalented, [censored beep] losers. Miss Phyllis, Coach Grimly, Mr. Peterson, Mr. Gaines, Miss Robin, and Principal Garrett are all a bunch of [censored beep][censored beep] just like the two of you. If you two could drive, I'd do your tires too and probably spray paint a bunch of [censored beep] on them. You had your chance to get along with me but that's passed. For the rest of the year, it's open season on both of you dorks. I hope you can get used to daily wedgies and swirlies because that's all that awaits you. But first, I think I'll start the year off with a quick and thorough pounding to those pretty little faces of yours. Any last words before we pulverize you? [She and her friends all crack their knuckles simultaneously.]

Blossom: [Shrugs] Nope, you pretty much said it all. [She steps to the side, revealing she had her hand on the school PA button.

[Kayla gasps and covered her mouth. The rest of her friends look at each other nervously.]

Principal Garrett: [Clears his throat] Ahem!

[Kayla and her friends turn to see Principal Garrett and the rest of the faculty standing next to each other, glaring at the group angrily.]

Kayla: [Gulps nervously] Principal Garrett! I uh… heh… [Exhales]... I was just...messing around! It was just a joke! A prank!

Principal Garrett: [Folds his arms] Just a prank, huh? I'm sure the police will take that into account in their report.

Kayla: [Outraged] What?!

Principal Garrett: Pack up your things, Kayla. And you, and you, and you. [He points to Tyler and his gang.] You're all expelled.

Kayla: [Angrily] You can't do that! You have no proof what I said is even true! It was all fluff for all we know!

Andy: Actually, I already emailed Principal Garrett the video before we even showed you it. I had a feeling you wouldn't go peacefully.

Kayla: [Looks down at the ground, devastated and broken with a look of sadness and loss on her face. She looks at the ground for a moment longer before slowing raising her head to look over at Blossom. The frown on her face turns into a half smile. She lets out a slight chuckle, appearing somewhat impressed with Blossom.] Good for you, Blossom. [She looks over at Andy and then back at Blossom] You hang on to him, he's a keeper.

Blossom: It's over Kayla. We won't even have to deal with the likes of you again.

Kayla: [Smirks] There will always be people like me, Blossom. Someone will take my spot… [She looks Blossom over once more.] Might even be you… think on that, kitty. [She gives her a quick wink before turning to leave.]

[In the next scene, Kayla and her friends are shown being loaded up into the back of a police car as the entire school watches on in shock and disbelief. Blossom and Andy turn around, seeing the entire school frozen and quiet. The silence was suddenly broken when everyone erupted with a loud cheer. Everyone threw up their arms and celebrated Kayla's defeat. Blossom and Andy look at each other with a smile for a moment until they were both suddenly lifted off their feet and into the air. They look down, seeing Judy hoisting them up in the air, the look on her face was happy as was everyone else's.]

Judy: [Smiling as she holds them up.] You're alright in my book you little rascals.

[Blossom and Andy also throw their arms up in victory as the school praises them.]

Andy: You did it Blossom!

Blossom: [Smiles] We did it. [She holds her hand out to hold his, a gesture which he gladly returns.]

[The next scene takes place after school. All the students are gathered behind Blossom and Andy as the two of them stand in front of Kayla's throne. They both are holding on to a single sledgehammer, holding it up together. The two of them look at each other and nod.]

Andy: On three?

Blossom: One...two...three!

[They both lift the hammer into the air and bring it down, smashing Kayla's throne into many broken pieces. The student behind them cheer and applaud out loud as Blossom and Andy give each other a quick hi-five before holding each others hands.]

Andy: [Happily] I love you.

Blossom: [Leans her head against his] I love you too.

[In the next scene, Blossom is returning home from school. When she enters through the door, she sees Penny sitting by herself on the couch, taking a break after having cleaned the entire house all day long. There was an awkward silence between the two of them for a moment until Blossom sits down on the couch beside her.]

Penny: [Lowers her eyebrows] I don't suppose you- [She is interrupted when Blossom wraps her arms around her, hugging her tightly. While surprised by the gesture at first, she soon wraps her arms around Blossom as well.]

Blossom: [Leans her head against her mother's shoulder] I'm sorry mom…

Penny: [Pulls away for a moment] Sweetheart I'm worried about you. I know it's those rotten bullies from school… they're turning you into someone you're not.

Blossom: You don't have to worry about them anymore. Things are going to be different.

Penny: [Confused] Why? What happened?

Blossom: [Shrugs for a moment before smiling.] I won.

[In the final scene, Blossom is in her room by herself standing next to one of the hanging shelves on the wall. She looks down at her hands, revealing she was holding a giant splinter from Kayla's broken throne. With a smile of renewed confidence and optimism, she places the splinter on the shelf next to all of her other memorabilia.]

[End episode.]


	15. Season 2: Episode 3: The Expedition

**Synopsis: When Blossom grows jealous of Jake and Penny's ability to shapeshift and bored with her own life, Gumball determines to lift her spirits by taking her mountain hiking. When a string of bad decisions leaves them lost, they'll have to put their wits (or lack thereof) together to escape.**

* * *

[A peaceful day is shown. The warm summer sun is beaming down while the sky is mostly clear with a few clouds in sight. Suddenly, two birds zip past very quickly, revealed to be Penny and Jake in their bird forms.]

Penny: [Continues to beat her wings as she flies forward. She looks over at her side to see Jake flying slightly behind her.] Think you can keep up?

Jake: [Lets out an amused huff.] I'm just getting started. Let's see what you got! [He pushes himself to his limit, eventually catching up to Penny.]

[The two of them continue racing until they eventually reach their imaginary finish line. Once they were finished with their race, they both laugh playfully. They continue to have fun in the sky, doing flips, spins, and circling around each other in a majestic aerial dance. Down below, Blossom is shown looking up at the sky at the two of them. After letting out a disappointed sigh, she looks down at the rock she was sitting on. She places her palm on her cheek as she thinks to herself silently. Behind her, Gumball is shown grilling hamburgers and hotdogs on a grill in their house's backyard. Eventually Gumball turns around, holding a plate with a hamburger on it.]

Gumball: [Lowers the plate down for Blossom to grab.] Here you go! One of my world famous hamburgers hot off the grill!

Blossom: [Looks up from the ground and takes the plate from him.] Thanks, dad. [She takes a bite of the hamburger but suddenly pauses when her teeth clack against the patty. She lifts up the bun, revealing the hamburger was burnt to a crisp and hard as a rock.] What are they world famous for again?

Gumball: [Shrugs] I don't know, I just say that. I'm a terrible cook...but I'm trying to get better.

Blossom: Well I appreciate it anyway. [She sets the plate aside and goes back to looking at the ground.]

Gumball: [Perks an eyebrow] You okay? [He notices her disappointment] They can't be that bad.

Blossom: [Shakes her head] No no no… it's not you it's… [Shrugs] I don't know… nevermind…

Gumball: [Takes a seat beside her and places an arm around her shoulder.] Come on, sweetheart, you can talk to me.

Blossom: What about the hotdogs?

Gumball: [Looks over his shoulder, seeing the meat on the grill was on fire with a roaring flame.] It'll be fine… Tell me what's on your mind.

Blossom: [Sighs] I mean look at them… [She gestures to Penny and Jake circling each other in the sky, laughing and having a joyous time as they do so.] I'd give anything to be as free as they are, to be able to experience the world from a different perspective as they do. Every time I see them in all their various forms it just reminds me that they're extraordinary. Meanwhile we're extraordinary minus the 'extra' we're just… [Sighs] Ordinary…

Gumball: Oh come on, being on the ground isn't that bad!

Blossom: I know, I've made it thirteen years on it so far. But I still want to experience the world differently but I can't… [She looks down at her feet] I'm limited to wherever my feet can take me, which isn't far…

Gumball: [Looks down at her feet] Well then let's take you somewhere your feet haven't been. [Looks back at her] Let's take you somewhere where you can experience the world from a new perspective!

Blossom: What do you mean?

Gumball: Let's go mountain hiking! I've always wanted to go! Up there on the mountain you can see everything! You can appreciate the world with your own eyes instead of wondering what the world looks like from their eyes. [Points to Penny and Jake]

Blossom: [Smiles but bites her lip, unsure of herself] It sounds awesome but I don't know if it could work.

Gumball: Of course it could! It's Friday, we got the weekend ahead of us, we could go camping and spend the night in the woods! Just the two of us, quality father and daughter time! You want to experience nature? You tired of the same old same old? Then let's do something exciting and new!

Blossom: [Chuckles happily] Alright, I'm in!

Gumball: Great! [Clears his throat] Now allow me… [He starts to whistle like a bird]

[Blossom raises an eyebrow, confused. A few seconds later, Penny comes fluttering down in her bird form, eventually resting on Gumball's shoulder. She sings a pretty sing, mimicking the whistle Gumball made to call her.]

Penny: [Tucks her wings to her sides and leans her head against his cheek lovingly] You called?

Blossom: [To Gumball] You speak bird?

Gumball: [Smiles and gently leans his head back against Penny's head] A little bit here and there… your mother teaches me new things every day.

Penny: [Nods] Happy to do so! So what's up?

Gumball: I was thinking about taking a hiking trip with Blossom, just the two of us.

Penny: [Perks a brow and stands upright, still perched on his shoulder] Oh?

Gumball: [Holds up his phone] There are a bunch of groups near us that take other hikers on a path up the mountain. Most of the guides are rated five stars. [He shrugs] It's been a while since she and I have had some quality father-daughter time. I want her to experience the world while she's still young. What do you think?

Penny: [Smiles] That sounds wonderful! [She chirps with happiness] The two of you bonding? Nothing in the whole wide world would make me happier!

Gumball: It's settled then. [He stands up straight and places his hands on his hips] Blossom, let's suit up!

Blossom: [Groans] Can we please skip the suit-up montage?

Gumball: Of course not!

[In a parody 1985's Commando, Gumball suits up, one piece at a time. He ties on his hiking boots, zips up a vest, equips a backback, slides a knife into its sheath on his hip, and marks himself with black warpaint on his arms and face. He suddenly kicks open the door to Blossom's room, hoisting two sleeping bags over his shoulder. Blossom, was just finishing tying the laces on her shoes when she looks up at him.]

Blossom: Nice. [Perks an eyebrow as she looks him over] But why the warpaint?

Gumball: [Looks down at himself] Too much?

[Blossom teeters her hand back and forth, suggesting to him that it was. Gumball quickly wipes his face off with a towel.]

[In the next scene, Gumball closes the door to the car, having just loaded it up with some of their supplies. Penny casually leans against the side of the car, watching him prepare for the trip.]

Penny: You sure you know what you're doing?

Gumball: [Looks at her and shakes his head.] No, but our guide does! All we gotta do is follow instructions and do what we're told and we'll be back by tomorrow morning for breakfast. Sound good?

Penny: [Shrugs and smiles] Sounds like you have everything under control. I hope you guys have a great time! [The two of them kiss each other goodbye.]

[Blossom is struggling to carry her backpack, tent, and a mound of other supplies. She sweats and pants as she tries to make her way to the car. She looks over at her side, seeing Jake standing and texting on his phone.]

Blossom: [Annoyed] Nice… Don't feel obligated to help your sister or anything like that…

Jake: [Looks up at her] What? You got it. It's your trip anyways. I'm just glad I'm not going. Spending a whole day in a disgusting smelly forest climbing a dirty mountain? Count me out…

Blossom: Since when do you care about being clean? I can smell you from over here…

[Jake trips her up as she continues walking, causing all of her supplies to fall on top of her, crushing her.]

Gumball: [Sees Blossom struggling with her supplies] Don't worry sweetheart, I gotcha! [He walks over to her and picks the supplies up off of her.] Come on, we're burning daylight!

[Blossom looks at Jake and scowls angrily at him before rising to her feet and brushing herself off.]

[Gumball and Blossom are now in the car after they finished loading the supplies.]

Gumball: [To Penny and Jake] See ya guys tomorrow! [He rolls up the window and pulls out of the driveway as Penny waves to them.]

Penny: [Puts her hands on her hips and turns to face Jake with a smile.] Well then! I say we make today our own special day! Let's do something exciting! What do you say we do? [She kneels down beside him to be eye-level with him.]

Jake: [Shrugs] We could watch a movie?

Penny: [Groans] Seriously? We do that every week...

Jake: Alright well, we don't have to have a movie. [He scratches his chin] We could watch a TV series?

[Penny covers her face with her palm.]

[While out on the road, Gumball is frantically looking back and forth between the road and the directions on his phone. Blossom is reclined in her chair, resting up before they reach their destination. Suddenly, Gumball pulls off to the side of the road and into a patch of grass.]

Blossom: [Raises her head, seeing they've pulled off the road seemingly into nowhere.] What are we doing?

Gumball: The GPS says we're here.

Blossom: [Looks around, seeing no paths, signs, or other cars belonging to any campers.] Doesn't look like it? You sure you got the right address?

Gumball: [Waves his hand nonchalantly] Well it has to be! [He grabs his backpack] Even if its not, all we'll be doing is taking a nice shortcut through the forest.

Blossom: ...I don't know… I don't like the sound of this…

Gumball: Look. [He holds the phone up to her eyes, showing the red dot on the map] We're about maybe half a mile from the location of the site. The GPS even tells you what direction to walk in! It's sure-fire. I'm one hundred percent sure.

Blossom: [Shrugs] Alright I'll take your word for it…

Gumball: Don't take mine...[Points to his phone] Take her word for it! [He smiles]

[Blossom rolls her eyes but smiles nonetheless.]

[In the next scene, the two of them are walking through the forest with all of their gear around their backs. Along the way, they encounter various intriguing sights, from roaring waterfalls to beautiful deer, to colorful flowers, to huge ancient trees. At one point, Blossom manages to get a monarch butterfly to perch on her finger which she gladly shows to Gumball, much to his delight. In the next scene, they carefully balance on a fallen log bridging the gap over a flowing river. Gumball shows her how it's done by crossing first but eventually ends up falling into the water after losing his balance. Blossom giggles at his clumsiness and manages to cross the log without falling in. In the next scene they explore a cave, which Gumball illuminates with the flashlight on his phone in order to show her the inside. Blossom marvels with magnificence before giving a loud roar that echoes many times through the cave. Gumball also makes loud noises that echo alongside hers. The two of them laugh together joyously. In the last scene, Gumball pushes some branches and leaves aside to reveal a small open area right next to the river.]

Gumball: [Looks down at his GPS] According to this, we've arrived!

Blossom: [Looks around for a moment, seeing no signs of other campers or their guide.] Are you sure about that?

Gumball: [Shrugs] That's what it says. To be fair, we did get here a little early.

Blossom: True. I guess we should go ahead and set up our supplies?

Gumball: [Puts his GPS in his pocket] You guess correctly!

[The two of them work together, pitching the tent and setting up their sleeping bags and other supplies they brought with them. They gather a bunch of large stones and place them in a circle outside the tent, eventually placing some wood inside the circle to complete their campfire. Once finished, they dust off their hands and survey their impressively built campsite.]

Gumball: [Smiling] Not bad, huh?

Blossom: [Shakes her head] Not bad at all!

[In the next scene, they two of them are laying on their backs in the grass, looking up at the sky, watching the clouds float by. After a long time of waiting, Blossom finally starts to get suspicious.]

Blossom: [Looks up at him] What time is it anyway?

Gumball: [Looks at his phone] Almost seven.

Blossom: Seriously? Where is everyone? They should have been here by now.

Gumball: [Shrugs] Beats me.

Blossom: Can you double check your GPS? Make sure we're at Gideon's mountaineering.

Gumball: [Perks an eyebrow] Gideon's? [Looks back at his GPS again.] I thought it was Tom's explorations...

[In the next scene, Gumball is pacing back and forth with his hands over his head. Blossom is sitting by the river with her palm on her cheek, looking into the water.]

Gumball: [Looks over at Blossom] Look, Blossom, I'm sorry, alright? I made a mistake... I'm not perfect!

[Blossom says nothing, instead she shakes her head and tosses a few stones into the water.]

Gumball: We'll be fine! Everything is going to be alright. Let's just stay positive!

Blossom: [Stands up and walks towards him] Let me ask you something, dad… how are we supposed to get back to the car?

Gumball: [Looks down at his GPS nervously] I uh…well...

Blossom: Do you even remember what road we pulled off on?

[Gumball sighs and lowers his head, scratching the back of his neck anxiously]

Blossom: [Angrily] Dad! This is a serious! We're lost!

Gumball: [Holds up both hands] Just calm down, alright? We're going to get out of this, don't worry.

Blossom: [Hands on her hips] Oh yeah? Why don't you try making a call then?

Gumball: [Smiles] Good idea! [He gets out his phone but the phone no longer works after his previous fall into the water earlier.] My phone appears to be fried...

Blossom: [Sarcastically] You think so?

Gumball: What about your phone?

Blossom: I don't have a phone anymore, remember? I'm still grounded for toilet-papering principal Garrett's house!

Gumball: Well we do have one thing going for us. You see, all mothers are built-in with this sort of sixth sense to be able to detect when their family is in trouble. There's no doubt in my mind that right now, your mother senses something is wrong. I bet you she's already on her way right now!

[Scene changes to Penny and Jake who are in the backyard in their swimwear. Penny is reclining in a foldable chair, covering her eyes slightly as she looks up at the sky. Jake is shown hovering way up in the sky over their pool in bird form.]

Jake: [Yells out to Penny] Ready?

Penny: [Smiles] Go ahead!

[Jake shapeshifts from a bird into an elephant. He then falls out of the sky and comes crashing down into the pool, causing water to shoot up into the sky like a volcanic eruption. When he was done, the pool was now empty and Jake was laying on his back on the bottom of the now-empty pool. Penny looks over the side of the pool to check and see if he was alright.]

Jake: [Looks up at her] How did I do?

[Penny smiles and holds up two thumbs.]

[Scene changes back to Gumball and Blossom in the woods.]

Blossom: For some reason I seriously doubt that…

Gumball: Well what you can't doubt is that if we packed up and tried to head out now, it would be dark before we ever made it anywhere. Our best course of action for right now is to spend the night and try and find our way out of here in the morning.

Blossom: [Sighs as she rubs her left eyebrow gently] Alright… but we're going to need a fire.

Gumball: [Snaps his fingers and points at her] I'm way ahead of you!

[In the next scene, the two of them are sitting by their makeshift campfire site. Gumball has two sticks in his hand which he holds up for her to see.]

Gumball: Did you know you can make fire with just two sticks? How cool is that?

Blossom: [Looks at the sticks and back to him] I always knew it could do that, I just didn't think you could do that.

Gumball: Well watch and learn… [He starts rubbing the two sticks together] You just rub em together like this and it will make a fire!

Blossom: [Shakes her head] I'm pretty sure it requires more steps than that…you don't even have any kindling.

Gumball: [After a while of not making any progress he quickly points over her shoulder] Oh my gosh! Is that a ranger?

Blossom: [Looks over her shoulder] Huh? This isn't a park…

[Gumball quickly grabs a mechanical lighter and lights their fire. He then hides the lighter in his left pocket and picks up the two sticks again before Blossom turns around.]

Blossom: [Sees they have a fire going now] Huh?

Gumball: Told you! Simple as that!

Blossom: [Skeptical] But you didn't even…

Gumball: [Interrupts her] Forget about it, I'll show you some other time...In the meantime… [He holds up a package of hotdogs] How about some hotdogs?

Blossom: [Gasps and raises both eyebrows] Dad! You can't cook those out here! It will attract bears!

Gumball: [Waves his hand nonchalantly] Oh Blossom! There are no bears on this side of the state!

Blossom: Are you absolutely sure of that?

Gumball: [Takes two hotdogs out of the package] I'm one hundred percent sure! You really think they'd let families come out here if that were the case? [He places one hotdog on one of their metal sticks and hands it to her before placing a hotdog on his own stick.] Relax! There's no danger! [After roasting his hotdog for a while he holds it up to his mouth, blows on it to cool it, then takes a big bite.]

[Blossom nervously takes a tiny bite from her hotdog, feeling a bit uncomfortable.]

Gumball: [Looks up at her, seeing her worried face.] Sweetheart.

[Blossom raises her head slightly to look back at him.]

Gumball: [Calmly] We're going to get out of this mess. I'm going to keep you safe, I promise. I just need to you to trust me, alright?

Blossom: [Looks down at the ground for a moment, nods affirmatively before looking back at him.] Alright.

[In the next scene, Gumball is inside the tent, unzipping and setting up his sleeping bag. Outside the tent, the sound of a large pile of pots and other supplies falling onto the ground could be heard, frightening Gumball for a brief moment.]

Gumball: [Sighs] Blossom, be careful with those supplies, we spent a lot of money on them.

Blossom: I'm right here.

[Gumball looks to his side, seeing Blossom sitting on her sleeping bag, taking her hiking boots off. The sounds of supplies being knocked over outside are heard again, followed by a deep grumble. Gumball quickly zips the opening of the tent shut before huddling up with Blossom, both of them scared.]

Gumball: [Mouths words silently to Blossom] Keep quiet…

[A bear's growl is heard outside their tent, followed by the sounds of supplies being rummaged through. Gumball and Blossom hold onto each other tightly.]

Gumball: [Perks an ear when he hears a loud heartbeat. He looks down at Blossom, hearing her heart beating against her chest. He holds a finger up to his lips.] Shhhhhh!

Blossom: [Looks up at him, annoyed] How am I supposed to control that?

[Their sounds alert the bear outside. Suddenly their tent starts to shake violently back and forth. Gumball and Blossom both start screaming. Suddenly the bear pokes his head out from under the tent, roaring at them. Gumball and Blossom both scream.]

Gumball: [Frightened] Since when are there bears around here?!

[A flashback shows a distracted Gumball driving and a bored Blossom riding in the passenger seat of the car. They drive past a yellow warning sign that reads 'Beware of bears']

Gumball: [Scoots Blossom behind him, protecting her.] Stay behind me, sweetheart! [He frantically starts chucking random objects at the bear, including shoes, candles, snacks, backpacks, his phone, and his GPS.]

[Blossom looks around frantically. She see's Gumball's lighter that he had in his left pocket. She quickly retrieves the lighter and looks around the tent, spotting a can of bug spray. She lights the lighter and holds it up to the bug spray as she starts spraying, creating a makeshift flamethrower. The bear backs off, slightly alarmed. Blossom scoots closer, eventually managing to singe the bear's whiskers. The bear groans and retreats, running off into the woods. Once the bear had left, both of them take a moment to catch their breath and process what had just happened.]

Gumball: [Suddenly scoops Blossom up in his arms, hugging her tightly.] That was genius! I'm so proud of you! How did you even know that would work?

Blossom: Well, most bug sprays contain diethyltoluamide, which is highly flammable, especially in concentrated form, although-

Gumball: [Interrupts her] Alright, too much info... Whatever you did, I'm glad it worked, and I'm glad you're safe. [He hugs her one last time, kissing her on the top of her head]

[The next scene takes place the following morning. A glob of pancake batter is shown being gently poured onto a pan. The picture zooms out to reveal Penny cooking breakfast in her pink house-robe and slippers. She casually whistles a merry tune as she flips the pancake onto its other side. The toaster pops up with two pieces of toast. She grabs the toast and places it onto a plate next to a platter of crispy bacon She pours several tall glasses of orange juice and flips several more pancakes. When she was done, she sets the table with four plates, each with two pancakes, two pieces of toast, and two pieces of bacon next to a glass of orange juice. When she finally sits down, it was revealed Jake was also at the table. The two of them begin to eat their breakfast together.]

Penny: [Suddenly drops her fork and sits up straight] Wait a second… something isn't right here…

Jake: [Hand on his cheek] Yeah, you're using whole wheat pancake mix. You know nobody likes that stuff…

Penny: [Shakes her head] No no no… that's not it… Gumball and Blossom… they should have been home by now…

Jake: [Holds up a piece of bacon, realizing it was turkey bacon instead of normal bacon] They probably stopped to get something to eat... good call on their part…

Penny: I'm going to call them… [She gets out her phone]

Jake: [Sighs] Will you relax? They're only a few minutes late, are you going to start freaking out again?

Penny [Glares at him angrily] Eat your breakfast! [She turns her attention back to her phone. When she calls Gumball, the phone doesn't even ring, instead it immediately goes to voicemail.] Gumball isn't picking up…

Jake: They probably can't get a signal.

Penny: [Quickly looks up a number and starts dialing it on her phone before putting it up to her ear.] Hello, is this Gideon's Mountaineering?

[A split screen shows both Penny and a male store clerk talking to each other over the phone.]

Clerk: Yes, ma'am, how can I help?

Penny: You guys had a mountain climbing expedition scheduled yesterday evening and I just wanted to see if they've returned yet.

Clerk: Yes they have! All of our hikers have returned safe and sound and all have been accounted for.

Penny: I need you to check on a name… Watterson.

Clerk: Alright give me one moment… [Starts typing on his keyboard] I'm sorry ma'am none of the listed hikers have that last name.

Penny: [Gasps] What?! There has to be some kind of mistake. It's Gumball and Blossom Watterson, please check again!

Clerk: Ah! Okay… alright so we initially had a reservation under the name 'Watterson' for two, but the party never showed.

[Penny slowly covers her mouth with her hand in shock]

Clerk: Ma'am, if this is regarding our refund policy I can transfer you to our-

Penny: [Hangs up on the clerk and turns to Jake] We have to go. Now! Gumball and Blossom never showed up for the hiking trip, we have to find them!

Jake: [Sighs] What do you need me for?

Penny: An extra set of eyes never hurts… [She rushes over to Gumball's computer and starts going through his recent search history]

Jake: Are you sure you-

Penny: [Interrupts him] You get your little butt outside right now [Raises her voice] Or I'm going to lose it!

[Jake quickly recoils and steps outside, waiting for her.]

Penny: [Scrolls through Gumball's history on his computer, eventually finding GPS coordinates for 'Tom's explorations'. She gasps again] No! That's the wrong company, dummy! [She quickly goes through the house, grabbing supplies Gumball and Blossom might need like food, water, first aid supplies, and fresh clothes. When she goes outside and gets in her van with Jake she quickly pulls out of the driveway and speeds off as quick as she can, much to Jake's discomfort] Don't worry guys! Mamma is coming!

[In the next scene, Gumball and Blossom are both in the river, bathing themselves. They were suddenly disturbed by the familiar sounds of supplies falling and being rummaged through. They both look up, seeing three bears raiding their campsite.]

Blossom: [Gasps but speaks quietly] Bears! Now there are three of them!

Gumball: That one bear brought backup… clever girl…

Blossom: [Gulps nervously and swims closer to Gumball] We're not safe here!

Gumball: Relax, sweetheart...bears can't swim… I'm one hundred percent sure of it.

Blossom: [Looks at him angrily] Oh yeah? Well, you were also 'one hundred percent sure' of there being no bears in the first place!

[When they hear loud roaring, they both quickly duck down underwater, just barely keeping their eyes above water so they could see.]

Gumball: [Nervously] I'd rather not test the theory out, though…

Blossom: [Quietly] Let's go downstream while they're distracted.

Gumball: But what about our stuff? Our GPS, our food, our clothes?

Blossom: I'd rather keep my skin… you?

[Gumball sighs. While the bears were raiding their camp, the two of them silently follow the current, taking them downstream.]

[In the next scene, Blossom is fashioning herself some clothes out of leaves and vines. She has made a long hula skirt and a chest covering out of long palm leaves.]

Blossom: [Looks at her reflection in the water] Not too bad...kind of cute actually…

Gumball: How do I look?

Blossom: [Turns around, seeing Gumball standing in front of her. He was now sporting a huge beard that stretched all the way down to his chest. The only piece of clothing he was wearing was a loincloth he clumsily fashioned for himself. She cringes with disgust] Yikes… uh… you look very… what's the word I'm looking for… [She scratches her chin] ... aboriginal?

Gumball: Well beggars can't be choosers…

Blossom: What's up with your face?

Gumball: [Looks down at his beard] This is what happens when men don't shave in the morning. But that's not important… we have to think about what our next move is...Here, come with me. [He beckons her to follow him into the forest.]

Blossom: [Quickly follows after him] Wait up! Where are you going?

Gumball: [Stops for a moment and points past the brush to the tall mountain in the distance.] We're going to climb that mountain!

Blossom: [Shakes her head] No, dad...I'm not going to climb a sharp rocky mountain barefoot, with no supplies, and wearing nothing but a hula skirt!

Gumball: Look, Penny is going to come looking for us right? She won't see us down here past the canopy, we have to get to somewhere where she can find us!

Blossom: Why don't we just light a fire and smoke signal her? You know how to make a fire, right?

Gumball: [Looks down at the ground with disappointment but didn't want to admit he lied to her.] I… we… [Sighs] I think we should stick with my plan.

[Something appears to be rising up behind them, eventually towering over them.]

Gumball: I need you to trust me, I know what I'm doing, we're going to be just fine! I'm one hundred percent sure.

Blossom: [Folds her arms] Right...where have I heard that before?

[Gumball and Blossom hear a rustling from behind them. They slowly look over their shoulders seeing a massive monstrous plant with an enormous mouth like a venus flytrap. The monster plant roars at them both, terrifying them.]

Gumball: Oh, you have to be kidding me! [Yells] Run, Blossom!

[The two of them quickly try to make a run for it but before they could get away, the plant monster snatches them both up in its jaws before swallowing them whole with a big gulp. The plant lets out a loud burp then shrinks back into the brush.]

Gumball: [Slowly opens his eyes, rubbing his head for a moment. He looks down seeing he is up to his chest in a sticky goo-like substance. Ignoring it, he looks around for Blossom.] Blossom? Blossom! [He looks to his side at Blossom but the only thing he could see was her feet as she was upside down in the goo, her legs sticking out from the surface. He quickly grabs her by the ankles and pulls her out so she could breathe.]

Blossom: [Gasps for air after being pulled out. After being helped upright by Gumball she wipes her eyes off and spits, clearing her mouth.] Thanks…

Gumball: [Starts to panic as he looks around, seeing they were trapped inside the plant.] Since when are there giant man-eating plants around here?!

[A sign is shown on the highway that reads 'Beware man-eating plants'. A car zips past the sign so fast, the sign starts to spin. Penny is shown driving as fast as she can while occasionally glancing down at her GPS. Jake holds a hand over his mouth as he starts to get nauseous.]

Penny: Jake! [She snaps her fingers to get his attention] You need to keep both eyes open. Your father and sister are counting on us!

Jake: [Gulps, trying to contain his nausea.] How far are we anyway…

Penny: [Looks down at her GPS] We have about another two miles to go.

Jake: Then what's what? [He points out his window]

Penny: [Looks out the window where Jake was pointing, seeing Gumball's red car.] Good eye! [She quickly pulls over on the side of the road behind the parked car.]

Jake: [Gets out of the car alongside Penny and takes a look around. As Penny checks the inside of the car, Jake looks around, scanning the area.] Looks like they tried to make a shortcut through the forest.

Penny: [Peers through the windows of the car to make sure they weren't inside.] A shortcut? For two miles? That barely saves a couple of minutes! [She groans with frustration for a moment before stepping away from the car and shapeshifting into a Dragon. Once finished she looks down at Jake.] Shift to dragon form.

Jake: Why?

Penny: They'll have a better chance of spotting us if we make a big presence.

Jake: And we'll have a better chance to get another air space violation charge from the government…

Penny: I'm not worried about that right now! I just want to find my family! Just do what you're told, Jake!

Jake: [Shapeshifts into a dragon, though the size of his form was significantly smaller than Penny's due to his age.] Where are we checking first? [He walks after her]

Penny: [Gently stops him in his tracks with her giant wing.] We have a better chance of finding them if we split up. I need you to check the destination on the GPS. [She picks up the GPS with her frontal toes.] My guess is they've probably moved on since yesterday.

Jake: [Nervous] I'm going by myself? But what if something happens to me? Then you'd have three family members in trouble!

Penny: [Sighs] Jake, you're a fire-breathing Dragon. No creature is going to dare mess with you, alright?

[Jake looks down at the ground and puffs a small bit of smoke through his nostrils in frustration.]

Penny: [Stretches her wings and assumes a flying stance.] I'm going to check along the river. If you find them let out a roar as mighty as you can and I'll come to you. Same goes for me if I find them, alright?

Jake: [Nods] Alright.

Penny: [Lifts open the trunk of their car with her talons and retrieves a backpack.] There's some food, water, and first aid supplies in this backpack. If you find them, make sure they get it. [She fastens the backpack around his neck.]

Jake: I promise I won't let you down.

Penny: [Smiles] Love you, baby. [Leans over and kisses him on the top of his head] Good luck! Let's bring them home!

[Jake looks down at the GPS and points in the direction it told him to. With a mighty flap of his wings he takes to the skies. Penny also takes off creating a gust that shakes both cars heavily.]

Penny: [Soars through the sky, eyes scanning everywhere down below] Now if I were Gumball and Blossom...where would I be?

[Scene changes to Gumball and Blossom inside the plant monster. Both of them are pounding and scratching against the inside of the monster to no avail. Eventually Blossom stops but Gumball keeps pounding with all his might.]

Gumball: I cant-... [Punches the wall] ... I can't get any traction! [Looks down at the goo they were in.] What is this stuff?

Blossom: [Looks down] Digestive juice would be my guess.

Gumball: Nobody is getting digested on my watch! [He continues pounding against the inside walls.]

Blossom: Dad, cool it! I don't imagine we have much oxygen in here. We need to think of some other way out of here. We need a plan!

Gumball: [Groans with frustration before turning to her] I don't have a plan alright! I just thought this was going to be fun father and daughter time! I thought we were going to see some deer, maybe see a waterfall or two, look at the beautiful sunset, climb a mountain and place a flag at the top! But no, it all went downhill because of this stupid forest and all its stupid monsters which shouldn't even exist! [He punches the walls again.]

Blossom: [Places a hand on his shoulder] Just calm down, dad.

Gumball: I don't want to calm down! How are we even going to get out of this mess! [He pounds against the side of the plant so hard it starts to rock back and forth.]

Blossom: [Shakes her head] Well freaking out isn't going to solve anything-

[Blossom was interrupted when suddenly the inside of the plant was pierced by what looked like a stone spear. Gumball and Blossom look down at the spear and then back at each other. The spear then slices horizontally, opening the plant up and causing the two of them to spill out onto the forest floor, both of them still covered in the sticky goo. When they wipe their eyes off and open them, they see they are surrounded by what looked like a tribe of warriors, all of them wearing warpaint and pointing spears at the two of them. One of the warriors, the leader, a large grey lego person with a white beard, approaches them.]

Ben: [Sticks the butt of his spear into the ground, holding it upright.] Well well well...what do we have here? A couple of rookies? You're not in the suburbs anymore… out here, plants eat you, not the other way around.

Gumball: [Frightened] Since when are there feral cannibal tribes around here?!

[A flashback shows a distracted Gumball driving and a bored Blossom riding in the passenger seat of the car. They drive past a yellow warning sign that reads 'Beware of feral cannibal tribes'.]

Ben: Cannibals? Now that's just fake news...We only eat animals, so worry not. [Looks back at the other warriors] Take them back to the village.

[The warriors pick them both up off the ground.]

[In the next scene, Gumball and Blossom are both inside a large handmade tent with blankets around their shoulders as they sit next to a fire, drying off. Across from them was the leader of the tribe.]

Ben: My name is Ben. Who are you? Where did you come from?

Gumball: [Wipes his face with the blanket before answering.] We're hikers. Our GPS led us to the wrong spot and we got lost. We've been trying to find our way out ever since.

Ben: [Chuckles] I know that story...we all do… [He holds up a broken GPS for them to see] We all were hikers once. None of us had much in common but this forest has made brothers and sisters of us all, isn't that right, boys?

[Two guards who were standing at the entrance of the camp reach into their pockets and pull out broken GPS devices.]

Blossom: But what is this place?

Ben: [Smiles] This is your new home.

Gumball: [Lowers his eyebrows] Uh, I don't think so! We appreciate you rescuing us but we're going home!

Ben: I thought the same way when I first got lost here. All of us did. This forest is ancient and evil. It deceives and tricks you. Once you go in, you never go out.

Blossom: [Shakes her head] What is this, some kind of low-budget Lifetime halloween special? There's no such thing as evil magical forests!

Ben: [Stands up] Come with me. [He beckons them to follow him out of the tent.]

[The three of them take a walk through the village. They see all sorts of people, from cloud people, to lego people, to paper animals, to puppets, and even ghosts. All around them are constructed tents and wooden walls to keep the animals and monsters of the forests out.]

Ben: Everyone you see here was once a traveler like you. We all came from different walks of life… [He points to each of them one by one] I see an accountant, a fast-food worker, a human resources manager, a junior high coach, a bus driver, a lawyer, and a real estate agent. But they've left all that behind as I have...now we're all just survivors.

[Gumball and Blossom look at each other, creeped out and confused.]

Ben: We've explored every corner of this forest. There is no way out. You either join us and our tribe, or perish.

Blossom: [Stops walking for a moment.] I'd rather take my chances.

Gumball: Agreed. [He nods his head] Thank you for your hospitality but we really should get going.

[Gumball and Blossom nervously back off slowly, trying to slip away into the forest but they are stopped by two guards with spears.]

Ben: [Turns to them] I'm afraid I can't allow that. If you go back out there again you will surely meet your end as you almost did earlier. It's for your own good.

Gumball: [Tries in vain to push the guards away] Get off of me! [Turns back to Ben] You can't do this to us! We can all escape together if we just try!

Ben: What we can do is survive if we all work together. We could use a pair of extra hands to hunt for food, build tents, and make fires. You'll thank me one of these days. [Hand signals the guards] Take them away.

Guard: Yes sir! [Grabs Gumball and Blossom by their shoulders and escorts them to a safe tent.]

[Once back in their tent, the guards toss the two of them inside and stand guard at the entrance. Gumball and Blossom huddle up with each other once again, speaking quietly.]

Gumball: [Whispering] You alright?

Blossom: [Nods] I'm fine. We obviously can't stay here, right?

Gumball: Of course not! We're Wattersons, we don't give up until the credits roll! Plus, this place is super creepy. I got a bad feeling about these guys.

Blossom: [Sarcastic] Oh yeah? What makes you say that?

Gumball: [Looks out through a cut-out window in the tent. At the center of the village, all of the people are bowing down to a giant flaming wooden statue of a snake.] Gut instinct I guess… [He slinks back down to the ground.]

Blossom: Let me guess… you have a plan again?

Gumball: I got a few cooking in the ol' noggin...

[A few minutes later, Blossom taps on the shoulder of one of the guards, who turns around and looks down at her.]

Blossom: I have to go to the bathroom.

[The guards look at each other for a moment and nod. One of them motions for Blossom to follow him. Blossom looks over her shoulder at Gumball and winks at him. When the guard takes Blossom to the edge of the camp, they are intercepted by Ben.]

Ben: Whoa there, where are you taking her?

Guard: She has to use the bathroom…

Ben: [Smiles] Ah okay… don't worry, I'll take it from here. [He pats the guard on the shoulder and gestures the way forward for Blossom] Go on.

[Blossom bites her lip nervously. In the next scene the two of them are on the camp's outskirts.]

Ben: [To Blossom] Go ahead.

Blossom: [Lowers her eyebrows] Gross! I'm not going with you watching me!

Ben: Oh, how rude of me. I'm terribly sorry… [He turns his back to her. He then hears the sound of leaves rustling followed by quick footsteps running away. He smirks and does nothing. Using his spear he starts to file his fingernail while whistling casually. A few moments later he hears the sound of Blossom letting out a surprised yelp. He inspects his fingernail and goes back to filing it.] All done? [When he turns around he sees Blossom caught in a net, struggling to break free. He pretends to act shocked.] Oh, please forgive me, I seem to have forgotten about that trap… how did you end up in that one anyway?

Blossom: [Angrily] Can you just cut me down?

Ben: [Smiles smugly] Sure thing! [He severs the net with his spear and catches Blossom as she falls out of the net. He then sets her back down on her feet.] There you go!

Blossom: [Nods] Thank you! [She suddenly darts in the other direction, immediately getting caught in another trap, this time she hangs upside down from a tree branch with a rope attached around her ankle.]

Ben: Oh my… I seemed to have forgotten that one as well. [He holds back a chuckle as Blossom rolls her eyes.]

[In the next scene, Ben returns Blossom to the tent back at the village.]

Ben: Alright! Anyone else?

[Blossom looks at Gumball, mouthing the words 'plan b' to him.]

Gumball: [Grasps his chest] Oh no! I think I'm having a… GAH! Argh...I-...heart attack… I...I... [Dramatic acting] Oh what a world! I can see the light… [He falls to the ground in an unconvincing display that makes Blossom facepalm.] I see...darkness… [His head falls back with his eyes closed and tongue sticking out.]

Ben: [Smiles and walks up to Gumball, placing a finger on his neck to check for a pulse. He feels one but turns to his guards and shakes his head.] He's dead. What a tragedy...Go dig a grave for me please, make sure it's extra deep.

Gumball: [Nervously springs up] No no no no! No grave necessary! I'm alive! I'm alive!

Ben: [Fake surprise] Praise Kohm the snake god, it's a miracle!

[Gumball and Blossom look at each other disappointed.]

Ben: [Looks at both of them, dropping his smug face.] You two are unbelievable you know that? You're either incredibly ignorant or unbearably naive. You think you have a chance out there? [Points towards the forest] You'd rather take your chances dying out there than stay here where you'll have food, warmth, shelter, and safety? You really must be delusional.

Blossom: [Lowers her eyebrows angrily] Oh great, now the guy who worships a snake statue is going to preach to us!

Ben: [Smiles and chuckles before gesturing for the guards to come over to them.] Give them your spears.

Guard: Wait...what?

Ben: You heard me. Let them have them.

[The guards reluctantly hand their spears away. Gumball and Blossom take the two spears and look back at Ben with a confused look.]

Ben: Make sure I get those back in one piece.

Gumball: What do you mean?

Ben: You'll be back. [He stands up and gets out of their way so they could leave.] They always come back.

Blossom: [Huffs defiantly] I don't think so… [She takes her spear and turns to Gumball] Let's get out of here.

[Gumball nods and the two of them leave together]

Guard: [Watches as they walk off] When do you think they'll be back?

Ben: [Shrugs] Few hours. They'll return by sundown.

[In the next scene, Jake is flying overhead when he passes by an opening in the canopy. He sees a wide open area near the river and immediately spots what looks to be the remnants of a camp. He dives downward, coming to a gentle landing. He looks around, seeing a devastated campsite with broken supplies and torn fabric everywhere.]

Jake: Gumball? Blossom? You guys here? [He checks the remains of their tattered tent, finding nothing inside except for crumbs. While searching through the campground he finds Gumball's phone. The phone was cracked and wouldn't turn on. When Jake tosses the phone aside, the sparkling of the sun's reflection on an object catches his eye. He's sees Gumball's keys to his car on the ground near the campfire.] Ah-ha! This will come in handy! [He picks up the keys and stores them in his backpack before turning to look for other clues.

[Jake slowly paces around the campsite. He finds a broken GPS and several empty containers of food. He does stumble upon an unopened bag of chips. He opens the bag and pours them into his mouth, munches on them for a moment, and continues walking before he loses his footing and almost trips. He looks down to see he had stepped into a giant bear footprint, just slightly bigger than his own dragon footprint.]

Jake: [Gasps and looks around the camp frantically before letting a relieved sigh.] No traces of blood...that's good...they must have escaped.

[His attention was drawn back to the river when he spots something from a distance. Upon closer inspection he finds both Gumball's and Blossom's shirts, pants, boots, socks, and underwear folded neatly onto a rock near the river. He looks over the rock into the river, figuring they must have gone for a swim but sees nothing.]

Jake: [Scratches his chin with the tip of his wing] A quick escape into the river...clever… but where are they now? If I were Dad, where would I go… [He looks off into the distance and sees the mountain looming overhead.] Aha! A better vantage point! [He takes off to the skies once again, heading towards the mountain.]

[In the next scene, Penny is flying overhead, looking for anything that might help her search.]

Penny: [Thinks to herself for a moment, scratching her chin as she does so.] If I were Blossom, where would I go…[In the distance she spots a plume of black smoke coming from an open area of the forest.] Aha! A smoke signal! That's what I would do! [She soars faster towards the pillar of smoke.]

[Back at the village, Ben and all of the other survivors are still worshiping the burning statue.]

Ben: [On his knees, hands reached out towards the statue.] Oh great Kohm, your people are starving! End our hunger and our suffering with your almighty power! Give us a sign that you still watch over us!

[Penny suddenly comes crashing through the canopy before landing on her feet with a loud thud that shook the earth. At first the villagers were frightened and backed up but Ben held his ground.]

Ben: [Chuckles] Well that was quick.

Penny: [Looks around, not seeing any sign of Gumball or Blossom. She looks back down at Ben.] Who are you? What is this place?

Ben: [Looks her over from head to toe.] Marvelous! I've never seen one of your kind before. And it talks too!

Penny: [Lowers her eyebrows] You didn't answer me!

Ben: I'm Ben, these are my people, and this is my refuge in the forest away from all the terrors of the woods. I thank you for offering yourself to us. I promise we'll put your body to good use!

Penny: [Confused] What-I… [Sighs] Look, I'm trying to find my husband and my daughter.

Ben: We've seen none of your kind around these parts, she-dragon.

Penny: [Shakes her head] No no no… They wouldn't be dragons they'd be people just like you. They look like blue cats. Have you seen them?

Ben: A dragon with a cat family? What a strange tale you tell.

Penny: I'm not… [She growls, frustrated] Answer the question before I get mad! [She huffs a big puff of fiery smoke through her nostrils.] Have you seen them or not?

Ben: [Grins] Ah yes… I believe they're here. They should be right over there… [He points to her side, near the edge of the village walls.]

Penny: [Gasps] Guys?! [She turns her back to Ben and the rest of the village but sees nothing.] I don't see-...

[She is interrupted when suddenly, a large net is cast over her back. Several of the village's warriors try to pull her down to the ground but only up making her angry. She rears up, flinging several of the warriors in different directions. She inhales deeply ready to unleash a torrent of fire from her maw. Ben reaches to his side, retrieving a pair of crafted bolas. He spins them over his head before leaping into the fray and expertly tossing them right towards Penny's snout. The bolas wrap around Penny's mouth, closing it shut right before she could exhale her flame. With no way of releasing the fire she had built up, an explosion goes off in her mouth, briefly lighting up the inside of her mouth and causing her cheeks to puff out. Exhausted, Penny falls to the ground with a massive thud right before Ben, groaning groggily as the smoke from the internal blast escapes through her nostrils. While she was down, the rest of the warriors succeed in tossing more nets over her, eventually pinning her firmly to the ground.]

Ben: [Smirks triumphantly.] Tie her up.

[Penny looks over her shoulder, behind her, seeing the village warriors tying her feet up with rope, tying the knots tight to prevent her from escaping. Penny tries to shapeshift into something else to escape but her inability to move and strike a proper stance leaves her unable to cast the spell needed to change forms. As the warriors begin tying her wings to her side, she mumbles loudly, unable to speak due to the bolas around her snout. Ben loosens the bolas enough for her to speak but not enough for her to breath fire.]

Penny: [Angrily] I'm a person just like you! I just want to find my family! Let me go or I'll burn this whole place down! [She struggles in vain against the restraints.]

Ben: [Smiles, not believing her] Sure… We've faced countless monsters over the years. We've gotten good at defeating them, too. You're no different.

Penny: You're making a big mistake!

Ben: [Shakes his head] The only thing we're making is a big feast tonight!

Penny: What do you mean? [She looks around, seeing the warriors and other villagers looking over her with a hungry gaze. She winces nervously] Oh boy...

[Scene changes to Gumball and Blossom anxiously walking through the forest. They walk shoulder to shoulder, watching their flanks and behind them for any surprise attacks. They hold their spears steadily as they hear all sorts of scary noises coming from the dark forest.]

Gumball: [Looks all around him as he continues forward.] Careful… always be watching, on your toes, constantly alert… you never know when something might be waiting to come out of nowhere and strike! This time we'll be prepared…

[Blossom accidentally pokes Gumball's side with the butt of her spear. Gumball lets out a terrifying roar and starts swinging his spear in all directions, causing Blossom to duck for cover. He only stops when he hears Blossom calling out to him loudly.]

Blossom: [Yells] Stop stop stop! It was me! We're not in danger! [When Gumball stops swinging she stands back up.] Geez! Will you chill out?!

Gumball: [Calms down] Sorry… I thought there was an...enemy...around here. I won't be caught off guard twice!

Blossom: [Dusts herself off] Well you making all that noise isn't exactly helping us keep a low profile…

[Suddenly, the two of them hear the flapping of large wings. Jake is shown soaring overhead past them. The canopy of the trees was too thick for him to see them. He continues heading for the mountain.]

Gumball: [Ducks for cover] What was that?!

Blossom: [Smiles] Only flying thing that could make that noise is a dragon! A smaller one… that had to have been Jake!

Gumball: If that's true, he's heading for the mountain! A good call on his part.

Blossom: [Pinches her forehead] It's not though… that's why Jake is going there and not mom…

Gumball: Now is not the time to argue. We have to get to that mountain and try and get him to see us. We don't have a moment to lose!

Blossom: [Nods] Alright let's go.

[The two of them back up shoulder to shoulder once again with their spears outstretched. They slowly begin making their way towards the mountain. As they pass by a bush, a low growl is heard followed by the slight snapping of a twig.]

[Scene changes back to the village. Penny is still tied up. Her upper and lower halves are laying on two flat tree stumps while her exposed belly is dangling over a cooking fire right under her. Ben pokes her belly several times, amused.] No scales? That makes our job a whole lot easier! [He adds a few logs to the fire to get it to grow.]

Penny: [Feels her belly getting warmer as the fire gets bigger] What are you doing?

Ben: Softening up those organs and all that tough meat so it will be nice and tender! Hold still…

Penny: [Lowers her head back down onto the tree stump, thinking.] ...I have a better idea.

Ben: Oh yeah? [He walks to her upper half and stands in front of her face.] And what's that?

Penny: If you help me find my family I'll fly all of you out of here.

Ben: [Laughs, amused] Why would I trust you? You'd say anything to be set free. How do I know you won't just leave us here if I let you go?

Penny: Because I need you! I don't know how to track them if they're on foot. You want to get out of here? I'm your best chance!

Ben: [Rubs his chin] You could just be bluffing…

Penny: [Shrugs] If you eat me, I suppose you'll never know.

Ben: [Folds his arms, thinking for a moment. He looks over at one of the warriors who was adding more wood to the fire under Penny.] Put the fire out.

Warrior: Sir?

Ben: Cut her loose.

Warrior: [Protests] But Ben, she'll-

Ben: [Interrupts him] Do what I said. I want to see where this goes.

[As instructed, the village warriors dump a bucket of water onto the fire, extinguishing it. One of the warriors uses a knife to cut the bindings around Penny's feet and wings.]

Penny: [Finally stands back up, shaking off all the ropes on her body. He feels a slight discomfort in her belly for a moment.] Oof...that is tender… [She looks back Ben.] Tell me everything I need to know.

Ben: They were here about an hour ago.

Penny: Where did they go?

Ben: I don't know… [He folds his arms] If they were smart, they would have lit a smoke signal, especially if they knew you were coming for them… but since they aren't, I'd have to guess they're heading for the mountain.

Penny: Is that bad?

Ben: [Serious face] It's a deathtrap…

[Jake is shown still circling around the mountain. He squints his eyes, looking for any sign of his family.]

Jake: [Sighs] Come on guys, all I need is a sign… work with me… [He dashes forward, beginning another lap around the mountain.]

[Scene changes to Gumball partially up the mountain. He helps Blossom up a short ledge, pulling her up to him.]

Blossom: [Takes a moment to breathe] All this rocky terrain with no boots… it's killing me…

Gumball: [Dusts her off] Don't worry, sweetheart, we're almost there. [He looks to the sky, shielding his eyes from the sun.] Jake is doing circles around the mountain but we're too far down… we gotta get higher so he can see us.

Blossom: And we better do it before sundown. We won't last another night out here I'm guessing…

[Both of them are momentarily startled when they hear the sound of a handful of rocks rolling off the ledge above them. They both look up.]

Blossom: What was that?

Gumball: [Holds his spear steady and looks up above them, seeing a faint cloud of dust from where the rocks fell.] I don't know… but knowing this place, it probably isn't good… let's keep going.

Blossom: [Points her spear around her, checking the area but finding nothing. Nonetheless, she shakes uneasily.] Let's hurry please…

[In the forest, a lego-like hand rests against the ground. The picture zooms out, showing Ben trying to track Gumball and Blossom. Penny is shown carrying the rest of the hunters on her back, her face suggesting discomfort.]

Penny: [Groans with frustration and looks over her shoulder at the hunters riding on her.] Will you guys get off?! You have perfectly healthy legs don't you?

Hunter: [Smiles] But I've always wanted to be a dragonrider!

Ben: [Hushes the group] Quiet…

Penny: [Lowers her head down to Ben's level, seeing what he was looking at on the ground.] What? What is it?

Ben: [Moves his hand across the ground, brushing away some pebbles and twigs to reveal tracks.] Paw-like footprints… bipedal...larger...male…[He spots a second pair of tracks.] Smaller footprints, a female… smaller gaps between each step...young.

Penny: [Face lights up] Is that them?

Ben: I'd say so… [He rubs his chin for a moment.]

Penny: What's wrong? What are you looking at.

Ben: [Smooths out the terrain further, revealing harder to spot tracks, nearly unnoticeable to the untrained eye.] More pawprints...quadruped...two sets of them. Not a good sign. [He stands up] We have to pick up the pace. Now.

Penny: [Nervous] Why-w...what do you mean?

Ben: [Readies his spear] ...They're being hunted.

[Gumball is shown climbing a ledge, grabbing one rock at a time as he pulls himself up.]

Gumball: [Looks down below him] You alright down there?

Blossom: [Looks up as she holds on to the side of the cliff] About as alright as any thirteen year old girl climbing a mountain with no supplies would be…

Gumball: [Chuckles] Well at least your sense of humor is still intact…

[As he pulls himself up to the ledge he finds himself face-to-face with a tiger with extremely long fangs. The tiger huffs a steaming hot puff a breath into Gumball's face. The tiger roars and Gumball screams at the same time. Gumball quickly slides down the ledge slightly, narrowly avoiding a chomp from the giant tiger. He manages to climb all the way down the ledge before helping Blossom down.]

Gumball: What is that?!

Blossom: That's a saber-toothed tiger!

Gumball: [Frightened] Since when are there-

Blossom: [Interrupts him] Will you stop saying that? It's getting annoying!

Gumball: [Nods and looks around cautiously] Alright, go around the ledge!

[The two of them make their way around the ledge only to find themselves confronted with another saber-toothed tiger. They both stop dead in their tracks.]

Gumball: Other way! Go back!

[The two of them run as fast as they can while the two tigers give chase. After sliding down a slanted pathway, they find themselves at another ledge.]

Gumball: [Looks down at Blossom] Sorry sweetheart!

Blossom: [Panting] For what?

Gumball: For this. [He picks her up and hurls her up into the air, over the ledge where she lands on her stomach with a thud. Gumball then quickly climbs the ledge as fast as he can.]

[The twin tigers catch up to them, with one of them leaping into the air, aiming to bite Gumball's leg but just barely missing his foot. Once they were up on the ledge they both start making a break for whatever direction had a clear path. Gumball quickly dislodged a boulder by striking it with his spear. He then rolls it behind him, hoping to slow their pursuers down. The attempt proved unfruitful as the twin tigers both leap into the air over the rolling rock. Gumball stops suddenly and turns to face them.]

Gumball: Go! Go! [Grips his spear tightly] I'll buy you some time!

Blossom: [Stops] I won't leave you!

Gumball: [Urgently] Just trust me on this!

[Blossom takes a few steps back before making a break for it once again. One of the tigers pounces on Gumball, knocking him to the ground but he blocks their bite by sticking the wooden shaft of his spear into the beasts' mouth. The other tiger gives chase to Blossom as she sprints as fast as she can. Blossom looks over her shoulder, seeing the other beast gaining on her quickly. Gumball holds the tiger on top of him at bay, pushing back with his spear as hard as he could.]

Gumball: [Looks to his side, seeing they were near an edge of the mountain. He smirks.] Alright, kitty...down you go! [He secures his feet under the beasts lower belly and kicks upward, catapulting the tiger off of him and sending it hurling off the side of the mountain. He then looks back, seeing the other tiger chasing down Blossom. He quickly gets up and chases after them.]

[Blossom continues to run but spots an obstacle in her path in the form of a crevice. With the tiger just seconds from catching her, she decides to jump. She takes a few steps backward and runs straight before making a leap. The tiger manages to grab her by the skirt, only ripping off a single leaf but also stops her from completing the jump. Rather than make it to the other side, Blossom falls into the crevice but stops herself from falling into it by shifting her spear sideways and getting it stuck between the crevice's walls. She holds onto the shaft of the spear, dangling over the pit below her. The tiger approaches the ledge, spotting her. The beast lunges for her but instead faceplants right into the hard ground.]

[Gumball is shown having grabbed the beast by the ankle. With all his might, he drags the tiger back a few feet away from the ledge. The tiger quickly gets up, turns around, and lunges for Gumball, grabbing his wooden spear. Gumball and the beast tug back and forth on the spear until Gumball sees the mountain side right behind the tiger. He smiles and lets go of the spear, causing the tiger to fall backwards and off the mountain.]

Blossom: [Nervous] Dad!

Gumball: [Gasps and approaches the crevice. He sees Blossom dangling by her spear.] Hold on! I'm going to get you!

Blossom: [Gasps when she hears the sound of wood snapping. Her spear starts to break.] Hurry!

Gumball: [Gets down on the ground and reaches his hand out for hers.] Take my hand!

[Blossom reaches for his hand but her spear gives out right before she could grab onto him. She falls down the crevice, heading straight for the bottom.]

Gumball: [Gasps and places both hands on his head.] Oh my gosh! Blossom! [He lays down on the ground, lowering his head down into the crevice to get a better look.] Blossom! Are you okay!

[Blossom is shown lying at the bottom of the crevice next to two broken spear pieces.]

Blossom: [Painful sigh] I-...I don't know…

Gumball: Are you hurt? What's wrong?

Blossom: [Holds her left arm] My arm… I think it might be broken… [When she tries to move it, she winces with pain.]

Gumball: Hold on, I'm coming down! [He slowly climbs down the crevice until he reaches the bottom. Once there, he quickly tends to Blossom, gently holding her arm in his hand.]

Blossom: [Winces with pain as he moves her arm] Ah-ah-ah! Careful…

Gumball: [Sighs and moves an arm around her other shoulder, comforting her] I'm so sorry, Blossom...this is all my fault…

Blossom: It's not your fault dad, don't do that yourself.

Gumball: Getting lost is one thing but...it's just been bad decision after bad decision, making it all worse… All I wanted was for you to think I was awesome like your mom even though I can't turn into cool creatures like she can. I know you always wanted to be like her but for once I thought I could get you to want to be like me…

Blossom: Are you kidding? Of course I want to be like you! You're a great parent!

Gumball: [Scoffs] You say that as we sit here half-naked at the bottom of a crevice tending to your broken arm…I can't even make a fire...

Blossom: You're going to get us out of here. [She smiles and leans her head against his shoulder.] I'm one hundred percent sure!

Gumball: Why would you trust me, after everything we've been through?

Blossom: [Shrugs] You're my father. Seems like a pretty good reason to me. I love you.

[Gumball looks down at her, his heart lifted.]

Blossom: Even if you can't make a fire. [She chuckles.]

Gumball: [Perks upright when she mentions the fire, remembering what she said earlier about kindling.] Wait right here, sweetheart, I'll be right back. [He gently lays her down on the ground.]

Blossom: [Confused] Where are you going?

Gumball: [Starts picking up things from the bottom of the crevice including weeds, dead twigs, stones, and leaves.] I'm going to do what I should have done all along. A smoke signal!

Blossom: I thought you didn't know how to make a fire?

Gumball: I don't… [He piles up the leaves and twigs onto a flat surface at the bottom of the crevice.] But that's not going to stop me from trying… It's our only play.

Blossom: [Tilts her head up, seeing what he was doing. She smiles as she instructs him.] Remember, weeds on the bottom, leaves in the middle, twigs on top.

Gumball: [Nods] Got it… [He stacks the materials from most soft and thin to large and thick. He places his straightest and most sturdy stick perpendicular to a flat piece of wood and starts twisting the straight stick back and forth.]

Blossom: You look like you know what you're doing.

Gumball: [Shakes his head.] No, but I did watch a lot of survival shows on T.V. when I was a kid. I remember them doing it this way. [He continues twisting the wood.] They always said T.V. would rot our brains...but I'm going to prove them wrong…

[In the sky, the sun starts moving closer and closer to the horizon. After a lengthy amount of time, an exhausted Gumball is still spinning the wood, trying to create an ember. He pants, exhausted.]

Blossom: Dad...It's not working… maybe you should take a break?

Gumball: [Shakes his head] We're losing daylight… We won't make it through a second night. This is all we have left… [He spins the wood as hard and as fast as he can, pushing himself to the limit.]

Blossom: [Worried] Dad you're going to hurt yourself if you don't- [She stops when she starts to see smoke rising from the wood pile. Her jaw drops.]

Gumball: [Clenches his eyes closed as he exerts himself.] See anything?

Blossom: Uh… [Not wanting him to stop for a moment by looking down at the pile, she bites her tongue.] Not yet… keep going…

[Gumball continues to spin, making more and more smoke until eventually a charred black ember is created.]

Blossom: Dad stop! [She sits up straight, propping herself up with her healthy arm.] You got it!

Gumball: [Looks down, seeing the smoking ember] Really? Wow!

Blossom: Hurry! Put it on the weeds!

Gumball: [Scoops up the bundle of weeds and places the ember on them. The ember continues to smoke but the weeds don't catch on fire just yet.]

Blossom: Blow on it. Gently.

[Gumball blows on the weeds as instructed.]

Blossom: Be careful! You're going to extinguish it!

Gumball: [After careful blowing, the pile eventually lights ablaze.] Aha! Look! Look! I did it! [He places the burning bundle of weeds in his makeshift firepit.]

Blossom: [Smiles] Nice job dad! [She watches the smoke rise through the crack of the crevice before looking down at the fire.] Just make sure you keep adding stuff to it! It's going to burn out!

Gumball: [Looks down, seeing the leaves already consumed by the blaze.] Uh oh! [He looks around the bottom of the crevice, finding very few other supplies except for a few pieces of broken leaves.]

Blossom: [Urgently] Dad hurry!

Gumball: [Nervously searches around, eventually spotting Blossom's broken spear.] Aha! Perfect! [He quickly grabs both pieces of the spear and returns to the fire, only to find the fire has gone out and only trace amounts of smoke remained.] No...no...no! [He forces the broken spear parts onto the pile, hoping they'll catch fire.] Please! Please!

[Blossom's jaw drops as the smoke stops. Once there was no hope of reigniting the fire, Gumball angrily swipes away the ashes before burying his face into his knees.]

Gumball: [Anguished] This can't be happening!

[The two of them go silent for a moment. Their silence was soon interrupted by the loud beating of wings and the eventual loud thud of feet landing on the ground. Blossom and Gumball look up, seeing Jake in dragon form looking down at them.]

Jake: [Loudly] Hey guys!

Blossom and Gumball: [At the same time] Jake!

Jake: That was a pretty weak smoke signal. Almost missed it. Are you guys okay?

Gumball: Blossom hurt her arm.

Jake: Hang on, I'm coming down. I got supplies. [He shapeshifts into a small cat and leaps down, landing on his feet at the bottom of the crevice before returning to his normal form. He rushes to his sisters side.] How bad is it?

Blossom: [Sighs] I'm fine… could have used you a bit earlier though.

Jake: [Smiles and shrugs] Never was good at being on time! [He places his hands on both of their shoulders. After their reunion, he opens his first aid supplies and offers it to Gumball.]

Gumball: [Smiles] Excellent! [Using bandages, he gently makes a sling for Blossom's arm so she doesn't injure herself further.]

Blossom: [Looks up] How are we going to get out of here?

Jake: Easy, I'll turn into a gorilla, you ride on my back, I climb us out of here.

Blossom: How am I supposed to hold onto you with only one arm?

Gumball: [Shakes his head] Doesn't matter, the opening is too narrow for more than one person at a time.

Jake: So now what do we do?

[The three of them hear the sounds of footsteps followed by dust falling on them from above. The three of them look up, seeing Ben standing at the top of the crevice, spear in hand.]

Ben: [Smirks] Enjoying your travels, friends?

Gumball: You again?

Jake: [Lowers his eyebrows] Who is that?

[Penny comes in behind Ben, still in her dragon form. Gumball, Blossom, and Jake all gasp.]

Blossom: [Yells] Mom!

Penny: [Gasps] Oh my gosh! You're both alive! [Takes a moment to calm down as her stress starts to boil over.] Are you hurt?

Gumball: [To Penny] I think Blossom might have broken her arm. She can't climb.

Penny: [Quivers with worry] Oh my goodness… I'm coming down!

Ben: [Shakes his head] Stay up here. You won't be able to carry them out. Path is too narrow. [He reaches for his belt, pulling out a long strand of rope.] I'll get them. You hold on to this, yes? [He hands her one of the ends of the rope. After Penny firmly grips the rope in her dragon jaws, Ben descends into the crevice. Once at the bottom, Ben starts tying the end of the rope into a large noose. He looks at Gumball and Jake.] Help her up.

[Gumball and Jake gently help Blossom up until she was standing. ]

Ben: [Ties the noose around Blossom's waist. Once it was secure he gestured for Penny up above.] Go ahead. Pull!

[Penny starts to gently step back, pulling the rope with her. Ben's hunters hold the rope steady so Blossom doesn't knock back and forth into the walls. Eventually Blossom was pulled to the top to safety. Gumball, Jake, and Ben all crawl out of the pit. Once they were all out of the crevice, Penny turns back to her normal form and the four Wattersons all share a heartwarming group hug.]

Penny: [Crying tears of joy. She hugs them all tightly while smiling.] I'm so happy you're all okay… I don't know what I'd do if I lost you…

Blossom: [Happily] We're okay mom… We're going to be just fine… [Smile fades] But I'm terrified of forests now.

Gumball: [Looks up at Ben. He breathes a sigh of relief.] Boy am I glad you found us!

Ben: [Shrugs] Hard not to… you two leave behind really clumsy footprints. [Looks to Penny] I hate to break up the family reunion, but I believe you owe us something?

[Everyone looks at Penny.]

Penny: [Lets out a long drawn-out sigh.] Of course…

[In the next scene, Jake is in dragon form, soaring through the skies. On his back are Gumball and Blossom.]

Gumball: [Smiles and pats Jake on the head] Good job, son!

Blossom: [Looks around her, smiling] So this is what it feels like all the way up here!

[Next to them in the sky is Penny also in her dragon form. He face is flushed a bright red as she struggles to carry the multitudes of people on her back. Beads of sweat roll down her face at a rapid pace. Eventually they come to a stop where Penny and Gumball had their cars parked. Rather than coming to a gentle stop on her feet, Penny faceplants right into the ground, completely exhausted. All of the forest people climb off of her back.]

Ben: [In disbelief as he looks around] Free? We're free? [Shouts] Praise Kohm! Freedom! Come, my people! Civilization awaits!

[Ben runs off into the distance. The rest of his people follow after them, all of them shouting and cheering as they run all over the place in random directions. The Wattersons turn their attention from the running forest people to Penny, who was now back in her normal form but still face-planted onto the ground.]

Jake: [Turns to Gumball] Need these? [He holds Gumball's keys into the air]

Gumball: [Face lights up] Nice! [He takes the keys and smiles at Jake.] Good looking out!

Blossom: [Gently pokes Penny with her foot] Uhh… mom? Are you alright?

Penny: [Grumbles for a moment but eventually gets up and brushes herself off.] I'm fine sweetie… [She puts an arm around Blossom's shoulder] Let's get you to a doctor...

[In the next scene, the four of them are walking through the front door of their house. Blossom now has her arm in a sling from their trip to the hospital. The television in their house was still on and playing.]

News anchor: [On the television] Breaking news! Elmore in chaos after a sudden invasion by what looks like a tribe of feral people. Police are currently handling the situation. We advise everyone to please stay indoors. If you see anything out of the ordinary, please call-

[Gumball turns the television off. The four of them all sit down on the couch together. Penny looks exhausted from worry and has her head tilted back, looking at the ceiling.]

Penny: [Tired] From now on… we stay indoors… [Deep breath] forever….

[Gumball and Blossom look at each other and nod.]

Gumball: I'm okay with that.

Blossom: Ditto. [She looks back at Penny] Thanks mom for rescuing- [She stops talking when she sees Penny was now sleeping. She looks back at Gumball who shrugs with a smile.]

Jake: [Looks over Gumball and Blossom] You guys stink. You should probably get a shower.

Blossom: [Chuckles] Way ahead of you, little bro!

[In the final scene, Gumball and Blossom are in the backyard, sitting on a bench with their feet up on a glass table as they watch the sun set.]

Gumball: [Has two soda cans in his hands.] Soda? [He offers her one before opening up one for himself. He takes a quick gulp before giving a relaxed sigh. He looks over, seeing Blossom looking at him with one brow raised and her unopened can still in her hand. He looks at her can and then back at her arm sling.] Oops… sorry… [He opens the can for her.] There you go.

[The two of them chuckle.]

Blossom: [Turns to him] You know what dad, you are pretty awesome.

Gumball: [Smiles] You really think so?

Blossom: I'm one hundred percent sure! [She raises her soda can for a toast.]

[The two of them clink their cans together and sit back and relax as the sky turns orange from the sunset. They both put an arm around each other's shoulder and take another sip from their soda cans.]

[End episode]


End file.
